Living In Mobius
by KindHeartedJenny
Summary: Jennaleah Denille, or simply Jenny, travels to Mobius due to the efforts of Gardenia Fey. She becomes Rainbow Lady, and sets her missions in Mobius, helping the Freedom Fighters with their purpose to always remain in peace. As she begins her adventures, she discovers supreme legendary powers, and these will change her life as she fights for freedom in various places of Mobius.
1. Jennaleah Denille, The Chosen One

Chapter 1: _Jennaleah Denille, The Chosen One__  
_

_Jennaleah Denille, a 16 year-old teenager, discovers who she really is in a small island called Solandia. She was sent to Mobius for her own protection by __Gardenia Fey, and makes a new life on that planet. In Mobius, Jenny's life and purposes became difficult as she had plans set to bring peace and, as a KindHearted Fairy, she fights for freedom to the Mobians, and falls in love with the former aerial member of the Destructix, Predator Hawk._

* * *

A long time ago, in a small island called Solandia, lived a graceful King and Queen. They were the Sun Gods of nowadays in Solandia, protectors of the Legendary Sun Power, guardians of their kingdom, and saviors of those who lived there. The people of Solandia were cheerful, happy, optimistic, and always had a spirit of positivity. They used Miracle Seeds from the Holy Sunflower as guides of light, wishes and protection. Inside the Sun Castle was a lair underground, inside it was a beautiful rainbow rose protected with a Miracle Seed. It had the most powerful positive energy source on Earth. Some scientists from the island studied the energy of a Power Gem with the shape of a heart, and discovered its positive purposes. A woman scientist entered a meeting room where the King, Queen, councils and senators made their reunion. The woman came with the gem and placed it in a table, in front of the royal couple.

"The Power Gem detected a positive life source, Your Highness." The woman said after she bowed before the King and Queen.

"Who is the One who has it?" The King asked.

"A young, teenage girl from the west side of Earth." The woman answered. "The location to her is still unknown, only the vast amount of energy can be detected by this precious gemstone. We have not found the girl's accurate location, our Sol Tech Fairies cannot detect it yet. Maybe it requires more help and science to find the child and the energy source she carries within herself."

Those words visibly hurt the Queen. She had a child who never saw after six years after the child's day of birth, and she always used a Miracle Seed to find her. The King glared at her and felt the same way she did.

"Don't worry, my wife. Our child will appear soon."

"Wait! You said the source of positive energy emerged from the daughter of the rulers of this island?" A male member asked.

"Apparently, I think so. The royal couple seems to be affected by this." The woman answered. "Her life source is too strong, the girl seems to be happy by now. The immense light inside the gem tells it all. The child might be-"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot find an answer or explanation to this situation." An elderly woman said after the female scientist while adjusting her glasses and writing some conclusions in a paper. "Why would a _locked_ gem attract energies from the daughter of our greatest leaders? Earthy and her Resistant KindHearted Fairies _sacrificed_ themselves to save us all twenty years ago. Since then, the gem has never been attracting itself to any other human being in this island or in any of the other continents of this world."

The King and Queen got up from their seats and led the woman scientist to the secret, underground lair. They unlocked the doors and entered the sacred room where the rainbow rose was, protected by the Seed.

"This rainbow rose represents our child. It has been used as a cure for her." The Queen said with a soothing, calm voice as she gently rubbed the flower's petals. "Once it has been out of its roots, her power is gone forever, and the gem that chose her will be locked eternally if it chooses her only."

The woman nodded. The couple led her out of the lair with the gem in their hands and returned to the meeting room to end the reunion.

"You're all dismissed, ladies and gentlemen." The King said as the members got up and left the meeting room.

The royal couple walked out of their castle and looked at the village of their small island, and thought of their lost child. The Queen imagined her daughter's happy face, running and playing around the village. The King's gaze turned to her again and felt concerned.

"My Queen, is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's just... Our child is out there, maybe alone. We should send someone to protect her." The Queen said, worried about her child.

"And we will, my Queen. I'll send the Queen of the land of the Fairies. Our daughter will be safe by her side."

"But, what about the rose and the gem?"

"We'll send it with Gardenia Fey, our daughter must learn how to defend herself with it. And the gem has the rose's magical abilities inside it. If she releases this power, the Rainbow Crystal will emerge." The King said to the Queen.

"You mean... a KindHearted Fairy she will become then?"

"Yes, a newborn KindHearted Fairy, our Heiress and young semi-goddess of the Rainbows." The King smiled at the Queen whilst holding her hands.

The royal couple contacted the Queen of the Fairies, Gardenia Fey, to protect the child on the other side of Earth.

"So you want me to protect your child?" The Fairy Queen asked.

"Yes. It is our duty to send someone to guide her, she's our only child." The Queen answered with a sad voice.

"Not to worry, rulers of Solandia. Your daughter will be in good hands!" Gardenia Fey exclaimed with optimism.

The Fey opened a portal in front of her and, before she entered it, she gave the King and Queen a special gift for their beloved Princess: the Legendary Scepter of Solandia, a pure gold scepter with a sun in the top, and an empty hole below the golden sun at the top. Then, she entered the portal and left her Kingdom of Kindland.

* * *

In the child's dreams: It was an open-spaced area, and the last leader of the KindHearted Fairies, called Earthy, was fighting against the Iron Queen and some ninjas from the Raiju Clan of Mobius.

Earthy was a tall Fairy, her theme colors were pink and red. She had short hair colored in pink and used red eyeshadow, and her bangs were held to her left side. Her eyes were pure red and her skin was light tan. She had the main KindHearted uniform colored in black, pink and red. She had black boots that were up to her knees and had pink and red stripes above and below. She had fingerless gloves that looked like her boots and they were black with pink and red stripes above, at the bottom, they had a small, red heart gem. Her wings were short and were pink with red fur. In her hair was a black hairband with a pink heart gem at the left side. She had the same earrings and necklace colored in pink and black. She also had a pink bow at her chest and it held the legendary Power Gem.

Earthy was pushed away by the Iron Queen's power, and she hit a nearby tree. The Fairy stared at the evil woman and charged her strength into a fist. She yelled with all her soul as she ran towards the Iron Queen and held her fist to her side, then she punched. The evil woman held her arm, dodging her punch at the face, and placed a hand to her stomach, pushing her away again with her Magitek powers.

This time, Earthy used her wings to fly and avoid the hit, then she flew towards the Iron Queen again, who was holding her scepter and chuckled evilly at the Fairy. Earthy launched several punches and kicks at the woman, but she shielded herself with a barrier she made out of her powers. Earthy never gave up, she kept punching and kicking until the barrier was useless and the Iron Queen lost part of her powers, she collapsed and her scepter broke a bit.

_"You pathetic girl!"_ The Iron Queen exclaimed.

_"Nobody stands a chance against Earthy the Mighty!" Earthy posed epic-style. "I am the last leader, and as a Resistant KindHearted Fairy, I shall punish you!"_

The Iron Queen laughed evilly. _"NOBODY can punish the Iron Dominion! NEVER!"_

After this, the Iron Queen waved her staff and some dust surrounded her, transforming herself to a giant dragon. Earthy looked up at the Iron Queen's dragon form. It was green and its face had some details she considered nasty, like the nose. The Raiju ninjas showed up and ran towards her. They attacked her as well and harmed her hard. Through Earthy's blurry vision, she saw the leader of the Raiju walking towards her with a ninja sword in hand.

_"CURSE YOU, CONQUERING STO-!"_

The dream was interrupted when an alarm clock rang louder.

* * *

_Later..._

_"Jenny... Jenny! You're getting late! Wake up already!"_ A female voice shouted.

I woke up to the sound of my cousin, Jessica, waking me up. We've been having sleepovers together as teenagers in these days. Not to mention, she hated me when we were 5, and she used to call me a zombie. The sleepovers were only during my Christmas vacations. Today was the last day of school and the beginning of my summer vacations!

"I'm sorry, Jessy. I haven't slept since early morning." I replied, very tired.

"It was that dream again, wasn't it?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. I still don't know why do I see some sort of mythological creature." I wondered, holding my forehead with my hand. "And why do I always dream with those Sonic characters?"

"Well, this is not the moment to talk about it. Aren't you going to school?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yes!" I exclaimed with an alert voice. "Please wait outside, I'll be right there!" I then got up from my bed and dressed up.

I wore a simple, pink T - shirt with some small hearts at the bottom, a pair of skinny jeans and black boots. I tied up my hair in twin braids and used small, black bows. I carried all my stuff in my backpack and, before I left my room, I saw a small, aqua-green gem in a table closer to the door, it had a heart shape. _I wonder where this precious gem came from..._ I thought. I decided to carry it in my bag, since it was a beautiful heart gem, it combined with my apparel! I went down the stairs and saw Jessica. She wore an orchid tank top with dark, skinny jeans, orchid sandals, and a lime-green vest.

"Jenny, you look great!" Jessica exclaimed, admiring my apparel.

"Thanks! Is the school bus coming today?" I asked while wearing my 'nerdy' glasses.

"I'm afraid not, but my mom will take us there, don't worry." Jessica replied.

"Okay." I nodded.

Jessica's mother was very nice and very helpful with people. She cared for me since I saw her when I was very little. Now I'm 16 years old, and I couldn't remember most of my life. My memories were just the dream I had each night of every month, and the very first time I had... some kind of weird power.

Anyways, Jessica and I were enjoying the ride on my aunt's mini van until we arrived to school, the Atlanta Girls' High School, in Atlanta. We waved goodbye and ran to class. we were actually running late!

My cousin and I were in the same grade, in the same group, and we had class with the same teachers. We entered our first classroom, the History class, and sat beside ourselves. The other girls entered the classroom as well. Then entered our teacher, Ms. Williams, who told us to sit and attend her class while sitting in her desk.

"All right, students. Since today is your last day of school, the only thing we will do is to write a positive message about _Summer Vacations_." The teacher said and everyone cheered out.

I couldn't make up my mind! _"A positive message about summer? Dang!"_ I didn't knew what to say! After all, I didn't wrote a short poem or message, I just drew a heart with angel wings at the sides and wrote this phrase below: _Be KindHearted This Summer _and added some happy faces around it. The teacher started gathering all the papers with the messages. She checked on the papers and almost fainted when she read a NEGATIVE message written by an "emo" girl in class.

"_Die This Summer_? Who wrote this?!" She demanded as everyone started laughing except Jessica and me.

"What's she thinking of, Jessy?" I asked.

"I dunno, cousin. She's just an emo jerk." Jessica sneered.

The teacher saw the last of the papers. She dropped them on the table and kept staring at the paper with the last positive message. The teacher's eyes turned to me then.

"_Be KindHearted This Summer_..." She read out loud. "Jenny, can you step up, please?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"This is the most positive message of the class, ladies. Jenny, you did an amazing job." Everyone clapped and I sat in my seat.

Time was up. Everyone ran out of the classroom, shouting with joy. Summer had finally begun! Jessy and I walked out of school and went to eat pizza, then we went back home with help from Jessy's lovely mother. We entered the house and placed our backpacks in our rooms. I changed my apparel and went outside. This time I wore a pink dress with golden stripes and a bow in the chest, pink shoes and golden rubber bands in twintails, in which I held my hair up. In my neighborhood, the sky was clear, flowers were blooming, and the neighborhood seemed calm by the soothing wind.

A few minutes later, I walked to a nearby park in the neighborhood and sat in a wooden chair. I sighed and looked at the sky, I thought of those dreams of that fairy called Earthy and those other dreams of those characters from the Sonic comics, especially a lynx I knew as the Bride of the Conquering Storm. I've been dreaming with this character more than once! I then remembered something about me reading my favorite issues, 13, 14, 15 and 16 from the sonic universe! I liked reading comics like this one, but Jessica's mother said that it was a waste of time and she always hated whenever I was reading one. Then an argument comes...

_One Friday night..._

_"Jenny, dinnertime!"_ Jessica's mother yelled.

_"Coming!"_ I was actually reading Sonic Universe Issue #16 and quickly hid it in my secret box. It was a simple shoe box I caught from my own shoes and used it to hide my secret stuff that Jessica couldn't discover.

I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen. Jessica's mother cooked lasagne for dinner. She told me to sit down and I did as she said. When the three of us were in the table, Jessy's mom suddenly asks...

_"So, how was your Math tests today, girls?"_

_"Pretty good."_ Jessica said.

_"Difficult..."_ I sighed and lowered my head.

_"You sure were reading those showoff books, weren't you, Jenny?"_ She asked seriously.

_"Wha- no! Of course not!"_ I exclaimed.

_"Don't lie to me, missy. We both know that..."_

_"Yeah, yeah, those issues are a waste of time while studying."_ I ended.

_"Jennaleah! You've been distracting yourself with those stupid books! You said yourself that your school is way too difficult... and you're just thinking of those puny characters even while studying?!"_

_"What else was I supposed to do?!"_ I hit the table with my hands and got up from the chair. _"Studying is too boring for a teenage girl like me!"_ I shouted. _"Shouldn't I deserve a bit of freedom already?!"_

_"Stop it, Jennaleah! You're not in those books you read! So you better sell them or do something else, but I warn you, I don't want to see you with those books in hand!"_

_"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"_

After the argument, I ran away from the house and out of the neighborhood, seeking somewhere else to go. I wished that I could live in Mobius. I wished I could stay away from the fake family I had. I wished I could stand by new friends who could understand how I felt in my days of life. I tried to ignore my cousin whenever she tried to stop me, and I did. I sat in a bench closer to a food store and a rain suddenly appears. Thunders were cracking as raindrops fell over me. I cried all night long and never returned to the house until the next week. At least I managed to survive with the least money I saved in my piggy bank.

_Back to present day..._

After I walked around my neighborhood, I went back home and looked for my bag. I opened it up and loooked for the gem I found this morning. I was surprised because it started shining a soft, golden-yellow light when I grabbed it with my dominating (right) hand.

"Whoa!" I shouted. "What's happening?" I began glowing the same light as well. Then I felt a hand grabbing my left shoulder and turned around to see if it was Jessica or her mother...

"AAH!" I shouted so loud that it made echoes as a female creature that looked human stared at me. At least Jessy didn't noticed my screaming, neither her mother heard it. "Wh- Who are you?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, sweetheart. Are you all right?" The woman softly asked.

"Yeah, you really scared me, but I'm okay, thank you." I said. The woman got closer to me and placed a hand over my chest.

"Your heart has the energy source we've been looking for, child." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked with confusion as she kept feeling my racing heartbeat.

"You are the One who will possess the Rainbow Power. You are the Chosen One. Your energy source has been attracted to this Legendary Power Gem." She explained.

I spat. "Nah, I'm not one of them. I'm just a normal human teenager, nothing else." I shrugged.

"Then why did you wrote the word _KindHearted _in that paper? And why were you dreaming with our last leader for the past few months?" She asked kind of seriously.

That question made me think...

_"That message, the dream... Does everything makes sense? If it does then... who really am I? And how does this woman knows about the dream, anyways?"_

* * *

Back in the Solandia Island, in the Sun Castle, the royal couple were sitting in their throne room, waiting for answers from the Fairies of Kindland. Some Fairy servants entered the room to announce the King and Queen.

"Your Highness! The Queen has found the child!" A Fairy said.

"Wonderful! Tell your Queen to send her to us!" The Queen happily exclaimed as she got up from her seat.

At Jenny's home, Queen Gardenia Fey introduced herself to Jenny, the child of the Sun Gods.

* * *

"I am the Queen of the Kingdom of Kindland, in Solandia. Gardenia Fey. The Fey who controls the life of Fairies, the Fey who can find energy inside people's hearts."

"Um, I'm Jenny. Jennaleah Denille" I introduced myself to the Fey.

After that, I came up with a question.

"Um, why do you say that... that I'm chosen? And what is that 'energy source' thing you just mentioned?"

Gardenia Fey explained everything crystal clear...

"Twenty years ago, in Solandia, existed a small group of five girls known to us as the Resistant KindHearted Fairies. Their leader, Earthy, had her energy source attracted with a Power Gem, which is the one you're holding right now."

"Uh huh." I nodded. "So, what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"She had the same experience you have right now. Earthy was a normal human, and she also had no royal blood, unlike _you_. The attraction of this gem's powers and your energy source have been connected now. The Legendary Power Gem has been unlocked, and now it belongs to you, my dear."

"Hold it there!" I interrupted. "I _have_ royal blood?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Impossible! I couldn't be the daughter of a king and queen! I am an orphan, I have no parents or brothers. I've been always living with my cousin and my aunt Lorena as a normal girl. I'm no princess, anyways." I crossed my arms.

Before I could get a response from her, wind began blowing as Gardenia Fey closed her eyes to take it in.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A message from my Fairy children from Solandia, the island located at the other side of Earth. The rulers of Solandia want me to escort you there." She said as she held out a wand and a bag of what I guessed was fairy dust.

"What? Really?" I asked. "But, what about my cousin? She'll be alone if I leave her." I felt concerned for Jessica, my dearest cousin-considered friend.

"Your cousin will be fine with her parents, Jenny. We have to go now, there isn't much time!" Gardenia exclaimed.

"Okay, let's go." I nodded as I held the heart gem and my handbag.

Gardenia Fey took me to Solandia using a portal with her magic dust. The teleportation was awesome! Sparkling lights flew around me and Gardenia Fey, which was holding my hand as she flew. Before we reached the exit to our next destination, I saw a colorful _Aurora Borealis_ in a beautiful, outer-space-like sky with billions of shining stars. When we arrived to the center of Solandia, she escorted me to the Sun Castle with help of some Fairies and guards who were watching over the place. The city was so open and beautiful! There were several golden fountains everywhere, and some blooming flowers adorned the ceilings of some houses in the village. We finally arrived to the castle and entered it. There was a throne room, and a King and Queen came closer to us.

"Thank you, Queen of Kindland. We are so proud of your help." The King said.

"My child! My Jenny!" The Queen cried and hugged me. I remained confused, but still, I hugged her.

_"Are this couple my real parents? That's weird, I don't remember them..."_

The Queen held me in her arms as she kept crying with joy. The King poked on her. She never let go of me.

_"I bet she really missed me... so this was the family I never saw, but why?" _I thought.

"My wife, our child is safe now." Father said. "Jenny, welcome to your real home, the Kingdom of Solandia."

"Thanks, but..." I finally came up with the question. "Why am I here? I don't remember being born in this place."

"It was because we sent you to the other side of the planet using Gardenia's magic to protect you." Mom answered.

"Why?" I asked, still a bit confused.

"Many years before the day you were born, wars arrived to this island. Several villains from an unknown world wanted to destroy this kingdom and take over powerful artifacts to accomplish their negative purposes. Before that happened, and after you were born, a rainbow rose rises from Gardenia's kingdom, and brought it to us to save you from dying when you were just a baby, six months after your day of birth. One of the villains then arrived to this castle, destroying everything and almost killing our guards to take you with them, but a beam of light emerged from the rainbow rose beside you and defeated the villain. Since then, we've learned that the Rainbow Power of the rose is within your life source, and a locked gem has chosen you as the last leader of a generation of legendary warriors called KindHearted Fairies."

"Wow." I exclaimed.

_"So that's what happened before I was brought to Atlanta, before I saw my cousin and her mother! Hmmm... Maybe the theory of the KindHearted Fairies IS real."  
_

Everything was silent, I wanted to ask Mom and Dad what were KindHearted Fairies, but I heard some screaming from the villagers. I panicked when the ground started shaking. The blue sky turned black, and fire spread wild in that village. Several guards prepared their swords and shields in the King's orders. They helped the defenseless people out of the village, each one with what they called a Miracle Seed, in hand.

"Get all the villagers to safety! We'll handle this!" Father shouted to the guards. "Jenny, come with us!"

_"I've got a feeling that it's the same war Dad told me... this isn't good!" _I thought again.

Mom and Dad led me to a secret lair they had underground, and laid me in a sacred stone bed. Mother stood there with the Queen of Kindland and me.

"My wife, whatever happens, give the Scepter of Solandia to our child. And tell Gardenia to prepare the spell for her Fairy form. Jenny will need and learn to use her powers in the near future." Dad said.

"I will, and please, don't leave us, my dear husband." Mom said as she gently rubbed his face and kissed him.

Father left us, and the Fairy Queen casted a spell on me as Mom held me. As Gardenia made the spell on me, I started trembling, and fell asleep when she was done.

* * *

"My Queen, your child needs more safety. I'll send her to a foreign planet called Mobius if something happens to the King." Gardenia Fey said.

"What about the other side of Earth, where she was before? Can't you take her back?" The Queen asked, worried about her only child.

"I'm sorry, miss. Your daughter has a life to live, you must accept her reality." The Fey sighed.

"And I do, Gardenia Fey. I do..." The Queen said as she gently rubbed her asleep daughter's head as the girl breathed slowly.


	2. Rainbow Lady Is Born! Starfire Rises!

Chapter 2: _Rainbow Lady Is Born! Starfire Rises!__  
_

_Previously on Chapter 1: In Solandia, a scientist discovered that she found a positive energy source emerging from a teenage girl called Jenny. As Gardenia Fey was sent to find her, she received a message from her Fairy children to bring the child to Solandia in the King's orders. Surprised and confused, Jenny met her real family and was welcomed in the Kingdom of Solandia. After the meeting, trouble appears on the village, and Jenny was sent to a secret lair for protection. The Fairy Queen requested more safety for the girl after she casted a spell on her, and told the Queen to send her to a "foreign planet" called Mobius. Will the King and Queen send their only daughter to Mobius? Or will they keep her there, where danger rises amongst the girl and the villagers? Find out in our next chapter!_

* * *

_Two weeks before Jenny's arrival to Solandia..._

Inside the Sun Castle, the King and Queen were still waiting for a message from the Fairies after they sent Gardenia Fey to seek for their lost daughter, but nothing came. They suddenly heard the door creaking and opening, revealing two guards to announce the couple about an important meeting.

"Your Highness..." One of the guards spoke as he and the other guard bowed before the King and Queen. "Someone from the planet called Mobius wants to speak to you."

"Let the person in. You may leave, guards." The King commanded.

After the guards left, three figures in form of Mobian spiders entered the throne room. Two were spider ninjas, and the other one in the middle was the Bride of the Endless Reach, from the Gossamer Clan of the Dragon Kingdom in Mobius.

"Rulers of Solandia..." Endless Reach said as she and the two spider ninjas bowed before the King and Queen. "I'm here to meet your child."

"We're terribly sorry, whoever you are, our daughter isn't in Solandia." The Queen lamented before the Bride continued.

"I'm here to request an alliance between this Kingdom and the Gossamer Clan to protect the child in both your world and ours."

"What do you suggest, ma'am?" The King asked.

"If you send your child to our world, our clan will act for her own protection. I've forseen your dearest daughter safe with another girl. Our clan will show no harm or problems towards the child."

"Very well, ma'am." The King said. "I declare your clan allies with the Kingdom of Solandia and our daughter."

"By my word of honor, your child will be safe with us. Thank you for your attention, rulers of Solandia." The Bride bowed again, and so did the spider ninjas.

"Our pleasure." The Queen said before the Bride and her fellow spider ninjas left the Sun Castle.

* * *

_Back to the present day..._

The Queen thought of her daughter's life while holding her, asleep in her arms. She agreed to send her to safety in that planet called Mobius. She told the Fairy Queen to begin with the teleportation process.

"Queen of Solandia, this teleportation requires Sun Power. If you send your daughter to Mobius, both you and the King will have to sacrifice your lives and go to the Sol Heavens. Are you going to accept that?" Gardenia reminded.

"Yes. For our daughter's sake, she will live her life in Mobius... as a KindHearted Fairy of Hope!" The Queen bravely exclaimed.

* * *

_So be it..._

Those were the words I remembered before my real parents died and I was sent to a new world. I couldn't believe this would happen. My parents sacrificed their lives just to send me to safety!

I felt myself flying at high speed, but I couldn't see where I was being teleported to. I knew it because I could hear several, magical sounds, like when someone is using what they called a Warp Ring in their world, but way too different... too _powerful._

After the teleportation ended, I felt myself falling in solid ground. I could hear people talking, like if the place was crowded. I moaned, but my eyes never seemed to open. I felt so blind! But that was until I heard fast footsteps, from a recognizable quister, approaching me. I fell into my dream world again without having a single chance to open my eyes and see who it was.

It seemed like hours when I woke up to the sound of someone running at full speed, carrying me to someplace else. I felt the wind blowing towards me and the one who was carrying me. I never knew who it was. Because I was still weak by the spell Gardenia Fey casted on me, I fell asleep again.

* * *

_"You found her! Is the girl okay?"_

_"Maybe, she seems to be asleep or something..."_

_"Well then, escort her to a room, she needs to recover."_

Three fellow Mobians called Sonic The Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Sally Acorn, had located and saved the teenage girl. They sent her in a room of the bunk in their quarters, Freedom HQ. They kept the girl safe, in high protection, watching over her at various times.

* * *

I could feel my heart racing and sweat running down my face. I found myself in an unknown room. It merely didn't looked like home, it didn't looked like that room where I slept in when I was with Jessica and her lovely mother. I sat up and saw the room, then I felt a throbbing headache that sent me down to the bed.

"Ugh!" I groaned in pain and placed my hands over my head.

After that, three strange people entered my room as I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times to clear my vision. A sweet, female voice told me to calm down and take it easy. The female came towards me. She was a brown squirrel with only a sky blue vest and boots. She had blue eyes and short hair.

"You seem to be very weak, darling. Don't worry, you'll be fine with us." She said. "My name is Sally Acorn. Welcome to Freedom HQ."

"What's your name?" A familiar, blue hedgehog asked.

"Um... call me Jenny." I answered with quite a blushing and shy expression.

"Well, Jenny, it seems that you were in good condition, apart from those strong headaches you just had. If you rest enough, you'll feel better." Explained a young fox I guessed was Tails.

"Thanks! Um... now that all of you are here, can I-?" Before I could end with the question, my stomach growled.

"You must be hungry, Jenn. Let's get ya something to eat." The hedgehog said. "By the way, my name's Sonic The Hedgehog. Nice to meet ya, Jenn!"

"Same." I replied with a smile.

_"I think I know these guys..."_ I thought.

They took me to the dining room of the quarters for a late night dinner. My stomach was still growling for all the food I saw. Bread, juice, soda, french fries, hamburgers, spaghetti with meatballs, they had everything! I sat beside them and ate my favorite meal: spaghetti and meatballs with grape juice! While I was eating, they started talking about something VERY familiar.

"I heard that a colorful pillar of light came from above, is that true?" Sally asked.

"I dunno. All I saw was the girl we just found." Sonic replied.

"Maybe she knows something, we'll have to ask her." Tails whispered to Sonic and Sally.

"Hey, Jenn." Sonic called me to get his attention.

"Huh?" I stopped eating and glared at Sonic.

"Where'd you came from before that pillar of light hit us?"

_"Pillar of light?"_ I thought. "Well..."

I stood silent for a minute. Not so long after, we heard an explosion and went outside. _Something's not right. What could it be now?_ I ran past the three Mobians and saw some girl I guessed was from the dark side. She was a teenager, taller than me, not too old than my age. She had a pale skin, almost looking like a vampire, with black eyes and hair, and had an all-black attire. I took a few steps towards her, but something told me to stop. A few seconds later, my head started aching as I fell to my knees in pain.

"Save yourself some pain, girl!" The evil girl yelled. "Go away if you don't want to join us, or DIE if you dare to challenge us!"

My gem started glowing so bright that it almost kept me blind! It was telling me who she really was inside. She had some of a pure heart, the majority was engulfed with dark energy. I got to my feet and took some steps back. This was the very moment that changed my life, the time when I let out my greatest outburst...

"Listen, you wicked lady, I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" I shouted within echoes.

My sight faded in a white flash, and then into a black background. A _ding _sound was heard as many, glowing feathers made a light burst and flew up in the black background. My sight returned to normal, and a strong, rainbowish light burst came out of the ground, surrounding me in a circle of colors. I appeared in a colorful world, with no floor or objects around. My eyes widened, and I looked down at myself. I was wearing a glowing, pink sleeveless gown. Suddenly, my eyes widened even more when I heard a female voice that I guessed was my mother.

_"Awaken your powers, my child. A KindHearted Fairy you will be from now on."_

"A KindHearted Fairy?" I repeated. "What should I do?" After that question, my gem began glowing a misty rainbow light.

_"Just recite "KindHearted Rainbow Activation" and begin transforming!"_ The voice said.

"Thank you, mother. I promise I will make you proud!" I said with a brave expression in my face.

The rainbow background became a blue sky one and a sparkly rainbow appeared. First it appeared as a diagonal line, then it went off with sparks. Then it appeared again, this time, forming a heart. The heart made by the rainbow beam turned to a shiny, golden light, then the rainbow itself passed through it. The heart grew its size and bursted in a rain of colorful sparks, revealing myself in my glowing gown as I waved my new heart shaped Power Gem around. I waved it to the left, then to the right. I threw it upwards, then caught it with my hands, but it was floating.

"KindHearted!" I recited. The sparkly rainbow was absorbed into the Gem as I held my hands in front of me. "Rainbow Activation!" I ended as I held the brooch upwards, still floating in my hands.

My transformation was quite long. The same sparkly rainbow covered the top of my gown as I spun. The sparkles became an intense pink light and faded, making the top appear. It was black with pink pearls, magenta feathers and pink stripes in the opened sleeves. It had some sort of extra fabric at the bottom. The "extra fabric" of the top had pink and magenta stripes, the rest of it was magenta, with a gold/bubblegum pink heart gem in the center. Another sparkly rainbow made the skirt of my gown shrink to a few inches up my knees. The intense pink light appeared again, then faded, making the skirt and short leggings appear. The skirt was pink with thick magenta stripes, and the leggings were pink. The sparkly rainbow filled my legs and feet, the glow appeared again and quickly faded. My high-heeled boots appeared. They were pink with black stripes and a touch of magenta in the tips of the boots and had some hanging, black fabric with magenta stripes, and each had the same heart gem. The rainbow also filled my arms, the same glow appeared and faded, revealing my fingerless gloves. The gloves had the same combination as my boots. They were pink with hanging black fabric and a magenta triangle at the top, and had a heart gem with a magenta stripe at the bottom. My short, brown hair grew out and my fringes changed. A rainbow ring of light surrounded my hair and it became pure pink with bubblegum pink highlights at the tips of my hair and fringes. My hair was held up in twintails by two rainbow rings as my heart clips with pink feathers appeared in my twintails. A small crown with a combination of gold, pink and magenta with magenta feathers prodly sat over my head. My pink necklace and black earrings with pink hearts appeared as well. A rainbow butterfly came out of my back and increased its size. I rolled myself like a ball and did that Sailor Moon thingy when my rainbow wings with pink fur were revealed in my back. My skirt had some sort of "fabric tail" held by pink clips at the sides of the bottom of my top. The heavenly background turned rainbowish again as I spinned. It had a rotative motion with lots of colorful sparkles. I posed, the background changed to a blue sky with a huge rainbow, then faded. _(See Jenny as Rainbow Lady in my profile section of my OCs)_

I opened my pink eyes and admired my new form. I couldn't believe it! I completely changed! And my wings were so soft by the pink fur they had!

"A KindHearted Fairy?!" The girl exclaimed, this made me startle a bit. "DIE!" She yelled with a creepy voice, like those screamings that some of those rock singers do.

I began dodging every single attack she made using my wings, my new reflexes and strength to defend my position. I never thought I had the power or strength to do that. While I fought against the evil girl, the Mobians came to give me some helping hands as Sonic spin-dashed the evil girl and landed on his feet. The girl got up to her feet as Sonic, Tails and Sally came towards me.

"Are you okay, miss?" Sally asked, calling my attention.

"Yeah. And it's me, Jenny!" I smiled, still admiring my new form.

"Who are you?!" The dark girl shouted.

"I'm..." I looked down at myself.

I thought of what the name of my new KindHearted Fairy form was. Because I discovered that I was the daughter of the Sun Gods and Heiress of their power, I said this...

"The Heiress and Goddess of colorful drops, Rainbow Lady!" I then posed as a rainbow ring of light bursted from my gem into colorful sparkles of light, resembling my theme effect. "I'm here to release you from all negativity!" The dark girl ironically laughed when I said that.

"Seriously, kid. You could be a Rainbow Goddess, but NOTHING or NOBODY will be able to stop ME!" She shouted.

"Oh yeah? Then let's see what this gem can do!" I proved that I could stop the girl in a second. I held my hands in front of my Power Gem, making it glow colorful lights. I yelled "Rainbow Power! Release her and make her become who she really is inside!"

A burst of light came out of the glowing gem. The girl began screaming as light energy approached her, making her become her true self, a good girl, just like me. The dark energy disappeared from her heart and soul as her black attire turned into a glowing, red gown, just like the one I had before transforming. Both of us appeared in a red world, with no floor or objects around, then she saw me when she opened her brown eyes.

"You... you made me become one of your kind!" She said.

"What are you waiting for?" I smiled. "You're a KindHearted Fairy now!" I was happy to receive my first companion, now called Starfire.

"KindHearted!" She yelled whilst holding her gem with a star shape and fire was absorbed into her gem. "Fire Activation!" She held the hovering gem to her right side with her right arm.

Her transformation was quite short. She had the same outfit I had, with the exception of the fabric tail my skirt had, and that her apparel and accessories had a combination of red and sky blue. Her boots were red with black stripes at the top, she used black rocker gloves with red stripes, her hair was pitch black and had red highlights at the tips, and was held up in a high ponytail, with a red bow and a star clip adorning the high ponytail. Her eyes changed from brown to red and her red necklace, black earrings with red stars, and her red wings with sky blue fur appeared. When her transformation was done, she introduced herself.

"A burning blast of Stars. Starfire!" She then posed as a flamy explosion bursted out of her gem, resembling her theme effect.

We returned to the world we recently were (Mobius) and de-transformed to our regular selves. The now KindHearted girl introduced her real name to me.

"My name is Andie Sammerson. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Jenny. Jennaleah Denille." I said.

Andie looked down at her hands and saw her gold/aqua-green gem that looked like mine, the only difference was that it had the shape of a star.

"What is this?" She asked.

"This is a Power Gem, but maybe it's not like mine." I explained. "It's the source of your Fairy form and powers, never lose it."

After the meeting and a short talk, Andie returned to Solandia, to the Kingdom of Kindland via teleportation. Before she left, Andie said it was the only home she could have after being released. I nodded and waved goodbye. I left the place and entered Freedom HQ with Sonic, Tails and Sally.

**A note from the author:**

**Disclaimer:**

**The Power Gems that Jenny and Andie possess aren't similar to the Power Gems of Mobius. I gave the gems this name before I realized that there were Power Gems in the comics. I don't own any of the Sonic characters or the planet Mobius, they belong to SEGA and Archie Comics.**

**Please review if you liked this chapter. :)**


	3. Camouflaged Web

Chapter 3: _Dragon Kingdom P. 1: Camouflaged Web_

_Previously on Chapter 2: Jenny receives help from the Mobians of that foreign planet, Mobius, but is visited by a strange girl from the dark side! The girl was released from her dangerous wrath after Jenny saw purity in her heart and became Rainbow Lady for the first time. The girl, Andie Sammerson, becomes the Red KindHearted Fairy, Starfire, the burning blast of Stars!_

* * *

"I'll see you later, Andie." I whispered.

Andie was finally my first companion and a good friend. I was glad that she was part of Solandia and the Kingdom of Kindland. I was finally sure she'd be safe with Gardenia and the other Fairies.

I had a new mission, I had it in mind before because of my cute curiosity. I always dreamed of traveling to the Dragon Kingdom ever since I knew Mobius was real! And I could remember the names of the living clans in there. One of the four Houses is the Gossamer Clan, it consisted of weird looking spider ninjas who worked with prophecy, and it's led by the Bride of the Endless Reach. Another one is the Raiju Clan, lynx ninjas known for their aggression. It's ruled by the Bride of the Conquering Storm. The third one is the Shinobi Clan, a clan of chameleon ninjas who worked as spies. It's led by the Bride of Constant Vigil. The last one is the Yagyu Clan, a clan of scary looking bat ninjas known for thievery. They're ruled by a regional Yagyu Lord, the most creepiest creature ever!

My real plan was to make an alliance with these four Clans, but I found it difficult.

_"I'd either be enslaved by them, or captured, or even lost! I know who they are, but they don't know who I am!" _I thought.

After the trip to the Dragon Kingdom with a Warp Ring I borrowed from the Freedom Fighters, I arrived on my own to the entrance of the Bamboo Forest. I began walking, looking for someone who could help me with this "stepping stone", but I found nothing or nobody in there. Everything was silent. I was all alone in the place. I couldn't even find a way out! Lost and scared I was, even in daytime!

I could hear the wind blowing in the bamboos, and the leaves were rustling. I walked silently so I couldn't be caught in sight by someone else. It was then when I took a peep on a temple I guessed was made of rocks, and I heard more plants rustling. I jerked my head to see who was around, but found nothing. I turned around to walk away from there, but before I could escape, I heard some hisses behind me. I turned around again slowly, and saw... guess what?

"BIG, SCARY BAT NINJAS!" I shouted as they were getting closer to me.

I backed away and almost forgot that I had my Fairy form and powers revealed! I used my new form to battle against them and run for dear life, or should I say _fly_. I dodged their attacks and deadly swords, remaining myself harmless. Suddenly, one of them threw a smoke bomb, and a small explosion was heard. I was caught by the smoke and began coughing very hard, until I felt some sort of tiredness swelling over my body. I began feeling weirdly dizzy and my vision went blurry. I held my forehead with my hand. My body couldn't stop moving back and fowards from all the dizziness I just had. My form went back to normal and I collapsed to the ground with a sigh. As I breathed heavily, the last thing I could see, through my blurry vision, was someone fighting against the bat ninjas, then I blacked out.

* * *

The person who was helping Jenny was no other than Espio The Chameleon from the Shinobi Clan. He saw Jenny's unconscious body and kneeled down to her. He grabbed her hand and pressed onto her wrist. She was still alive!

"She's got pulse." He muttered. _"I haven't seen this girl around here before... I wonder where'd she came from..."_ He thought, raising an eyebrow while looking at the unconscious girl and rubbing his chin with a thumb.

Espio wouldn't just leave the girl like that in the remains, so he decided to carry her and escort her to recover in the Shinobi Clan. He was lucky the girl was asleep, so she could not see where the clan's whereabouts was located.

_And so..._

"Master." He bowed to the Bride of Constant Vigil.

"Why are you carrying an Overlander in your arms? We both know that an outsider could discover us. She might be dangerous!" She exclaimed.

"I found this girl being attacked by bats from the Yagyu Clan, now she's in pretty tough condition." He explained and looked down at Jenny. "Think you can help her?" He asked and looked back at the Bride.

"Hmmmm..." The Bride thought for a second, she got up and touched the girl's forehead. "How old do you think this girl is?" She looked at the chameleon seriously.

"She doesn't seem older than sixteen." He replied, unsure of Jenny's actual age.

"Good. Carry her and follow me." She said.

"Yes, Master." He nodded.

Espio and his master carried Jenny to a simple room in the cave and waited for the girl to wake. At least she was harmless, but because she was caught by sleeping gas, the girl felt severely tired. They kept waiting... until Jenny moaned.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt nothing but the same tiredness. I was covered up with a heavenly soft blanket, but still I was sweating a bit. I sat up and saw the room where I was.

_"This looks like a cave. Am I captured?" _I thought.

I then heard two people talking outside. There wasn't a door, but a large curtain. I covered myself with the blanket to avoid screaming or heavy-breathing. When I heard the conversation getting over, I raised my head up slowly, and looked at the curtain door next to me. A hand moved the curtain aside, and twomMobian chameleons that looked _very _alike, entered the room.

"It's about time you woke up, child." Said a female chameleon with green attire that I guessed was the Bride of Constant Vigil.

"Where am I?" I moaned, holding my forehead with my hand. "Why am I here? Who are you guys?" I tried to jam up the light from outside the room with my other hand so I could see them clearly.

"Long story short, kid." Said the other one. I stuttered a bit.

"You don't have to fear now, child. I'm a friend you can trust."

This guy had a _very familiar_ face, so I glared at him and the only thing I said was...

"...Espio?"

"How did you-?" A speechless Espio said.

"Oh, I knew it was you! Thank you so much for saving me!" I appreciated his help.

_"I bet he doesn't know who I am... but I do know and remember his name."_ I thought.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "By the way, are you the daughter of the Sun Gods?"

"Um, yeah. Why do you ask?" I was a bit confused again.

"Good. Bring her with us." The Bride commanded.

"Whoa! Wait a sec! I need answers to all of this first!" I protested slightly.

"The Gossamer Clan's Bride warned us about your visit to Mobius after she forsaw that a beam of light hit us from your world." Constant Vigil explained.

_"The Gossamer Clan's Bride?"_ I thought. _"Of course! It was the Bride of the Endless Reach!"_

"And she told us to bring the Heiress before her." Espio ended.

_Later that day..._

The path to the Gossamer Clan's lair was quite long. I was silent all the time, until the Bride came up with a question...

"How old are you, child?"

"I'm sixteen, going on seventeen next year." I answered. "Why do you ask, miss Bride?"

Some chills went down my spine whenever she looked at me with those scary looking, yellow eyes. I tried to hide my fears, and took a deep breath. When we arrived to the Gossamer Clan's quarters, I stood a few feet behind them as they kept walking. Constant Vigil noticed and returned to me when I sat down under a nearby tree.

"Tell me something, child, and be honest. Are you afraid?" She softly asked me while sitting criss-cross next to me in the grass.

"Y- Yes, I am... very afraid." I answered with a shaky voice. "It's just... it's my first time in this planet because my parents sacrificed their lives to send me here."

"I'm really sorry, darling. But now is not the perfect time to talk about such an awful loss." She got up and offered me her hand. "Come with me."

I looked up at the Bride as she offered me her hand. I smiled at her with confidence and took her hand. We then catched up with Espio and entered the quarters. Some spooky spider ninjas were around the room, bowing before the throne where the Bride of the Endless Reach resides...

"I am the Bride of the Endless Reach. Bride to the house of the Gossamer Clan. She who knows the course of Fate, She who can obtain all things."

I closed my right hand with a fist and tapped my left hand with it, then bowed before the Bride with respect, though I was still a bit scared.

"My name is Jennaleah Denille, and I come from Planet Earth. I'm the daughter of the rulers of Solandia and-"

"The Heiress of their power." Endless Reach ended. "So you are the one we've been looking for."

_"The one they've been looking for?"_ I repeated in my mind. _"What does all of this mean? I haven't a clue or two of what's going on!"_

"Come with me, child." She said. "Do not fear, the Gossamer Clan will give you no harm." She added, stretching up and opening her six arms.

That almost made me freak out...

The spider Bride offered me one of her six hands. I gulped and held up my shivering hands. She looked at me with a serious, but concerned face that said _I don't bite, just come with me_ or something. I grabbed her hand and she led me to a spooky cave. Inside the cave was a mystical web, a huge one, called the _Web of Fate_. As I looked with awe at the beautiful web, Endless Reach explained its origin. It was woven by the Gossamer Clan's first Bride, and it could foretell what is to come in the future.

"This web has foretold your arrival after a strong pillar of light hit us."

_"That pillar of light... again? What's the meaning to all of this?"_ I thought.

"Um, excuse my interruption, miss Bride..." I said, shrugging and holding up a finger.

"Yes?" She turned to me.

"But... what does all of this mean? The pillar of light, my arrival, and now this? I don't understand why I was brought before you- with all my respect, I- I just don't know..." I sighed and looked down at the ground.

The Bride turned to her mystical web. "Before your arrival, I visited your parents' Kingdom in your home world." She said while staring at it and gently touching its strings.

"Really?"

"I made an alliance with the rulers of Solandia, so that whenever you come here, you would be safe with us."

"So..." My face was full of excitement. "Your Clan is now allies with... me?"

"Yes. You are now under the protection and service of the Gossamer Clan, _our _child."

_"Our child? Am I one of them now? Or she just calls me like that because of mutual confidence? Hmmm..."_

After the conversation, the two Brides bowed and swore an alliance between the Gossamer and Shinobi Clans to keep me safe and well protected. That night, I stood in the room I was when I found myself with the Shinobi Clan. I laid awake in my bed, looking at the rocky ceiling in boredom. All those things got stuck in my mind. My arrival to Mobius, the alliance between the Gossamer Clan and the Kingdom of Solandia, and the plot of me being protected by this Clan, which now was allies with the Shinobi.

_"Did Mom and Dad really accepted this alliance? And why do I need too much protection? Well, maybe being attacked by bat ninjas from the Yagyu was just because I entered their territory. There's absolutely no way those guys will take over my power like in that war Dad explained to me. That was and always will be history. It's over..."_

The next day, I was still asleep in my bed. It was warm in there, so I didn't had problems with using or not the blanket I had. I suddenly sensed some light and realized someone had entered my room. I felt some hands shaking me non-stop, until I finally moved, but didn't woke up.

"Jenny..." I heard a male voice I guessed was Espio waking me up. He sighed and shook me again. "Jenny, wake up now."

"What is it?" I moaned. "Gimme twenty more minutes, please." I covered myself up with the blanket.

"Jenny, this is very important. You must come with us." The chameleon insisted.

"Let me do that for you..." I heard a female voice.

_"Jeez, the Bride too? I need some more rest! I'm really tired!"_ I thought and moaned again.

"Morning, dear Jenny..." I heard her sweet voice, but still, she shook me as well. I obeyed to her and quickly woke up.

"Morning, miss Bride." I moaned again, then sat up and stretched my arms out. "_Yawwwwn!_ What time is it?"

"Time to get up and come with us, immediately." She said.

"Is something wrong, miss Bride?" I asked concerned.

"No, my dear. But Endless Reach has prepared something for you."

I went nervous at this. "Uh... Wh- what is it?"

"That's something that only we know, and you must find out. Come with us, Jenny." Espio said and offered me his hand. I grabbed it, and he gently pulled me out of the bed.

_And so..._

I silently walked with the two chameleons as they led me back to the Gossamer Clan's headquarters. The Bride of the Endless Reach was waiting for us in the throne room. I blushed as the two Brides and Espio bowed, then the spider Bride called me to get her attention.

"Come closer, our child." She softly said. "Tell me, are you _shy_?"

_"How does she know?"_ I thought. "Um... yes, very..."

"Don't be..." She said. "Come with us, our child."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just be silent, kid." A serious Espio said.

We walked our way down to a cave, I saw the Bride removing some webbing from the walls. I really didn't liked spider webbing, so I held my hands to my shoulders to avoid touching the webbing from the walls. I let out a shriek when, surprisingly, a huge piece of webbing appeared in front of me. The two Brides looked at me with priceless faces. I was about to faint, but Espio quickly held my back. I opened my eyes and quickly got up with quite a blush. I wiped the sleeves of my dress, made a loud _ahem_ and kept walking.

"You're quite afraid of spider webbing, aren't you?" He asked.

"Well, of course!" I laughed, still blushing. "Honestly, I just don't like how silky it feels, no offense, miss Bride."

"No offense taken." The Bride replied. "I can see how honest you really are, our child. It's okay if you don't really like our webbing. It does not bother us." She said with a nice tone, unlike an ironic one. "We're here."

Just as the Brides opened a creaky door, I gulped and asked myself _"Should I go in?" _and felt quite scared. But I decided to go in because it wouldn't make sense if I didn't. A reason why I was brought there, of course!

_"This reminds me a lot of that room in Solandia. It really looks like it..." _I thought.

It was a room with lots of space, and only a stone bed was placed in the middle. I slowly entered the room as I saw every detail it had, apart from the webbing that were hanging over the ceiling and walls, of course. I sat in the stone bed, and as I did so, the spider Bride told me to lay down. I was getting a bit nervous then. She began placing some sort of red orbs around me, I shocked and glared at her.

"What's all this?" I sat up nervously.

"Shhhhh..." Was all the Bride managed to say and touched my forehead softly to calm me down. I laid down again as she spoke. "With these orbs, you'll be able to see what is to come in your future. Do not fear if you see or feel something awful. Good luck, our child."

After she said this, I closed my eyes and the small orbs started floating and glowing a red light. They also made a strange wave sound as I breathed. When I was completely asleep, the red lights from the orbs blinded my dreams with a white light and the wave sounds went louder and faster, until they faded.

I saw an empty world full of sand and rocks, I felt a hot and dusty wind and a setting sun was covered within golden clouds. It was most likely the desert. From the dusty wind I caught up a golden necklace with a sun pendant. I wore a golden-yellow gown, and began floating in the air, the dusty wind surrounding me like a tornado. Then I felt some force in my chest, until it felt a bit painful...

"AAH!"

As I woke up from that incredible vision, the orbs that surrounded me stopped glowing. They fell and bounced in the ground. I found myself in that stone bed again. I also realized my right hand was closed in a fist.

"What did you saw?" The Bride of Constant Vigil asked.

"It was amazing!" I smiled. "I was in a desert and began floating and glowing some sort of light from-" Before I ended, I opened my right hand. The pendant I saw was right there!

_"It's beautiful."_ I thought.

"The pendant of the Sun Gods." Endless Reach said. "The sun represents ultimate power, never lose it, our child."

After a short conversation, Espio, Constant Vigil and I walked out of the lair. While walking, I looked at the outside village that surrounded us. Not so long after, I heard hisses from behind a tree and gasped. I stopped in my tracks, made sure the chameleons kept walking, and looked around to find out who's following us, I walked a few feet away from them, and screamed louder when I saw a bat ninja from the Yagyu Clan, once again...

"Somebody help me, PLEASE!" I shouted as the bats were pulling me away from my allies, capturing me. Then, I saw a familiar, female bat landing in front of the Yagyu ninjas and myself.

"Hello, precious. I can see that you have a special stone we've been looking for."

"Rouge!" I angrily yelled. "What in the name of the Gods are you doing here?!"

"Hmmmm... The reason why I'm here is none of your business, kiddo." She simply answered. "Now, if you could be so kind as to come with us, Lord Yagyu will give you no harm, sweetie."

"NEVER!" I shouted and struggled to break free from the bats.

These bat ninjas were forcing me to stop, as one of them cut my left arm with a kunai knife. They escorted me alongside "Flirty She-Bat" to the Lord's lair.


	4. Treasure Beasts

Chapter 4:_ Dragon Kingdom P. 2: Treasure Beasts_

_Previously on Chapter __3: Jenny was attacked by Yagyu ninjas, but was saved by Espio The Chameleon and brought to the Shinobi Clan's Bride of Constant Vigil. She announced Jenny that the Gossamer Clan's Bride predicted her arrival to Mobius, and was escorted to her lair. Jenny realized her parents did a previous alliance with the Gossamer Clan for her own protection. She also got a pendant from a vision she saw. Jenny got captured by Yagyu ninjas and met a familiar face..._

* * *

"Let me go!" I cried, but these bat ninjas didn't listened. They took me away from my protectors and entered their territory.

The path to the temple was _exactly_ the one I used to watch in my favorite comic issues. It was way up the forest, I guess, and it was easy to find, because I saw it before these scumbags attacked me. Anyways, I was being escorted by two Yagyu ninjas alongside "Flirty-She-Bat" to their temple right away. That was the moment when I felt very scared of how Lord Yagyu would look like in real life, and what he could do to me. I panicked and hit one of the ninjas in the arm, releasing me. The other one grabbed me by my left arm. The two bats crawled me by my arms behind me. I began kicking and screaming, calling for help, but it was useless... And less when you have someone like Rouge staring at you with quite the evil smirk in her muzzle.

"Who are you? What do you want? Where are you taking me? LET ME GO!" I shouted. "GAH!"

They threw me on my back, in front of the creepy Lord Yagyu. I began shivering and breathing heavily, in which called the nefarious Lord's attention.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" The Lord said with quite impression in his tone. He stared at me with an evil grin in his face. "Impressive! An Overlander! I haven't seen you around here before, kid."

"The name's Jenny, you colossal jerk!" I shouted while getting up to my feet. "I'm not an Overlander! And you better get your dirty scumbags away fro-" I argued, walkong towards him. Before I could finish the sentence, he grabbed me by the neck with his huge fingers and raised me up in the air.

"Don't you DARE challenge us, girly! The Yagyu Clan isn't what you think it is with outsiders!" The Lord shouted. I gagged, then he dropped me. I fell to my hands and gasped for air.

"Careful, handsome. The girl's very dangerous." The "Flirty She-Bat" said.

"Hmph." That was the only thing I heard from that freaky Lord before he sat in his throne, grabbed a big-sized pair of grapes and chewed them.

"GUARDS!" He yelled out loud, but _louder_. "Send her to the brig, and keep her locked in..." He got up and walked towards me. "Now you'll know what the Yagyu Clan looks like." He glared at me closely and hissed, giving me the _creeps_.

The Yagyu ninjas weren't nice after all. They weren't the way I saw them. I remembered something: _Ninjas in movies and comics aren't the same as REAL LIFE ninjas!_ They locked me in a cell of the abandonded brig of the temple and walked away. When I was completely sure they were gone, I threw myself to the creaky, old bed, and cried.

_"Now what will they do? I'm too far away from my allies! Not even those spiders will be able to save me..."_ I stopped crying and sat up. _"...or so I thought."_ I smiled a bit and wiped my tears away.

* * *

In the throne room of the temple was Rouge The Bat speaking to the Yagyu Lord, and a couple of bat ninjas were guarding the room. Rouge told the Lord everything about Jenny. The nefarious bat was then intrigued by the girl's magical abilities...

"So that kid is the Legendary Heiress, isn't she?"

"Affirmative." Rouge answered. "The source of her immense energy comes from a precious gem she's wearing right now. Didn't you noticed? That precious gemstone has full amounts of magical energy."

"Silence, miss Rouge!" The Lord exclaimed. "I've heard quite enough... GUARDS!" He yelled. "Bring the kid to me, AWAKE OR NOT!" - He growled.

* * *

I was sleeping in that old, but soft, creaky bed of the brig. All of a sudden, I heard the cell cage opening with noisy creaks, a Yagyu ninja entered the room and poked me with a staff. He reluctantly shook my shoulders and hissed.

"WAKE UP, PRISONER!" He yelled.

"Five more minutes, please." I moaned and rolled over. While I slept, the cruel bat sat me up, carried me and threw me to the hard floor. I gasped and felt my butt throb in pain.

_"Ow! How cruel of that ninja! I wish I could just scoop his eyes out!"_ I thought and showed a small smirk in my face, then changed my expression to a sad one.

"Put yourself together, prisoner!" The bat hissed.

"Is there a problem?!" I coldly asked.

"Just be quiet and follow me." He answered.

The bat ninja sent me back to the throne room. The Lord, very intrigued, got up from his throne, came towards me and smirked.

"If you could be so kind as to hand over THAT gem in your chest, no harm will come to you and you'll be released immediately."

"What if I _don't_, Lord Yagyu?!"

"Then you will be permanently imprisoned and work as our slave within the Yagyu Clan." He then came closer to me and said "Hand over the gem, or you'll be punished FOREVER!"

I thought of it...

_"If I surrender my gem to the Yagyu Lord, he'll either conquer its powers or use them for negative purposes, but if I surrender myself to the Yagyu Clan, I'll never be able to see the light of day ever again! What should I do? Surrender my powers or sacrifice my freedom to this Lord?"_

I snapped back to reality after thinking of the wise and hard decision I chose. I didn't wanted to just go away without my powers, so I finally decided to surrender myself to Lord Yagyu.

"I made my decision, Lord Yagyu..."

"Tch, finally! What's your choice, kid?"

"I surrender myself to the Yagyu Cla-" I got interrupted by his evil laughter.

"I KNEW you'll give up too easily, kid! You see, my clan isn't as nice as you are, so you better obey or die!" The Lord said, moving a finger. He then snapped his fingers and called a Yagyu ninja. "Escort the kid back to the brig, she has too much chores to attend later." He then stared at me from where he was sitting. "You only got ten minutes of rest, then you'll get to work for the whole day, no resting or distracting, and no signs of hunger or escape. Understood?"

I sobbed when he said this. I knew that somehow I was going to be enslaved by this Clan! That Lord sure was very cruel around me. Imagine, a whole day doing hard chores, with no rest or food? That's cruelty! His intentions were also very dangerous. I did as he said so I wouldn't end up being killed by these ninjas. A Yagyu ninja forced me to stand up and sent me back to the brig.

I stood there again, enjoying only ten dang minutes of rest. I sat in my bed, tears were falling from my eyes, my hands were joined, and my stomach was growling unstoppably. I made the cell room as well as possible to keep it clean and organized. When I was done, a Yagyu ninja came, tied my wrists and dragged me out of the brig by force. He took me somewhere dark, but I could see some kind of fire. When I clearly saw it, it was a room where some people mark prisoners with hot-metal-made emblems. I hyperventilated and attempted to escape, until more Yagyu ninjas came to stop me.

"Bring her to me." The Yagyu Lord said. "Lie her there."

The Yagyu ninjas did as the Lord said. They dragged me by force to a bed that had straps attached, and laid me down. As they did so, they quickly tied me up so I couldn't escape from them. The Lord wiped my left arm with water and covered it up with what looked like a "hanky". Then he glared at me.

"You're nervous?" He sneered and laughed. "The little girl's scared! Hahahahaha!"

"Shut up, you rat! I'm hyper- vent- ventilating because of- because of YOU!"

"Give me that thing!" He pointed to a metal stick that was in the fire.

The ninja put the metal stick out of the fire. It had a small emblem of the Yagyu Clan engraved in a small metallic circle. He gave it to the Lord, much to my fear for things that burn someone's skin. I was still hyperventilating and crying at the same time, my heart was beating more rapidly. My legs were also shaking faster like an earthquake.

"Once this emblem is engraved in your skin, you'll be a permanent slave to the Yagyu Clan!" The Lord said with an evil expression in his face. "Now do it." He handed the hot object to the bat ninja.

The ninja did as his Lord commanded. He pressed that thing onto my skin as I screamed in agony. The cruel Lord hated my noisy screaming, and covered his ears to avoid getting deaf. My whole body began shaking faster. When the bat was done, he pulled out the metal and uncovered the "hanky" that was placed in my left arm. He then untied the straps and offered me his hand. I got up by myself and tried to run, but a whole amount of oxygen was missing in my brain. Once I walked out of that stupid room, I passed out.

* * *

A day passed, and I woke up with a terrified gasp, fearing the ruthlessness of the Yagyu Clan. I was living a total nightmare! It was worst than those punishments normal humans get at home. I felt a strong, throbbing pain in my left arm and checked on it. My arm had the banner of the Yagyu Clan engraved! It was small, but the pain was extremely huge and intense! My whole body was burning at high temperature. I felt feverish, but I wasn't sick. After I woke up, a Yagyu ninja, who was keeping an eye on me and my gem, dragged me out of the cell room by my bad arm and brought me before Lord Yagyu.

"Look who's awake!" He exclaimed. "Did you recovered well, kid?" He sneered.

"You're gonna' PAY for what you did, jerk!" I yelled, adding the "jerk" part to annoy him.

"You may not want another one of those in your other arm, do you?" He asked, pointing to my left arm. "Or maybe you're expecting _severe_ punishments?" As he said this, I gasped and shook my head in fear. "Good girl." He grinned. "Now, for your first assignment..."

* * *

While the Lord was giving Jenny her first assignment as slave, the Raiju Clan had entered the Bamboo Forest. Lightning Lynx, a former and re-joined member of the Raiju, accompained the Bride of the Conquering Storm to stop Lord Yagyu and come in. She commanded the other ninjas to stand by while the two lynxes did their mission, which was to take Jenny with them. The Raiju Clan's Bride had heard rumours about Jenny being the Legendary Heiress and that she possessed immense energy.

_After Jenny's arrival to Mobius, before she entered the Dragon Kingdom..._

Inside the Raiju Clan's fortress, Lightning Lynx was heading to the throne room to warn his Bride about the beam of light that hit Mobius before Jenny's arrival. He kneeled before her, holding his left arm over his left knee, and punching the floor with his right hand and his right leg was also in the floor.

_"Honored matron..."_

_"Speak, Lightning."_ Conquering Storm replied.

_"I saw a beam of light hitting us from above. I've heard that a girl from the other world has arrived, and I sense a strong force coming from her."_

_"A girl?"_ The Bride asked. _"A human girl?"_

_"Perhaps."_ Lynx answered. _"This girl possesses magical abilities, I saw her fighting against someone else."_

_"Hmm... Does she REALLY posses vast amounts of power? Because most humans don't have any kind of magical abilities."_

_"More than just that, my mistress. This girl is the semi-goddess of an island called Solandia. She has earned some sort of gem that keeps ultimate power."_

_"Then it's settled." _The Bride began with the commands. _"Get_ _the_ _others_ _ready. We'll find that kid and own her powers!"_

_"Yes, my lady." _Lightning nodded and left the room.

_"Just as I imagined. Whoever that girl is, I'll capture her, and take those ultimate powers she possesses! The Raiju Clan will be stronger and invincible than ever!"_

_Back to the present day..._

Lord Yagyu had set Jenny's first assignment. Jenny had to carry heavy boxes from an open-spaced area and carry them to what she thought was an "attic" of the temple. She also had to send some heavy bags full of flour and food to the other ninjas. Jenny cleaned floors and broomed the dust away from dusty areas. She made beds from other cell rooms in the brig and helped more Yagyu ninjas with their duties.

* * *

_"Ugh! This doesn't end up already!"_

I carried lots of food bags and boxes, lots of other heavy boxes full of who knows what, and did other heavy chores. Another Yagyu ninja commanded me to clean the floors of a training room. I reluctantly nodded and looked for the broom, a bucket full of water and a mop. I carried my cleaning tools to the training room and began brooming the floor. There was a lot of dust, which caused me allergies. Sneezing and coughing, I kept on doing my chores, and blushed when I saw more ninjas entering the area, preparing to train their skills. I slowly kept on cleaning without picking an eye on the ninjas. When I was about to move a heavy box aside, I gasped when I saw another ninja I guessed was from the Raiju Clan landing over the heavy box I was about to hold.

"Come with us." The ninja said as he offered me his hand.

I took some steps back with fear. This ninja wasn't good. More Raiju ninjas landed in front of the Yagyu ninjas and got ready to fight against them. I left the box where it was and ran for dear life. Unfortunately, the Yagyu Lord caught me by surprise when I ran across the hallway, and stopped me in my tracks using his ninja sword. He held it to his side and glared at me.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" He asked.

"I... I..." I felt extreme fears for this Lord. He still gave me the creeps!

"Master! We're under attack!" A Yagyu ninja yelled.

"Argh! Just great!" The Lord groaned with anger. "Kid, take care of my throne." He commanded. "Go now!" He pushed me forwards, then I quickly ran, heading to the throne room of the Lord's lair.

When I arrived to the throne room of the lair, I jerked my head to look around. I notice the room was empty, but didn't felt convinced that it was.

"Hello?" I cautiously called. I heard no response.

When I called and heard no response once again, I looked closely to the stuff the Lord had at the sides of his throne seat. At the right was a plate full of fruits, at the left was a pot with different swords. I really liked ninja weapons, and carefully grabbed one of the Lord's huge swords that were placed in the pot. When I heard footsteps coming from the outside of the lair, I quickly dropped the sword and prepared for battle. But chills went down my spine when I saw a female lynx with a purple samurai dress, a pair of black and gray gloves with red cuffs, brown and gray boots and a conical hat. She had creepy orange eyes and a smirk was shown on her muzzle. I felt my heart pounding as she came closer.

"Hello, new girl." She said.

"Wh-Who are you?!" I exclaimed with fear. Then memories snapped in my mind.

_"Is this the Bride of the Conquering Storm?"_


	5. The Raiju Clan

Chapter 5:_ Dragon Kingdom P. 3: The Raiju Clan_

_Previously on Chapter 4: Jenny was brought to the Yagyu Clan! She even surrendered herself to the nefarious Yagyu Lord to save what she really needed the most: her Rainbow Power. She became a slave to the Yagyu and was also marked with the Clan's banner. Jenny served the ninjas with hard chores the Yagyu Lord set for her, and suddenly, the Raiju Clan showed up to attack the bats! Jenny met the Bride of the Conquering Storm for the first time after the Yagyu Lord commanded her to watch over his throne of the lair. What will happen next in Jenny's hard life? Will she escape? Or will she either continue being a slave to the Yagyu Clan, or taken by the Raiju? Find out in our next chapter!_

* * *

I was immobilized by my fears for the female lynx. She was waiting for me to go with her, but something told me this Bride was as cruel as the Yagyu Lord was. I took more steps back, until I felt something behind me. The Yagyu Lord had arrived! I got in the middle of the two rivaling Clan leaders and sought to escape from both.

"If it isn't the Bride of the Conquering Storm." The Lord mocked.

"Lord Yagyu..." The Bride got into her fighting stance. "Leave the girl alone, she's coming with me now!"

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am, but the child belongs to us now!" The Lord grabbed my left arm and showed Conquering Storm the banner I had engraved in my arm. "There's no way you'll take her from us!"

_"Why is he doing this to me?!"_

"Your banner..." She said, but she wasn't done. "Well that won't stop me from taking her!"

"Huh?" I gasped. _"Taking me? For my powers? NEVER!"_

I realized this Bride wanted to use me for my powers. I never expected to hear such a thing! I quickly let go of the Lord's huge hand and attempted to run away, but a Raiju ninja caught me from behind.

"Let me go, jerk!" I grunted.

A large spear hit a wall as some Yagyu ninjas arrived to attack the Raiju ninjas. The lynx ninja who held me carried me in a reluctant way and led me out of the Yagyu lair. More spears past towards me and the ninjas, but they didn't seemed to be harmed by the weapons. _These guys sure are fast..._ I thought.

_Later..._

The ninjas arrived to their fortress and led me inside. They carried me to the throne room of the fortress. To my surprise, the Bride was already there! _Whoa! How'd she got here so fast?_ I asked to myself. I snapped back to reality when the ninja dropped me, my butt throbbing in pain once again.

"Welcome to the Raiju Clan, kid." She said.

"I won't let you use me for my powers, if that's what you wanted to hear, _Conquering Storm!_"

This got the Bride angry. She showed a furious expression in her face, a creepy one, and got up from her seat. She came down to me and slapped my left cheek.

"Ow! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" I yelled at her. She slapped me again, in my right cheek. "Ow!"

"You will give me respect, young lady, otherwise you'll suffer the consequences! Understood?!" The furious Bride exclaimed, grunting through her teeth and holding out a fist.

"Y-Yes, miss Bride." I lowered my head and cried for the pain. I used to cry after a strong pain, so I'd say that I considered myself a crybaby.

"Very well..." She crossed her arms. "Lightning, send her to a room." She sighed, hoping to not see me ever again.

I saw this lynx ninja coming towards me. Unlike the other ninjas, this guy wore no mask, and his attire was light blue instead of red. His fur was also different than the others and his eyes were also blue. The other ninjas' eyes were pure red. The lynx was already in front of me and offered me his hand. I looked up at him with fear as he stood there, offering me his hand. I grabbed it with my right hand and got up. The male lynx escorted me to a room in the fortress and quickly left. In the room was a window, so I moved the curtain aside and looked at the view of the place where I was. It was cloudy with at least some sun rays and it was raining a bit. A few minutes passed, and I heard a knock at the door. I reacted to the sound and looked back.

"Who is it?" I called. There was no response. I called louder and heard no response again. "Ugh, fine then!" I stomped towards the door and opened it. I picked an eye on who stood there and noticed it was that male lynx again, which I knew as Lightning.

"Good afternoon." He said.

"Ugh. You again." I reluctantly said. "Why are you here, anyways?" I crossed my arms and showed an angry expression.

"Come with me, and be silent." He replied.

Lightning grabbed my hand and took me out of my room. While walking, I saw some Raiju ninjas going to the opposite direction, armed with spears. I gulped and closed my eyes tightly. I then opened them in a second and kept on walking. I then came up with a question...

"Um... Where exactly are you taking me?"

"To the infirmary. You're no longer a slave of the Yagyu Clan, so that banner has to be removed."

_"Oh! Am I going to be remarked with the Raiju Clan's banner or what?"_

My muscles tensed up as I stopped walking. Lightning noticed my shaky breathings and looked back at me. I kneeled down with tension as I hyperventilated once again. _Jeez! These stupid nerves won't let me calm down!_ I thought. The lynx came closer to me and placed a hand over my right shoulder.

"Maybe I should carry you, kid." He said.

"You should WHAT?!" I reacted to that. "No, no. I'm fine. I can walk by myself." I nervously laughed at him. "You don't need to- WHOA!"

"Yes, I do, kid." He grinned and carried me. "Just stay calm, I won't bite you." He sneered, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

I stood in his arms, still with my shaky breathing and also trembling. I didn't knew what he really did to me, but soon after, my tension was all gone! I felt more relaxed than ever! _I guess lynxes are too kind and warm like to calm someone down. __Even if he's from the Raiju, he seems to act nicely around me._

"We're here." He whispered.

We entered the infirmary room. Fortunately, I didn't saw any member of the Raiju sick or badly injured, I didn't heard any screamings from those guys either. But still, I felt nervous once again when Lightning placed me in a nearby bed. I quickly sat up when I saw him looking for some stuff. I kept a cautious eye on him as he picked up some stuff that made my heart pound, like a syringe. He only picked out a glass of some weird looking liquid, some gauze pads and a knot. He poured a gauze with the weird liquid and came to me, then he held my left arm, where the banner of the Yagyu Clan was engraved in. I braced myself for the intense pain that was coming, and grabbed the lynx's left hand. He looked at me with an awkward face and looked down at his hand joined with mine.

"Fear for pain?" He asked.

"Very." I answered.

"Just hang on, okay?" He sighed and began rubbing my arm.

I held his hand tightly and closed my eyes. To my surprise, I felt no pain when he rubbed my arm. I opened my eyes and looked at him, he was busy cleaning my arm. I was still so surprised! _What's the secret to all of this? He must've done something to me... Hmmm, I guess not..._

"It's done." Lightning said as he covered that part of my arm with a gauze and tied it with the knot.

"What did you do? That didn't hurt after all!" I exclaimed. All of a sudden, the Bride of the Conquering Storm came in to speak with Lightning.

"Why are you healing that kid? She's a rebel! Kids like her don't deserve to get a thing or two!"

"But she's no longer with the Yagyu, so I wiped off that mark in her arm."

"Fine. Have it your way, Lightning." Conquering Storm sighed and rolled her eyes. Then her gaze turned to me.

"You better not be up to something, young lady. And you still owe me some respect!"

"N-No! I-I mean, sure! No prob, miss Bride! I'm not troubling around, you know." I held my hands up to my face with a bit of fear for the female lynx.

"Hmph... Get a break, kid. You're pale." She touched my cheeks and noticed my high temperatures. "Are you sick?!" She exclaimed. This Bride hated signs of weakness, that's why she yelled at me like that.

"Wha-? No! Of course not!" I nervously laughed again. "I'm... perfectly fine, miss Bride!" I got up from the bed and walked my way to the exit of the infirmary.

"Oh no, you won't." The Bride held my left arm and dragged me back in. "You're staying here for tonight, kid."

"Please, I already told you guys, I'm not sick!" I cried with fear.

"Let her go, Conquering Storm!" I heard another female voice.

I saw the Bride of Constant Vigil and Espio coming in the room to save me. Espio gently carried me as the two Brides argued. Conquering Storm was full of anger and greed for my powers, and Constant Vigil got into her fighting stance.

"You've arrived too late, Constant Vigil. The girl's ours now!"

"She isn't! You just took her for her powers, didn't you?!"

The Bride of the Conquering Storm laughed at Constant Vigil. I heard her evil laughter and let go of Espio's grip.

"Jenny, what are you-?" Espio asked.

"Don't you DARE hurt the Shinobi Clan, miss Bride! They've done nothing to you and your little army! So leave us all alone and set me free at once!" I yelled.

After my outburst, the Bride seemed so angry that she almost attacked me if not for Espio's protection in me. The Bride of Constant Vigil held my shoulders as I stood angry at Conquering Storm. We then ran out of the room and into the hallway. I could hear Conquering Storm yelling something, until I realized she commanded her ninjas to pursue us and capture me again. I quickly stopped and prepared my Power Gem.

"Jenny! Forget about them! Let's go, now!" Espio yelled as he grabbed my right arm.

"I won't until they're all defeated!" I exclaimed before my gem began glowing. "KindHearted! Rainbow Activation!" I yelled out loud and transformed again.

A pink orb of light blinded the Raiju ninjas that were getting close to us. Espio and the Bride watched in awe as the orb faded, revealing myself in my Fairy form. I then introduced myself in the same sky background.

"The Heiress and Goddess of colorful drops! Rainbow Lady!" The same rainbow ring bursted out of my Power Gem, resembling my theme effect. The background faded and I was still posing.

"Rainbow Lady?" - Espio repeated.

"Um, yes!" I looked back at him and joined my hands, my cheeks turned pink.

My gaze turned to the ninjas that were ready to attack us. I clenched my fists and got ready to fight as well. I ran towards them and punched one in the face. Another Raiju ninja that stood behind me slashed his staff, but I grabbed it using my reflexes and snapped it in two. Then I punched the ninja. More and more Raiju ninjas ran towards me as I thought of a new attack. I haven't used my attacking powers ever since I first became Rainbow Lady! Then something snapped out of my mind.

"Wanna' taste the rainbow, jerks?" I sneered. The ninjas looked at each other, with a question mark above their heads. "I bet you really do!" I exclaimed and held my gloves' gems upwards, making a rainbow emerge.

"Rainbow Shower!"

I ran in a colorful background, spinned like a drill, then held my hands forward, firing a sparkly rainbow towards all the ninjas. Once it hit them, it pushed them away. I landed in my feet and ran with the chameleons to the exit of the Raiju Clan's fortress.

I was finally outside, but I had a bad feeling. I sensed more enemies coming to attack us, and in less than a minute, the Yagyu ninjas landed in front of us, armed with tsais and staffs.

_"They're too many! I can't knock them out with a simple Rainbow Shower! It's just a mild attack for just a few of these guys! What should I do?"_

My gem suddenly erupted a few sparks. Then some kind of stick of light appeared in my right hand and it began taking shape of a pink scepter with a jewel that looked like a Chaos Emerald on top, it wasn't an Emerald, anyways.

"Wow!" I looked down at my new scepter. "Wait! What is this?"

_"Your Rainbow Jewel Scepter."_ a female voice replied. _"Use it and recite the Rainbow Triangle Impact attack, and finish off your enemies."_

"Rainbow Triangle Impact?" I asked. "Okay!" I smiled bravely. "Rainbow Triangle Impact!"

I waved the scepter and held it forward with my right hand. At first nothing happened. I tried one more time, but nothing happened again. The Yagyu ninjas looked at each other, then came in to attack me. I screamed and held the scepter forward once again. I closed my eyes, and suddenly, a burst came out of the wand's jewel, making a force field that protected me from the bats' attacks. The force field went off with yet another burst that sent the bats flying backwards. I stood immobile and amazed for what I just did.

"It's on!" I looked down at the scepter. "All right! Let's finish this off!"

In a navy blue background with rainbowish beams of light was me, clapping my scepter's jewel twice and waving it around. As I waved it, a white beam of light made a circle and I recited the attack.

"KindHearted!" I raised the wand up as the circle shrinked towards the jewel. "Rainbow Triangle..." I drew a triangle with the white beam of light. "...IMPACT!"

I held the scepter back, then forwards, firing the white beam of light towards the triangle, this making a rainbow beam emerge at the other side of the triangle. The rainbow beam hit the bats as I recited the final touch.

"Power-Up!" I yelled. "One..." I waved the scepter to the left. "...Two..." I waved it to the right. "...Three..." I raised it up again. "...Action!"

I jumped, making my wings flutter, as an orb of light exploded in a million sparks, defeating all the ninjas I faced. I kept floating in the air and flew away. I returned to Espio and Constant Vigil, and landed in my feet. Before I could say a word, something sharp stabbed my right arm and I removed it quickly. I ran as fast as I could after that happened, but my speed went slowing down, I felt very tired! I fell to my knees and looked forward. My vision was getting blurry again. A few seconds later, I blacked out again.


	6. The Arrival

Chapter 6:_ Dragon Kingdom P. 4: The Arrival_

_Previously on Chapter 5: Jenny was re-captured by the Raiju Clan! Things heated up between Jenny and the Bride of the Conquering Storm after Jenny told her that she wouldn't let the Bride take her powers away! Jenny was soon aided by Espio and the Bride of Constant Vigil and managed to escape with the girl alive and safe. What will happen next in Jenny's hard life? Find out on our oncoming chapter!_

* * *

"Jenny, stay with me!" Espio yelled, but Jenny couldn't respond.

"She passed out!" Constant Vigil exclaimed while touching the girl's forehead.

As the girl came back to normal, more Yagyu ninjas arrived to attack the chameleons. Suddenly, spider ninjas from the Gossamer Clan landed in front of the chameleons and attacked the bats.

"Go, Shinobi! We will cover you!" a spider yelled to the chameleons.

_Later..._

Jenny was finally safe inside the Shinobi Clan's quarters. The chameleons managed to heal the girl and make her react, but it was useless. They roughly waited until the girl moved a finger, but remained asleep. They soon noticed a mild cut and a bandage on Jenny's left arm. They healed the cut and removed the bandage. The Bride noticed part of the banner of the Yagyu Clan still marked in Jenny's arm.

"Who did this to her?" Constant Vigil asked.

"It must've been that Yagyu Lord. How cruel of those guys!" Espio exclaimed, looking at the sleeping girl.

"Well, at least Jenny's still alive and safe. Keep an eye on her, I'll be back." The Bride left Jenny's room with Espio keeping a good eye on the girl.

* * *

I felt another dang throbbing pain in my arm and suddenly began breathing faster, until I felt a hand in my shoulder. I gasped and woke up, and saw a concerned Espio sitting in my bed.

"Wh-What happened?" I asked desperately.

"You're safe, kid." He said. "Now then, are you alright?" He placed his hands over my shoulders.

"Only a bit shivering, I guess it's getting cold here." I replied. When I was about to stand up I saw him leaving my room. "Wait! Wh-Where are you going?" I asked, he looked back at me and smiled.

"Just take some rest, I'll be right back, okay?"

I nodded and he left my room. I laid back down to my bed and closed my eyes. _He sure is a nice guy, he's like a brother to me. Thank goodness I met him..._ I smiled after the thought and drifted off to sleep.

Less than an hour passed, and I woke up to the sound of someone screaming. I jerked my head and saw nobody in my room. I sighed in relief and lay back down, but still, I heard more noises coming from the hallway. I quickly hid under the bed and used a blanket to cover myself up. I first thought it was the creepy Yagyu Lord again, but when I reached to see the strangers' shoes and heard their voices, I thought _These guys sure aren't from any of the Clans..._

"All right, sucker, WHERE'S THE GIRL?!" Shouted a familiar male voice.

"I already told you, I won't tell you where she is!" The Shinobi member exclaimed before being punched in the guts.

"I SAID TELL ME WHERE SHE IS OR I'LL KILL YOU!" The male voice yelled louder, calling the others' attention to rescue the member of the Shinobi.

"Let him go, _Destructix_!" Espio yelled as he arrived to save his teammate.

_"Destructix?"_ I said to myself. _"Does that mean... Predator?"_

"The girl is none of your concern, intruders!" The Bride of Constant Vigil came to check on the area. "Send them out of the quarters!" She yelled to other Shinobi members.

I sighed in relief when they left. Who were they? Well, my mind was only focused on _Predator Hawk_ when they said _Destructix_. He was the one I've been waiting for before coming here, and now he was hunting me right there! I got out from under my bed, revealing myself to Espio and Constant Vigil. And if the Shinobi worked in secrecy, how did they even entered their quarters anyway?

"At least you could hide, kid." He said. "You've been lucky, at least those jerks didn't captured you."

"They wanted me? Why? Who were they?" I asked.

"The Destructix." Espio answered. "They entered our quarters to come after you."

"I heard that they were attacking one of yours." I explained. "Is he okay?"

"Sure! He's all right." He said. "That was more trouble than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, I think so." I sighed before my stomach growled again.

"You must be hungry, darling. Please follow me." The Bride said as she opened the curtain door and smiled at me.

We arrived at the dining room of the Shinobi quarters. I felt a bit blushy because there were several chameleons going from here to there, some were saluting the Bride and some others were indirectly staring at me. The two chameleons looked at each other, shrugged, then gently pushed me forwards for me to enter the room. I slowly walked towards the food as the chameleons looked at me with awkward faces.

I picked up an empty plate, a cup and a fork. I placed them in a tray and went to an empty table. I could hear my two chameleon allies speaking to each other.

"Why isn't she picking anything?" Constant Vigil asked.

"I have no idea, probably she's planning something." Espio said.

After that, the Bride left the dining room. As soon as I prepared the plate and cup, I thought of what I could eat, and used my Rainbow Power to summon food. I made appear delicious white rice with juicy, chopped chicken. I made a small jar of grape juice appear as well, and served the juice in the cup. I could see Espio coming towards me, and sat down beside me, watching in awe as I ate my summoned food. I suddenly looked at him, my cheeks turned pink and I made a blushy smile. I then turned my gaze down to the food and ate with yet another blushy expression.

"Impressive." He exclaimed. "How'd you do that?"

"My Rainbow Power." I smiled. "Want some rainbow candy?"

I grabbed my bag and pulled out a huge bag of Skittles I took from home. I shook the bag and put out some candy. I gave them to Espio and told him to try them out. He grabbed a red candy pellet and chewed it. I smiled at him when he reacted to the delicious taste of my Skittles.

"This isn't bad, I like it." He said.

"Wanna' taste the rainbow?" I gave him more candy, one candy pellet per color. He looked at me with a priceless face. "Just try them all out, you'll feel like you're standing over a rainbow." I said. "Trust me, it's so good." I smiled again.

I laughed when he chewed them all at once. He closed his eyes to taste the candies and held up a finger. He opened his eyes and glared at me, then he smiled.

"Where'd you bought these, Jenny?" He asked.

"I've got them from home." I innocently answered.

"Well, whatever these are, THEY'RE DELICIOUS!" He exclaimed out loud, making the other chameleons look at us with yet more awkward faces. He made a loud _ahem_ and left my table. "It's been nice to see you, Jenny."

"Same." I replied.

After he left, I got up from the table and picked up the food tray. I placed it somewhere else and, before I left the area...

"Hey, you! The girl with the twintails!" A female chameleon called me.

"Me?" I pointed at myself and looked at the pink chameleon.

"Yes, you." She said. "Can you bring some fruits to our Master?"

"Really?"

"Yes. She likes fruits, so please carry as much as you can. Our Master will be so proud if you do this for her."

"Oh, okay!" I nodded.

"By the way..." I stopped and looked at her. "My name's Liza. Nice to meet you, kid."

"I'm Jenny. Jennaleah Denille." I introduced myself. Then I turned around and went to carry the fruits.

I chose the most healthy fruits for the Bride: apples, oranges and grapes. I also picked up fresh carrots and strawberries. Cherries, blueberries and pears too. I placed them in a large, golden plate and adorned it with a ring of lettuce. I carried the plate and brought it to the Bride of Constant Vigil.

"M- Master?" I called.

"I'm right here, darling." She answered back.

"Uh... I brought some food, Master." I said with a shy tone. "Do you... like some fruit?"

"Huh? Yes, my child. Thank you very much." She nicely said. "Place them there."

"Y- You're welcome." My face turned pink. "Please eat some fruit, it's very good for your health."

"Sure. I know." She said, grabbing some grapes. "Please, sit down, Jenny."

"Is there anything wrong, miss Bride?" I felt concerned.

"No, darling." She answered, I sighed in relief and sat down criss-cross. "I never liked how you've been through all these days of your life. And for that, you'll need to learn how to defend yourself. Would you like to accept training in the Shinobi Clan?"

_"Ninjutsu training in the Shinobi Clan?"_ I thought and smiled.


	7. Training Against the Destructix

Chapter 7:_ Training... Against The Destructix!_

_Previously on Chapter 6: Peace returns to Jenny and the Shinobi Clan, but now the mercenary Team Destructix came for the same purpose! Poor Jenny wants to be free of the horrible chaos, and for that the Bride of Constant Vigil offered ninjutsu training to the defenseless girl. Will Jenny accept training in the Shinobi Clan? Find out next!_

* * *

I stood there, thinking of how easy or hard it will be to get ninjutsu training. The Bride kept eating her fruits, waiting for my response. I thought of it once again. I really wanted to say "yes", but I was speechless!

"So, will you accept ninjutsu training or not?" She asked.

"Um... uh... I..." I was still so speechless, until I finally said it. "YES! Tell me the date and time! I'll be ready!"

Constant Vigil was surprised that someone like me could act like that, but either way, she was happy to hear that I accepted the training. Ever since I saw those issues, I was inspired on becoming one of them... a ninja. I rushed to my room and prepared my stuff. I also did my own ninja outfit using my Rainbow Power. It was black, black sandals that covered the toes of my feet, long black gloves with a pink stripe on the top and heavy golden reinforcements at the bottom, a pink belt around my waist and a pink/gold tie adorned with my Power Gem. I lifted my hair in twintails and used pink rubber bands. I looked like a true ninja! I rushed again to the throne room to find the Bride.

"Master..." I kneeled before Constant Vigil. "...I'm ready."

"Good. You will begin tomorrow at dawn. You need to learn our basics first."

"Thank you, Master." I happily appreciated that.

"Now you may rest, my child."

I walked back to my room and wore my pajamas. It was like 7:28 in Mobius, so I had plenty of hours to rest until early morning. Like my Master, I sat criss-cross in the floor with a pillow and did some meditation, just to relax every bit of me. Two hours later, my muscles were all relaxed and my eyes didn't seemed to open. I was very relaxed. That was the coolest meditation ever! I laid in my bed and drifted off to sleep.

_The next day..._

"Jenny... Jenny! Wake up, it's time!"

"Hmm? What time is it?" I moaned.

"4:30 in the morning. Now get up, you need to prepare."

"4:30 IN THE MORNING?!" I repeated. "Nevermind, I'm up."

"Grab some food before you begin. We wouldn't want our new guest to look pale."

"Yeah, I know..." I said and got out of my bed.

_Later..._

As we walked out to a training field, I noticed it was still dark and felt a bit scared. You see, darkness has been always my greatest fear since I was little. I rubbed my arms and began shivering again. It was freezing out there! I could see my breath and narrowed my eyes. I then looked around the huge field and noticed Espio was gone! _Where'd he go?_

I walked around the huge field, trying to find him, but he didn't showed up! I ran around the place and went to the exit. As I walked out, I heard his voice, but didn't saw him.

"Where are you?"

"Right here." He said. "If you can find my camouflage, I'll reveal myself."

_"So he's camouflaged..."_ I said to myself. "Okay, _Marco Polo_, here I go!"

I tried using my hands and ears to feel and hear him, but this guy was very clever! Every time I walked to one direction, he moved to another one.

"Ugh! I'm getting tired of this!" I exclaimed. "I give up, show yourself."

"Too bad, Jenny. I was right in front of you." He said.

After that, I trained hard with the Shinobi ninjas. I threw kunai, launched shurikens, enhanced my fighting skills and did more meditation. What really annoyed me was stealth. I had to spy on each Shinobi member that the Bride chose for me, and a funny fact was that I had to spy on Espio himself!

I quietly walked through the hallways and sought for his frame. I found him meditating in his room. Then I silently moved the curtain door aside and, with my swift and silent wings, I flew to the ceiling. Like a spider, I crawled in the ceiling and looked down at the meditating chameleon. His eyes were still closed, so I had the great advantage to do some training attacks. I slowly landed behind him, and in a second, I jumped.

"Nice try, Jenny." He said with a silent voice.

I got into my fighting stance as he got up from the floor. He prepared himself for a training battle against me, and both collided into a fight. I smiled at Espio and so he did. The training fight was hard, but learning was really worth it.

I suddenly came up with a punch. Espio grabbed my fist with his right hand and threw me to the ground. I laughed then, deciding to quit the small training battle. I bursted in a great laughter as he looked down at me, with his arms crossed. He seemed to smile as well, and offered me his hand. I grabbed and got up to my knees. I then sat over my legs and saw him. He shook his head and made a cute chuckle.

"The training's over, Jenny." He said.

"I know. Thanks for everything, Es." I kissed him in the muzzle, but NOT in the mouth, and left the room.

"Jenny, wait." He called me and I looked back at him. "Here, take this."

Espio gave me a medium sized bow, a quiver full of arrows, and a wrist-mounted compartment full of kunai. I looked at the weapons with amazement. _How does he know that these are my weapons of choice? Wow! This is so awesome! I love these things!_

"Espio, I..."

"Don't say a word, Jenny. I know how you've been through all these days. You'll need to fight on your own when I'm not around, so I designed these weapons for you."

"Thanks!" I exclaimed and hugged him. Then I left.

Time seemed to pass slowly. At noon, I was finally out of their quarters, taking some air and drinking delicious spearmint tea. I liked spearmint teas ever since I tried them as Jessy's house. Jessica's mother used to heal me with these teas whenever I had horrible stomachaches. After I drank my tea, I saw the sky becoming dark gray and a thunderstorm cracked. I got up and saw four Mobians coming towards me. They were a green hedgehog and a frog, a brown simian and a red female fox.

"Looks like the big party's about to begin!" The hedgehog smirked.

"The Destructix!" I coldly exclaimed and got into my fighting stance. "Bring it on, jerks!"

I used my new ninja skills to attack these guys, and threw several kunai from my new compartment at them when they were caught off-guard by me. I then threw another kunai at the green hedgehog, also known as Scourge, ripping off his arm and cutting his leather jacket.

"You pathetic kid!" Scourge shouted. "Take this!"

He ran to hit me with a spin-dash, but before he could, I quickly transformed and dodged his attack with a Rainbow Shower attack. After that I landed in my feet. I stood there watching as my enemies were struggling to get up and attack again, they seemed to be almost knocked out though. Yet, they were still in fighting condition.

"Now who's the weak one, jerk?" I sneered "You won't be able to defeat me!"

"Speak for yourself, kid." Fiona Fox said. "Because we're four, and you're just one."

"You really think you can get past me because I'm just one?!" I yelled.

_"KINDHEARTED! ACTIVATION!"_ Four female voices shouted.

"What?" I looked above. "More KindHearted Fairies?"

In front of us landed my new friend, Starfire, alongside more Fairies called Avigne, Iced Bloom and Ice Blizzed. The Fairies then introduced themselves...

"A burning blast of Stars. Starfire!"

"A Sparkling, Rock-And-Roll mix. Avigne!"

"A cold, Snowflake breeze. Iced Bloom!"

"A chilling breeze of the Moon. Ice Blizzed!"

I looked at them with amazement and joined them. I didn't expected to see more girls of my same group. The only one I saw was Starfire, and in that time I was standing in front of three more Fairies! I got in the middle of all five of us. Starfire and Ice Blizzed were at my right, Avigne and Iced Bloom were at my left.

"Now we're five!" I exclaimed while the others crossed their arms and glared at the mercenaries with brave smiles. "Surprised?" - I ironically asked. The Destructix were getting angry at us.

"Fairies that will bring color to the future!" We yelled as we flew in a black background with an _Aurora Borealis_ above us. "KindHearted! Fairies of Hope!" A colorful background replaced the previous one as we posed together.


	8. Saved By A King

Chapter 8:_ Meeting Friendly Faces P. 1: Saved by a King_

_Previously on Chapter 7: Jenny trains in the Shinobi Clan, and got ready to face her new enemies, the Destructix. She received help from her new friend and more Fairies of her same group had arrived to help as well. Who will be involved in Jenny's hard life? Find out next on Chapter 8!_

* * *

I couldn't believe it. More KindHearted Fairies were standing beside me and in front of the Destructix! Each Fairy fought against each member: Ice Blizzed dealt with Fion Fox, Iced Bloom fought against Flying Frog, Avigne faced Scourge The Hedgehog, and Starfire, our strongest and toughest Fairy companion, fought hard against Sgt. Simian. They seemed to struggle hard. I helped them using Rainbow Power, and combined my magic with their powers: fire, sparkle, and the elements of winter. When the Destructix were weak enough, we made our first group attack.

"KindHearted! Triangle Star! Impact!"

It was the same as my Rainbow Triangle, only a bit upgraded. All of us made a triangle with the same white beam of light. The five triangles joined into a star that grew and grew its shape, bigger enough for five beams of light to pass through, and reveal five colorful lights: cerulean blue, sky blue, purple, red and rainbow. The lights surrounded the Destructix and covered them in a huge star gem.

"Power-Up! One, two, three..." All of us made the same final touch I did with the Rainbow Triangle Impact attack and jumped when we yelled "Action!" at the same time.

The star gem exploded in a million sparks. The Destructix had disappeared to the darkness where they belong. All of us came back to normal after the attack.

"This is so cool! Now we're five KindHearted Fairies!" I exclaimed and smiled.

"Yup!" Starfire nodded. "I told my friends about you and invited them to this planet to join you."

"You were the one that was sent here by the Sun Gods, aren't you?" Ice Blizzed asked.

"Yes, I am." I nodded. "I'm Jenny. Jennaleah Denille. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Cristina Karrens. These are my friends, Amy Edwards and Annie Lee."

"Hello!" Both said.

We walked our way to who knows where in Mobius. While walking, the girls were chatting while I stood behind, thinking of what could happen if I leave the Shinobi Clan, and let out a sigh. When the girls were too distracted with their chat, I took the chance to silently run away and return to Espio and the Bride of Constant Vigil. _I'm terribly sorry, everyone. I must accomplish something first!_

* * *

"Hey guys, where's Jenny?" Andie asked when she looked back.

"She was right behind us." Amy said.

"Well, we're not gonna' stay here looking at ourselves like idiots, let's go and look for Jenny!" Cristina exclaimed.

_And so..._

Somewhere in the city of Yurashia, was Jenny, flying through the city, going away from her friends and returning to the Shinobi Clan. Climbing in a tree were some Yagyu ninjas from the local Yagyu Clan. These bats were different than those from the lair Jenny entered. And their current Lord was also different than the one of the lair. This Yagyu Lord had yellow attire, the same beard the other Lord has, and blue eyes. Jenny had entered the Leung Kar village and landed on her feet, seeking for someone's help to guide her back where she was before she left.

* * *

Ugh! That was more travel than ever! I ended up lost in Yurashia. I flew and ran too far away from the girls, and maybe far away from the Shinobi Clan. The sun was shining strongly, and sweat didn't stopped running down my head. I arrived to a village named Leung Kar. I once read that is was being attacked by the local Yagyu Clan, so I had to be careful. I stopped in the village to take some air and look around. I kept an eye on the place and went from here to there, carefully seeing if there were some Yagyu ninjas around the place, and jumped when I saw another regional Lord with yellow attire. I quickly ran away, but ended up cornered by the bats and prepared myself for battle.

"Surrender, kid." Said a male voice from behind me. I turned around to see who it was and saw the regional Lord next to me. This one was creepiest than the one from the lair. "Join us..."

_"Tch. That same crap again!"_ I rolled my eyes. All I did was kicking that freaky bat in the leg and run.

"ARGH!" He groaned in pain. "Yagyu! Attack her!"

I kept running as the bats began pursuing me and launching shurikens and staffs, slashing swords and kunai knives, and throwing liquid darts that almost hit me. I used my kunai from my compartment and launched one at the ninjas until I ran out of kunai. I tried using my new bow and pulled an arrow out of the quiver I had in my back. My heart sank. I was all out of weaponry. I tried using my Rainbow Power, but it wasn't good. I felt very exhausted, and couldn't recover my energies faster to attack. To use Rainbow Power, energy from my life source is required, so indirectly I couldn't attack them. I stopped and held my hand onto my chest, feeling my racing heartbeat. Then I felt a sharp object stabbing my back. It was another dang liquid dart! I fell to the ground and blacked out again.

* * *

The Yagyu ninjas had caught Jenny off-guard and brought her unconscious body to the regional Yagyu Lord. He felt very intrigued by the girl, and told his ninjas to escort her to a room of one of the few temples they were hunting.

"Place her in that room, and steal the treasures we were looking for."

The bat went to the room where the Yagyu ninjas had placed Jenny. The girl was asleep in a bed of the room. The Lord sat next to her and whispered "You're mine now, kid."

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

"Hmmm... Why is it so hot here? I moaned. "Where am I?"

"It's about time you wake up, kid." A male voice said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you we- AAAHHHH! Who are YOU?!" I shouted after rubbing and opening my eyes. When my sight was cleared, I saw the bloodsucker Yagyu Lord next to me

"Look who's awake! Did you had pleasant dreams?" He sneered.

"Let me go and we'll be in peace." I hissed.

"I'm sorry, dear, but that's not an option."

"Then, what do you want from me?"

"The little treasure in your chest, dear." He pointed at my Power Gem in my bow. Then a flashback snapped in my mind.

_"If you could be so kind as to hand over THAT gem in your chest, no harm will come to you and you'll be released immediately."_

_"Once this banner is engraved in your skin, you'll be a permanent slave to the Yagyu Clan!"_ After those thoughts, a crazy laughter from Lord Yagyu filled my mind.

_"No! I won't let them do this to me again!"_ I shook my head. "NEVER!" I yelled out loud. He got closer to me and grabbed my neck, then he hissed.

"Don't be scared, kid. Just give me the gem, or else..." - He grabbed my neck and almost bite me like a vampire! _"For some reason I knew this guy was a vampire bat!_

"Let her go, bloodsucker!" Another male voice yelled from the entrance of the room. The bat looked around to see who it was, and threw me to the bed, only for me to stay hyperventilating.

"If it isn't the _King of the Free People_!" The Lord said with sarcasm. "Now what will you do?"

"Let the girl go, this situation has nothing to do with her!" He exclaimed, trying to save me.

"Hand over her treasure and she'll be set free."

"NEVER!" The guy shouted while holding his staff, charging it with electricity. Then his gaze went to me. "Are you all right, kid?"

When he asked that question, I couldn't answer. I felt so tense and I couldn't stop hyperventilating! I tried to at least say a few words...

"H-help me, please... whoever you are..."

"I'll get you out of here, stay calm." - He softly said and gently picked me up. Then we rushed out of the temple.

"Yagyu! Forget the treasures! Get the girl!" I could hear that bloodsucker yelling that.

The guy who saved me, namely _Monkey Khan_, used a "flying cloud" and his staff to fly away and attack the bats. Before he climbed us up to his "flying cloud", he fought off some Yagyu ninjas, then he grabbed my back and jumped us up to the cloud. I tried to relax then, but those thoughts of that creepy bloodsucker biting my neck just got my mind killed, because I thought he was a true vampire bat.

After I reached to relax, my gem began glowing again when the Yagyu bats almost attacked us. We were on the ground, Khan was fighting off more ninjas while I stood behind, and there's when my Power Gem erupted some sparks. My whole body shined a white light and the pink, sleeveless gown replaced my normal apparel. I opened my eyes as both my eyes and hair turned pure pink. I then held my hands forwards when a small group of Yagyu ninjas were approaching me, and made a force field that sent them flying bckwards. I lowered my hands to my sides and closed my eyes.

"My power... is overflowing!" I whispered.

"What?" Khan asked, looking back at me. "You... you've got powers?"

"Yes. And now's the time to upgrade it a bit." I replied. "Oh, and there's something I want you to know..."

"Wait! Where are you going, kid? You're still weak!" Khan exclaimed concerned.

"I'm not weak anymore, and... I'm a KindHearted Fairy." I ended and ran towards the bats. Then I recited "KindHearted! Super Activation!" and yet another orb of light blinded the ninjas. Khan stood behind, looking with great impression as the orb faded, revealing me in my Super Fairy form.

I did another introduction whilst moving my hands like Sailor Moon does, I was then renamed _Super Rainbow Lady_...

"And in the name of the future sunrise, I'll undo your negativity!" I ended.

The Yagyu ninjas rushed to attack me as I got to my fighting stance. The ninjas and I collided in a huge fight, only me against seven of these guys! I punched and kicked them hard, and dodged their attacks and weapons, remaining harmless and crystal clean. Because I had super strength, I fought harder and used my enhanced reflexes in some attacks. I also used the bow and arrows and kunai that Espio gave me before arriving to Leung Kar. I flew using my swift and soft wings, my flight speed was also enhanced! Because these bats could also fly, they pursued me in the air, and launched shurikens at me, but I avoided the attack with my Rainbow Power...

"Rainbow Protection!" I yelled and held my hands forwards. A huge rainbow force field appeared in front of me and held the shurikens, then faded and the weapons disappeared as well.

I flew towards the ninjas and held out my Rainbow Jewel Scepter, then I tapped it three times to activate its power. When I was ready, I said my favorite theme phrase...

"Wanna' taste the rainbows? 'Cuz I bet you do!"

After that I made the same wavings in the same dark navy background. This time, it had shining stars and another colorful _Aurora Borealis_ at the top. The jewel of my scepter bursted out an immense, colorful light as I recited...

"Rainbow Power, become stronger!" Then I raised the scepter upwards with my two hands also up. "KindHearted!" The light exploded in a million sparks and another background full of dashing, colorful beams of light replaced the tranquil night one. "...Spiral Rainbow..." I ran in the speedy background at high speed. "...Borealis!" I stopped running and heavily waved the scepter back to my right, then waved it forwards, firing a spiral rainbow in the same background until it finally hit the ninjas. They were surrounded by a spiral rainbow beam, like a 'boing-boing' spring, in a hot pink backgound with rainbowish details.

"Power-Up! One, two, three... ACTION!"

As I did this, the "spring" of light squeezed itself together and exploded in a million sparks after an intense white glow appeared. Then the ninjas were finally gone.


	9. The Former Mercenary

Chapter 9:_ Meeting Friendly Faces P. 2: The Former Mercenary_

_Previously on Chapter 8: More KindHearted Fairies rised! Jenny wasn't ready to create a group, even if she was so impressed. She had too much training to accomplish within the Shinobi Clan, and attempted to return, but ended lost! In Leung Kar village, Jenny was attacked by the local Yagyu Clan and brought before the regional Yagyu Lord, who almost killed the poor child if not for the actions of the King of the Free People, or Monkey Khan. Jenny quickly recovered from her great nervousness and became Super Rainbow Lady, the Heiress and Goddess of the Super Drops! Will Jenny finally return to the Shinobi Clan? Will she find her new friends and explain what happened? Find out on our next chapter!_

* * *

After the great blast, I landed in my feet and made my scepter disappear. I returned to normal after an intense sore hit my head and collapsed, very exhausted! I used my whole life force and strength to battle those guys. Fighting and defeating ninjas like the Yagyu wasn't very easy, but I considered it fun! After I hit the ground and before I blacked out, Khan came in to carry me to someplace else.

* * *

_In Jenny's dreams: It was all dark, the clouds were pitch black, the place was hot and everything Jenny saw was set on fire. Jenny wore a black gown and found herself floating in the hot air. A sad expression was shown in her innocent face as she saw the city burning and falling down. The girl landed in a rock and kept seeing the wild fire spreading across the place. A tear fell from Jenny's sad eyes, and quickly wiped it off when she heard an evil laughter. Jenny looked around in fear, and saw a black cape flowing by the hot wind. Jenny realized it was a Mobian when it turned around to see Jenny. It was a white echidna with yellow eyes in black sclera with red outliners, bandages and rings in hands and feet, markings in dreadlocks and glasses at the tip of the nose. An evil grin was shown in the muzzle of the Mobian known as Dr. Finitevus._

_"Hello, dear."_

_"Who are you? Why am I here?"_

_"Welcome to your future... this is the place where you will live. A disaster full of chaos, doom... destruction..."_

_"What do you mean?!"_

_"You're lost, Jenny, you have no savior..."_

_"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"_

_"Let's say that I was one of the few that wanted to steal your little rose."_

_"The rainbow rose? WHY?!"_

_"You'll find out soon, Jenny..."_

_"WAIT! I NEED TO KNOW!"_

_After that, everything Jenny saw began disappearing, including the Mobian echidna she just saw and spoke with. The place turned white with at least a circle of green grass and blooming pink flowers, Jenny's gown also became pure white. Jenny found herself lying in the grass, and quickly sat up when she heard a handsome voice echoing in the place._

_"That's very brave of you, kid. I'm vaguely impressed."_

_"Huh? Who's there?"_

_"You're not like that bothersome prey I hunted before, you're different..." The voice continued._

_"What do you mean by bothersome prey? Who are you?"_

_"I'll tell you if you manage to find me, kid."_

_"NO! DON'T GO, I NEED TO KNOW, PLEASE!"_

* * *

"GAH!"

I woke up with a gasp. That dream was horrible! I stood wondering _Who were those guys, and how did that strange Mobian knew my name? Who was the one I heard within that place?_ After the thoughts, I heard the door opening with a _creak_, revealing the form of Khan with a glass of water.

"Hello, kid." He smiled down at me. "How do you feel?"

"Excellent, thank you." I said, grabbing the glass of water and taking a sip. "What is this place?"

"The Temple of the Golden Lotus." Khan answered. "Don't worry, there aren't any Yagyu scums around here, you're safe." Khan added, I sighed in relief. Then he noticed my left arm. "A tattoo?" He asked.

"Huh?" I looked down at my arm. "No, it was that stupid Lord! He marked my arm with the banner of the Yagyu Clan using a metal out of fire!"

"Wait, you've been captured?" Khan raised an eyebrow. I nodded with a shy face. "Those scums! They will pay for what they did to you!"

"I'll make them pay." I said. "I'll make them suffer like they did with me. That was torture in there! Well, don't ask if I was enslaved, because, to be honest, I was."

"What?!"

"I'm very sorry if that made you angry. I shouldn't have told you, I... I'm so pathetic!" I grunted and lowered my head.

"It's okay." Khan raised my head up. "But what they did to you was more than just wrong, kid."

"Call me Jenny." I added, introducing myself to Khan.

"Name's Ken Khan, but call me Ken, or... whichever you prefer."

"Okay." I chuckled.

After the short conversation, I got up from my bed and looked at my messy reflection in a mirror. I used my Rainbow Power to fix myself a little bit and change my apparel. My dress was dirty and a bit ripped, so I replaced it for a pink dress with no strips or bow, a black sash at the waist, a black vest with long sleeves and black sandals that covered my toes. I held my hair up in some sort of double ponytail. and added two black bows. I grabbed my bag and left the room. At the entrance of the temple I saw an elderly lion and a cute red fox as I passed through the door and out of the temple. I smiled at Li Moon and Li Yuen and kept going with quite a blushing face and grabbed my arms as if I were dead cold.

I looked at the village and felt a sensation of peace and freedom. I used to like places like this one before, now I liked it much more! The air was blowing nicely through my hair, the sky was clear and the sun didn't seemed to burn my skin. I then decided to return to the Gossamer Clan's quarters. Thank goodness it was closer to that village! I carried my Power Gem in my bag and flew to the quarters using transparent, aqua-green wings that I could use in my normal form. Instead of being treated nicely, I ended up in trouble.

"Please, I just want to talk to her!" I cried.

"Not until you tell us who you are!" One of the three creepy spiders said as they tied me up with their disgusting webbing.

"I-I'm the one your Bride was looking for, the Heiress!" I exclaimed, struggling to break free. The spider ninja broke the webbing with a sword. "Thank you." I got up. "Now, may I please speak to your Master?" I nicely asked.

"Just follow us... and be silent." The spider said.

The three spider ninjas led me inside the lair. One of them bowed before the Bride, who was silently meditating with her eyes closed.

"Master, the Heiress is here."

"Splendid." Endless Reach said. "You may leave."

_Later..._

"Why do you look so worried, our child?" She asked while dropping my hair off gently and combing it with her six hands. "So worried that you had to come to our lair and visit us?"

"I had a dream... about something that really scared me." I silently said.

"And?" She asked.

"I was somewhere dark, everything was burning and falling into pieces. Then I saw someone, he looked very familiar to me, I haven't seem him before though, but he looked like he wanted something from me."

"Your powers?"

"Maybe?" I raised an eyebrow. "Well... I remember him saying something about those villains that were attacking Solandia for just taking my powers... he also mentioned that rainbow flower."

"A rainbow flower?" Endless Reach repeated.

"Yeah. Dad explained that it was used to save my life. Since then, I've been having the flower's magical abilities, but now's the time I'm discovering my own power..."

"...about the dream?" She asked so I could continue.

"Um, everything then disappeared around me. It was all white, and I heard another voice of someone else."

"Someone else you know?"

"No, actually. A funny detail was that first I was wearing a black gown, then it changed to white after everything around me was all gone. And I remember what that voice said, like _bothersome prey_. He said that I wasn't like them, that I was different."

"I understood what your dream was about." The Bride said, braiding my hair.

"Really?" I asked, happy to get some answers.

"The black gown and the burning place you saw had negative influences, the white gown and the voice you heard had positive influences. The _good_ and _evil_ always collide, but only one will dominate your Fate. Like the _Yin_ and the _Yang_. Two sides, only one you will wisely choose."

_"The Yin and the Yang?"_ I thought.

"The braids are done, our child."

"Okay." I smiled. "Rainbow Power, mirror!" - I made a huge mirror appear in front of me. I saw my reflection and my braids. "My gosh, these are pretty!" I exclaimed.

I closed my eyes after that. Without even thinking, I hugged the Bride with all my heart. She was just like my real mother: a caring person, a great ally, and now a close friend! She reminded me of her, I dropped a few tears and sobbed.

"Our child, please don't cry." She softly whispered while rubbing my back gently.

"I... it's just..." I felt that sensation in my throat because of my sorrow and couldn't speak too much.

"I know, my dear. Just stay calm."

That was a cute and great moment in my life. I thought that making an alliance with this Bride was hard, but when I realized that my parents made an alliance with her Clan, I was wrong about these guys hurting or capturing me. I gained the trust of this Bride within my life and heart!

We separated from each other and the Bride led me to a room in the quarters. In my room, I had fun using my powers to do my chores and grab some food, at least I didn't had a problem with that. I also did some meditation and trained in the Gossamer Clan. I fought off some spider ninjas in training duels, until I felt exhausted and decided to go to bed.

"Return to your room, our child. You look tired."

"Thanks, miss Bride... for everything." I smiled at her and went to my room.

After I entered my room, I put my shoes off and laid in my bed. I quickly drifted off to sleep after having such a hard training in there!

* * *

_That evening..._

The other Clan's leaders came to a reunion of the Four Houses. They saluted each other and entered the room.

"Good evening, ladies." Said a smirking Yagyu Lord as the other three regional Lords entered the room. "I've heard that the kid's here. Can I see her?" He asked with a Give-Her-To-Me kind of smirk.

"Our child is asleep. She deserves to be in peace." Endless Reach said.

"Ugh, can we begin already?" A bored Conquering Storm asked while rolling her eyes. She put her head in her hands and showed yet another bored expression.

"Yes. This meeting was set to all the Four Houses of the Dragon Kingdom to make a permanent alliance with the child." Endless Reach started.

"Are you out of your mind, Bride?" Conquering Storm spat. "That kid will NEVER become an ally to my clan! I won't accept rebel wimps like her!"

"That kid's of no use." The Lord with yellow attire said.

"We should punish her and show her the rules of the Yagyu!" The Lord with the longest beard exclaimed.

"That won't be a good plan, Yagyu rulers..." Constant Vigil spoke. "My alliance with the child is set."

"And so it is for the Gossamer Clan. We just need the approval of both Raiju and Yagyu Clans. Our mission now will be to protect the girl, and maybe all the four Clans could join together to help her in harsh battles."

"With your permission." Espio entered the room to warn Constant Vigil about Jenny. "Jenny's awake and wants to see everyone."

"Just tell her that we're busy right now. This is very important for her own good." She whispered to him.

* * *

I finally woke up from the great tireness I just had. I was waiting for Es to tell me if I could speak to everyone. It was all about the alliance, because I had a bigger purpose: to destroy the Iron Dominion forever and bring back to life the Bride of Rich Nights using Sun Power, so the Yagyu Clan could be restored. It wasn't the easiest thing to do because:

1. I had to face the Iron King and Queen.

2. Destroy their forces.

3. Save the Mobians from the Dominion's evil plans.

I needed extreme help from the Freedom Fighters then. Es finally came to my room and told me about what I asked for...

"Sorry, Jenny. Everyone's busy right now."

"Oh, okay then" I said and laid back to my bed. I closed my eyes, then snapped them open. _"What if I reach them myself?"_ Then I had a plan.

When I was sure every ninja including Es was gone, I silently walked through the hallway, and there's when I heard a loud voice from a Yagyu Lord and jumped. I found the room where they were, and took a great look at everyone. I also listened carefully to what they were saying.

"Aren't the remaining two Clans accepting the alliance?" Asked a convincing Constant Vigil.

"We will." The Lord accepted.

"I will too." Conquering Storm looked convinced, but she wasn't done. "Do me a favor, Shinobi Bride..."

"Yes?" Constant Vigil glared at the female lynx.

"Tell the girl to prepare her things and leave the Gossamer Clan."

"What?!" A concerned Endless Reach exclaimed. "The child is under my clan's protection! I won't let something bad happen to her!"

"Tell the child that we have new plans for her..." The Raiju Bride continued. "The child will be escorted to the Eggman Empire, where SHE will be Legionized, and her powers will be... _terminated_."

After I heard that I gasped.

A Yagyu Lord soon noticed my gasp and left the room. Luckily for me, I hid behind a wall and covered my mouth. When I was sure he entered the room, I sighed in relief. When I was about to leave, I was caught by Es and his Master. I screamed.

"Jenny, we're you spying on them?" Es asked as if I were suspicious.

"N-No! I was just..." I desperately said.

"We thought you were still asleep, our child." Endless Reach said.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to look for all of you." I apologized. "I promise I won't do something like that, ever again." I lowered my head.

"Sshhh... it's okay, child. Don't worry." Constant Vigil placed a hand in my shoulder. "Anyway, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I said. Then another hand grabbed my arm. "Hey, let me go!" I yelled. I was about to be taken by Conquering Storm, until I managed to let go of her hand.

"Oh, no you won't." She grinned at me. "You're coming with me now, girly."

I struggled to get away from her, until I finally escaped and flew away. I flew to an unknown zone in Mobius. It was dead cold! I attempted to warm myself up, but it was useless. I heard loud growls from under a cave, and investigated it. I screamed when I saw some sort of yeti or snow beast and ran away. I transformed again and used my fighting skills to beat up that monster. When it threw huge snowballs, I used my auxiliary attack to protect myself.

As I finished with the attack, the beast stared at me with its reddish eyes and growled again. I ran out of energy after using the Rainbow Triangle Impact attack and failed. I came back to normal and ran, almost exhausted. When I got very tired, I fell and hit my head with the hard, frozen ground. I also ran out of air. Since it was dead cold out there, my throat got very dry and I felt like a fish out of water.

* * *

As Jenny collapsed, the snow beast growled and came in for the kill. Fortunately, Jenny was saved by a Mobian hawk who also traveled there. He used a torch and waved it by sides to make the beast run away. When the Mobian was sure it was completely gone, he went to check on Jenny. He kneeled closer to her and touched her cheeks.

"She's cold." He said. "I wonder where'd she came from."

The hawk gently picked her up and flew her to a nearby village, it was close from where he found her. He then took care of the frozen child. He prepared some hot chocolate and chicken soup, and covered the girl with a few thick blankets to keep her warm. When he entered her room and got closer to her, he realized Jenny wasn't breathing, until...

_"...six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven-"_

* * *

I could feel some pushing in my chest and suddenly gasped for air. I sat up and desperately looked around. I then began coughing and trembling, pulling the blankets to myself to warm up.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked. "What just happened?"

After that I saw the figure of my savior.


	10. The Fifteen Fairies

Chapter 10:_ The Fifteen Fairies_

_Previously on Chapter 9: Jenny returned to the Gossamer Clan. In there, Endless Reach requested a meeting with the other Clans' leaders to make a permanent alliance with the girl. The Yagyu rulers and the Bride of the Conquering Storm seemed convinced, but the female lynx requested to Legionize Jenny in the Eggman Empire and terminate her powers. Shocked, Jenny escaped from the Bride's evil plans and traveled to a freezing zone in Mobius, where she got attacked by a snow beast and saved by a Mobian hawk who also traveled there. Will Jenny be okay? And who's that guy who saved her from suffocation? Find out on our next chapter!_

* * *

The time I saw my savior I got very nervous! A shiny white background appeared as both of us were staring at each other in the eyes. The background faded and I sneezed. The guy sat beside my bed and stared at me closely...

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm... fine..." I said trembling.

"Are you sure? Because you weren't breathing for a bit long."

"What?" I asked with a bit of shock.

"You don't seem to be alright. Here, drink some of this." He gave me a cup of delicious hot chocolate and I took a sip of it.

"Ahhh." I sighed after a few more gulps. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He replied and walked away. Then I came up with a question.

"Um, who are you?"

"Hmm?" He looked back at me when he opened the door. "I'm Predator Hawk, nice to meet you, kid."

"Pre- wait a second! YOU were the voice of my dreams!" I exclaimed, pointing at him.

"What are you talking about, kid?"

"You were also one of those Destructix, weren't you? What exactly are you up to, _Predator Hawk_?" I sneered.

"Saving your life and protect you from bothersome prey."

_"Bothersome prey?"_

I realized that those were the words I heard from his voice in that dream I just had. And I was wrong of this guy hunting me when I was with the Shinobi. Predator told me the truth, he was a good guy, he wasn't with the Destructix anymore. No wonder Lightning returned to the Raiju Clan.

"Are you sure you're a good guy?"

"Tch, of course, kid. Who else do you think I would be if I weren't a good guy?"

_"One of the few villains that want to take over my powers."_ I said to myself.

"I quit the Destructix long ago, even before a beam of light hit this world. Since then, I heard rumors about a young Heiress. What else do you expect to hear, kid?" He said with an angry tone.

"So you caught me now, didn't you? I'm quite impressed." I said.

"Yes. I will take care of you from now on." He said with a calm voice and sighed. "Eat some soup, kid. You must be hungry." He pointed to a bowl of chicken soup that was placed in the bedside table and left my room.

The next day we did some fun stuff together, like running and playing with the snow. We set a camping tent with a warm campfire in cold nights with help from my Rainbow Power and my control for the Four Elements. Controlling fire was the hardest one when it's about cold places like that one. We talked about our lives and ate marshmallows with chocolate syrup. Predator was such a handsome and caring guy! He was so funny and protective over me. When a blizzard almost hit us, we left the tent and went back to the house where Pred kept me.

"Let's just go inside, kid. It's getting cold out there."

* * *

After the couple entered the house, six Raiju ninjas, who traveled there for hours, alongside their Bride and Lightning Lynx, kept an eye on the village. The Bride then gave commands.

"Investigate the entire village. I'll be facing those two." She grinned, looking at the house where Predator and Jenny were.

* * *

The time I was in my bed I couldn't stop trembling! Even the most warm blankets available didn't worked for me. I was dead cold! Then, a concerned Predator, without a single scarf on, came towards me.

"Kid, wake up!" He shook me quickly. "We need to go, now!"

"Wh- what's going on?" I asked.

"It's the Raiju! We can't stay here for much longer!"

"The Raiju?! Why are they here?"

"I don't know, kid. But we have to go!"

After we escaped from the village, three Raiju ninjas came after us. Predator pushed me away and attacked the lynxes while I ran away. When he reached me, he grabbed me by the waist and lifted us up in the air. We traveled to the Great Forest and stood there, just in case.

"So you can really fly." I said, impressed by the hawk's abilities.

"Hmph." He stood silent for a minute. Then he took a few steps forward and said...

"Lightning..."

"Lightning what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Lightning Lynx, one of the Raiju... We've been working together in the Destructix, and now he will come after you, kid."

_"Lightning Lynx was the one who healed my arm, and now he's after me?"_

"Kid, what's wrong?" Predator poked my shoulder.

I sighed. "I'll be honest with you, Predator. That lynx is one of the few people I saw, and maybe his Bride wants to capture and Legionize me."

"Are you kidding?" He asked with an angry tone.

"No. I'm serious. The Bride of the Conquering Storm wants to kill my pow- _ahem_, I mean, me."

"Wait a minute, if you're the Heiress, they're coming after your powers, right?"

I nodded with a shy face. "I'm sorry. I should've told you before." I apologized.

"It's okay, kid." He hugged me.

"Call me Jenny." I added.

We separated from each other when we heard several explosions. I gasped and held onto Predator, who told me to stay calm and went to attack the ninjas. I waited for him for a bit long, until I heard footsteps coming from another side of the forest. I turned around to see who was walking towards me and almost fainted when I saw Lightning Lynx and Conquering Storm.

"Hello, Jenny." She smirked. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked, trying to sound angry at her.

"For your Legionization process." Her smirk wided.

"No! Get away from me! Let me go!" I cried as she tightly held my arm and let me fall to the hard ground. Then she placed a foot over my chest and squeezed it like a balloon. I gasped for air.

"You're weak." She said, glaring at me with her creepy orange eyes. "That's why you need more than just reinforcements."

"Reinforce- AUGH!" I tried to speak, but the Bride squeezed my chest tighter.

"Be quiet and stand up, child!" She commanded.

I was still gasping for air, and attempted to stand up. Conquering Storm rolled her eyes, she sighed in disgust for my weak attitude and kneeled down to me. I quickly got up to my feet, avoiding a strong punch or kick from her. How cruel of that Bride!

"Smart child. Follow us."

Lightning quickly nudged me forward. I was still in pain, a bit suffocated, but alive and in great condition like to punch those stupid lynxes in the face and run for dear life. They escorted me to a place I knew as New Megaopolis, where it was all ruined and the only operational thing there was the Eggdome. I could see a bunch of Legionnaires there, which made me freak out. The Bride forced me to walk to a throne room, where I saw a male Mobian and a female Overlander. These were the Iron King and Queen, rulers of the Iron Dominion. Conquering Storm kneeled before them and began speaking...

"Masters, I brought the Heiress before you." As she began talking, I took a few steps back with fear.

"Well done, Conquering Storm. Now, your report." The Iron Queen said.

"My clan found nothing useful, just the child and her immense abilities." When I realized I was about to be used by these jerks, I gasped and quickly reacted.

"I will NEVER let you take over my power! I rather DIE than join your stupid Iron Dominion! And I won't let you use me for your advantage!" I yelled with all my soul. The Iron Queen got up from her seat and came to me with a scepter she carried.

"Ahh, dear child... You still don't know how immense your powers are, do you?" She said with kind of a creepy voice while touching my cheek with her hand.

"Let go of me..." I silently said, but I wasn't done. "Let me go..." My Power Gem started glowing, blinding the evil woman in the process.

"What is this?!" She shouted.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled louder as a barrier exploded in her face. I tried to run away, but got cornered by the Dark Legionnaires. I transformed to hit some of my attacks. "Rainbow Shower!"

I quickly fired the sparkly rainbow at the Legionnaires and fought more Raiju ninjas. I thought of more attacks, until something snapped in my mind.

Ever since I was able to manipulate the Four Elements, I focused on every object related to the Elements and recited them...

"Wind!" The wind blowed stronger.

"Water!" I made the rain appear.

"Fire!" Flames from torches approached me.

"Earth!" The ground shook.

I joined the Four Elements into one and hit a newest attack...

"KindHearted!" I yelled within echoes. "Element... FUSION!"

I fired the Elements at the ninjas. When the attack was finally done, I faced the Iron King and Queen after I landed in my feet.

"Surrender, child. Join us and we will enhance your abilities." The Iron King said, holding out a huge rod.

"Never!" I yelled.

"And who are you to stop us, wimpy girl?"

"First of all, I'm not a wimp! Secondly, my name is _Rainbow Lady_, defender of light! I will undo your negative actions at once!" I exclaimed and posed in the same rainbowish background as a mild ring bursted from my gem, resembling my theme effect.

"Rainbow Lady? Hahahahaha!" The Iron Queen sneered and laughed at me. "Very well, child. If you really are strong, then fight against THIS!" After that, two huge arms came out of nowhere.

"Huh?" I quickly looked back. "Aah!"

One of the huge hands had caught me and raised me up in the air. I didn't gave up, I'm a _Fairy_, I popped my wings out and used all my strength to break free. Then I, once again, prepared my favorite attack...

"Reveal, KindHearted Power!" I popped out the Jewel Scepter and quickly tapped and waved it. I then aimed at my opponent, which was the Iron Queen.

"CURSE YOU, RAINBOW LADY!" Shouted the evil woman. She made a large beam of her Magitek powers and fired it at me.

"KindHearted! Rainbow Triangle Impact!" I quickly recited.

The Jewel quickly turned on and I fired the white beam at the transparent triangle, revealing a sparkly rainbow at the other side of it and firing it at the Iron Queen. Both beams collided in the impact. I used my strength and all my positivity to give my rainbow beam a boost of power, until I screamed so loud that it made echoes in that place. My gem shined, empowering my rainbow beam. Soon after, the two beams of light and dark energy exploded, sending the weakest one (me) flying backwards.

"Stop your negative actions, dark people!" Shouted like fourteen voices before I blacked out.

* * *

"In the name of Solandia, we'll punish you!" The fourteen girls yelled and posed.

The Gossamer and Shinobi Clans had arrived to help Jenny, and so did Jenny's companions from Solandia, named Starfire, Lava Girl, Terra, Galaxy Pegasus, Powerpuff, Zoe Lightning, Iced Bloom, Ice Blizzed, Aeris, Dash, Avigne, Aquamarine, Natura and Infinity Queen. They attacked the Dark Legionnaires while Espio and the two Brides escorted Jenny's unconscious body to safety.


	11. A Granted Alliance

Chapter 11:_ A Granted Alliance_

_Previously on Chapter 10: Jenny realized the one who saved her was Predator Hawk, a former member of the Destructix and the voice she heard in her dreams. The evil Bride of the Raiju Clan wanted Jenny to be Legionized and join the Iron Dominion! Jenny refused once again and attacked the Legionnaires in order to escape. Surprisingly, more KindHearted Fairies appeared to help Rainbow Lady with her mission. But there's still more! Discover what happens next!_

* * *

_"Jenny... Jenny! Can you hear me? Can you hear me, Jenny?"_

I heard an echoing voice calling me. I moaned and slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry, then it cleared out. I saw a concerned Espio next to me. I could feel his cold fingers touching my neck, so I could say that he was taking my pulse. Predator was lingering at the entrance of the room, and the two allied Brides were also next to me._  
_

"She's coming around!" Another random voice exclaimed.

"Our child, thank goodness you're awake!" Endless Reach hugged me. I widened my eyes, not expecting such a thing or two from her.

"Ow! Wh-where am I?" I asked.

"You're safe, kid. At least you managed to survive." Predator said.

"Hold still, dear." A nurse from the Shinobi said and held my right arm.

"Wha- AUGH!" I groaned in pain. My arm had a bump and a few scratches and my knees were cut. The nurse rubbed my wounds with alcohol and a hanky. "Please, let it end!" I screamed.

"Calm down, Jenny." Predator came towards me and pushed me against his chest. He covered me in his arms to distract my pain away. "Relax. It'll end soon enough." He said with a silky, handsome voice. I smiled and chuckled.

"You were in pretty tough condition, Jenny. Get some rest until you heal, okay?" Espio smiled at me.

"I will." I nodded. A few seconds later, I felt a throbbing pain that made me groan and hold onto Predator.

"I think it would be better if we leave the child alone, everyone." Constant Vigil said. "Get some sleep, darling. We'll be seeing you later." She touched my head and walked to the door.

"Wait!" I held out a hand in front of me and beckoned on the Brides to stop. "I need to speak with the Brides first." I lowered my voice.

"About what, my dear?" Endless Reach asked and sat in front of me, in the bed.

"About... the other Clans." I sighed, then continued. "Did they accepted the alliance?"

"They seemed convinced, but I'm afraid not, darling. I heard rumors from the Raiju Clan having ties with the Iron Dominion once again. They're too dangerous now." Constant Vigil said.

"Yes. And I bet the Bride of the Conquering Storm has contacts with the Baldy nose-hair guy. She mentioned something about me, she said that I must be Legionized and they will end up with my powers!" I exclaimed and felt desperate, I lowered my head down and sighed.

"You will not be Legionized, our child. You will not join them. Please, calm down. Your friends and our Clans are already fighting to keep you safe." Endless Reach softly raised my head by my cheeks. I smiled at her and hugged her.

"Thank you, Brides." I happily said.

"No, our child, thank _you_." Endless Reach replied. "Now you may rest, dear."

The Brides left my room and closed the curtain door. I happily sighed and carefully laid down. I closed my eyes and thought...

_"They never said a thing or two about the Yagyu scumbags. What if they switched sides and accepted the alliance?"_

I smiled at the thought, then I drifted off to sleep. This time I dreamed that Predator and I were lying under a cherry blossom tree, we were happy and held onto each other. We saw those pink petals falling down, until one reached Predator's head. I chuckled at him and removed the petal that had him annoyed. He was still lying in the green grass. His eyes were closed, he was breathing pleasantly and showed a calm smile. I was sitting next to him, smiling down at him. Then I narrowed my eyes down and glared at his clawed hand. At first I was scared to touch it because I still thought Predator could hurt me, but when I realized Predator was now a good guy, and now my closest and trustable friend, I sighed and, all of a sudden, I touched his hand and held mine onto it. He suddenly reacts and looks at me with his eyes widened, and stared down at our hands joined to each other. I giggled and clutched my head onto his warm chest. Predator looked down at me handsomely and wrapped my body with his arms. We kept staring at the cherry blossom tree's petals falling down, then the dream ended with a white flash of light.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Yagyu Clan, the Lords fought off some Raiju ninjas who stood in the Dragon Kingdom to capture the girl. Ever since Lord Yagyu had accepted the alliance, he switched sides and commanded one of his fellow ninjas to look for Jenny.

"Search for the kid. Bring her to me... _safe_."

"Weren't we supposed to enslave that puny child?" The Yagyu Lord in yellow asked.

"Not anymore." Lord Yagyu sighed. "Our deeds around the child were more than just harsh. From now on, no more pain will be intended towards her. By my word of honor, the alliance of the Yagyu Clan to protect the kid is now set. We will not act evilly towards her... ever again."

Back in New Mobotropolis were the 14 Fairies, fighting against Raiju ninjas. Some of them combined their powers to hit powerful dual attacks. Starfire and Lava Girl burnt some parts of the coliseum in fire to trap the Dark Leggionaires, Terra and Natura trapped some other Legionnaires using plants. Powerpuff and Pegasus combined their magic to boost their attacks and hit some Raiju ninjas with the boosted energy, the ice girls, Bloom and Blizzed, fired a strong blizzard wind to push them away. Dash and Aeris helped them using their wind powers. Avigne and Infinity Queen blinded the Iron Queen from attacking their Fairy friends using light energy. Zoé Lightning, alongside Aquamarine, hit a powerful stormy attack at the Iron King. Using her Magitek, the Iron Queen broke the girls' light energy and sent them flying backwards. She called upon all her power to defeat the Fairies.

"Destroy their powers! Summon dark energy!" She shouted. "As the great darkness rises, the world will perish, and so will the Fairies' powers!"

The girls collapsed as their gems turned gray. Their skins were becoming pale, their uniforms were replaced with a sleeveless gown, its glow eventually faded away. They were weak and defenseless, they were then being engulfed with dark energy.

"W- what's happening?" Starfire grunted.

"All our power... is fading away!" Zoé groaned and bursted in tears.

"We all need Rainbow Lady's help!" Terra exclaimed with the bit of strength she had.

"We won't lose our greatest hope!" Ice Blizzed said.

The Gossamer and Shinobi ninjas gave some backup help to the powerless girls as they collapsed, but because their enemies were too strong, they were easily beaten. Starfire groaned at this and got to her feet. Then she ran towards a Raiju ninja and punched him in the face. A Dark Legionnaire held her arms back as three other Raiju ninjas aimed at her with sharpy spears. Starfire grunted and pulled herself away from the Legionnaire's grip, then she punched and kicked the ninjas. Conquering Storm reacted to this and kicked the girl hard in the back, making her hit the ground face-first. The Bride looked down at the tough girl as she wiped away some blood coming out of her mouth. A spider ninja ran behind Conquering Storm and pinned her down in the ground. He pinned her tightly using his six arms so she could not break free. Starfire ran back to help the rest of her friends.

Back in the Shinobi Clan's headquarters was Jenny in her room, asleep as if nothing ever happened in Mobius. She then woke up with a strong pain in her chest and fell from her bed for rolling over various times.

"AUGH!" She groaned in pain. "What's happening?"

Jenny struggled for the pain to fade, but it was useless. A non-glowing, pale pink sleeveless gown replaced her normal clothing. She noticed her skin becoming pale. Her Power Gem had a crack and turned gray. She was also being engulfed with dark energy like her friends were. She rushed out of the room and sought for Constant Vigil to ask for help.

* * *

As I ran to ask for help from the Bride, I went feeling weak, this affecting my speed and strength. When I managed to find the Bride, I fell to my knees and held my hands in the ground. I could feel my heart beating rapidly and I breathed faster.

"Jenny!" Espio gasped as he held me. "What's wrong? Why are you so pale?"

"It's the Iron Queen, I can sense her dark energy. She's not only affecting me, my friends are also in trouble!" I grunted after that and fell from his grip. "We better go and save them." I wheezed.

Espio carried me out of the Clan's quarters and we traveled back to New Mobotropolis. Hours seemed like days when we traveled. When we managed to arrive, we were then cornered by two Raiju ninjas. The purple chameleon set me down nicely and rushed to attack the Raiju ninjas. First he made a chop with his left arm and hit the first one in the torso. Then the second one, which was armed with a staff, slashed it towards Espio. The chameleon quickly held the staff using his reflexes and grinned at the Raiju ninja, then he camouflaged himself, remaining invisible. The lynx ninja widened his eyes and looked around, and to tell you the truth, so was I! Espio was an expert in what he did. The lynx kept looking for his frame, until he appeared behind the ninja and knocked him unconscious with a strong kick in the head. The lynx fell to his side and was completely knocked out. I did an _ouch_ gesture and glared at the chameleon in front of me. I smiled and so he did. He picked me up and both went to where the plot was set.

After we entered the coliseum, we saw a huge mess of defeated Legionnaires, Yagyu ninjas, and most importantly, my friends! I gasped and let go of his grip. With the bit of strength I had, I ran towards my friends and tried to help them. They were as affected as I was.

* * *

As Jenny ran to check on her friends, Espio faced his rival, Lightning Lynx, who also joined the Iron Dominion alongside the rest of his Clan.

"Lightning." The chameleon muttered.

"Long time no see, my rival. I can see your little Heiress friend and her buddies are losing their powers." Lightning sneered.

"Don't you ever talk like that about Jenny! She doesn't deserve to be like this!" Espio shouted.

"Ouch, that hurts, friend." Lightning mocked and laughed evilly.

The poor chameleon ninja felt so furious, his soul was filled with rage. He grunted at Lightning and rushed to attack him with a strong punch. The lynx quickly dodged the attack by grabbing the chameleon's fist, then he punched him with an uppercut. The chameleon hit the ground and struggled to get back up, but he was very hurt.

"You Shinobi ninjas are pathetic, and too slow." Lightning smirked at the hurt chameleon. "Very well, I must attend an important assignment and get your little rebel friend." He said and walked away, but Espio grabbed his right leg to stop him.

"Leave Jenny and her friends alone." He grunted and got up, still struggling.

Surprisingly, the chameleon's body was surrounded by a white aura that healed him in a second. When the aura disappeared, he thought of Jenny and smiled, then he got into his fighting position and glared at Lightning Lynx, who turned around, not expecting to see his rival still up, healed.

"You guys sure don't give up, do you?" The lynx said and got to his fighting position as well.

The rivals collided into another fight, this time Espio was immune to the lynx's attacks thanks to the mysterious white aura that healed him. He was even faster and could attack Lightning with ease. The lynx seemed to be exhausted after all the maneuvering he just did just to defeat the chameleon. Espio kicked him in the torso and Lightning fell to his side, this meaning that he was knocked out by the purple chameleon ninja.

"You said to be strong and fast, huh?" He crossed his arms and glared down at him. "I can see that you're wrong."

"This hasn't... ended yet!" Lightning shouted exhausted. "The little girl... shall die!"

"Whatever you say, friend." Espio sneered and walked away.

* * *

I did a prayer to the Sun Gods to heal us all, and as I finished with the prayer, a ray of sunshine fell to me and my friends. We stopped losing our powers and our gowns were glowing once again. We got to our feet and everyone hugged me with happiness. Our happy faces faded when the ground suddenly shook, breaking apart. From under the ground emerged a huge, dark dragon that could fire any kind of power you can imagine. We gasped and prepared ourselves. I merely forgot about my Power Gem, and couldn't transform. My friends felt the same way and desperately sought for other options to attack the dark dragon. The Iron Queen evilly laughed after the rising of the dark dragon.

* * *

"With all the drained powers from these girls, especially the Heiress' ultimate powers, the Dragon of Darkness shall rise and Mobius will fall into the depths of darkness... forever!"

The Freedom Fighters named Sonic, Tails, Sally, Monkey Khan, Amy, Antoine and Nicole had arrived to help Jenny and her friends. They watched as the Dragon of Darkness rised, making the ground shake and destroying New Mobotropolis. The citizens were panicked, running from here to there. some were trying to calm them down, but it was useless. The city was distorted in pieces, luckily, no Mobian citizen died during the impact. The Dragon of Darkness made a huge orb of dark energy and launched it towards Jenny and her friends.

* * *

I watched in fear as the giant orb of dark energy fell towards us. I got in front of my friends and attempted to shield them using my pendant's power. I still had my pendant hanging around my neck, so I used its light powers to destroy the dark sphere. The light from my pendant increased its size and surrounded the whole sphere and destroyed it by shrinking it. After the burst of light faded, the pendant stopped glowing and I fell to my side. I sighed in tiredness as I felt someone shaking me.

"Jenn, are you alright?" Sonic asked, I could respond with just a silent sigh.

Suddenly, my Fairy form replaced the sleeveless gown and all the strength I lost had returned. I gasped and opened my eyes, then I saw the dark dragon in front of us. I got up to my feet and prepared. My Power Gem had its aqua-green color back and began shimmering. As it did so, my friends also had their Fairy forms back. Another ray of sunshine fell onto me. I looked up, covering my eyes from the intense light and smiling. Then this light grew and everything faded to white.

I appeared in a white world with a cloudy ground and nothing else around, just white. I was wearing a white gown with tiny suns at the bottom, decorated in pure gold. At my chest was a golden bow and a sun brooch adorned it. I still had my sun pendant and my eyes and hair had a lighter tone of brown.

I looked around and saw something moving to my direction. I focused my sight at the figure and noticed it was a woman. She had white hair, yellow eyes, the same dress I had, excluding the bow and brooch, and a crown in her head. I realized it was my mother, the Sun Goddess, former Queen of Solandia. She had changed a lot, but she didn't looked elderly.

"My daughter..." She smiled at me. "My Jenny, I miss you!" She hugged me and dropped a tear, then she looked at me. "You're willing to save everyone, and for that, Gardenia Fey told your father and I to give you this."

Mother gave me a golden scepter with a sun that looked like my pendant at the top, below it was an empty hole I guess was where my pendant should be placed in. It was shiny and beautiful. After that I closed my eyes and returned to where I was before.

I opened my eyes and found myself in my Fairy form once again. I realized I was holding onto something, and looked down at my hands. The scepter I saw was there! And the pendant was in my left hand. I smiled at the objects and looked up at the dragon, still without making a single move. I sighed in relief and prepared the scepter by placing the pendant in the empty hole of the rod. It made a loud _click _and shined a bit.

"Okay, dark loser. It's time to go back to where you belong!" I yelled.

The Fairies made a circle around me as I held the Scepter of Solandia up and recited the Elements of the Rainbow to upgrade our powers and defeat the dragon.

"_Courage, Strength, Joy, Freedom, Peace, Loyalty, Harmony, Heart!"_

The scepter bursted in a circle of colorful lights. Our Power Gems reacted to the immense light energy and made our bodies glow auras or our theme colors. The ground shined a misty white light as we floated up in the air. My whole body was filled with a white light and I turned into a beam of light that cleared out the dark skies. The others also became colorful beams of light that joined mine.

We appeared in a heavenly background with our Fairy outfits and wings fully upgraded. Me, Zoé Lightning, Aquamarine, Starfire and Avigne made up a star as the other ten Fairies were surrounding us in a circle. A white flash of light emerged and everything faded to white.

"This is the power of the Rainbow Blast!" I yelled.

"KindHearted Power, here we go!" The other 14 Fairies yelled.

"KINDHEARTED!" The dark dragon yelled as it got surrounded by dark lightning.

"Everyone, let's go!" I yelled. "Rainbow Blast, shine strongly!" I shouted and held the scepter forwards.

"Courage!" Starfire yelled and her gem shined red.

"Strength!" Lava girl yelled, her gem shined orange.

"Joy!" Terra yelled, her gem glowing yellow.

"Freedom!" Powerpuff and Pegasus yelled together, their gems glowing lime green and regular green.

"Peace and Loyalty!" The five blue girls yelled together, their gems glowing turquoise blue, sky blue, cerulean blue, electric blue and regular blue.

"Harmony!" Avigne and Aquamarine shouted, their gems glowing purple and orchid.

"Heart!" Natura and Infinity Queen yelled together as their gems shined raspberry and magenta.

"And Sol for Rainbow Blast!" I yelled louder as my gem shined colorful lights.

All the Fifteen Lights were introduced into the scepter and it fired a powerful beam of light towards the dragon. It fired a dark beam of lightning and it collided with the beam of colorful lights.

"The lights should fall. This world will live in deep darkness!" The dragon shouted with a deep, evil voice.

"This world deserves to live in the light side!" Avigne yelled.

"The power of darkness shall come to an end!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Our light in our hearts will bring peace to these lands!" Aquamarine also exclaimed.

"That peace everyone deserves... we will fight for it!" Zoé Lightning yelled.

"All together... with the power of light!" I shouted within echoes.

A black background appeared and a blink of light shined, then the beam of colorful lights was recharged, becoming twice as powerful. It finally hit the dark dragon with a burst of colors. The dragon growled and began disintegrating by the power of the Fifteen Lights. As he disappeared, I decided to grant three wishes to save Mobius.

"By the power of the Sun, three wishes will be done!" I yelled. "First wish! Raiju Clan, renounce your ties with the Iron Dominion and accept the alliance!" A spark of colorful lights divided itself in different, colorful sparkles. These made the Raiju members switch sides and stop fighting.

"Second wish! Restore the entire city of New Mobotropolis and let its citizens live in peace!" Another spark flew up like fireworks and also divided itself in different, colorful lights. These repaired New Mobotropolis and rebuilt the damaged buildings.

"Third wish!" I yelled louder and pointed to the Iron King and Queen. "Rulers of the Iron Dominion! You shall return to the shadows where you belong and NEVER show yourselves to the light of day ever again!"

After I shouted that, a huge gem had trapped the Iron King and Queen. The Iron King hit the gem's walls with his rod, but it was no use. The Iron Queen tried using her Magitek, but the gem didn't reacted to the power. The gem soon began cracking, revealing an intense light. Then we all screamed, me being the last one to make the louder shout. The gem broke and the light shrank, did a blink and disappeared into nothingness.

All of us landed with cheers from the Freedom Fighters. We de-transformed and cheered in a group hug, cheering our group's name several times. We undid the group hug and everyone meet my friends. I stood a few feet away from them and sighed. Then I noticed something shimmering in the ground.

I walked towards the shiny thing and caught it. It was the Iron Queen's crown. When I touched it, the crown changed its form and became a golden Princess tiara with four circular gems and a sun in the middle that had a tiny heart attached to it in front. I soon noticed Sonic and Khan were next to me, then the others and my Fairy friends as well.

"It's yours if you want it, kid." Khan smiled at me.

I looked at the tiara and got up. I raised it up in the air as the four Clans cheered, then I wore it in my head proudly. My mission was _half_ complete.

I suddenly turned my gaze to Lord Yagyu as he came to my direction. He bowed in front of me and spoke up.

"We were wrong, kid. You're not a slave anymore. Count on the Yagyu Clan for all your needs. The alliance is set, _Princess_."

"My pleasures, Lord Yagyu." I smiled and bowed before him.

"All right, Yagyu, we return home!" With that, Lord Yagyu and his ninjas left.

My gaze then turned to the Raiju Clan and the Bride of the Conquering Storm. They were leaving without saying a word. I quickened my pace towards the Bride and called her to get my attention.

"Miss Bride?" I called.

"Don't say a word, Princess. The alliance is set." And with that she left without even bowing before me.

I kept looking as the Bride and the rest of her clan walked away until they were out of sight. I sighed, thought of that Bride for a second, then I turned around and walked away.

We left the coliseum alongside the Freedom Fighters and celebrated our greatest victory in Freedom HQ. We laughed and celebrated all day long, then I went outside to distract myself alone. All of a sudden, I saw a cherry blossom tree like the one in my dreams, and below it was Predator waiting for me with a picnic already set. I walked towards him, my stomach had butterflies and I felt something in my heart I couldn't describe.

"Nice job, Jenny." Predator smiled at me.

"Thanks!" I blushed and chuckled. Then I looked at a falling petal of the tree, it landed over his head.

I giggled and removed the petal off his head, then without even thinking, my hand landed over his. Predator reacted the same way he did in my dream and I laughed. We got up and ran around the place with happiness in our hearts.

_"Thank you all for helping me! I promise I will help back! Sun Gods, may the next adventure we get become even more exciting here in Mobius. Thank you for all!"_


	12. An Unexpected Visit

Chapter 12: _An Unexpected Visit_

_Previously on Chapter 11: Jenny's mission was half done. The four Clans of the Dragon Kingdom accepted the alliance and the Iron Dominion was defeated forever. Jenny, her friends and Sonic and his crew of Freedom Fighters saved the day from the Dominion's evil plans of destroying Mobius using the girls' powers, and the Raiju Clan broke its ties with the Iron Dominion once again. But, will that peace overflow in the winds of Mobius? Discover it here!_

* * *

I was glad that my mission was half done, and I say half done because... who knows if something else will happen in the Dragon Kingdom? Well, after all those days of maneuvering with my powers and helping Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, we were all in peace.

Me and Predator were still lying under the cherry blossom tree, asleep. We were holding our hands onto each other and slept in peace. The wind was soft and calm, and the sun kept us warm.

This time I had an amazing dream about me and the four Clans of the Dragon Kingdom. I was in a training area or dojo, and the Clans' leaders were teaching me more about ninjutsu. I went training with each ninja of each Clan, until I had to face Lightining and Espio in a training duel. And last, and also best, was the Bride of the Conquering Storm. This lynx woman was difficult to defeat in training duels. She mostly pinned me whenever I was caught off guard!

I could remember what she said in the dream...

_"You are strong, child, but you will gain more strength, you will fight even better..."_

After that I couldn't remember anything else...

I suddenly woke up to a whoosh of wind at high speed and gasped. At first I ignored it, at the second time I looked up at the sky, then ignored it again, but at the third time I saw some flash of green light passing by, closer to us. I got up and investigated the area, then I poked Predator and shook him to wake up. I was scared of what was coming.

"Predator, Predator! Wake up!" I yelled in desperation.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" Predator sat up and yawned, then he got up to his feet.

"L-L-Look! Someone's coming right at us!" I pointed to the light in the sky that was approaching to our direction. I then noticed Predator's angriest expression and glared down at him. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"It's them." He said.

"Who?" I asked again, but got interrupted by freaky male laughter that sounded so crazy. Predator never said a word.

In front of us landed a green hawk, a purple female swallow and a gray albatross that looked so idiotic to me. Predator was even more angry when he stared at the green hawk.

"What a surprise, Rogues. I never imagined Predator had such a cute human girlfriend."

_"Rogues?"_ I thought.

"Don't you DARE say another word about her!" Predator stood in front of me for protection. "Stay out of my way, Jet, we're in peace now."

"Who are they, Pred?" I whispered to him.

"Who are we she asks!" The hawk laughed. "Don't you know?" He smirked.

"Jet, we've never seen this kid before. I don't think she knows a thing or two about us either." The swallow said.

"All right, all right. You've got me there." The hawk replied and looked back at us. "If you're quite interested, kid, we're the Babylon Rogues, and we work for the Battle Bird Armada!"

"Why did you had to corner us then?!" I asked, trying to sound angry at the three idiotic birds.

"No wonder the Battle Lord would want to see both of you. He's quite interested in your weirdo powers, and also wants to recruit our former teammate back." The swallow said. "It'll be a pleasure if you join us."

"NEVER! PREDATOR AND I AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" I yelled to them.

"If that is what you wish..." The swallow grabbed a small remote and pressed a button, it did a loud _beep_.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

An evil laughter was heard as the tracker was activated. Speedy The Kukku, the heir of the Armada, had tracked the girl down and caught her location, courtesy of the Babylon Rogues.

"Finally..." He said and grinned. "Father will be surprised by the news I've got for him..."

The bird made his way to his father's throne room to spread the news about the girl.

"Our agents had located the girl and... someone else." Speedy said.

"So the kid's being protected, isn't she?" The Battle Lord asked.

"His name is Predator Hawk, a former soldier of ours. He's beside that chick, and we sure don't want him standing on our way, do we?"

"That's my son." The Lord grinned and patted the young bird in the head. "Send out the troops to the girl's actual location. Bring her to me... and kill Predator."

"Yes, father." Speedy nodded and left off.

The boss of the Armada, known as the Grand Battle Kukku the Fifteenth, had also heard rumors from other Mobians about the girl being a Heiress and that she possessed immense energy, like Conquering Storm, he wanted all that power to fall to his hands. All that guy did was laughing all the way and left his throne.

Maybe Jenny's been watched by various villains in Mobius...

* * *

"I already told you, Predator and I aren't going anywhere!" I yelled.

"Jenn! What's going on?"

I suddenly saw Sonic, Tails and Knuckles coming to help us, but they were shocked at what they saw... These birdo guys sure were their rivals and maybe enemies. I raised an eyebrow and just kept holding onto Predator's hand.

"Long time no see, Sonic The Hedgehog." The hawk smirked, a smirk similar to that of Scourge when I faced him and the Destructix back in the Dragon Kingdom.

"Jet..." He said. "I bet you're coming to race again, aren't you?" He crossed his arms.

"Times had changed, hedgehog." The hawk said. "I'm not here to race you anymore, besides, I still consider that you're still too slow."

_"Just why are they challenging each other for their abilities? That's the stupidest thing I've heard!"_

"We just want to discuss... about the kid and her boyfriend." The hawk continued.

"Don't you DARE put your hands on her, punk!" Knuckles yelled.

"Hey, nobody talks to the boss like that!" The gray albatross got in front and faced Knuckles.

"Out of my way, jerk!" Knuckles yelled to the birdo jerk.

"That's it!" I let go of Predator and attacked that jerk, also known as Storm, with a punch in the face. I then got kicked in the back and then pinned in the ground by the swallow girl. "Let go of me!"

"Sorry, sweetie, but I don't respond to kids like you." She said.

"Jenny!"

Sonic and Predator rushed to help me. The hedgehog spin balled the albatross in the stomach and Hawk faced the so called Jet. I hated these jerks, especially the swallow chick who got me pinned in the ground, my lungs were burning. She was squeezing my back! I suddenly concentrated the Element of Fire within me and heated up like iron flats. A red aura surrounded my body as I heated up. The swallow chick, A.K.A. Wave, quickly let go of me and I used my fire to burn them away. I always used fire whenever I felt rage or anger. This time, rage was what I had within me. I got in front of the birds and sighed in anger.

"You fools don't seem to understand..." I ironically smiled, but still, I was angry. "We are NOT going anywhere, and less with a pair of idiots like the three of you!"

Sonic and the others were impressed by my outburst. The birdo guys seemed to be scared of me, they grabbed their hoverboards and left with no words lingering in the air.

"Why were the Babylon Rogues here?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, you guys, but I have a weird feeling about this." I said.

"At least we weren't captured, Jenny." Predator held his hands over my shoulders, trying to comfort me. "Just take it easy, love."

"I just can't handle it, Predator! Those guys wanted my powers, and I'm sure EVERYONE in Mobius also wants to take control of my power!"

"Jenny, just listen to me!"

"No, YOU listen to me, Predator! You know how much I've been through since we met! I thought peace had returned to us! But now those birdo jerks want to ruin it already, after I stopped the Iron Dominion MYSELF to save Mobius!"

After that I stormed off crying, nobody stopped me. I was angry at those birdo jerks, I was angry at every villain in Mobius, but mostly, angry at myself for screaming at my boyfriend. I wanted to go back and apologize, but I just kept running.

Hours passed and the sun was already going down. I was flying to where my wings flew me. I noticed the clouds were coming up and heard thunders cracking. I suddenly gasped at the shocking lightning and looked for a spot to hide and cover myself from the stormy weather. The wind blew stronger, half of that of a hurricane, and the sky turned dark. More thunders cracked louder and lightnings flashed in the cloudy sky. I sat under a hole made in a rocky wall and pushed my legs to my chest. I was dead scared, to tell the truth. I've been always scared of lightning ever since I was a child. I then let out a shower of tears and started crying. I fell into deep sorrow and always felt mad at myself for screaming at Predator, my crush.

_"Why did I had to hurt him like that? I must've hurt those jerks instead!"_

More hours passed and it was still stormy out there. The wind was as cold as snow. _"I guess winter is coming around, or is it just the cold weather?" _I thought. I began shivering and trying to warm myself up using my Fire element, but it never worked. I then let out a coughing fit and laid in the ground. I then drifted off to sleep.


	13. Helped

Chapter 13: _Helped_

_Previously on Chapter 12: After a short moment of true peace, Jenny, Predator, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles faced the Babylon Rogues. The birds requested the couple to join them. Jenny refuses and fights them off. Deciding to surrender due to their fear for the girl's rage and fiery powers, the Rogues fled, and Jenny bursted out in rage at her crush, then runs away. Discover what comes next in our next chapter!_

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SURRENDERED TO THAT BRAT?!"

An angry Battle Lord questioned his three agents. He expected to see the girl and Predator, whom he believed was her boyfriend. But the news from the three birds had got him furious.

"We just fled because... because we were terrified of what that kid was about to do!" Storm said, a bit panicked.

"Battle Birds don't fear, you idiot!" The Lord screamed. "Never mind. If you couldn't capture at least the kid, I'll do it myself." He walked out of the room.

"Way to go, Storm." Wave sarcastically said and nudged him in the arm. "Now the chief will throw us away because of you!"

The Battle Lord went to a lab room where he met with a scientist called Dr. Fukurokov. An owl not too big but not too small. He was the main top scientist of the Armada. The Lord saw him working with some stuff and called him.

"Welcome, Lord." The scientist said.

"What do you know about humans with immense powers?" The Battle Lord asked.

The owl's beak dropped. "Nothing really, but Speedy once told me about a girl with such great power. And for that I've designed a bracelet device that could be implanted in the girl's arm, but unlike other implant methods, this device can be easily put, and it works as a tracking energy device."

"Does it do anything else?" The Lord asked.

"Just right after it's implanted in the girl's arm, the device itself will be connected to the girl's body. But if a malfunction occurs, the girl's brain system and DNA structure will be all damaged."

"Interesting." The Lord said.

"After the energy from the girl's body had filled the device's energy gauge, it'll be transmitted via wire connections to this fortress. If you mentioned that the girl has immense amounts of energy, it will be quite enough to use it as emergency power for the whole fortress."

"Excellent, Fukurokov!" The Lord patted the scientist in the back and both laughed evilly.

_Back in New Mobotropolis..._

The Battle Bird Armada troops prepared themselves to attack the city. They used laser pistols and were accompanied by robotic reinforcements called the Mole Mech, a giant robot made by Dr. Fukurokov himself, and other smaller robot squads called Pursuit Drones.

The troops attacked New Mobotropolis, destroying almost every building there. The Freedom Fighters: Sonic, Tails, the Chaotix, Sally, Amy, Antoine, Bunnie and Geoffrey St. John, a commander of the Secret Service, went in to attack the Battle Birds. The birds sought everywhere for their target, which was Jenny.

Inside the Battle Fortress, the Battle Lord was eyeing the soldiers, trying to seek for the girl. He growled, all he saw was his soldiers destroying the city.

"Puny birds!" He exclaimed and pressed a button.

_"Attention, all Battle Birds! Find the girl! Retreat from the city altogether!"_

"And just who's that jerk finding?" Amy asked, holding up her hammer.

"It's Jenny!" Predator exclaimed. _"The birds are leaving the city. That's weird. Where'd she go?"_

"Yeah, you better run!" Sonic mocked.

Without a moment's hesitation, Geoffrey grabbed one of the Battle Birds by the neck and hoisted him up in the air. Not knowing what was going on, the angry skunk questioned the bird.

"What's your main target, mate?!" He yelled.

"I don't- know what- you- talk- about..." The bird chocked.

"You fool. You blokes were sent out for a reason. What is it?!" Geoffrey demanded.

"A- a girl..." The bird answered.

Geoffrey let go of the chocking bird and sighed. "A girl?" He asked to himself and walked away.

"Man, I never expected something like this would happen." Sonic said.

"At least those birds retreated, the city is safe." Nicole said. "I'll try restoring it using nanites."

"Just who were those guys?" Sally asked, watching as the Battle Birds left the city.

_Meanwhile..._

Back where Jenny was, the sun was rising. A day had passed since Jenny left her friends. The wind roared and everything was quiet and calm. Jenny was still sleeping below the hole she saw the last night.

A group of Raiju ninjas were walking around the place, investigating it, but they found nothing. Of course they weren't alone, their Bride also walked around, seeking for something useful for her clan, but found nothing.

"This area is as empty as..." She muttered.

Something caught her eyes. She saw a hole and rushed towards it. She called her ninjas and all rushed to the area, until they saw Jenny, asleep under the small hole.

Conquering Storm saw the girl closely and shook her. The girl didn't moved. She shook her again and no results. The Bride sighed and got up, still staring at the girl.

"Take her with us." She commanded.

The Raiju Clan traveled back to the Dragon Kingdom, their trip lasted for days, and between those days, Jenny never showed a sign of consciousness.

Later...

"Wake up, insolent child!"

The Bride of the the Conquering Storm spent what seemed like hours trying to make the poor girl react, but there were still no results. A nurse of the clan entered the room and helped the Bride.

"Master, she's reacting." The nurse said, touching the girl's forehead.

The Bride sat at the edge of the bed, keeping a good eye on the girl as she slowly woke up. She felt a bit of a soft spot on her after she and her clan saved her.

"Oh, Jenny..." She sighed and came closer to the girl.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

"Hmm... where am I?" I moaned.

My vision was a little blurry. My whole body felt numb and thin. I tried to sit up, but a sudden dizziness sent me back down. I closed my eyes and held my head with my hands. Then a third hand poked my shoulder. I uncovered my eyes and looked up. Orange eyes were staring at me closely.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I threw myself off the bed and crawled backwards, then I hit my back with a wall and breathed faster, in fear, as if I had the worst nightmare you could imagine.

"M-M-M-M-..." I mumbled.

Conquering Storm let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Stop with the mumbling, child! Speak up!" She exclaimed angrily.

"M-M-Miss Bride?" I said, still scared of her. "Why am I here? Why you? Why the Raiju?"

"Just shut up and listen to me, kid." She said, still serious. "My clan found you in the middle of nowhere. You're safe now... in the Dragon Kingdom."

"Back in the East?" I asked.

"Yes. You were out during our trip... fifteen days have passed."

"Fifteen days?!" I repeated.

The Bride nodded. "I'll send in someone to take care of you. I have a whole clan to attend."

"Sure, don't worry, miss Bride, I'll be fine." I said and smiled to her. She sighed and turned her heels, then she left the room.

Less than a minute passed and Lightning Lynx entered my room with a tray full of bread and crackers and a glass of orange juice. I remembered how starving I was, after fifteen days unconscious. It was hard.

"Someone needs some fuel." He said, trying to make me smile.

"You..." I said, a bit angrily. "What are you doing here? Couldn't she send someone else?"

"I'm the only one who knows you more than anyone else, kid." He put the tray on the bedside table. "Here, grab a bite."

"Thanks." I sighed and took the tray. I grabbed a cookie and chewed a bite. "Why are you trying to help me, when you were after me previously?" Lightning stood silent and smiled at me. Then I remembered. "Oh, the alliance, right?" I asked. Lynx nodded.

_The next day..._

"This place looks so awesome!"

Me, Lightning and Conquering Storm entered the training area of the Raiju Clan, in the Iron Fortress. I saw some ninjas holding sharpy staffs, others were practicing their skills and some others were in training duels. My mouth dropped in excitement as I walked by.

"You surely like this place, don't you?" Lynx asked me.

"Of course I do! I've never seen such great ninjas like these in training areas like this one! I'm eager to begin with Raiju training!" I exclaimed out loud.

The ninjas stopped the training and looked at me. I blushed a bit, and Conquering Storm explained to her fellow ninjas that I was only a new guest for the Raiju. They kept looking at me, then continued with their training.

"I have to warn you, kid. If you wish to train in the Raiju Clan, you better think about it. Only those who are strong can pass the challenges, but those who are weak are merely dismissed."

"Miss Bride, I gotta' tell you. I will be strong as long as I'm very healthy. I'll be ready for any challenge you set."

"Let's not look at this in your way, child. We're not like humans like you."

"I know. It's said that you guys believe that everything can be earned through strength and action."

"That's correct." Conquering Storm said. "Your training begins in three days. Before that day, try using some exercises to keep yourself as you said. But be aware, kid. Our challenges may be very dangerous."

"I'm not a kid, miss Bride, with all my respect." I said, the Bride went a little serious and left the training area. _"Was it something I just said?" _I thought.

During those three days the Bride mentioned I've been doing sit ups, I ran ten round laps and jumped some ropes. I also got some help from Raiju ninjas with the push ups. I only ate mild foods like bread, healthy crackers and drank orange and grape juices, and water for running and hydration. On bedtime I did some meditation, courtesy of the Shinobi Clan, and slept for the hours I thought were necessary to sleep.

I was ready for what was coming... I was about to become one of them.


	14. Danger

Chapter 14: _Danger_

_Previously on Chapter 13: The Battle Bird Armada attacked New Mobotropolis in search for Jenny due to her powers. In the far East, Jenny was aided by the Raiju Clan and accepted training with them. What will become of Jenny in the future? Will she fight for her own powers? Discover it here!_

* * *

The three days of exercise have passed quickly. I felt ready and eager for the event to happen. My anxiousness kept me so hyper that I never stopped talking and moving around like a little child.

_And so..._

"YEAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I shouted and laughed all the way.

Running through the halls was me within my hyper self mood. I felt so happy and active, my energies were unlimited... until I saw Conquering Storm alongside two ninjas. I blushed and stopped, screeching my shoes on the way, but fell on my belly, in front of the three lynxes.

"Hello, miss Bride." I said, laughing and panting. "Is it time?" I sat just like a mermaid does.

"Actually you're late." Conquering Storm said, looking down at me. She offered me her hand and helped me up.

"I'm sorry, miss Bride. I just get like this when I'm very excited."

It was all true. When I was a kid I was always excited I couldn't stop talking whenever I got what I really wanted for Christmas or my birthday, or in other occasions when I got what I wished for. I was always happy and running, very excited! I felt like that right now, I considered it something like... _ecstasy_.

_Later..._

"...Then you should control your emotions, kid. It's not too good to be THAT excited."

"I know. Maybe it's just the adrenaline. It gets me hyper whenever I feel like..."

"Feel like what?" She asked, I never said a word. I was paralized. "Jenny! Answer me, kid!" She waved a hand in front of my eyes, but they never moved.

"Just great..." The Bride rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "You! Get help, now!" She pointed to one of her lynx ninjas.

"Yes, my lady." The lynx nodded and quickly left.

All of a sudden, a vision came to my mind. I saw the city of New Mobotropolis in great ruins. Everything was destroyed as if an earthquake stroke the city and burned it down. No Mobian was in sight. After that happened, a flash appeared, and a dark world filled my mind, then I heard freaky laughter. I saw a bird in which attire was like Eggman's, except that his gloves had red stripes, he wore some sort of high heeled shoes and they were green, and wore a black hat with a white skull and three red rays. The vision ended with yet another white flash.

I gasped, I didn't knew what to do. New Mobotropolis was in danger, and I was too far away from there! I had to make a decision, save my friends and quit the training, or stay there and let the danger rise. Of course I wasn't that stupid. I had to quit the training and save those who helped me in my days of life in Mobius.

_"Mobius to Jenny? Come in, Jenny!"_

"Jenny, wake up!" Conquering Storm shook my shoulders until I reacted with another gasp.

"Miss Bride?" I said.

"What's wrong with you, kid? Weren't you listening to me?!" She asked, looking at me deeply serious.

"I have to go. The city is in danger. New Mobotropolis is in danger!" I desperately said, almost hyperventilating. "Miss Bride, I must go!" I yelled and ran away, tears forming in my concerned eyes.

_"Everyone, I'm coming!"_

I used my Fairy form to fly back to New Mobotropolis. When I arrived there after using hyper speed, I noticed the city was being rebuilt. I looked around in confusion and saw Nicole. I ran to her and said hi, then I spoke up...

"I thought the city was in great ruins." I said.

"It almost was." Nicole replied.

"Was? What happened?"

"Jenny, is that you?" I heard another voice calling me. I looked around and it was...

"Predator!"

I ran towards him and gave him a big hug while spinning like a greatly-in-love couple does. We sat on our knees and kept hugging each other. A tear ran down my cheek.

"I thought you guys were hurt." I whispered.

"Hey, we're fine, and so are you." He said kindly.

Without another word, we got to our feet and walked to find the others. I saw the Chaotix, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy, Antoine, Bunnie and... someone I never recognized pretty much.

"Who's that?" I pointed to a guy with a soldier outfit and a skunk's tail.

The guy turned around and looked at me. He was a skunk with blue eyes and white hair that seemed to be nicely combed. He wore an olive green, all packed combat suit, a clear visor and had a wrist mounted crossbow. My eyes widened and I gasped.

Another white background appeared when we looked at each other in the eyes. Our eyes were like magnets, _unseparated_...

As the background faded, we kept staring at each other, until all of us heard multiple explosions and a light surrounded me.

"What's happening?" I asked with fear as the ground began shaking.

Above us appeared a huge flying fortress that was as huge as a building, only more bigger. It had every kind of cannons and laser pods, some kind of small roadway, maybe for smaller ships, and the rest of it was a main fortress.

_"Hello, citizens. I come in peace..."_

"We know that you're not an alien, jerk!" I yelled. "Speak up! What do you want from us?!"

_"Ah, if it isn't Rainbow Lady. I've heard much about you, and your little powers."_

"Just how do you know my name?!"

_"Oh, words travel fast around here, don't they?"_

Without a second thought a huge robot called a Mole Mech landed in front of us. I gasped and fell on my back. I crawled backwards as the robot slowly took steps towards me. I then braced myself when the robot put out a giant drill from its chest. The drill began whining. My eyes shut and I held my hands up to my face. I suddenly heard crash from the robot.

Sonic spinballed the robot's drill and turned it into pieces, then he spinballed it again in the chest, making it lose balance and fall backwards.

* * *

"Darn it!" Exclaimed an angry Speedy. He was the one who piloted the Mole Mech. "That little kid's going to pay for this!"

The interior of the robot started erupting mild sparks and shattering. Speedy sought for a way to leave the robot before it could explode.

* * *

I watched in terror as the robot erupted sparks and some smoke filled the area. When it began throwing out the mildest flames I saw, I protected all of us in a strong force field. Then the robot exploded.

Everyone was hugging me, like in a group hug, but they did so because I was in the center, making the force field until the last flame disappeared. The area was also in smoke so popping the orb wasn't a good idea. I waited until the smoke cleared out, revealing the damaged machine, still erupting some sparks.

I undid the force field and everyone dissolved from the group hug. I noticed something stirring from the smoke in the distance. It was small... smaller than me. I gasped and took a step back. When the figure walked out of the smoke, it was a green bird with a red scarf, some kind of diaper or whatever that was in his waist, brown glasses with red lenses, brown gloves and boots. He had red eyes than never distracted themselves from looking straight at me.

"Hello, kid." He smirked creepily.

"Who are you?!" I asked gravely.

I watched in terror as Speedy The Kukku and two Pursuit Drones went slowly to my direction.

Terrified I was... _very_ terrified.


	15. Captured

Chapter 15: _Captured_

_Previously on Chapter 14: Jenny returns from the Dragon Kingdom to help her friends against what recently arrived, the Battle Bird Armada. She also met Geoffrey St. John for the first time. The poor girl got almost attacked by the Armada's prized possession, the Mole Mech, but it was quickly destroyed thanks to Sonic's spinball attacks. The pilot of the machine survived, and Jenny realized it was Speedy The Kukku, the heir of the Armada. What will become now of Jenny and her powers? Find out next!_

* * *

Immobilized I was, watching as the young bird and two robots came straight towards me. I felt my heart pounding slowly that it almost skipped a beat. Speedy was already in front of me, with the angriest face you could imagine. I think it was worst than the green superhero everyone knows for his anger.

Another light surrounded me. I could feel every bit of me losing gravity, lifting me up in the air. I screamed and tried using my wings to help me down, but it was useless. Predator flew up to catch me, but the light seemed to have some field that electrocuted him off like an insect killer. I yelled in desperation, shouted his name a few times, until I was dragged inside the fortress.

Everything was dark, very dark. Suddenly, lights shut on in the area. I opened my eyes, my vision was very fuzzy. I could see more than double.

"Hello, dear." Said a creepy, male voice coming from the distance. Because my hearing senses weren't that clear, the voice echoed until all my senses came to me.

When my vision cleared out, I saw the bird of my visions! That creepy bird that wore a villain's suit similar to Eggman's, glasses just like his, some white feathers around his neck, his gloves had red stripes, he had green pants, some sort of high heeled shoes and that black hat with a symbol I saw in my vision. He was like Eggman's Mobian version. If he would become Mobian, he would look just like this one.

"Did you enjoyed your time out, kid?" He sneered.

"Stay away." I coldly said.

"I'll accept that as no." He said. "Anyways, welcome to the Battle Fortress. I am the Fifteenth Battle Kukku of the Battle Bird Armada."

"I'm not interested in knowing who you are, psycho jerk! Get me out of here!" I yelled angrily.

"Guards! Take her to the lab!" He commanded.

Two Battle Birds dragged me by force, grabbing my shoulders. I struggled and yelled and wished Conquering Storm or the Yagyu Lord could beat these stupid birds off! Now I was at the birds' mercy, I felt so helpless and desperate. I couldn't help but think of Predator, my crush. I never stopped thinking of my friends, of those brave leaders of the four Clans who helped me in previous times.

_Endless Reach..._ she was like a mother to me. I would never try to explain her what happened if these guys try to experiment on me or if she finds out that I've been captured by them.

_Conquering Storm..._ she helped me recently! She would either want me out of her sight or even dead if these guys brain-wash me and make me become one of them.

_Lord Yagyu..._ his anger is quite enough. He'll be angrier if he sees me as one of the Armada.

_Constant Vigil... _maybe I won't be seeing her again.

_Espio..._ the guy who saved me for the first time and helped me in my days. I couldn't help but think of what he would say if he sees me as one of theirs.

_Predator... _he'll never forgive me.

One of the birds punched my arm with a laser pistol when I stopped walking. I exclaimed under my breath in anger and reluctantly kept walking. A strong sense of rage filled my mind, like that rage I just had when I faced the trio of idiotic birds.

Just as a door slid open, I gasped in great fear. Of course a lab room must be terrifying, but this one? Way too worst than a regular one! I couldn't really describe it very well. The birds dragged me in and threw me to a metallic table that had restraints in it.

I went hyperventilating when the creepy birds tied me up in the metallic table. The creepy psycho, as I called him, held out some kind of cybernetic bracelet thing and glared at me evilly. I turned my gaze away and closed my eyes tightly. That was similar to the time Lord Yagyu marked my arm with a hot metallic banner.

"Are the preparations ready?" He asked.

The metallic table went down with a humming sound similar of that of a dentist's chair. When it stopped I opened my eyes slowly and saw the craziest scientist you can imagine. He looked elderly, small, and so dang crazy!

"Yes, indeed they are..." He looked down at my scared eyes and began working.

The crazy scientist held a syringe with strange purple liquid. My eyes seemed to pop out when I saw the largest of all the existing needles in Mobius. I panicked and struggled to break these stupid restraints that held me tight. I focused all my strength, but not even that broke the restraints. The crazy Mobian came to me with the syringe in hand. He snapped it using his fingers and rubbed my right arm with another, making me feel even more desperate. My breathings went heavier and louder. When he inserted the WHOLE needle in my arm, almost touching my bones, I screamed very loud.

He seemed to take hours to finish with the syringe, as he drew the entire amount of the purple liquid in my body, but very slow. As he did so, my panic slowly faded. My vision went fuzzy again, then I blacked out in only a few seconds.

* * *

I woke up, as always, moaning. This time I cold move my arms and legs, despite the feeling of the restraints holding my body. My vision was still fuzzy and it never seemed to clear out, something that even my Rainbow Power couldn't overcome or heal. I suddenly heard loud beeps somewhere closer to me, and there's when I felt my right arm extremely heavy. I couldn't even move it as I was still numb. I raised it up using my left hand, unfortunately it was the only one I could use. I felt like a person with a broken arm, or most importantly, like a _Legionized_ person.

These Battle birds never knew about Legionization of what I knew, but what they did to me was similar to it. Although my vision was still fuzzy, I saw the same cybernetic bracelet the crazy scientist held before this happened, implanted in my arm. I growled in anger and, despite my dizziness and my tiredness, I kicked the cell's walls and pulled on the metallic columns of the cell that locked me in, but my strength suddenly faded and I collapsed, very exhausted for all the strength I just used. I heard more beeps from the implanted device and saw a filling gauge I guessed was like a battery's energy level.

"Very astonishing, dear, but it's useless." The same creepy voice said.

Outside the cell was the crazy psycho guy I saw before, watching as I stood in the floor, tired and weak. Then he saw the bracelet device, it did a louder beep and the gauge was full, like a battery's energy level.

"Splendid." He grinned and opened my cell, then he called out two of his annoying Battle Birds to carry me back to the lab.

I sighed and sought to move, but my body was very weak. I couldn't even move my fingers! One of the two birdo jerks held my waist from behind and the other one held up my legs in front. It reminded me of those lame jokes, when two people carry the third person like that and threw him or her into a pool. I let out a slight chuckle, then sighed as they made their way to the lab.


	16. One Action: Escape

Chapter 16: _One Action: Escape__  
_

_Previously on Chapter 15: Jenny was captured by the Armada! Inside the Battle Fortress, she meets their chief, the Fifteenth Battle Kukku, and was escorted to a lab. The poor girl was implanted with a cybernetic bracelet device that could take her energy away. What will the evil Lord of the Armada do this time? Will Jenny be set free, or will she become a laboratory rat for the Armada? Find out here!_

* * *

I was lying in a cloud, wearing the same gown I wore when I was gifted with the Scepter of Solandia. The wind seemed to blow at high speed, or was it just me going at high speed in the cloud? No. When I sat up I saw Khan next to my left. I wonder how I got there so fast. If that was a dream, no doubt I got there too quickly. But it felt so real. I felt free, out of the fortress I was in. When I looked down at my right arm, it was as clean as my normal body was. I also felt his hand wrapped on my back. He never said a word, he just focused on wherever he was going. I never spoke either, I just kept watching the world below us.

Suddenly I heard rumblings on some other clouds. The sky and sea below me turned inky black. A lightning bolt stroke the cloud I was sitting on and I fell to the black ocean. It started spinning like a whirlpool, but three times as fast. I screamed as I fell into the hole of the whirlpool and into deep darkness...

"AAAHH!"

I woke up with a scream, feeling how rapid my heart was beating, breathing shakily and also rapidly. I couldn't sleep since then, I just laid on my side and cried.

_"How long will I be here? I want to get out of this stupid fortress!"_

A few minutes passed and a guard passed by with a food tray. He opened the cell door and threw it in front of my bed, then he locked the door and left with zero words. I rolled over and saw the tray in the floor. It had a slice of bacon, cheese and a leaf of lettuce. I never liked these foods, so I got up and kicked the tray aside strongly.

I sure was a little rebel, just like Conquering Storm used to call me. I always felt like this whenever I was upset, and today was the perfect time to get upset and make a plan to escape, just like rebels and prisoners do.

I waited for a guard to pass by. Twenty minutes had passed and there was no sign of anyone. Because I was too bored while waiting, I tried pulling the stupid bracelet off my arm.

First I tried hitting it against the walls, but it never worked. Then I tried using my control over the Four Elements, but even with fire it never worked either. I sat on the edge of my bed and sighed, then thought for a few minutes, until something snapped in my mind. I thought of my Rainbow Power and some attacks like the Rainbow Triangle. Then I had an idea. I set two mirrors to perform my little experiment using this attack. One in front of me, like a few feet away, and another one at my right.

"Rainbow Triangle Impact!"

Even with my normal form I could still use my powers thanks to my Power Gem. I fired the white beam at the triangle and it fired the rainbow beam towards the first mirror. The beam hit the mirror and it turned 75 degrees to the right, making the beam hit the next mirror.

The beam hit the second mirror and it turned around ninety degrees to my direction, making the rainbow beam hit the implanted device in my arm. I focused all my power into my arm and the device started shattering, as it broke, a light began emerging from my arm. I gasped and kept focusing, until the device broke in a million pieces and my arm was healed. The beam retreated from my arm and traveled backwards, until it reached the triangle and then my wand, and then it went off.

I fell to my knees in relief and rubbed my arm. I felt fresh and new! Now I had to do the next step...

My plan was going to be risky, but doing it was worth the try. I still waited for any guard to pass by, so I could knock him out somehow, take the key that unlocks the cell and escape at high speed, but for that I had to become Rainbow Lady and be as silent as a chameleon, or most importantly, like Espio when he's camouflaged.

_A camouflage_ was all I thought. _How can I do something like that? I can't absorb other people's powers with my mind?_

Then another idea came to me. I closed my eyes and sat criss-cross as if I were going to meditate. I closed my eyes and waved my hands in front of my gem to make it shine and focus on a new ability within a wish...

_I wish to gain the ability of a chameleon..._

In a pair of seconds my wish was granted. I felt something sticky on my fingertips and touched them. It was gross, but then I tested them in a wall. First I slipped off, then I tried again and held onto the wall for ten seconds. I did the same step until I was fully able to climb a wall or ceiling just like chameleons do.

Hours seemed like days and no guard in sight. I used this time as an advantage to practice invisibility. I focused on this ability to make my left hand go invisible, until I could increase the power to make my whole arm become invisible. I looked like a person with only one arm. I undid the camouflage and focused on my whole body. It was difficult. It took me more than thirty minutes for my body to become invisible, until it was after other twenty minutes passed.

And last, I combined the ability to climb walls and my camouflage skills to practice stealth. As I touched a wall, I camouflaged myself and climbed up, then I waited in a spying position for a guard to pass by. A Battle Bird was walking by with a card key that unlocked my cell room. He was also carrying a tray with a scoop of spaghetti and meatballs. My stomach growled in protest, but I ignored it, knowing that I couldn't spend more time in this stupid fortress!

When the guard entered the cell room and dropped the tray, he never noticed me around the room. He checked on the bed and under the bed, but he found no tracks of me. What he only saw was the shattered device in the floor, he investigated it for a while, and there's when I came in to attack.

Using my camouflage, I knocked the bird off with a kick in the head, remaining unconscious. I dragged him over and took the card key off his pocket. I looked down at the tray with spaghetti and meatballs and used my Rainbow Power to make a carry-out meal box and carried it inside my gem using some kind of power that could save your things inside the gem, like a memory card or something like that.

I crawled in the ceiling, still camouflaged. As quick as I could, I escaped from the brig and went straight to the throne room of the fortress, only to find Speedy and his psycho father, the Battle Lord. He seemed to be angry at his son...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE GIRL BROKE THE DEVICE?!" He yelled.

"Oh no..." I whispered in fear. "I must escape right now!"

"Send out our three agents, tell them to look for the child. Harm her if necessary." He commanded.

"Yes, Father." Speedy nodded and turned his heels.

"Don't fail me, son." He said as Speedy walked away.

I flew as quick and silent as possible and sought a way to escape. The fortress itself was like a maze! But then I remembered something. If there was a cargo area or some hanger where they place the smaller ships, there must be a way out.

I went following the Battle Birds, crawling over the walls and ceiling, until they arrived to the cargo area or hanger, or whatever the room was called. I saw smaller ships, cockpits and hoverboards I guessed belonged to the Battle Birds and Babylon Rogues.

_The Babylon Rogues... If the placed their boards here, that means they're-_

My thought was interrupted when the Rogues entered the area to get their boards and go for hunting. I heard them speaking about some plans to steal my powers, and just then, Speedy came in to warn them.

"The kid has escaped from her cell, Rogues. Find her. Bring her to my father."

"Understood." Wave said and the others nodded in union.

As soon as they left, my attention turned to some birds that were getting ready for takeoff using small ships. I saw a piece of the floor lifting up like an elevator. I quickly flew towards it before it could trap me down there and saw the light of day. A soft breeze played with my hair and I inhaled with freedom. My seconds of peace were interrupted by the sound of the ships in ignition and ready for takeoff. I took a few steps back until I was behind all of them, covering my eyes from the flames the ships threw. I could also hear what they were saying.

_"Battle Leader, on!"_

_"Battle Killer, on!"_

_"Battle Raptor, on!"_

_"All squads, begin phase one! Takeoff begins in T minus, 10 seconds."_

I looked around, watching as the ships were ready for takeoff as a ten-second countdown began. I saw ships adjusting the metallic wings, some others were testing the boosts. I saw when the fire they throw going high, then low, then like that in a repeated motion. All the ships were ready and they took off from the street line in the fortress at high speed. I watched in relief as they left. Then I had the opportunity to run and prepare my wings. I undid my camouflage and ran through the street line. I popped out my wings when I caught full speed and jumped. I was finally free! Because I felt so free, I flew around the high skies and made a giant rainbow, then I went to find my friends and make a plan to stop the Battle Bird Armada.


	17. One Consequence: Chaos

Chapter 17: _One Consequence: Chaos_

_Previously on Chapter 16: Jenny sought for some ways to escape from the Battle Fortress, and succeeded. But now the evil Battle Lord discovered she broke the device they just had implanted in her arm and commanded the Babylon Rogues to hunt her down. Jenny escapes after wishing to temporarily have the ability of a chameleon so she could move out... or so she thought she was freed. Discover what strikes next on Chapter 17!_

* * *

At last, I was finally free. I never felt this free before. It was like when you finally complete a game's mission, or when you finally made it to the goal of a crazy maze. It was amazing to feel this kind of freedom! The sky was clear and it represented how happy and positive I was.

I returned to New Mobotropolis and sought for the Freedom Fighters to make a plan to stop the Armada from attacking us. To my surprise, it was already too late. The ships I saw taking off were heading right to my direction!

They began firing laser beams from the ships and almost harmed me if not for my super reflexes. I jumped back then I flew up to attack the first hostile.

"KindHearted! Electric Shoot!"

The electric arrow hit one of the ship's metallic wings and it crash landed not too far from the city. I landed towards it and stomped my way to the pilot of the ship. I grabbed the bird by the neck and hoisted him up.

"Why are you attacking the city?!" I demanded. "Speak up, or this punch will strike your heart!" I prepared and tightened a fist from my right hand whilst holding the bird with my left one.

The bird never said a word. I threw him in the ground and saw more ships coming to my direction. This time they fired heavy missiles at full speed. I gasped and quickly flew up, and the crashed ship exploded.

I used my rainbow beam from my wings as a distraction to make the ships hit each other. But they were hundreds of them after that, and my attack wouldn't last long against them, so I tried using all my attacks on them.

"Rainbow Shower!"

Because this was one of the mildest attacks I could perform, it only hit one ship and affected its left wing, but nothing else happened. _Dang it! _I flew towards the ship and focused all my strength in a kick. I kicked the ship hard and let it fall down, then it crashed and exploded.

"KindHearted! Rainbow Triangle Impact!"

I upgraded this attack a little bit. Instead of making just one triangle, I drew several imaginary lines and in some points appeared some triangles. I fired the white beam at the first triangle, it turned to the left and hit the second triangle. This one stood where it was, and the beam traveled to the third triangle. It leaned up and the beam went up as well, hitting a ship from under and making it explode. _Yeah, baby!_

Several ships were flying towards me. This time I thought of more attacks and suddenly one snapped in my mind.

"Colorful Shots!"

I waved my hands in a circular motion, making several colorful drops appear, then I pushed the drops with such force that it made the ships explode instantly. _Take that, jerks!_

* * *

Some other remaining ships returned to the fortress' street line and the Battle Birds left their ships, panicked. The rushed inside to warn their boss about their assignment.

"You IDIOTS!" He yelled to the birds. "Babylon Rogues, begin phase two!"

The Rogues nodded in union and prepared their hoverboards. Before they could leave, the Lord himself enteusted Jet and his crew with his Gravity Ring to stop the girl and bring her back to the fortress. Speedy looked in amazement at the ring, but then he huffed and walked away, a bit upset.

The Rogues ran through the street line and prepared their boards for takeoff. Jet had a satisfying smirk after he was entrusted with the Gravity Ring.

The Babylon Rogues went to hunt Jenny back in New Mobotropolis.

* * *

I screamed and flew towards one of the three leading ships. These three ships were bigger than the other ones I just exploded with my powers. And these had heavier missiles and laser pods. I already used all my attacks on the other ships, so I was left with controlling the Elements, super strength, speed, reflexes and ninjutsu skills. I knew my best bets were strength and reflexes.

One of the three ships fired laser beams like crazy! I used my reflexes to avoid being hit. I flew as crazy as a mosquito to dodge the laser beams. Suddenly I was caught off guard and a laser beam hit my right shoulder. Dang, it hurt a lot! It felt like pure fire burning my body from the inside. I cried and flew away for backup help.

_Sun Gods, please, call them!_

After the short prayer a missile almost hit me and the shockwave sent me falling down from the impact. I screamed. I could hear my heart beating rapidly in my ears as I fell at full speed. I started breathing heavily, and just then something grabbed me.

I noticed the ships were attacked by bats from the Yagyu Clan, and the one who caught me was Predator! I smiled at him and kept breathing heavily, but I was happy to see him again. The Sun Gods heard my call!

"Predator..." I breathed. "...thank you."

"You'd never make it without us, would you?" He smiled down at me and then focused in his flight.

More laser beams were fired from the three ships. Predator sure was an expert ace in flight! He dodged the beams in only "micro-seconds" and flew us down to New Mobotropolis at full speed. I watched in astonishment as the Yagyu ninjas finished off with the Battle Birds and the ships exploded louder. The bats flew alongside us, back to the city.

As soon as I touched the ground, my arm seared in pain. I groaned and fell to my side. My arm was bleeding a bit. I couldn't stop rolling over for all the pain I felt. Predator and the rest of the Freedom Fighters came in to help me with the wound. A funny fact about that was that Geoffrey, the skunk I just met, covered my wound with medical tape and carried me all the way to the hospital. I groaned again. My arm couldn't stop bleeding and my body felt thin and cold. My heartbeats suddenly went slowing down, but never stopped. I was about to black out, but this guy did something to me that made me react.

He kneeled down and pulled out a small syringe from one of his pockets. He held my back with his left hand and inserted the short needle in my left shoulder with his right one. It did some kind of hissing sound as the contents were running through my bloodstream. I grunted weakly and then moved a finger. My heartbeats were speeding up and I gasped deeply. My eyes widened and my body felt warm and active once again.

Geoffrey removed the needle and made his way to the hospital, with me still in his arms. He never said a word, almost seeming like he was mute. _I guess guys like this one never speak, even if they use adrenaline on someone like me. But he saved my life! And I really thank him for what he did._

Before we could arrive an explosion stroke the city. I let go of the skunk's grip and ran to see what was happening. When I looked up I saw the Battle Fortress beneath the city and three flashes of light came down to us. It was the Babylon Rogues once again, dang it!

The green hawk smirked and never distracted his gaze from staring at me. I felt scared, maybe it was the adrenaline I was injected with? No, it was nothing but a strong fear coming from inside of me. I had a bad feeling that something worst, worst than me being captured, would happen.

The ground started shaking strongly, the city's grounds began shattering and breaking apart. The three birds were already gone. Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters went to me and all of us made a circle. There was me, Sonic, Sally, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, the members of the Chaotix, Antoine, Bunnie, Geoffrey and Predator. Khan and the Yagyu Clan were already gone too.

The Battle Fortress itself fired some sort of strong beam-drill that broke the center of the city, destroying everything beneath it. Some sort of floating island thingy or whatever it was emerged from the ground. It was the Babylon Garden! _But, I thought that thing was destroyed in the first place! This can't be!_

Me and the Freedom Fighters, mostly Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, were impressed for what we saw. I thought it was destroyed long ago according to the comics I read at home, maybe I was just in the right time before it was destroyed.

Just as it kept floating up, it did a sonic boom sound and the sky went turning black, with deadly tornadoes and lightning bolts. Around the Babylon Garden was a giant black hole that could consume Mobius in just minutes. All of us held ourselves onto trees from the city to avoid being consumed by the hole. Everything I saw was also being consumed by the black hole.

"Those pathetic Rogues! They must've done some-"

Before I could finish, the force of the wind made me lose my grip from the tree's branch and I was pushed away, but my blue angel came in to save me. Predator grabbed my arm with his right hand and held me tight. Then I remembered something from the issues I read that had this scene involving it.

_The core unit in the engine room is the power source of the Babylon Garden. Only by disconnecting it, Mobius can be saved!_

Because I was the key to saving Mobius, I prepared my wings and told everyone that I could stop it on my own. Then I flew towards the floating thing and prepared to complete my mission, which was to save Mobius from such catastrophe.


	18. Defeat and Victory

Chapter 18: _Defeat and Victory__  
_

_Previously on Chapter 17: After a harsh battle against some Battle Birds, Jenny received backup help from her friends and was brought back to New Mobotropolis, where the Battle Fortress destroyed it using a powerful beam that uncovered the ancient Babylon Garden. Just as it emerged from the ground and floated in the high skies, a black hole was formed, consuming everything in Mobius. Now it's up to Jenny to save the day!_

* * *

I flew full speed to the inside of the floating thingy. I began searching for the engine room to disconnect the power unit, only to be attacked by Wave The Swallow.

"And just who invited you in, kiddo?" She asked angrily.

I got to my feet. "Listen, bird chick. I'm not here to fight! If we don't undo this thing, Mobius will soon meet its very end!"

"Like I care." She said.

"Don't you even care about your own life?! How despicable of you!" I said and stomped off to find the engine room.

I entered the engine room and saw some sort of cube with a ring in it. _This must be the power unit. I got my chance! _I thought.

Before I could remove the units from where they were, something kicked me aside. It was Jet! He hopped like a kangaroo and kicked my left arm. I fell to my right side and winced in pain. _No! Why did it had to be my right arm?! I still have that wound there!_

I grunted and got to my feet. "Ready to fight?" I exclaimed.

"Don't even think you're going to take our treasures!" He exclaimed.

Jet caught the ring from the glowing cube. As he did this, the ground began shaking. A piece of stone fell on my forehead, leaving a mild cut. I stood sitting in the ground, watching as the hawk stared at me with a creepy smirk. Then he wore the ring in his wrist. I got up and rushed to attack him, but a strong force field paralyzed my body after another sonic boom sound.

"Ugh! You jerk! Let me go!" I grunted.

"I can see that you're amazed for what this ring can do. And there's no hope left to save Mobius, _Jenny_." He mocked.

Both of us stood silent as everything around us began falling down. I stood immobile and the evil hawk just smiled evilly at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then a pair of images came to my mind.

First I saw myself as a normal human with a sleeveless gown in a rainbowish background, then I saw Espio and Constant Vigil. After that I saw myself and Endless Reach sharing a hug like a mother hugging her daughter, then I saw Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters. After that I saw myself and Geoffrey in our first encounter, then I saw Conquering Storm, the woman who, although blunt and cold, she cared for me in the end. And last I saw Predator, the guy who saved my life for the first time in Mobius. I thought of the world, safe and peaceful. Then I opened my eyes and smiled bravely.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, punk. And my name is _Rainbow Lady_!" I said bravely.

With all my recovered strength I undid the force field and took the glowing cube from where it was standing and threw it to the ground. It shattered and its glow faded. I also used the last bit of camouflage ability I had and took off the ring from his wrist, then I kicked him in the back and flew out of the place. As I flew to the outside, I threw the ring from high above and it also shattered in the ground. The Babylon Garden was about to fall, and the black hole disappeared!

* * *

Inside the Battle Fortress, every Battle Bird was in great panic. Alert sirens were activated everywhere. The Armada was planning an emergency escape, because the Babylon Garden was about to fall over them!

"Quick, Battle Birds! Ready the ships! We leave in twenty minutes!" The chief commanded, but it was almost too late when they heard crashing.

The Babylon Garden began descending over the fortress. Unfortunately for them, the Garden fell, taking their fortress down with it. Several crashes were heard and dust filled the area.

As for the Babylon Rogues, they could escape from the Babylon Garden before it crashed, and looked at it from above.

"How could the Battle Birds be right now?" Storm asked.

"I don't know, but that girl has accomplished her mission." Wave replied.

"Accomplished or not, I don't care what she's done. Let's just go, Rogues!" Jet exclaimed and the three left in their hoverboards.

* * *

I watched as the Garden fell and the fortress was taken down with it. Words of congratulations spread in the air and New Mobotropolis was rebuilt after I flew at full speed and made another giant rainbow in the sky. The sky cleared out, revealing the sunshine.

I landed beside the Lake of Rings and saw it with happiness. Before I could make a second move, my right arm and head ached and my Fairy form faded. Then I collapsed and blacked out.

I woke up to the feeling of someone gently striking my hand. I moaned and opened my eyes. I found myself in a bed, so I guessed I was in the hospital.

At first I couldn't remember what happened, but then I realized I needed medical attention due to my wound in my arm, the mild cut in my forehead and all the energy I just used. And beside my bed was Conquering Storm. Even if she was serious and acted not too soft on me, she was worried about me. She sat in a chair closer to my bed and put her face in her hands.

"Miss Bride." I slightly smiled. "How's it been? How's your clan going?"

"Very good." She replied. "I've heard that you saved the city from being destroyed. Nice job."

"Yeah." I breathed. "Ugh!" I groaned.

"Take it easy, kid. You still need to recover." She said before a doctor entered the room.

"My patient's awake!" He said. I recognized him and it was Dr. Quack. "How do you feel, dear?"

"Just a little headache, but the rest of me is fine." I said.

"Will she be alright?" Conquering Storm asked softly.

"She'll be fine. The child only needs some rest. She's recovering very well and really fast after a mild surgery."

"Impressive." The Bride said.

"Mild... surgery?" I asked.

"It was the only way we could extract the bullet and heal your arm, dear." The doctor said.

"Yeah, it's just..." I stood silent for a minute.

"Just what?" Conquering Storm asked.

"I've never been into surgery before!" I exclaimed with a funny gesture. _"Why didn't I just healed it using my power?"_

"Unbelievable..." The Bride sighed and rolled her eyes.

A while passed and I was finally out if the hospital. Me and the Freedom Fighters made a huge party at the coliseum. We cheered, screamed and laughed as the Forget Me Knots were playing awesome rock songs! After that we left and celebrated our greatest victory for the second time in Freedom HQ. It was like a Thanksgiving Day dinner, but a bit different. There were several fruits, veggies and some other foods around the table. Everyone was laughing and talking a bit. I was the only one remaining quiet of all of them. After I left the hospital, I felt so disappointed because Conquering Storm quickly left my side to watch over her clan. Of course I let her go because she had a clan to attend, but she acted softly towards me, and I was getting closer to offer her my friendship and trust, but failed. A tear slid down my eyes and I sighed, then I left the dining room with no words.

I left Freedom HQ and flew back to the Lake of Rings. I sat beside the lake and looked at my sad reflection in the water. I let down another tear and it fell into the water. I cried a bit, until a hand touched my shoulder. I gasped and looked to my upper right. It was Predator again. I gave him the biggest hug ever!

"I'm so happy to see you again, Pred." I sobbed.

"Now's not the big moment to cry, Jenny." Predator wiped my tear away and held his hands over my shoulders. "I've got a surprise for you." He smiled.

"Really? What kind of surprise?" I felt excited to know.

"Now, now. Just close your eyes, and no peeking." He said.

He took my hand, walked us a few feet around the lake and stopped. _Why did he stopped so quickly? _I thought.

"Now, open your eyes." He said.

When I opened my eyes, my heart filled with excitement! I saw Endless Reach, Lord Yagyu, Conquering Storm and Constant Vigil. Each had at their right one ninja per clan. Funny fact was that Espio and Lightning were there! I was the happiest girl alive, and screamed like fangirls do. I also ran towards Lord Yagyu and gave him another of my biggest hugs ever!

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy to see you here!" I gave a slight handshake to him, Conquering Storm and the Gossamer and Yagyu ninjas, and hugged Espio and Lightning, then I gave the last hug to Endless Reach. "I missed you a lot." I softly said.

"We missed you too, dear." She said.

"Espio insisted us to see you." Constant Vigil added.

"Yeah, I can see that." I laughed.

"Because we, the four Clans, accepted the alliance, we're offering you as a gift for saving our world more training with all our skills mixed into one." Endless Reach said.

"More training? With all the Clans?" My smile wided.

All of us traveled back to the Dragon Kingdom, where the four leaders taught me more about ninjutsu, but all of their skills mixed together. I was about to become an expert ninja, and I really liked it!

_Now that Mobius is safe again, a new adventure will begin! Although... I miss my friends. Sun Gods, watch over them. And thank you for all once again!_


	19. A Mysterious Being

Chapter 19: _A Mysterious Being__  
_

_Previously on Chapter 18: Jenny stopped the black hole from consuming all Mobius! Now the leaders of the Four Clans of the Dragon Kingdom offered the girl a training of mixed ninjutsu skills in return for her help. Now a new adventure rises in this oncoming chapter! Don't miss it!_

* * *

I was sleeping pleasantly in one of the rooms of the Yagyu Clan. It was six o' clock in the morning, and the day was extremely cold! Trembling I was, trying to keep myself warm with only one blanket that seemed to be small in size, due to the rooms belonging to the bats in there. I said small because they're small in size, and I was pretty tall and large for such a small bed and blanket, so I had to roll myself into a ball so I could sleep as comfortable as possible.

_Eight hours later..._

I suddenly felt someone shaking me by the shoulders, and moved a bit. The shaking continued, until a voice called me...

"_Hisssssssss_! Wake up, child."

"A Yagyu ninja?" I moaned. "Hmmm... I'm really tired, five more minutes..." I rolled over and kept sleeping.

"Master insists you must wake up. You've been sleeping for eight hours straight."

"Eight hours?!" I dragged myself off the bed and brushed my hair. Then I tapped my Power Gem twice to fix myself up.

A rainbow ring surrounded my body and it went fixing myself up, from bottom to top, then the ring disappeared in a rain of sparkles. I looked down at the impressed ninja and nodded to him. He nodded back and walked us out of the room, and to the Lord's throne.

I jumped and screamed when I noticed there were FOUR Yagyu Lords in the throne, and not the one who rules the whole clan. There was one with the longest beard ever, the one I called the bloodsucker who almost killed me, and another one that looked... not too freaky.

I gulped and took a step back. The Yagyu ninja rolled his eyes and took my hand seriously, and led me to the four creepy Lords.

"Now's the time you decided to wake up?!" The Lord with the longest beard shouted, making me freak out and go all desperate.

"Uh... I-I'm sorry, I just..."

I never knew why but my scared reaction made them laugh. I stood there, blushing, and with a question mark flying above my head. I blinked as well and then Lord Yagyu said...

"Don't take it too serious, kid. Of course we've been waiting for you, but don't worry."

I nodded and looked to the entrance. "Eight hours? Is it afternoon already?"

"Indeed it is, dear." He said. "A perfect time to start your training."

"Huh? But... now?" I asked.

As I followed the Lords outside, I looked at how high the sun was and the sky was so clear and blue. I had that same awesome feeling when I was outside the Temple of the Golden Lotus. It felt so awesome that I went off daydreaming of me flying with Predator. I was being carried in his arms. Suddenly, something tapped my back and the daydream ended.

I was standing, my smile wide and my eyes were looking at the distance. I blinked a few times and reacted when a Lord was poking on my shoulder with a finger. I shook my head and lept walking. Then I came up with a question.

"Um... is walking part of the training?"

"No, but it is a perfect exercise to awake your body." Lord Yagyu said as the other three followed.

"Oh." I exclaimed slightly.

_Later..._

After my training and a few minutes of walking freely in the Bamboo Forest, an arrow flew past me and dashed to my right side. I looked at my right and into the distance as the arrow disappeared between the bamboos. I looked ahead and walked to where the arrow dashed off.

I sought for the mysterious arrow that almost hit me. I looked at every direction and bamboo, but found nothing, until I slipped and fell in my butt to the ground. I moved my legs aside and found the arrow I was almost shot with. I picked it up and analyzed it. It was just a simple, wooden arrow with no kind of powers absorbed into it. I shrugged, picked it up and thought of a plan to find the owner of the arrow.

I arrived to what seemed like the exit of the Bamboo Forest and saw nothing but the huge space around me. I jerked my head to all directions to seek for the mysterious being, but saw nothing again. I shrugged again and decided to walk around, enjoying the nice weather and the warm touch of the sun.

It was a perfect time to play with my wind powers. I held a hand in front and closed my eyes to focus, when I opened them, the wind was under my control. I made several plants and even bamboos move with wind, and could levitate several leaves from the ground as well.

I played for a while until I heard leaves rustling from inside the Bamboo Forest. I freaked out a bit and looked at the entrance of the forest. I took a few steps back and covered my face with my hands in fear. It was then when I felt something cutting my waist and I fell to my side in pain. It was another arrow! I saw it bouncing in the ground until it stopped, and I looked down at my wound. Thank goodness it wasn't a deep cut, but it did broke my favorite dress in a straight line and the wound bled a bit. I winced in pain again, that wound burned more than fire does.

All of a sudden I heard footsteps in the distance. I looked ahead and saw it, but it was too far away from me. _Lord Yagyu? _I thought. But the frame wasn't his. Instead, I saw a figure with a robe that covered the eyes, but not its nose and mouth. It wasn't a Mobian, for what I could see.

I winced again in pain and laid in the ground. The figure kneeled to me in concern and placed a hand straight in my wound. I groaned out loud and closed my eyes tightly. The person felt even more concerned and I looked at whoever it was, sweat running down my face. The figure did something very weird. Whoever it was, it made some sort of light emerge from its hand and placed it in my wound. I groaned again, and felt my wound healing itself by the intense light, until my waist was fully healed and my dress was fixed. The figure smiled, got up and ran quickly.

I sat up, then got to my feet and pursued the hooded figure. I tried yelling at whoever it was, but it disappeared quickly. I stopped to catch my breath, suddenly something pinned me down from my left side. It was a Yagyu ninja! He hissed as if he was going to attack me.

"Hey, it's me! Let me go!" I screamed.

The ninja let go of his grip and offered me his hand. I sighed and grabbed it. I then saw Lord Yagyu running towards me, with a creepy serious face. I exclaimed in guilt and covered my face with my hands. _I knew this was about to happen. Now he'll be angry at me!_

"Where have you been, kid? We thought you were lost!" He screamed.

"Sorry, mister Lord Yagyu. I just ran off, looking for something I had missing." I sighed to the fact that I had to lie to him, because if I spoke up and tell the truth, he'll hunt down whoever that hooded person was. I didn't wanted that to happen!

"Did you found it?" He asked.

"Oh! Yes." I looked up at him and nodded.

Lord Yagyu huffed and turned his heels, then he walked and I followed. I sighed silently and walked back to the lair of the Yagyu Clan. The Lord sat in his throne and sighed. Then he glared at me as if I have done something wrong. I narrowed my eyes down and joined my hands. I had to apologize for running away like that.

"I'm sorry. I-I promise I won't do something like that, ever again."

"It doesn't really matter, kid. At least you're alive." He said. "But seeing you as part of my clan, I suggest you ask for permission first before toying around."

"I will." I nodded.

"Now you may go." He ended and I rushed to my room.

I closed the door behind me and laid in my bed with another sigh. I hated the fact that I lied to him, but he seemed to believe what I just said to him. Nothing I had left missing. I just wanted to keep that mysterious figure safe from any harm. I looked at the ceiling in boredom until my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

Six hours passed and I woke up from my sleep. I gasped when I saw another ninja next to me. Maybe he expected me to wake up and follow him. He stood quiet and offered me his hand. I grabbed it and dragged myself out of the bed. I let go of his hand and stretched my body out while yawning. I then rubbed my eyes and followed the bat to wherever he was going to take me.

I walked with no words to say and still thought of that hooded figure I just saw, the figure that recently healed me from the mild cut and just... disappeared. I really wanted to know who it was and thank for what it did. But I never had the chance due to training and I was also part of the clan I was in.

We arrived at a pair of closed doors that led to a dining room. I could smell the delicious food and inhaled with joy. The ninja opened the doors and led me inside. I freaked out because the four Lords were there again... It wasn't a good idea to deal with Mobians that freak your nerves out and make you scream, you know. I was terrified at first, but then I was just blushing as time went by. I never spoke a word, and I could hear them talking and laughing like normal men do.

I sat a few feet away from them in the table and sighed. I looked down at my food and began eating. It was a loaf of meat and three slices of bread with grape juice. I held the knife and fork and began cutting the loaf of bread to take a bite, I could hear the Lords laughing in union. I looked at them with a face that had a mix of fear and blush. The Lord that looked not too freaky looked at me in the near distance and then turned his gaze to the other Lords. I saw him whispering something to Lord Yagyu and turned my eyes to the food. I took a bite of my loaf of meat and chewed it. It was the most delicious meat I ate in Mobius! After I gulped and went to drink some grape juice, Lord Yagyu hit the table strongly with just a fist. Everything seemed to bounce around me when he did this. I startled and saw them, freaked out. Then they bursted off laughing.

_"Okay, I've had quite enough! Their anger was sufficient, but making me scream because they're freaky makes me go even more angry!"_

I pushed the plate forwards and got up from my seat angrily. Before I walked out, I heard the Lord I called the bloodsucker, or to specify, the one with yellow attire, saying something within great laughter...

"Did you just saw how she stared at us?" He laughed.

And with that I bursted the doors open and stomped out of the room.

The Lords stopped laughing, except the crazy Lord with yellow attire. His laughter went louder and louder that I could hear it in the distance, almost seeming like it would fill the whole temple with his freaky laughter. I sighed in anger and walked to my room.

* * *

"Enough!" Lord Yagyu said as he got up from his chair. The crazy Lord in yellow covered his muzzle from bursting into another laughter.

"How immature of that kid." The Lord with the longest beard said.

The Lord in yellow said nothing. He just hissed, still trying not to laugh again.

Lord Yagyu walked off. "I'll talk to her. The rest of you have a clan to attend."

The three Lords got up and walked out of the room. Lord Yagyu went to seek for the girl. He looked in the training area, but found nothing. He tried searching outside and... no sign of Jenny.

"Where's that kid?" He muttered angrily, then he got back inside and sought for Jenny in the spare rooms of the temple.

* * *

I was lying in my bed, with an angry expression in my face. I suddenly heard the door opening with creaks and opened my eyes angrily. I rolled over to see who it was, and saw Lord Yagyu entering my room.

"Hello, Jenny." He said and smiled weirdly.

"I never expected to see you here. Are your other companions come in to joke around?" I sneered.

"The other Lords were just... kidding... about what happened at dinner..." He said before he screamed at me. "You're just too quiet, kid! Don't you speak?"

"I'm already talking to you right now." I said in a funny tone.

"Very funny, kid." He said and sat at the edge of my bed "Anyways, I came to tell you that for the rest of the week you have no training. It might be better for you to get accustomed to our clan. Seeing your scared face, it won't be easy to train, would it?"

"Not really." I sighed. "But hey, thanks. I really appreciate that, mister Lord Yagyu." I smiled and laid down. "You better watch over your naughty ninjas, you know." I chuckled as he walked to the door.

"Hey, nobody's supposed to tell me what to do!" His muzzle went red when he screamed this. I laughed. "But... thanks for reminding me, kid. You're such a nice and noble girl." He smiled at me and left the room.

I smiled at what he said. _Nice and noble... _I guess he liked me.

But my thoughts then were concentrated in that hooded figure...


	20. Friendship?

Chapter 20: _Friendship__?_

_Previously on Chapter 19: Jenny stood in the whereabouts of the Yagyu Clan. In their territory, she discovered a mysterious figure that almost hit her with an arrow, and also healed a mild cut she had. Jenny stood thinking who was that hooded figure that healed her and disappeared like nothing had happened. In this chapter, the figure's identity will be finally revealed!_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say that I'm starting up with a brand new story about Jenny's adventures with the Mercian Freedom Fighters. It's called Adventures In Mercia, please read and review! Thank you and enjoy Episode 20!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of thunders cracking. It sure was a stormy day out there, so my only option was to stay inside until the weather changes. I covered myself up using a bigger blanket they gave me and shivered a bit. Then I heard knocks at the door. I tried to stand up, but the weather was so cold that I had to stay in bed, covered with my blanket. And using my fire powers won't be too useful in a freezing weather like that one.

I ignored it and walked at the door. I took a deep breath and hoped it wasn't those Lords that freaked my nerves up yesterday. I was terrified. I took another deep breath and opened the door. Instead of seeing e Lords I smiled when I saw my dearest chameleon friend.

"Espio, you came!" I exclaimed happily and hugged him with all my heart. "What's up? I thought you were still within your Clan's hideout."

"Your friend insisted us to see you, dear." I startled when I saw Lord Yagyu coming out of nowhere.

"Well, uh... Thanks, mis- Lord Yagyu. I'm ver- just thank you." I said desperately. And with that I shut the door closed and sighed in relief.

"Freaky, aren't they?" Espio asked.

"Very." I wiped off some sweat from my forehead. "So, what's that brought you here, my friend? Got some info about our friends? Speaking of them, how's Predator?" I asked happily.

He never said a word, he just turned his back on me and sighed.

"Es? Is something wrong? How's Predator?" I asked again and my smile faded.

"Jenny... he's been captured." He said with a deep, serious voice.

"What?! By who?!"

"Nobody knows. The Shinobi are investigating who of every villain has captured your friend. I came here because he ordered me to protect you before this could happen."

Tears creeped out of my eyes. "No! This can't be! He can't be captured! I just saved Mobius once again, and now he's been kidnapped?!" I placed my hands in the edge of my bed and tightened my fingers, squeezing the blanket.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. We don't know who's doing this to us. But I can see it as a threat to you."

"MORE THAN JUST THAT!" I shouted and punched the bed strongly. Then I walked at the wall closer to the door and slid down to the floor, then I covered my head in my arms and pushed my legs to my chest. "WHY?!" I cried.

Another knock was heard at the door. "If it's one of those stupid ninjas, tell him that I'm not in a mood right now!" I shouted.

"Jenny..." He sighed. "Okay."

"Master wants to see the girl in is throne room." The ninja said.

"Tell your Lord that it'll be just a minute." Espio said to the ninja.

The bat nodded and left the room, then Espio closed the door and kneeled down to me. He grabbed my back and pushed me against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his back and hugged him.

"Jenny, please, don't cry." He said with a soothing voice. "The Lord wouldn't want to see your sad face, would he?" He smoled at me.

"You're right." I sniffed and wiped my tears away. "Thank you, Es. Just... thank you so much." I gave him a kiss in the cheek of his muzzle and got up.

I walked at the door and opened it. The ninja was still there, waiting for me to go with him. I looked down at a blushy Espio and he followed us as well.

At the throne room of the temple, Lord Yagyu had set a mission for me...

"You see, there's someone trespassing our territory. I give you permission to go out there and find whoever is entering this area."

"And I will, Master. By my word of honor, I will find whoever it is and speak up. I know it's not necessary to fight or kill someone, so I'll just-"

"What?!" Lord Yagyu reacted at this. "You will do as I say, young lady. If I give you permission to kill someone, YOU WILL!"

"Killing people doesn't solve a thing or two in this world! It only makes it worse!" I shouted.

"Don't insult me like that, kid." Lord Yagyu said in anger.

"Oh, I remember. The Yagyu were known for terrorizing and killing. Well I've got news for you, Lord Yagyu, I'm the LEADER of the KindHearted! And I will do as I thing it's correct!" I yelled louder and turned my heels.

"If you walk out of this lair, your exiled!"

"I DON'T CARE!" I yelled to him and walked away.

"My patience with you has reached its limit, young lady." Lord Yagyu said with a creepy, deep voice that made me feel chills.

"What?" I looked back at him, a bit scared.

"You ARE one of us, kid!" He grabbed me by my arms and shook me as he spoke. "You will obey to MY orders, and if I command you to kill whoever is out there, YOU WILL KILL IT!" After that he threw me to the ground in a hard way. He turned his back on me and sighed. "Return when you're done, and good luck."

I got up and walked out of the lair angrily, then I muttered through my teeth "Like if I need it!"

_Later..._

As I walked around the Bamboo Forest, seeking for the hooded figure I just met yesterday, I looked at the nice weather. At least it was a stable weather like to go outside. I felt so sick of following the Lord's orders. Then I thought of some lyrics of a song I used to hear...

_Sick of it all, Sick of it all, We will not follow!_

I did as the song said. I never went to kill or hunt whoever that person was, I just went to find it and speak up. And speak of it, I saw what looked like a human girl, her back was turned on me. I could only see her frame, but she was as dark as a shadow.

I dashed towards her, but she ran away, almost like she was scared of me. But I was a good girl, I wasn't going to launch one of my attacks towards her. I just kept running.

The girl arrived at a certain point of the forest when I could easily corner her from behind. I smiled and ran towards her, I was feeling exhausted though.

"E-Excuse me!" I yelled to her, but slipped off thanks to a nearby rock and almost bumped into her.

I saw her closely. She was a human, just like me, but she was a bit smaller than me, she had brown, layered hair, she wore a white shirt in a purple vest, some socks that were up to her thighs and had stripes, short, black boots and black gloves, and a quiver she had in her back. She also held a bow in her right hand, and an arrow in her left. Not to mention, this girl had a pendant that looked not too similar to mine.

But when I saw the girl's eyes when she looked down at me, I gasped...

A shiny, white background appeared as both were staring at each other in the eyes. Her blue eyes were connected to mine. She felt surprised when she saw me. This girl seemed like she had seen me before, and that's what she asked me when the background faded.

"I think I've seen you before." She said again.

"Pft! Of course not!" I got up straight and did an expression with my face, signifying no.

"You- you were the girl from..." She stood silent for a while. She kinda recognized me.

"Wait a sec! You were that hooded figure that healed my waist, weren't you?" I gasped. "Well, now that I've found you, I'm not here to fight or argue about it. Just, thank you for... that." I calmly said.

"You're welcome." She bowed.

"A-And I'm sorry for running into you." I startled.

"Oh! That's okay." She smiled at me. "You seem to be friendly, and a bit in a hurry."

"Yes. I just forgot I have to return." I said. "Ugh! Now Lord Yagyu's gonna' kill me for this!"

"You're kind of funny." She chuckled for my dumb attitude. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Nicki. What's your name?"

"Huh?" I looked back at her and smiled. "Oh! Call me Jenny." I said. "Well, can we talk later? Anyways, where can I find you again?" I asked nicely.

"Maybe at the Lake of Rings." She replied.

"Okay! Meet you there by tomorrow! Bye!" I quickly said and dashed off to the temple.

* * *

Nicki watched in surprise as Jenny quickly left and smiled. She was the hooded figure that healed the girl previously, and now Jenny had revealed her true identity. She grabbed her bow and hid the arrow in her quiver and turned her heels.

Nicki walked away, thinking of one single word...

_Friendship..._

She then thought of the day when she almost shot Jenny with her arrows, and the part when she healed her using her Chaos Energy...

"That girl seemed scared when she saw me... who is she, and how did she came here?"

And so...

After so many questions, she felt hungry and went to seek for a place to eat, only to be cornered by bat ninjas. The girl acted bravely and pulled out one of her normal arrows. She pulled it back at her cheek and aimed. But something made her stop when she heard a female voice from above.

* * *

"KindHearted! Rainbow Activation!"

I fell from sunlight and transformed in a flash. Then I landed in front of Nicki and dashed towards the ninjas. I used my ninja skills to defend her and attack the ninjas. The girl never made a move, she just stood there, watching as I fought them off with ease.

When they were knocked out at last, I turned my gaze to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I never expected something like that to happen. But yes, I'm fine, thank you."

"Yeah. You see..." I de-transformed and spoke up. "I'll be honest with you. I have powers, maybe you seem to be a little freaked out, but... the point is that... I'm a KindHearted Fairy."

"A kind what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"A KindHearted Fairy. I'm the leader, actually. But my teammates aren't here anymore."

"So you're not only yourself in your... team?" She asked.

"Nope. We're fifteen girls." I answered.

"Fifteen girls?!" She repeated. "Are you a whole family or something? Classmates?"

"Kinda." I smiled. "Anyways, now that we met each other, it would be nice if we had a new friend with us."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yup!" I nodded and smiled again. "You could be of use to us, and we may help you as well. What do you say?"

"I..." She stood silent again. Then she nodded and said. "I'm in."

"All right!" I cheered.

After that and quick goodbyes, I walked with the Yagyu ninjas back to the temple. I couldn't help but think of what will Lord Yagyu say, and that Predator was kidnapped. I sure needed Nicki's help to find him, and some backup from my friends would be twice as helpful.

_Predator... I will do my best to save you!_

**Author's note:**

**Nicki belongs to AtalentaSonic, not me.**

**Please review!**


	21. Facing Lord Yagyu, The Death Egg

Chapter 21: _Facing Lord Yagyu, The Death Egg__  
_

_Previously on Chapter 20: The figure's identity was revealed! But the Yagyu ninjas arrived to attack her because they thought she was the one trespassing their territory. Jenny helped the girl, also known as Nicki, and fought off the ninjas. What will happen next in Jenny's life? And will Predator be saved? Discover new mysteries next on our 21st chapter!_

* * *

I entered the temple alongside the ninjas and bowed before Lord Yagyu. I never looked up to his eyes, because I thought he was going to give me the creepiest glare ever. I closed my eyes and took a deep, silent breath. Then I spoke up.

"I already found whoever it was, Lord Yagyu. But-"

"But..." He repeated. "That 'but' worries me. You didn't followed my orders, did you?"

"No, Master." I sighed. "I didn't."

Lord Yagyu sighed. "I'm afraid to say that you won't be part of us anymore." He said and called a Yagyu ninja. "You're exiled, Jenny."

"What?!" I screamed. "No! You can't do this!" A Yagyu ninja grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the lair. "You can't get me out of your clan! It's not fair!"

"It is, child. You fail to my orders, I fail to your wishes." He grinned evilly.

"No! You're going to regret this, Lord Yagyu! You sure will!" I yelled before four ninjas pulled me put of the lair by force.

"You scumbags!" I growled and struggled to fight them off.

I used my ninja skills to attack them. I punched the first one in the face, then I kicked the second one in the gut. I fought off this one with help from my Elements Earth and Wind. Earth because it made me stronger, Wind because I used it to push him away. I rushed to fight the third one, which was armed with deadly nunchucks. He slashed it at me, but I dodged it with a backflip, then I ran towards him and leaped, landing behind him. I then kicked him in the back of his head, remaining unconscious. The fourth one had a pair of tsais and began doing those ninja tricks with them. He then rushed towards me and slashed the tsai he held with his right arm towards my waist, but I jumped back, dodging the attack. The bat ninja hissed and slashed the tsais again, until one caught my lower right arm and almost cut my veins. It didn't, but I was dead close to being cut by my veins. I growled and punched the ninja in the gut strongly and he was thrown away, struggling for air. I then rushed to fight against Lord Yagyu with a scream and made a sword out of rainbow light energy. I began raising it up while running. Lord Yagyu quickly got up and grabbed one of his swords from the pot and both swords collided with a slash.

I grunted, trying to use all my strength to fight him off. He sure was stronger than me, and his huge size was like his secret weapon to overwhelm me with his full force. He kicked me in the waist and I was pushed away with such force that made me hit a wall. I got up from the ground and used my wings to fly at a dashing speed towards him and fight. I prepared my sword, and so he did. He got to his fighting stance when I was closer to him, and then we collided swords back and forth. The noise of the swords filled the whole room as we fought. I used some mid-air attacks and also tried to kick, but this guy was difficult to beat up! I then thought of something, and dodged a deadly slash from cutting my waist again. I jumped up and landed behind him, then, when he was about to attack me again, I grabbed my sword tightly and cut his huge arm. letting out a simple cut, but it bled a bit. He grunted in pain and looked down at his arm, then he started at me angrily. I was a few feet away from him, panting and breathing heavily. He growled and held his sword to his side.

"You have undone our alliance, young lady. You have failed to follow my orders. And to complete your ultimate dishonor, you will die!"

He rushed towards me with his sword in hand and almost hit me, but something made the sword push itself away from his grip, and he shouted at whatever the power surge was.

I looked to my left and saw Nicki working with her powers. Lord Yagyu growled at her as she made a glowing, white sword that looked like a woman knight's sword out of her Chaos Energy, and prepared to fight. She was also glowing a white aura that surrounded her body.

"So you were the one trespassing my territory..." He said.

"Leave her alone! She has done nothing to hurt you, scumbag!" I yelled.

"So the kids have bonded, huh?" He grinned.

I got up and got beside Nicki, still holding my light energy sword and staring at Lord Yagyu angrily. I also began glowing a pink aura and transformed to Super Rainbow Lady thanks to my upgraded power. A ring surrounded my body from bottom to top, changing my normal clothing for my KindHearted Super Fairy outfit. Nicki stood amazed by my transformation and a silver and pink ring bursted out after both of us posed in our fighting stances, almost like if both Rainbow and Chaos powers were united. My sword also had a heartful design at the bottom.

Lord Yagyu kept staring at us angrily. I sighed silently because he never made a move while we were preparing ourselves for a one-versus-two fight. We stared at each other and nodded, then we rushed to attack Lord Yagyu with our swords and powers.

The first one to attack was me. I flew at dashing speed towards Lord Yagyu and made a slashing kick, he dodged it and slashed his sword at me. Thankfully I could dodge the attack with my sword. This time it was glowing and throwing sparks when I hit the Lord's sword with mine. I jumped back and held my sword backwards.

Nicki was the next to attack. She ran and prepared her sword, then she engulfed it with Chaos energy and made a sphere of Chaos energy with her left hand. Lord Yagyu made a fatal slash with his sword at Nicki, but she dodged the attack with hers. Just as they were blocked, Nicki held her left hand with the energy sphere at his waist and pushed him with such a great force that made him break his throne seat.

I saw Nicki falling to her knees in exhaustion and helped her up. I also passed some of my energy to her body so she could not lose energy whenever she used her Chaos powers. I looked forward at Lord Yagyu, still lying in the ground obviously in pain, and stomped towards him in great fury. I then placed my foot over his sword and looked down at him.

"Listen, you scumbag with wings, I don't give a heck of what you just ordered me to do! Nicki was just a traveler, she's not bothering any of your pathetic ninjas! And if you decided yourself to break the alliance, I'm sorry to say that I REFUSE to break ties with your clan!"

Despite the pain, Lord Yagyu chuckled evilly. He got up with some sort of back flip or whatever those ninja guys do and grabbed the sword from my foot's grip, I slipped and fell to my back. Lord Yagyu held his sword upwards in a finish-off motion and smirked evilly, giving me the _creeps_ again, but this time it was 50% worst than the first time I saw this guy.

"Say goodbye, Jenny!" He yelled and laughed.

I was at Lord Yagyu's mercy then. Nicki was still exhausted, so fighting again won't be nice for her condition, I was reaching my dead end, and that was something that even my powers couldn't overcome. And last, Predator was still kidnapped, so all my hopes were completely lost. Lord Yagyu swing his sword down as I screamed for help.

But then something unbelievable had happened. What first happened was Conquering Storm defending me with her ninja sword, and her Raiju ninja were attacking the Yagyu ninja. Then was a little thingy I never thought would occur... Predator was there! He scooped me bridal style and flew me out of the lair. As for Nicki, Sonic also carried her bridal style.

In our team were Sonic, Tails, Sally and Khan. I still wanted to fight, despite my wounds. I let go of Predator's grip and flew, only to be almost harmed by a flying missile that almost hit my friends. I used Rainbow Protection when it exploded, causing no harm or destruction in the place.

"What just happened?!" I yelled.

"It's the Death Egg!" Tails pointed to a huge machine that had Egmman's face and beard.

It really was a huge Death Egg. I then thought of what could have happened before. I guessed the Dark Legionnaires had captured Predator and brought him to be Legionized before Eggman himself to take over him and kill me. Maybe the Freedom Fighters had rescued him for me, thank goodness!

We stopped in the middle of a huge yard with no objects around, only the Bamboo Forest behind us. Sonic, Predator and me were in the middle, the rest of the others were surrounding us behind, including Nicki. Sonic and Predator looked up at the giant machine with great fury in their eyes. I, in the other hand, was quite nervous because I never fought something as ginormous as that metallic junk.

And creeps I had when I heard laughter I guessed was from Eggman himself.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Nicki belongs to **AtalentaSonic**, not me.


	22. Strange Changes

Chapter 22: _Strange Changes__  
_

_Previously on Chapter 21: Jenny faced Lord Yagyu with the help from her new friend, Nicki. She was then unexpectedly saved by the Bride of the Conquering Storm and some Freedom Fighters also helped the two girls by getting them out of the lair of the Yagyu Clan, only to find a Death Egg ready to finish off the heroes. Discover what happens next on this trouble maze in Chapter 22!_

* * *

I looked at the huge machine bravely, desiring to finish off the egg butt guy and save Mobius again. My body was tempted with rage. I wanted to go in and fight hard using my powers. I felt my heart pounding like a drum. I was so full of rage that, whenever he laughed or spoke, I wished that I could punch him straight in the face.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the little Heiress of Solandia." Said Eggman with a cold voice. "How much you've grown, kid!"

"How'd you know about me?!" I shouted. "You better speak up or I'll pull off that disgusting nosehair of yours and- and..." For all the rage I had inside I began stuttering. "And I'll en- up with your stupi- Dark Legionnaires!"

"Oh, no you won't, my dear." He laughed. "Not with the Raiju Clan's leader under my commands."

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "Miss Bride would never be allies with you, disgusting fat egg-shaped DEMON!" I shouted louder that I almost cried.

"Oh, I'm being threatened by a crybaby!" He said with that voice that made me feel rage inside. "What a coward, Jenny." He sneered.

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted, my body shivering, my eyes dropping tears and my heart pounding rapidly.

I tapped my gem three times to perform at least one of my attacks. The gem shimmered its aqua-green light as I walked forward to launch the attack. I put my hands in front of my gem, making a heart with them, and closed my eyes, focusing all my power. When I felt ready, I snapped my eyes open and ran.

While running, I tapped my gem twice to make my wings magically appear and jumped higher. As my wings fluttered, I flew up to the Death Egg and got ready to attack.

"Rainbow..." I moved my hands in a circular motion, making a rainbow ring of light energy. "...Flash!"

I fired powerful pellets of light energy towards the Death Egg, but they mysteriously poofed into smoke when they were about to hit the huge metallic thing. I gasped, and just then, my wings poofed into smoke as well and I began falling down.

"SOMEBODY CATCH ME!" I screamed, my eyes closed tightly.

The Freedom Fighters noticed this and went to help me, only to be caught at full speed by Monkey Khan with his flying cloud. He was carrying me bridal style while focusing on his flight. I looked forward bravely, and noticed three insect-like Badniks flying towards us. I gasped and tapped my gem, but it was interrupted when we heard explosions and moved to the right at high speed. I held onto Khan tightly to avoid falling again, my arms wrapped around his neck. The Badniks threw missiles right at us, I kept trying to activate my gem, but we headed to the left. I was about to fall from Khan's grip, but he acted quickly and grabbed me again. I closed my eyes tightly again and focused my energy source into my gem to launch another attack.

"Mister Khan, let go of me." I said nicely.

"Are you nuts?" He glared at me seriously. "You needed someone to get you, and now you're asking me to let you fall?"

"Just trust me, Mister Khan! I have an idea!"

"Fine." Khan sighed. "I'll trust you, just don't get yourself hurt, okay?"

I got to my feet in the flying cloud and winked my eye, also showing a thumbs up. "I'll do." I smiled bravely, then I jumped down.

Just as I did so, my gem was activated and I popped out my wings, then I flew towards the three Badniks. I focused all my strength and the Element of Earth to move in, and punched the first Badnik, causing it to explode in a rain of sparks. I advanced my flight towards the next one and made myself a drill of light energy, breaking the robot in two pieces. I then flew down to the last of the Badniks, which was about to shoot its missiles at my friends. I increased my speed, even if it affected my life force, and made my whole body glow white like a shooting star. I passed through it, disguised as the flash of light, and made a huge hole in the very center of the robot. After that, I stopped glowing that light and appeared in the ground, landing in an epic style.

I got to my feet and watched as the robot erupted like fireworks. Nicki and Predator were already next to my sides. After the little firework show made by me, I fell to my knees and panted heavily.

"Jenny! Are you okay?" Nicki asked.

"I'm... I'm fine." I panted and got to my feet with Predator's help.

All of us reunited ourselves when we heard crazy screaming and grunts from the angry egg head. I gasped a little and held onto my crush.

_"I guess the egg head's about to explode..."_

"All forces, FIRE!" He yelled angrily.

The Freedom Fighters acted quickly and dodged the laser fire and missiles of every kind of robots that came from the huge machine, and the Dark Legionnaires. Sonic spinballed a few robots, Tails kicked a Legionnaire kangaroo-style, Sally punched another one in the gut and Khan charged his staff, then he made it burst its power, hitting several Legionnaires and robots with just one blow.

I stood there, staring at Conquering Storm with fear. I never thought that she was an ally to the egg demon. She was still my ally and friend. She glared at me with a cold grin.

"Oh Jenny... Fools like you can be easily teased."

"Wh- what are you talking about, miss Bride?" I asked confused.

Without an answer, the Bride came towards me and pulled out a small cylindrical tube. She opened the cap with a pop and pulled out a small syringe that had a black liquid inside. Conquering Storm pinned my right arm and prepared the syringe. I panicked, let go of her grip, and attacked her with a take-off fist in the left arm, causing her to drop the syringe.

My punches sure were strong because she kind of grabbed her arm and rubbed it in pain. I looked down at my hands in amazement and got to my fighting stance with a brave expression in my face.

"So you have betrayed me, huh, lynxie?" I mocked. "First, Lord Yagyu wants me banished, and now this?! I'VE HAD QUITE ENOUGH!" I yelled with all my heart.

Without a second thought, the evil Bride pulled out a ninja sword and ran towards me with it, then she slashed it to my left, but I flew up and landed a few feet away from her. Right after I landed, I pulled out one of my few kunai and launched it at her, but she grabbed it by the tips of her fingers and dropped it.

"You KindHearted suckers are so pathetic, and so slow." Conquering Storm mocked.

"NEVER underestimate the KindHearted girls' powers, you wicked Bride!" I shouted and closed my eyes tightly. "KindHearted! Rainbow-!"

Before I could transform, the Bride shot the small syringe at my left shoulder and I screamed in pain. I fell to my knees and pulled the syringe off me. The liquid was gone!

_"Oh no..."_

I felt my body extremely heavy and my arms felt like I had all my blood stuck in them or if my muscles were about to explode, and so were my legs. I could feel my heart pounding strong and rapidly, my eyes were closing involuntarily, then I blacked out.

* * *

"Jenny!" Sonic yelled after noticing that Jenny fell on the grass and ran to help her. He shook her gently, but the girl never reacted.

"Tch. Foolish hedgehog." Conquering Storm spat, holding her sword and staring at the hedgehog in the distance. "Just let her go, she's ours now."

The blue hedgehog growled at her and gently dropped Jenny to the grass, then he spin-balled the female lynx in the stomach, causing her to fall on her back and drop her sword. She got up ninja-style and grabbed the sword beside her in the ground. Sonic and Conquering Storm collided in a fight then.

The blue hedgehog leaped and attempted to spinball the Bride again, but she ran to the right and got ready to attack. Sonic landed in the ground and ran at the lynx. Conquering Storm ran at him and slashed her sword, but Sonic made a quick-step and dodged the sword. Conquering Storm looked around and saw Sonic screeching his shoes in the ground after a short run to avoid her attack.

"You seem to be the slow one, chick." He sneered. "Get away from Jenny and leave us all alone." He said seriously.

"Oh wow! Now I'm being commanded by a stubborn hedgehog!" Conquering Storm ironically said and laughed, then she mysteriously disappeared, then she appeared beside Jenny's unconscious body. She looked at Jenny's body angrily and attempted to carry her in her arms.

"Let her go!" Yelled Sally from the distance as she, Tails, Khan, Nicki and Predator ran towards her.

They gasped when they saw the Bride with Jenny in her arms. Khan angrily stomped towards the Bride, his staff charged up. A Raiju ninja blocked him, armed with a spear. He aimed his spear at Monkey Khan and both fought using their staffs.

The Raiju ninja tried hitting Khan with the point of his deadly spear, but Khan easily dodged it and pushed it away with his powerful staff. He then jumped back and charged it to full power and threw electricity towards the Raiju ninja, which was electrocuted and knocked out in a flash.

"Let the kid go, Conquering Storm!" He yelled.

The Bride never said a word, she just used a small device that teleported her away in a second, with Jenny still lying in her arms. Poor Monkey Khan lowered his head in great frustration for not saving Jenny when he had the chance. Sally put her hand over his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Sonic ran at his friends in wonder.

"Where's Jenny?" He asked.

"Conquering Storm has her at her mercy. There's nothing else we can do." Khan answered.

Nicki then spoke up. "We better rescue her before she goes under Legionization, you guys! You already know how Eggman is towards his victims, especially... that girl." She sighed.

"Nicki's right, we better get moving before we all lose Jenny." Sonic said. "Let's go, Freedom Fighters!"

And with that, the Freedom Fighters made their advance to rescue Jenny.

* * *

I moaned and found myself lying in some bed or table and attempted to move my body, but I couldn't. I felt myself tied up to the table, my arms were separated like a T, but folded up. My wrists were tied up by restraints, and so were my feet and waist. I tried to break free again, but nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes, although my vision was a little blurry, and found myself captured by Conquering Storm and some Dark Legionnaires. I looked up and saw some kind of machine that had a few tools unknown to humans. It was like these kinds of mechanical stuff some medics use in surgeries. My breathings became fast and shaky, causing me to go all nervous and hyperventilating again. I grunted and tried to move once again, until I heard evil laughter from the Bride herself.

"It's useless to escape, Jenny. You haven't a single savior to rescue you." She said evilly.

I spat. "CONQUERING STORM, YOU SUCK!" I then panted.

That seemed to make her angry. She came to my left side and used the same kunai I threw, and cut my cheek a bit, making it bleed. I grunted and hissed, my blood was burning down my face!

"WHY'D YOU HAD TO DO THAT?!" I yelled at her in the face, then she slapped me, again...

"You never seem to show respect towards me, child. And the 'alliance' we just had is now broken." She grinned. "I don't need foolish fairies like your pals to stand beside ME, and I don't need to rely on some wimpy rebels like YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted louder before some doors slid opened automatically.

"Ah, the kid's finally here!" Said a male voice.

I grunted when I saw Eggman coming towards Conquering Storm and looked aside. They seemed to be chatting or something, because I could hear what they were saying...

"That girl is so pathetic! It may be useful if we make her another of our mindless Legionnaires."

"Didn't she behaved like she's supposed to?"

"BEHAVE?!" I yelled. "NOBODY'S SUPPOSED TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I DECIDE FOR MYSELF!"

Conquering Storm gave me a deadly glance and pulled out her sword at me. I gulped and sighed to calm down, though I was still afraid of her.

"Well, well, well... the Legendary Heiress of Solandia." He smirked as he walked around the table I was restrained into. "Rainbow Lady, the heroine of Mobius! How long have you been using your ultimate powers, kid?"

"I have no reason to answer that question, egg jerk. I don't even speak to fat demons like YOU!"

Eggman laughed. "Your brave attitude intrigues me, kid. Still, you seem to be nervous enough like to go around and fight!"

"But I feel hopeful enough!" I exclaimed bravely. "Sonic and the others will sure kick your butt off! I believe GREATLY in them!"

"Ahh, but your hopes are now lost, dear. That hedgehog will never stand a chance against my overwhelming plans. And now that I've got you, those puny Freedom Fighters will lose!"

"I'll NEVER LET YOU MAKE ME FIGHT AGAINST MY FRIENDS!"

"Precisely, my dear." He got closer to me, my eyes widened. "_That _is the plan."

As soon as everything fell to silence, some Legionnaires came with a table of supplies for Legionization. I went hyperventilating again, especially when one of them activated an anesthesia tank and brought the mask closer to me. I couldn't do anything to get the freakin' mask off my face, so I immediately fell asleep once I breathed the anesthesia through my nose.

* * *

"Too bad that your Power Gem's been taken, child. Because now there's no hope for you to attack us anymore. It's game over for you, Jenny. Thanks for playing." Said Eggman as he stared at Jenny's asleep face covered with the oxygen mask.

"Now, may the Legionization begin!"

* * *

I appeared in a white world with nothing but clouds and snow falling down. I was wearing a glowing, white sleeveless gown and my hair was dropped down. I was sleeping in a soft cloud that shimmered in golden yellow. When I woke up, I saw the same desert world from my visions before I received my sun pendant. It was confusing because my eyes were focused on the world I saw when I really was in the empty world.

_"Strange, isn't it? To awake in an empty world and see another one through a semi-goddess' eyes!"_ Said a new voice.

"Who's there?!" I yelled with fear.

_"I can sense your fears, child. There's nothing to be afraid of."_ The voice continued.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF NOW!"

_"Oh, Jenny... You still don't know much about yourself, do you?"_

"What?"

_"Search for me... And I'll reveal the pure truth to you."_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Nicki belongs to AtalentaSonic, not me._  
_**

**Please review!**


	23. Between Rainbows And Lightning

Chapter 23: _Between Rainbows And Lightning...  
_

_Previously on Chapter 22: Jenny was captured by Conquering Storm herself! But with her friends trying to rescue her, will she undergo Legionization? Or will she be rescued by the Freedom Fighters? Also discover what happens next on Chapter 23!_

* * *

"PREPARE THE BONE SAW!"

The Dark Legionnaires had prepared the tools for the Legionization and began turning on the electrical bone saw. It started whining until it was ready to use. But before they could make a single cut in Jenny's body, they heard thumps from a wall, breaking...

BAM!

The wall exploded in great fire and a Mobian figure appeared as a shade. The figure ran at full speed towards the Legionnaires and with his ninjutsu skills he fought them off, kicking and punching every Legionnaire he saw. Then he ran towards the Legionnaires that were working with the Legionization, but they just ran away for cover, leaving only Eggman and Conquering Storm. The Mobian untied the restraints that held Jenny tight and put the oxygen mask off of her face, then he carried her in his arms. He looked over at Conquering Storm and sighed, then he turned his heels and quickly ran away without looking back.

The Bride was angered for what she saw. The figure that saved Jenny was _Lightning Lynx_.

"That fool!" She muttered. "He will pay for what he just did!"

_"That little brat will soon fall into the hands of the Dark Egg Legion!"_

* * *

_And so..._

The Freedom Fighters entered the same hole made by the lynx and looked around the Legionization room. Everything was broken to pieces, and small sparks of electricity zapped here and there. The huge monitors were cracked and broken cables were lying scattered around the floor and hung on the ceiling. There was also a bit of smoke. But there was no sight of Jenny... and fortunately, no sight of any Dark Legionnaire, Conquering Storm, or Eggman himself.

"Uh, guys?" Sally called. "Jenny's not here anymore."

"What do you mean Jenny's not here anymore?" Asked a worried Monkey Khan, resting his hands onto Sally's shoulders.

"Don't tell me she's already Legionized!" Predator exclaimed concerned. "My love wouldn't let herself get captured! She wouldn't let something like this happen to her!" He screamed.

"Perhaps not..." Said Nicki while looking at the broken straps of the table. "This doesn't seem like she's been taken... but _rescued_."

"By who?" Sonic asked, getting closer to Nicki, seeing the broken straps.

"I guess we'll have to find out." Tails said. "Let's contact Nicole and check out where Jenny is."

"Great idea, Tails!" Sonic cheered.

After the little investigation, the Freedom Fighters ran out of the room in search for their missing friend.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Dragon Kingdom..._

Lightning Lynx POV

I ran around the Bamboo Forest looking for a shelter to keep Jenny safe. I looked down at her, Jenny was still out by the anesthesia the Legionnaires had used on her. I sighed. Man, Jenny's asleep face looked so beautiful. She's the most amazing human girl I've seen in Mobius, and I merely made the mistake of coming after her. I had regretted acting like that in the first place. I regretted to follow Conquering Storm's orders for capturing the kid and Legionize her. I felt butterflies inside my stomach whenever I see her sweet, sleeping face. Just picking an eye on her made my heart skip a beat.

I stopped for a minute and laid Jenny in the ground, and looked around the forest full of bamboos. I thought of a place to go, and the Raiju Clan's fortress wasn't really a good idea for both of us.

"Dang! Just where can I go?" I thought and punched one of the bamboos I was holding onto.

In just a pair of seconds, I heard Jenny moaning and went to her side to check on her. Jenny was moving a finger, but her eyes were still closed. I held a hand over Jenny's head and rubbed it softly.

_"Just hold on, kid. I'll take you somewhere safe..."_

I closed my eyes and took a breath. I kept staring at Jenny as she slept, eagerly waiting for her to wake up. I sat next to her and held her head in my arms. I looked up at the clear sky, still thinking of a place I could go and keep the girl safe from any danger.

"Hmm... Pred? Is that you?" Jenny moaned.

I looked down at Jenny. She was opening her pearly, light brown eyes. I sat her up near some bamboos and looked at her deeply. As soon as she opened her eyes, she gave me a strange look...

"Y- You? Again?" She asked.

* * *

Jenny POV

Ugh! Just why was I saved by Lightning Lynx?! It would've been twice as better if it was Predator the one who saved me, but... Lightning? Once again? No! I never liked this guy! I know he's cute and all but... just why did he had to save me?! Anyways, I was being held in his arms, waiting for me to say a word.

"Hello there, love." He said sweetly, but that made me go furious.

I got up from his grip. "Don't even dare say that again! Predator's the one who can call me like that! I'VE HAD QUITE ENOUGH OF YOU, LIGHTNING!" I yelled desperately.

That seemed to impress him a bit... He looked at me, his eyes wide opened, and got to his feet.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're okay, Jenny. You've been almost Legionized before I came to save your _life_." He calmly said.

"I'm fine, as you can see." I naughtily answered, holding my hands on my hips. "Now, just why did you came for me?" I asked, looking at my nails, just like those girls do. "Are you going to fool me like you did previously? The time when you first healed me and then you were coming after me thanks to that foolish Bride?!"

"No, Jenny." He sighed. "I regret acting like that. You see, I kind of like you."

"You WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "Sorry, Lightning, but my heart belongs to _Predator Hawk_. You've arrived too late." I said in a tone that says _"Just get the hell out of my life! I already have someone else!"_

Lightning shook his head. "Jenny, I like you. You're so beautiful to me." He then held my hands on his. "Forget about that gargoyle, and come with me. I'm twice as better than him."

"That _gargoyle_, as you call him..." I took my hands off of his. "... is MY BOYFRIEND!" I walked off angrily.

_"Tch. That lynx thinks he can take over me, huh. I already have MY Predator! And NOBODY will separate me from HIM!"_ I thought and stomped as I walked, my fists tight, my heart pounding.

Out of nowhere appeared Lightning Lynx in front of me, his arms separated, trying to stop me in my tracks. I exclaimed in anger and fought him off using ninjutsu. I knew this guy was an expert, because beating him off to escape wasn't easy.

I tried kicking him in the stomach, but he grabbed my leg with his hand and pushed it away to my side. I launched several punches, but he dodged them with his hands. I jumped back and ran towards him to launch a punch, but he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me forward to him, and then... he gripped my heand with a hand and pressed my lips against his... or should I say... he KISSED ME!

I tried to pull myself off of him, but he was way too strong, he kept on kissing me. I punched his back and when I was about to grab his ears and pull them naughtily to let me go, I just let myself take over by the kiss. I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands around his neck while sharing the kiss.

After we finally let go of our lips, I heard rustling closer to us and fell from Lightning's grip, thudding in the ground.

The lynx gave me a hand and helped me up. As soon as I got up and wiped my skirt and sleeves, I saw Predator coming towards us. He was acting strange, and there's when I came in to stop him.

"Uh... Predator! Hey!" I smiled at him.

Predator looked at me weirdly and turned his back on me. I tried to make him look at me, but he just walked away.

"Hey! Where are you going to?" I laughed slightly and ran towards him, then I caught his left shoulder to stop him.

He kept staring at me weirdly...

"Pred, what's the matter?" I asked with a shy expression. Predator never answered, he just kept walking. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" I exclaimed.

"Let me ask you something, Jenny..." Predator said kind of angrily. "Were you teasing me with Lightning?!"

"Eh?" I exclaimed in interrogation. "What are you saying, Pred? Of course I wasn't!"

"Then explain the KISS you were SHARING with him!" Predator yelled at me.

"Y- You were spotting us?" I asked a bit scared.

"I knew it. I just knew it." Predator sighed and walked away.

"Pred, please, don't go!" I cried and ran after him.

I never wanted to lose my only crush because of Lightning. I loved Predator greatly, and I wasn't one of those people that first get someone and then they leave him or her behind. I exclaimed angrily and ran towards him faster, then I stopped him in his tracks.

"Predator Hawk..." I said with a weird, but angry voice. "Just WHAT is your problem?!"

Predator never said a word, he just came closer to me, glared at me creepily, and pushed me by the shoulder. I fell to my back and looked at him as he flew away. I quickly got to my feet and took a step forward, but then I let Predator leave on his own.

All I did was running and crying. I headed somewhere inside the Bamboo Forest to hide and go away from Lightning Lynx.

When I was finally tired, I stopped to recover my breath and threw myself to the ground, crying for the loss of my love for Predator thanks to that stupid lynx! And it was also my fault because... I let myself take over by him!

On my way I saw Lightning again, I got up and stomped my feet towards him. He looked at me with such a nice face, but that made me even angrier. I wanted to slap him strongly in the cheeks, but I fell to my knees and cried instead. A great sorrow was taking over all of me.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" He grabbed my arms and helped me up, but I backed off.

"Leave me alone, Lightning..." I hissed angrily.

"What? Jenny, I _love_ you." Lightning rested a hand over my right shoulder. But every word he said made me even more angry. "Why are you rejecting that? Predator's a fool. He doesn't deserve to be with you. In fact, you two shall not be together anymore. Join me, and I'll make your life better, I'll heal your little heart as it beats every passing second." He then smiled at me slightly.

"NO!" I shouted at him in the face, his eyes widened as I pulled his hand off my shoulder. "I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU! I HAD QUITE ENOUGH OF EVERYTHING! I HATE YOU, LIGHTNING!"

Lightning sighed, his face went serious. "You had made a grave mistake, Jenny. I offered you my protection, and you refused. I guess I should get going by now."

"THEN GO! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME, WILDCAT!" I yelled in the distance as Lightning walked away.

After that I ran off. Crying I was, until I saw the sun setting. I slowed down and walked to wherever my depressed soul took me. My heart felt so sad as I kicked the small rocks that were standing on my way. Tears never stopped falling down my face, my eyes were on fire for all the crying. I really wanted to stand beside Predator, but if I would've never kissed Lightning, this never had happened. We would've been happy and always together once again, but that was blown away like dust because of Lightning's act.

I started feeling hungry by then. I never remembered eating a thing or two. My stomach was growling in protest, it felt like if it were consuming my body from the inside. I groaned as I began feeling dizzy. My blood sugar was running low, and I went feeling terrible.

_"Just why is this happening to me?!"_ I yelled in my mind.

And just then, I fell to the ground and passed out.

* * *

In the high skies, an angry Predator was heading back to New Mobotropolis to spread the news about his former crush. Anger and rage swelled in his heart. He even thought of returning back to the Destructix.

_"Why? Why did it had to be him? Why did she betrayed me?!"_ He thought angrily.

After the long flight, he landed at the city of New Mobotropolis, where the Freedom Fighters were waiting for him to get answers.

"Finally!" Sally exclaimed with a smile.

Everyone ran over to the blue hawk and noticed his anger.

"What happened to Jenny?" Asked Nicki.

"She's alright." Predator answered, still angry. "But she's with Lightning."

"How come?" Sally asked.

"I saw them kissing... Jenny kissed him." He replied with anger.

"Jenny wouldn't do something like that." Khan said.

"But she DID!" Predator yelled at Khan. "I SAW them with my own eyes! And you know what?! I quit! I'm returning to my old self again!"

"Predator, wait!" Yelled Sally. "Don't you love her anymore?!" She yelled, but the hawk parted ways.

"That gargoyle really got me dizzy, you guys." Sonic commented. "Let's head back to Freedom HQ and get help from Nicole."

"Right." Everyone nodded in union.

And so, the Freedom Fighters continued their advance to find their missing friend.

* * *

_Back in the Dragon Kingdom..._

Three Yagyu ninjas were training their ninja skills around the Bamboo Forest. The first one was running and holding a pair of tsais, slashing some bamboos with them and performing tricks. The second one used shurikens and launched them towards some targets set in some bamboos while running. The third one had a short sword, he slashed every bamboo slightly with it and also performed tricks.

They went from here to there in the forest, still training their fighting skills. After the three of them threw each a shuriken at the bull's eyes of each of the targets, they went off hissing.

There's when they noticed something in the ground nearby and went to investigate, with their weapons ready.

The three bat ninjas hissed when they saw a human body in the ground, not moving. They held their weapons up to attack the body, but when the human moaned and rolled over, the Yagyu ninjas realized it was just Jenny. Two of the ninjas picked her up, one by the waist and the other one by the legs, while the third one led them back to the lair of the Yagyu Clan.

_Later that night..._

"So the child has returned, huh..."

Lord Yagyu was least impressed to see the girl he just banished from his clan for attacking him. But because of the girl's sympathy towards him, Lord Yagyu accepted her back just to keep her safe from any danger.

Lord Yagyu sighed deeply. "Take her to a room. I'll deal with her in the morning."

"Yes, Master." The ninja said and bowed.

When everything fell to silence, Lord Yagyu grabbed an apple and chewed a bite, then he closed his eyes and sighed.

_"That kid... why did she returned?"_

Lord Yagyu got up from his throne seat and walked away. The lair of the Yagyu remained silent throughout the whole night, until the next day arrived.


	24. Dealing With The Yagyu Clan

Chapter 24: _Dealing With The Yagyu Clan_

_Previously on Chapter 23: Instead of being rescued by the Freedom Fighters, Jenny was saved by Lightning Lynx! Jenny reacted at this and rejected the lynx that saved her life. And she lost her love for Predator Hawk in the line, this resulting in a great depression for the poor teenager and her return to the Yagyu Clan. Will Predator forgive Jenny? And will she stay with the Yagyu? Find out next!_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a group of people shouting like ninjas do. I slowly opened my eyes and moaned, stretching up in the bed I was in. I looked around me and realized I was in a room. I also looked down at what I was wearing, and had a soft, white tank top and white pants that ran down my ankles. Beside my bed was a table and over it was a small cup of tea and a big sized paper that was folded 4 times. I grabbed the teacup and took a sip. It was spearmint tea!

_"How does the one who brought me here knows that I love spearmint tea?"_ I thought and smiled. Then I kept drinking the tea slowly.

Man, that truly was delicious! And another fact I loved about spearmint tea was that it was warm. I never drank cold teas, I either disposed of them or warm them up in a stove at home, but I always rejected drinking cold teas.

Anyways, I dropped the cup after drinking my tea and looked over at the paper in the table. At first I thought it was a message from Predator, but it never made sense, and the letters of the note never looked like he wrote it himself. Since he left me because of my and Lightning's dang fault, he never spoke to me again and never sought to return for me. When I kept reading I realized something...

_"Dear Jenny_

_Thanks for returning to my Clan! It would be twice as wonderful if you trained today at early afternoon. Because you were found by three of my ninjas, I decided to keep you safe right here, where you feel comfortable and trusted by me._

_Lord Yagyu."_

Lord Yagyu... Just thinking of this guy made me feel so... (sigh) I dunno... Well, he just invited me back, and there was no excuse to reject to his summons. I grabbed my bag that was placed next to my bed and pulled out a pen, and wrote in the other side of the paper, with my fun cursive letters...

_"Mister Lord Yagyu_

_I ACCEPT your request! Of course I want to stay and train with the Yagyu Clan! Well, first things first... I'm really sorry for attacking you the other day, I really owe you for your service and hospitality. I should've healed your arm and stop fighting instead. But anyways, I'm staying here. Your request has been approved by me._

_Jennaleah Denille."_

After that I made my own signature and added some tiny hearts around the paper. When I flipped the paper over, I also found out something else written below Lord Yagyu's note...

_"P.S.: The attire you are wearing right now was a gift from me. It's a special training outfit, use it well."_

I flipped the paper again and also added something below my note to Lord Yagyu...

_"P.S.: Thanks for the special outfit, mister Lord Yagyu! I owe you a lot!"_

And after the sentence I added a happy face.

I got up from my bed, but sat back down due to a sudden dizziness. I still felt so hungry! I held my head in my hands and sought to do something, but I had a major problem...

"Where's my Power Gem?"

I looked around the whole room for my gem and it never appeared. I felt so desperate and powerless at the same time that I ran to warn Lord Yagyu, but I was stopped in my tracks by a Yagyu ninja.

"I just want to speak to your Master, please! It's an emergency!" I desperately exclaimed, also panting for all the running.

I've never lost my Power Gem before. It was always attached to the bow of my dress, and now it was gone!

_"Just who stole my Power Gem?! And just how am I going to help-?"_

Something snapped out of my head then. I remembered the time before I was about to be Legionized by that fat guy, and that the Bride of the Raiju had joined him. My heart seared in anger.

"Conquering Storm... you sure will go down!" I muttered through my teeth.

The Yagyu ninja in front of me noticed my muttering voice and raised my head up by the chin with his fingers. My eyes widened in fear as he looked deep into them with his bloody red eyes. He then grabbed my arm and rushed to take me to see Lord Yagyu.

_"Maybe the whole Yagyu Clan is aware of the Raiju Clan's actions as well..."_

When we arrived to the throne room, I became even more desperate...

"Mister Lord Yagyu!" I called.

"Finally, you're awake!" Lord Yagyu smirked, but then he noticed my desperate state. "I sense your feelings, kid. What do you want?"

"I..." I began throwing some tears and desperately screamed "I lost my Power Gem, mister Lord Yagyu!"

"That isn't a valid excuse for not training, kid."

"But..."

Lord Yagyu then called one of his loyal ninjas. "Send the kid to the training yard. I'll be right there."

"Mister Lord Yagyu, please listen to me!"

The Yagyu ninja grabbed my arm and pulled me gently. I wanted to protest, but it wouldn't work, so I just let myself go and walked with the ninja that held my arm.

"Hold it!"

I suddenly heard Lord Yagyu saying this and we stopped. I turned around and saw the Lord staring at me with a mix of seriousness and concern.

"Forget the training. Come closer, child."

I took a shaky sigh and walked forward slowly. This was my first and only chance to tell Lord Yagyu about what happened a day ago. My heart went pounding faster and faster as I came closer and kneeled before him, my teary eyes staring at the ground.

"What is striking your wishes, my dear? Is it the abscence of your friend?" Lord Yagyu asked.

"Actually, I lost my powers, mister Lord Yagyu... because that egg jerk and Conquering Storm took my Power Gem." I explained. "Without my powers, I'm nothing. And I won't stand a chance against them if I face them on my own." I sobbed. "Mister Lord Yagyu... I need your help."

Lord Yagyu thought for a second while rubbing his chin with a finger, his eyes were closed, and I could see a scar across his left eye. I shivered. I never saw something like that from him, and just looking at that scar made me feel chills in my stomach.

"Why don't we take a walk after lunch? It is vital for you to eat something, kid."

Right after he asked this, my stomach growled louder than it should. I clutched my belly in great hunger, and sighed deeply because now I didn't had my Rainbow Power to summon food.

I chuckled slightly. "Yes, Master. It was a great timing though."

I saw Lord Yagyu smiling at me as I walked away. This time, he didn't showed that creepy smirk of his, he gave me a warm smile instead.

_"I guess my sympathy towards mister Lord Yagyu has reached his own heart. That's good to know."_

I smiled at the thought and walked off with the same ninja to the dining room.

_Later that day..._

Lord Yagyu decided to take a walk with me around the Bamboo Forest so I can explain why I was so worried about recovering my powers...

"You just said that Conquering Storm and that Eggman guy took your little gem, am I correct?" Lord Yagyu asked.

"Yes you are." I answered.

"The Raiju Clan has always wished to gain power, and with Eggman's forces by their side, they're invincible, as you can see."

"I know." I sighed. "And the worst thing will be that, if Conquering Storm sees me like this, she'll snap me in two like a toothpick."

"I see your point, dear."

"Huh?"

"The Raiju Clan was always remembered for their violence and desire to conquer anything in this world. And if you insist on getting your gem back, the only way we can do it is by ambushing them."

"An ambush?" I asked. "Isn't it a little rough for those guys to be under attack?"

"Exactly, my dear. That is the point." Lord Yagyu added. "And this is why I invited you back. I have a plan."

_And so..._

The whole Yagyu Clan and I stood a few yards away from what I recognized as the Iron Fortress. I looked at its huge size while Lord Yagyu explained something about it...

"This is the Iron Fortress, the former house of the Iron King and Queen. It is now the base of the Raiju Clan. Its frontal gate, as you see here, can only be unlocked and opened from the inside."

_"It seems too big for a girl like me to handle..." _I thought.

"The plan may be simple, but it is _very _risky." Lord Yagyu continued. "You will be quickly transported inside by three of my squads. The three will immediately open the frontal gate from the inside. Me and the rest of the clan will make a frontal attack while you head straight to the throne room and to the Raiju Clan's Bride to claim your treasure back."

"Risky plan, Master." I said shivering a bit. "But if someone has to face Conquering Storm..." I posed bravely, holding my right foot to a rock. "...it has to be _me_."


	25. Overcoming The Raiju Clan

Chapter 25: _Overcoming The Raiju Clan  
_

_Previously on Chapter 24: Jenny rejoined the Yagyu Clan! But she had a major trouble... she lost her Power Gem! Lord Yagyu then decided to help her retrieve her powers by entering the Iron Fortress and ambushing the Raiju Clan while Jenny faces the Bride of the Raiju to claim her powers back. Jenny nervously accepted, then she bravely added that if someone ever had to face the Bride of the Conquering Storm, it had to be herself. And guess what happens on Chapter 25!_

* * *

I already had my assignment for the first step of the mission. Three Yagyu squads lifted me up in the air, and the four of us trespassed the entrance of the Iron Fortress. But it was difficult to land down, because an unlimited number of Raiju ninjas were throwing sharpy spears at us. The Yagyu ninja that was holding me by the waist accidentally dropped me when a spear almost hit us. I rolled and tumbled in the ground, and struggled to get up when I saw a Raiju ninja, which eyes were covered like shadows, coming in to attack me. I prepared my fighting stance and panted through my teeth.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" I screamed angrily, my hands shivering.

The Raiju ninja never said a word, he just dropped his spear aside and ran to attack me.

"HYAH!" I screamed and slashed a kick towards the ninja.

He quickly grabbed my leg and let me slip in the ground. I fell on my butt and rubbed my lower back in pain.

_"Ouch!"_

I tried to regain balance in my legs and slowly got up from the ground. I thought of something I could do, but I then remembered that my gem was taken, so there wasn't a slight chance to perform a Rainbow Shower attack.

"Dang it!" I muttered.

The Raiju ninja ran at full speed towards me, I reacted to my senses and punched him in the muzzle. I felt such strength, this making my body able to fight. I had this greatest desire of war and revenge, which made me become my own enraged self. It was the only way I could stand up and fight against a whole amount of ninjas like these.

I could feel my heart pounding with rage, my soul was full of fighting desire, and with some of my ninjutsu skills, I attacked a whole group of Raiju ninjas in only a whole minute.

The Yagyu ninjas had "lost" in this "fighting competition" and looked at me with priceless faces. I panted heavily and collapsed, very exhausted.

"Jeez! That was more fighting than ever!" I wheezed. "I FEEL SO ALIVE!" I yelled with awkward happiness.

After the short battle, I ran to a place where the frontal gate can be opened. Me and the bats began turning that thing that held the gate, until I saw something that gave me an idea...

I was still the Legendary Heiress, so I closed my eyes and made a quick prayer to my Sun Gods.

"Please, oh Sun Gods, send down at least one Miracle Seed for me..."

In only a second, a small seed fell from above after a beam of sunlight appeared, and it bounced to my feet. I smiled down at the seed and picked it up. I held it in my right hand and tightened it in a fist, activating its light powers in the process.

"Let me become Rainbow Lady for at least now, please, oh Miracle Seed!" I said with all my strength and power, and closed my eyes.

A gold light filled the whole area I was in. The Yagyu ninjas stared in surprise as the Miracle Seed shimmered brighter and brighter, but that never stopped them from opening the gate themselves, so they kept on turning the giant thing while my temporary powers were being unlocked.

In a flash, my body began glowing a soft, golden yellow light. I gasped at this and paralyzed my body, just like in that time before I transformed for the first time, until my Fairy form magically appeared, but without the gem I just needed in my pink bow.

I jumped and flew to the door of the frontal gate, and began pushing it with all the strength I just received. I grunted and screamed louder, until the frontal gate was finally opened.

The giant gate door slammed in the ground five times as noisy as slamming a regular house door. I could see the whole crew of bat ninjas of the Yagyu Clan, and Lord Yagyu was running towards me to help overcome the Raiju Clan.

"Yagyu, let's move!" Lord Yagyu commanded.

And just like that, me and the Yagyu Clan moved in to attack another unlimited number of Raiju ninjas that were running towards us like in one of those wars when an army of knights faces another rivaling group. Lord Yagyu and I kicked, punched and made group attacks against the Raiju lynxes.

In a part of the great war, a Raiju ninja that held a sword slashed it at me, but Lord Yagyu grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me up in the air. I lifted my legs up and used this moment to kick the same ninja in his torso, pushing him to the ground as I landed on my feet.

Every Yagyu ninja fought against a Raiju ninja each. I just kept running, and suddenly, one of them pinned me down by my back. I hit the ground face-first and got a bruise in my forehead. My lower lip was bleeding a bit as well.

_"Just great... now what should I-?"_

I almost forgot that I temporarily had my Fairy form activated, but the problem was that this ninja's grip was strong, so I couldn't let go of him that easily. I tried using some of the power I had and began glowing a hot pink light. I started heating up like iron flats, despite the pain in my bruise and the burning sensation in my lip, and the Raiju ninja's grip on me softened until he finally let go of me.

I got up to my feet and ran as fast as I could straight to the throne room of the fortress, only to be cornered by more Raiju ninjas that were armed with deadly spears. In the distance I could see Lightning Lynx alongside the Bride of the Conquering Storm.

_"That traitor!"_ I thought.

"Okay, Conquering Storm! The deal's over! Give me the Power Gem right now!" I yelled as more Yagyu ninjas approached me.

Conquering Storm coldly chuckled. "Oh wow! Rainbow Lady has arrived!" She exclaimed sarcastically. "Oh Jenny. You still don't understand that I will take over your abilities. And once I complete my mission, all of Mobius will kneel before ME!"

I laughed hysterically. "Oh no, you won't, Bride. My power shall return, and I will save Mobius with help from my friends!" I yelled with a courageous tone before a sudden headache hit me.

Conquering Storm laughed again. "I can see that your powers are about to wilt quickly, child."

I hate to say it but she was dang right. After she said this, my temporary powers were gone, and the Miracle Seed was rendered useless as it bounced in the ground lightly. I returned to normal and looked down at myself.

"It's useless now, just give up, and you and your scumbag friends shall be spared." Conquering Storm said while walking down from her throne and coming towards me. "Otherwise, you will suffer the wrath of the mighty Raiju Clan!"

"Over my dead body!" Yelled Lord Yagyu as he pulled out his ninja sword and stood in front of me, protecting me from the evil Bride.

"The king of the scumbags has arrived as well!" Conquering Storm mocked. "Lord Yagyu, how much I despise your clan!"

My heart was beating furiously. I wished to get closer to her and punch her in the face!

"Don't you EVER mess up with the Yagyu Clan, you wicked Bride!" I yelled whilst stomping my feet towards her. "GIVE ME THE GEM, OR YOU'LL SUFFER A WHOLE ETERNITY IN BLINDING LIGHT FROM THE RAINBOW SUNRISE!"

The Bride gave me the worst of her furious glares and pulled out a sword, then she sliced my right arm with it, leaving almost a deep cut, I stumbled down and almost fell if not for Lord Yagyu. I screamed in pain and cried out loud while Lord Yagyu and a few bats checked on my wound.

"I'm afraid to say this, kid, but you need a hospital immediately before you lose all your blood." He said with a mixed tone of seriousness and concern.

I cringed when he said this. He quickly carried me in his huge arms and looked angrily at Conquering Storm. Then he commanded all of his Yagyu troops to attack while he escorted me out of the Iron Fortress.

I could feel the wind running through my sweaty face and felt as Lord Yagyu ran, me lying in his arms. I could hear him panting all the way. My vision was turning fuzzy then...

Before I could say something, I felt myself weak and eventually blacked out.

* * *

The Yagyu ninjas kept attacking the Raiju ninjas, but these lynxes were overwhelming. They defeated most of the bat ninjas in just minutes, some other bat ninjas resisted the lynx ninjas' attacks, but were eventually outclassed, and so defeated.

The Bride of the Conquering Storm walked around to see the whole mess of defeated Yagyu ninjas that were scattered in the floor, and laughed evilly. She held out Jenny's Power Gem and the Fan of Fen Xing that was previously stolen from the hands of the King of the Free People.

Conquering Storm opened the fan and attached Jenny's Power Gem to it. The gem started glowing an intense, colorful light. The Bride smirked evilly and held the Fan of Fen Xing upwards to blow the defeated Yagyu ninjas away.

"With that kid's gem and this fan, my plans of taking all Mobius will become true!" She said. "Now, say farewell, scumbags." She smirked.

The Yagyu ninjas sought to take the Fan of Fen Xing and Jenny's Power Gem from the hands of the evil Bride, but failed when the Bride swung down the Fan, blowing them all away in just seconds.

And a second after she closed the fan and took off the brooch, the Power Gem was rendered gray, scratched, and eventually useless.


	26. Fear And Distrust

Chapter 26: _Fear And Distrust_

_Previously on Chapter 25: Je__nny and the forces of the Yagyu Can stormed the Iron Fortress in order to retrieve Jenny's gem back, but eventually failed when Jenny and the rest of the Clan faced Conquering Storm. She even harmed the girl, this causing another war between the two Clans, and Lord Yagyu escorting Jenny out of the Iron Fortress and seeking for immediate medical attention. Will Jenny survive and strike back? Or will she fail to retrieve her powers and save Mobius? Find out what happens next on Chapter 26!_

* * *

"Impossible!" Screamed Conquering Storm as she saw the useless gem in her hands. "Ugh! Why didn't I thought that the child was the key to these kinds of powers?!" She muttered, then snapped her eyes open, just as she thought of an idea. "That's right, the child IS the key to conquer all of Mobius! Everything will go according to my plans!"

Conquering Storm looked down at the gem in her hands and squeezed it, only to make the small scratch grow longer in her fist. She groaned and walked out of the throne room of the Iron Fortress.

"Clean up this mess!" She commanded to some Raiju ninjas while walking away.

The Bride of the Conquering Storm now had a new mission... capture Jenny and Legionize her, so she could drain all of her potential back to the gem and use its power to conquer the whole world.

_"Hang in there tight, Heiress, because your powers shall meet their doom! All Mobius will soon fall down to me!"_

And so, the ambitious Bride left the Iron Fortress in search for Jenny.

* * *

I gasped and snapped my eyes open, and found myself lying in the grass, wearing my normal dress without the gem. I looked around me and saw a lot of trees, and a lake nearby. Lying beside the lake was Predator, who was looking at the night sky in calm. He never spoke a word. I got up and walked slowly towards him. I sat beside him, then threw myself to the grass. Predator never looked at me, maybe he was extremely distracted looking at the stars, but no. I tried waving my hands in front of his unblinking eyes and realized he was nothing but a lifeless image. I gasped and quickly got up to my feet, then I ran. And once again, my vision was then focused on something else that looked like summoned hell.

The trees, the lake, the beautiful night sky... everything was turned to fire and ashes! I suddenly heard a laugh and jerked my head to find whoever laughed so coldly, until I saw Conquering Storm beside a hooded figure that looked like a female Overlander. I couldn't see the figure's face, but I knew that it was a female because it had a familiar red dress that had dark stripes all around it.

"YOU!" I yelled through my teeth.

"Hello again, Jenny." Conquering Storm smirked creepily. "How was that beating I just gave you the last time?"

I realized all of this was just a dream. "You're a pigment of one of my worst nightmares, Conquering Storm! And because of one of your stupid ninjas, Predator is now lifeless and that guy just ruined our great relationship! Get out of my head already!"

But all I heard was her cold laughter before the Overlander threw some random power at me, and the nightmare ended with a flash...

* * *

I screamed and sat up quickly, panting heavily for the nightmare I just had. At least I remembered myself realizing that it was just a dream, but it felt _mysteriously_ real for some reason...

_"That hooded figure... Who really was that? I'm still not sure, it looked very familiar to me, but-"_

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I remembered that my right arm was cut by the Bride attacking me with a sword of hers, and touched it. I felt lots of bandages in my arm, and just touching it slightly hurt like crazy! I then realized something else... I was in a hospital!

I heard the door opening, and I braced myself to what was coming. I quickly got up and prepared my fighting stance, and yelled just like a fighter does before the figure entered my room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm here for a physical examination, not to fight you off, missy!" Said Dr. Quack as he entered the room and felt surprised for my first reaction.

My fury soon became nervousness just like heat becomes coldness, and I sat back on the bed, shivering. Just looking at a doctor in front of me made me feel so nervous!

"I-I'm r-really sorry, doc. But I thought-"

I was interrupted when he rested a hand over my left shoulder. "Ah, don't you worry, just take it easy, dear. I'm here to help." He said and made some annotations in a checklist or something like that.

"Wh-where am I then?" I asked.

"You're in New Mobotropolis, dear. Welcome."

"New Mobotropolis?" I asked to myself.

When I looked around I never saw the hospital. Everything around me started to swirl and disappear instead, until all of it became a vivid green forest with lots of blooming flowers. I could see the clear sky, I heard the leaves rustling, and felt the warmth of the sunlight. Everything seemed so real, but suddenly, a voice called my name...

_"Jenny..."_

_WHAM!_

"Jenny!"

I widened my eyes, then everything came back to normal. I found myself back in the hospital room. And I felt so surprised when I saw a group of Mobians named Julie-Su, Knuckles, Mighty, Charmy, Ray, Vector, and Espio. Sonic, Nicki, Tails, Sally and Khan were also there. I never saw Predator in the room.

"Y-You guys!" I exclaimed happily. "H-How long I've been here? I mean, I just woke up and..."

"Say no more, Jenny. I heard you were fighting against the Raiju Clan, and Lord Yagyu contacted the Shinobi to send you here." Khan explained.

"Did... did the Shinobi Clan helped them out?" I asked. "Or... or did the Yagyu lost to the Raiju Clan altogether?"

"We're still not sure about that." Espio said. "But when he escorted you to us, he looked like... _weirdly_ concerned."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Because he's got a soft spot for me already." I said.

Khan gasped at what I just said and almost shouted uncontrollably at me if not for Sally comforting him. I never thought he could react like that so I just said it. Lord Yagyu wasn't THAT creepy anymore, not like the time when I saw him for the first time. Anyways, I tried to explain, but Khan never seemed to believe every word I said.

"Mister Khan, please. Everything I say is true." I protested. "Lord Yagyu trusts me now, and I'm already with the Yagyu Clan!" I smiled.

This seemed to make him angry, because he hissed and stormed out of the room in anger, Sally followed him behind to comfort him. The rest of the others stood staring at the door after they left, then they turned their eyes on me. I felt so frightened! But my fears were gone when I began explaining what happened. I took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Okay, I can explain everything crystal clear, you guys." I began. "It all began when I started as a member of the Yagyu Clan. Lord Yagyu had sent me to a mission, which was to seek someone who supposedly was trespassing their territory. I have failed to complete the mission, because the person who was walking around their place was Nicki, and as a KindHearted, I just let her go."

"Jenny's right." Nicki added. "I have seen her once before that happened. I healed a wound she had using my Chaos powers and fled, thinking that she was just one of those weirdo guys and that she could attack me. But when I clearly saw her, I thought she was friendly, and she also helped me with some ninjas from that clan. And what got me impressed was that she _changed_."

"So, after that happened, Lord Yagyu wanted me out of the clan, and me and Nicki fought to stop him." I continued. "But then the Bride of the Conquering Storm, her lynx ninjas, and some of you guys arrived to save me... and Predator was there as well. I never knew how'd he escaped from being captured. Espio once told me that he was kidnapped, but when I fought Lord Yagyu, he appeared like nothing had ever happened."

"What is that change you were talking about, Nicki?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, it seemed like she was someone else." Nicki said, unsure of the changes of my transformation.

I then spoke up. "I-I know everything is not what it seems, you guys, but..."

_"Holy sweet Sun Gods! Should I tell them that I'm a KindHearted Fairy? But, what if that risks my secret identity?"_ I thought.

Then it happened just like this angel and devil characters that represent a person's conscience. In my case, my little angel self had a white dress and angel wings with that ring on top, I think it's called a _halo_ or something, my devil self had a black dress with red demon wings, red horns in her head and that fork-like rod.

_"It is for your own good to keep your identity as a KindHearted safe, Jenny. You can tell them when you feel ready."_ Said my angel self.

_"Who cares about such a thing?! You can tell them now, no matter what their reaction is!"_ Exclaimed my devil self. _"And I loved how that monkey boy was about to scream at Jenny!"_ My evil self then laughed.

_"Jenny, take your time. Think wisely, maybe with time you can explain everything spick and spam."_ Replied my angel self.

_"TELL THEM NOW! THAT NICKI GIRL JUST SPILLED THE CUP OF WATER ALREADY! TELL THEM WHO YOU ARE, NO MATTER WHAT THEIR REACTION IS!"_ Screamed my devil self.

And in a funny way, my angel and devil selves started fighting and screaming in my head. I wanted to explode from the inside...

_"Could you guys take it easy already! I've had quite enough of lies, and if I want to tell them or not, I will decide myself!"_ I yelled in my mind. _"Sure I must keep my identity hidden and safe, but I must remember that if I should explain something to some people, they must be the Freedom Fighters, and they seem to be trusted people to me. So, why not telling them? I must clear everything so they could understand my situation and help me out, don't you think?"_

My angel self agreed to this. _"Then do it, Jenny. Don't be afraid then, if you said that they can be trusted, then you can tell them about your Rainbow Lady self with zero problems."_

My devil self just said _"Fine then, you will have to face the consequences yourself, Jenny. Remember who you really are!"_

After the argument with my conscience, they poofed into smoke and I just thought of what I said to myself. So I took one more breath and told them about the change Nicki just explained.

"That change, you guys..." I sighed then. "Listen, I'm a KindHearted Fairy. I can transform, attack and help those who need me, just like the time when I helped Nicki. And the reason I was brought before Eggman and Conquering Storm was because of my powers. I am the Legendary Heiress and the daughter of the Sun Gods."

"You should've told us before, Jenny. We could've helped you earlier. You wouldn't had the problem of being Legionized by Eggman or turned into fuel in the Egg Grapes." Julie-Su said calmly.

"Well, at least you explained everything, Jenn. Don't worry, we won't scream at you just like monkey fuzz was about to do so." Sonic said with a smile. "Speaking of that monkey boy, where'd he go?"

"I know that, for some reason, I made him go all angry at me." I said and got up from the bed I was in. "I better go and apologize before he fights me off."

Before I could open the door, Espio held my right arm and said "You better rest enough, Jenny. We'll catch up with him later, you're still hurt, you know."

"No." I let go of his grip. "I'm perfectly fine, Es. I can catch up with him now."

And when I opened the door, I saw Dr. Quack coming in to check on me.

"You're not going anywhere, missy. You must rest before you leave the hospital!" He said seriously.

"But- but..." I stuttered. "But doc, I'm fine!" I protested, but ended up sitting back in the bed, I sighed and crossed my arms. "Fine!" I muttered.

"I think we must let Dr. Quack take care of Jenny in private, everyone." Julie-Su said. "We should get going. Sooner or later, New Mobotropolis will need our help."

"I agree." Tails said. "Let's go, everyone."

Just as everyone left, Espio came next to my left side and rested a hand in my shoulder. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Don't you worry, kid. Monkey Khan mostly acts like that, he's like Knuckles. He often wants to scream at you and ask you things you couldn't answer, but eventually he will trust you. Just let time flow, and you'll see."

"Thanks, Espio. I really owe you a lot." I smiled.

"You're welcome, Jenny." He replied.

Right after he left, I saw Dr. Quack working on something, and came to me with a stethoscope and one of those things that they use to take arterial pressures. I let out a shaky sigh.

_"Jeez, I don't remember being so nervous around doctors! And this one, don't even ask!"_

"Your arm, dear." He said, holding out his right hand to me.

I gave him my left arm and he put that thing around it, then he began taking my arterial pressure. "So, how's it been for the last few days?"

"Few days?!" I repeated. "How long was I out? I felt like only a day has passed!"

"Well, it's been almost a week since you've been unconscious. You've been weak when your friends brought you to the city."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Your pulse is fine, but is rapid." He said. "Are you always nervous, dear?"

"I... guess." I said unsure. "Well, I can't really remember how I felt when I was little. I can only remember everything, but since I was 15. It feels like most of my childhood memories had never existed."

"Some people don't remember much of their past either." Dr. Quack said. "Maybe it's because most of your neurons haven't worked much."

"You think so?" I asked curiously. "Well, it doesn't feel like that's what happened."

He pulled off that thingy from my arm. "Breathe, dear." Said the doc as he prepared his stethoscope and examined my lungs.

I couldn't stop being so dang nervous all the time! All I did were shaky breathings. I've been always experiencing hyperventilations whenever I sensed fear for people that were distrustful. I've been trying to stop, but the sense of fear and distrust just takes over me at various times!

"Your lungs are great, but your breathing is shaky. Are you sure you're okay?"

_"For some reason, I knew he'd say this."_ I thought and sighed. "Well, I've been having a few problems trying to control my nerves, it's all because I'm scared, doc. And I can't get rid of that too easily."

"I see." He said.

Right after that he examined my heartbeats, and then he just made more annotations in his checklist or whatever that was, and then he left my room.

_Later that day..._

Thank goodness I was out of the hospital that quick! I tried searching for Khan, but maybe he never seemed to be around New Mobotropolis. I sighed.

_"Was it because of what I just said earlier or what? No. I must find him and tell him what his problem is." _I thought.

I walked with a quick pace around the city, searching for his frame, but because the city was crouded, I couldn't find him well. After searching around the market, and then the park, then from the Lake of Rings the the main city, I found him talking with Sally. I could hear what they were saying as well...

"...but that kid's got ties with those Yagyu scums!" Khan yelled.

"Ken, it's okay. At least she's aware of their acts."

"I DON'T CARE OF WHAT SHE DOES WITH THEM! SHE ONCE TOLD ME THAT SHE WAS CAPTURED BY THEM, AND NOW THEY JUST HELP HER ALREADY?!"

"Ken, please! Calm down!" Sally whispered to him.

Not so long after, Khan looked at my direction and saw me with angered eyes. He stomped towards me, his staff charged. My heart sank to my stomach in severe fear as he came closer and closer to me with his electric staff.

"YOU!" He shouted at me. "How DARE you show your face to-"

"Ken, cut it out!" Sally yelled, separating both me and Khan aside.

I couldn't take a glance to his piercing blue eyes. They seemed like they were burning within great fury. But I knew a bit about this guy. His attitude was similar to that of Knuckles, but a hundred times worst. He enjoys fighting and sometimes he avenges his friends or something like that. And not to mention he hated the Yagyu for some reason. This was why he got furious at me, aiming his electrical staff at me.

Little did he knew that I was scared of lightning.

**Author's note:**

**Nicki belongs to AtalentaSonic, not me.**

**Pretty please review! I wish to know how my stories are ongoing!**

**Oh, and those "lost memories" Jenny has can be revealed in Living In Mobius: Prologue! Please read and review what you think of it!**


	27. Invasion Of The Raiju Clan

Chapter 27: _Invasion Of The Raiju Clan_

_Previously on Chapter 26: After the failure to retrieve her powers, Jenny returns to New Mobotropolis with help from the Freedom Fighters, and recovers in a hospital. There, she explains what happens before she faced the Bride of the Conquering Storm and the rest of the Raiju forces with help from her allies, the Yagyu Clan. She also reveals her identity as the leader of the KindHearted Fairies and her status as the daughter of the Sun Gods of her homeland, Solandia, after Nicki explains something about Jenny's changes due to her transformation. Right after she healed, she goes face-to-face against a furious Monkey Khan. What will Jenny do to stop him? Find out next!_

* * *

I clenched my fists tightly. This guy was no good whenever he got furious, and I couldn't explain everything because all I did was babbling and stuttering like crazy. He screamed at me like everything that happened was my fault. I wished I could have my powers to neutralize this guy, but I wasn't that stupid anymore, not like the time I was 15 and wanted to punch my school bullies in the face.

I always ended up crying like a baby in that time. My aunt Lorena always helped me with the bullies, and I always protested because I never wanted to rely on someone else to protect me. I wanted to do everything independently, but always failed.

It wasn't like that today. Now I was even more brave than before, now that I'm sixteen almost seventeen, everything started changing, even I changed myself. Anyways, I tried to speak with mister Khan a bit, but he never seemed to respond, maybe he was just ignoring me.

_"Why?"_ I thought.

"Mister Khan, please! Put your weapon away! I don't wish to fight against you!" I yelled desperately.

He turned his back on me then, I began speaking up. "H- hey! Just listen to me!" I yelled and reached to hold my hand over his right shoulder.

"No." Khan turned himself to me and snatched my arm. "YOU listen up, Jenny! You said yourself that you were kidnapped by those Yagyu scums, and now they help you like nothing has happened?!"

"Um... yes." I did a shaky nod, pulling my arm off of his grip. "But they're my allies now, mister Khan! Why don't you just... _accept_ that? Lord Yagyu isn't hurting me anymore."

I clearly understood the sense of revenge he had upon me. He sure wanted to wipe out the Yagyu Clan, but they were the ones who helped me with my mission. And there was no way I would let him attack them, so I decided to spit out a few words bravely, with a serious expression in my face.

"Listen, monkey boy! Lord Yagyu and his troops _helped_ me retrieve my powers! They cause no trouble to me, even if they previously did something horrible in their lands. They're still my allies! Why don't you just get a bit of compassion already?!" I shouted, then sighed. "Have you ever had allies before, mister Khan?"

Khan gave me a gaze that said _"Man, this girl's right!"_

I stood there, waiting for him to answer the question. It took a bit for him to speak, maybe he was impressed for my little outburst. Well, it was the only way he could pay attention.

He then spoke up. "I just don't want you to suffer the same way I did, kid." He sighed.

"What happened?" I asked concerned.

"The Iron Queen once used me to kill the Dragon Kingdom Freedom Fighters, and she succeeded. I don't want you to go the same path I did. I know you just said that those Yagyu scums-"

"Ahem!" I interrupted him. I never liked the way he called the Yagyu ninjas.

"Well... the Yagyu Clan..." He continued. "You said that they were your allies and helped you get your powers back, but I just imagine you being betrayed by them, or you being used by them to kill those you care about."

"Mister Khan!" I gasped at this. "You don't need to worry about me. I know them a lot. They won't use me as their puppet, you know."

Khan laughed slightly. "Okay, at least be aware and keep your eyes open, kid."

"And..." I added.

"And I'm sorry for attacking you." He sighed.

We both shared a hug after the little argument and looked at ourselves in the eyes, only for me to notice some smoke coming out from a far away place in the city. I gasped and let go of Khan. I got up and ran to find out what's happening. Before I could even run a few miles away to find the exact location where the smoke was flowing, I heard a loud explosion and fell to my knees.

_"Now what's going on?" _I thought with concern.

I could see millions of Mobians running around, trying to flee from where the chaos was rising. Some left the stores where they worked in, and some others were carrying their children. I roughly got up to my feet, but was then pushed down by the Mobians that hit me every twenty seconds as they fled away. Everything was crowded then, I couldn't find Khan or Sally or the others anymore. I got up again and ran to where trouble resides.

I could hear them asking for help, which got my heart sinking, especially a young Mobian kitten who asked me if I could save their so loved city. I cringed at this. Everything was Conquering Storm's fault! She took my Power Gem and I was at a great disadvantage then! I couldn't become Rainbow Lady anymore, unless I face her once again, but I don't want to end up with my other arm sliced up. And speaking of which, I still had my right arm bandaged!

I cringed again and began running, avoiding being pushed down by the Mobians. More and more explosions were heard every thirty seconds as I ran, and more were the screaming of the people who couldn't protect themselves.

This got my mind and heart killed, tortured, and torn to pieces. I could feel their fears and listen to their desperate callings of help. I couldn't hold on anymore. I _had_ to become Rainbow Lady once again!

_"You are about to meet me once again, Bride of the Conquering Storm! Because now, even if I don't have powers left, I WILL face you, and I WILL knock you down!"_

Another louder explosion was then heard after I noticed an unlimited number of Raiju ninjas invading the city. Everyone fell down, coughing and gasping for fresh air. Something strange was happening...

"What's happening to the citizens?!" I yelled desperately.

The Freedom Fighters ran towards me to find out what's happening as well.

"You guys!" I ran towards them, breathing desperately. "S- something's happening to the city! I- I have no idea of what it is, but-"

Before I could finish, I went hyperventilating, then I felt something sharp inside of me and _almost_ passed out if it weren't for Khan holding me.

"Jenny, stay with us. We all need you!" He said seriously concerned.

"You guys..." I panted. "That... that gas... is affecting the citizens- AUGH!" I groaned in pain, holding my hands to my chest. "We must... we must find a way to help them before we all perish, and the only way out is... my Rainbow Power." I wheezed.

Everyone looked up at the flowing gas that had everyone coughing and gasping for air.

"But Jenny, Conquering Storm has your gem! How are we even going to take it from her if this gas affects us as well?" Sally asked.

Despite the weakness and pain within me, I thought of something my friends could do. Something snapped in my head then...

I coughed. "Well... I have an idea, but it may be as risky as my mission was, you guys."


	28. I'll Save Mobius No Matter What!

Chapter 28: _I'll Save Mobius__ No Matter What!_

_Previously on Chapter 27: Jenny succeeded on making Khan apologize, but an invasion strikes the city! A mysterious gas attacks the citizens and also harms poor Jenny! What is that risky plan she has to save New Mobotropolis? Will she succeed and retrieve her powers from the hands of the evil Bride of the Conquering Storm? Discover what comes up next!_

* * *

The risky plan I had was not too simple. I needed a quickster, a flyer and a skilled fighter. I chose Sonic, Khan and Espio in my team, the others will have to distract the Raiju ninjas with a frontal attack while the four of us face Conquering Storm, but the problem was the mysterious gas that was affecting the citizens. I couldn't summon a shield... but I _could_ summon a Miracle Seed just like I did before. That means there was a way out of this!

I join my hands in front of me and began making a prayer to the Sun Gods. Thank goodness I was still the Legendary Heiress!

"Please, oh Sun Gods, send some Miracle Seeds for us!" I prayed.

Some clouds cleared out and the sun rays fell from the high skies to me, and the few Miracle Seeds fell down and bounced to my feet. Everyone looked at them, wondering if they worked or not, something like disbelief from them swelled over me.

"These are Miracle Seeds, they were used for wishes and protection in my homeland." I explained. "Please don't think it's fake, its powers are real and may work to protect everyone no matter what happens here in the city."

I started giving my friends a Seed, one per each person, until I stood with only one in hand. I tried to explain them what we were going to do despite my coughs and the explosions that were heard every ten seconds as I spoke.

"Okay, guys. This is what we'll do. Sonic, Espio, Khan and me will go to where the problem is set and face the main leader. The rest of you will distract the Raiju ninjas with a frontal attack." I began. The others nodded.

"And remember, the Miracle Seeds can be used only once per person. One of us will have to save the citizens while I'm fighting to retrieve my Rainbow Power. And then I can fight back to save Mobius."

Julie-Su then said "You better keep your guard open, Jenny. If it's Eggman who's making all this chaos, watch out. We don't want to lose you again because of him."

"I will." I nodded. "I promise, in the name of the Rainbow Sunrise, we'll do this, no matter what!" I exclaimed bravely.

After that another explosion was heard. Me and the Freedom Fighters got ready for battle. Amy held up her hammer, Julie-Su charged her gun, Khan held up his staff, Antoine pulled out his saber, and I got into my running position. It was a funny fact because I got ready before another explosion, a louder one, was then heard. Once it hit, Sonic and Espio began running. Khan conjured a flying cloud for himself, and I began running as well, right behind them.

While I ran, Khan began conjuring another cloud for me to fly. Once I saw the cloud a few feet in front of me, I ran faster and jumped up to the flying cloud, then I began flying beside the three.

We rushed past some Raiju ninjas, and I just flew beside them, launching at least some punches at their faces. But they were hundreds, and with each punch my hands seared in pain. They were strong and hard to defeat, and I didn't had my Rainbow Power to summon my attacks. Also, if I were to use my Miracle Seed, it would be rendered useless just like that war between the Yagyu and Raiju Clans, so I was at another dang disadvantage.

I kept punching the Raiju ninjas that sailed past me. My hands were as useless as a pack of a hundred disposable dishes. I couldn't fight anymore, and I couldn't give up either. If I were to do otherwise, Conquering Storm would win the battle and take over New Mobotropolis. I wasn't that foolish, and I wasn't going to let that happen to the city.

Another explosion was heard, but this time, it was closer. The area where the chaos rised was the coliseum! I tried to find the latter three I selected to face the Bride and warned them about what I just discovered...

"You guys, we must head to the coliseum! I sense them closer!" I yelled.

"Okay!" The three replied.

"Right, just follow me!" I said and flew as the others followed.

_"Rainbow Power, sense me! I'm getting closer to get you once again!"_

* * *

The Bride of the Conquering Storm, who was simply sitting in a throne at the coliseum, just like the Iron King and Queen did, stared at the gem in her hands. It was shimmering once again. She growled because she also sensed Jenny getting closer to where she was.

She got up from her seat and commanded four Raiju ninjas to attack her and let her out of their way.

"The child shall never get what she wants back! The Rainbow Power is now ours! Attack her and her foolish friends! They must be eliminated!"

Back at the main city, the Freedom Fighters were punching and kicking some incoming Raiju ninjas to prevent more damage to the city and its inhabitants. Nicki used her knife to avoid getting hit by sailing shurikens, and also launched some of her tech arrows using her bow towards new robots that were also arriving to their position. Julie-Su fired using her gun to the new robots, then she recharged and aimed to the Raiju ninjas that Amy just smacked with her hammer. The Chaotix joined forces and punched more ninjas that launched more shurikens. Vector hoisted one of them in the air, then threw the ninja to the hard ground, remaining unconscious.

Mighty The Armadillo and Ray The Squirrel were dodging deadly spears from two other Raiju ninjas, until they both held the staffs using their own strength. Mighty broke the staff, and Ray just made the staff spin like those Olympic game things with his flight, with the Raiju ninja holding onto it, and sent it flying far away with the lynx shrieking like a little girl.

Buzzing back and forth, Charmy just shielded himself from being hit by several slashing swords of many Raiju ninjas, and they also threw shurikens. He used the Miracle Seed that Jenny had given and closed his eyes tightly. He focused on its powers, only to make a force field grow around himself, and increasing its size with full strength to push away the lynxes that were attacking him. The lynxes were left knocked out instantly.

After that, the Seed he used fell from his hands and bounced in the ground, gray and useless.

Knuckles and the rest of the Chaotix were then cornered in a circle of lynxes with more spears aiming at them. They joined themselves in a circle, each holding their Seeds in a fist, except for Charmy because he already used his own Seed.

All of them looked angrily at the ninjas and began focusing on the power of the Seeds for enhanced fighting powers. After each of the Seeds made a slight blink of light, then they rushed off, punching and kicking every lynx ninja they saw around them.

The battle ended not too quickly, and the Seeds fell from their hands. They bounced in the ground, all gray and useless.

Another explosion was heard, and the Freedom Fighters were now panicked. The citizens were way too worst, and one of them had to do something to save them from being exposed to the gas. Because she had to, Nicki used her Miracle Seed given by her new friend, and focused on its power to shut down the gas and stop the explosions. She held the Seed in her fist while it started glowing a soft white light.

She looked down at the light and realized it was mixed with her Chaos powers. She also saw a bigger robot that was about to shoot a powerful laser beam to the harmed citizens that laid scattered in the ground. Nicki tightened her fists and ran towards the robot. It began throwing smaller laser beams, but Nicki dodged them while she ran. She saw a piece of the roadway lifted up like a ramp, and ran faster towards it. When her feet touched the very tip of the rocky ramp, she jumped as high as she could. She focused all her power in her hands, and made and threw a huge sphere of her Chaos energy towards the robot. It made a huge impact, and a huge amount of smoke flowed in the scene, leaving visibility down to zero. Right after she landed perfectly on her feet, the Seed fell from her hands and bounced in the ground and went off, useless and gray. Nicki fell to her knees and panted heavily. She then saw the cloudy sky, the smoke was clearing out by the magic of the Miracle Seed she just used.

Sparks flew everywhere like fireflies. The smoke was gone and the citizens were healed quickly, and they were escorted to safety by the Royal Secret Service under Geoffrey St. John. The Freedom Fighters then saw something surprising as they found each other. Just as the sparks kept flying, the robots began exploding, but the flames of the explosion were absorbed by the small sparks that flew everywhere. The city was being rebuilt, like normal. But there was still something a human girl had to solve.

The Miracle Seeds were all rendered useless... except for four waiting to be used to save New Mobotropolis.

* * *

I couldn't believe what just happened. First I sensed almost all of the Miracle Seeds being used, then I saw the smoke clearing out and the new robots... destroyed. The city began looking like new, but still, there was something I had to solve. And it was to face Conquering Storm eye to eye, to retrieve my Rainbow Power.

The four of us (Sonic, Espio, Khan and me), kept rushing towards the coliseum. I showed a brave and serious expression in my face as I flew with my own cloud. Once we reached the entrance of the coliseum we saw four Raiju ninjas ready to fight us off. All of them were armed with spears. I gasped and accidentally fell off my cloud. I rolled and tumbled in the ground, the cloud disappeared with a _poof_.

"Ugh!" I groaned and got to my feet.

"Jenn!" Sonic called. "What was that? Why'd you fell?" He asked, holding me from my back.

"Sonic..." I whispered. "I... I sense it..."

"Sense what, Jenny?" Espio asked, walking to my left side.

"My Rainbow Power!" I exclaimed, my eyes widened.

I rushed to attack the lynxes. With all my strength and fury in my soul, I punched and kicked the lynxes after they made just a single slash with their spears. I could easily dodge them and attack. I called it a Payback Punch. I hit them in their guts and heads using the least ninjutsu skills I had. And I made an epic uppercut with the last lynx ninja I fought off. After that I backed off and started panting.

"That's for beating me earlier!" I screamed angrily.

The boys stood with their eyes widened. I was a little surprised too, but the blazing anger within me never let me show a single sign of surprise or amazement. I got up to my feet and rushed with them to the coliseum.

As soon as I saw the huge field, I noticed Conquering Storm and the Iron Queen alongside an unlimited number of Raiju ninjas and Dark Legionnnaires aiming their weapons at us.

I glared at Sonic and nodded to each other, then he scooped me bridal style and rushed to face my very own nemesis...

Just as we stopped, I jumped off of his grip and walked with a fast pace towards Conquering Storm, who was standing in that thing of the coliseum that is used to perform a concert of a musical band or something like that.

"It's game over, Conquering Storm! Hand over the Power Gem, and your lynxes shall be spared!" I yelled. "In the name of the Rainbow Sunrise, your negative actions shall be destroyed!"

"Tch. Why don't you just give it up, kid?! Don't you understand?! Your Rainbow Power is now at the hands of the Dark Egg Legion!" The Bride said with kind of a creepy and angry voice. "And so is this..." She added.

When I saw what she had in her left hand, I gasped and took a few steps back slowly...

"That's... the..." I whispered in shock.

"The Fan of Fen Xing?!" Khan yelled, anger was bubbling inside himself.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I screamed louder and rushed to attack the Bride.

I yelled as I ran. Conquering Storm got into a quick fighting stance and just then I launched a punch. The Bride grabbed it with her right hand and squeezed it. I tried not to scream, her hand was almost breaking my fragile bones. I could let go of her hand though, and fell on my back for all the strength I used.

Right after me came Espio with his Miracle Seed charged up. He used his skills and launched a kunai towards the Bride, but she deflected it with her sword, launching the kunai back at my arm. I screamed and groaned, then I fell to my knees. I pulled the weapon off my arm and watched as a little amount of blood slid down my arm, but that never stopped me from striking back.

I saw Khan using his staff on more and more ninjas and Legionnaires. I tried calling him to heed my voice and make a plan, but he was very busy fighting them off. Sonic, in the other hand, was spinballing the Legionnaires, and even threw one of them at the Bride, but she kicked the Legionnaire out of her way.

Conquering Storm continued her fight against Espio, but was stopped after he summoned the power of the Miracle Seed and a strong shockwave pushed me backwards. I hit a wall and slid down to the ground. I groaned weakly and struggled to get up, but my joints ached a lot, so I stood down.

Khan decided to use his own Seed to power up his staff and hit it strongly in the ground, electrocuting most of the ninjas and Legionnaires that surrounded him. I could hear strong thunderclaps in the impact, and gasped weakly. I could sense the Seed useless and gray as it bounced in the ground. Khan panted and fled away to find us.

Sonic was the last one to use his Seed, and he spinballed a few Legionnaires in a whole line just like you draw a line with a pencil, but three times as fast. He then flipped his Seed and held it in a fist, then he chose a powerful enemy to attack, and that was the Iron Queen. He activated the Seed's powers and joined them to his life force, then he made a powerful spinball burst at the woman.

I cringed when she caught him using her Magitek to avoid the powerful attack. Then she hit her scepter in the ground, causing another shockwave to hit all of us. I held myself to some scattered rocks to prevent being pushed away by the strong wave, but it wouldn't budge, and I was pushed to the same wall I hit myself to. I groaned even more weakly and fell to the ground, already knocked out.

"You weaklings." Spat the Iron Queen. "You'll never be able to retrieve your precious gem, Jenny. Not even without your puny friends!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Screamed like more than four recognizable voices from above.

Sonic, Khan and Espio looked above the coliseum, where the lights were, and saw a few figures standing there. I tried to look up and saw the whole team Chaotix, Sally, Nicki, Nicole, and my Fairy friends: Zoe Lightning, Aquamarine, Starfire and Avigne. I tried to zoom up my vision to see them clearly. All of them seemed to have their arms crossed or separated to their sides, and an angry expression was shown on each face.

The Fairies introduced themselves...

"A shocking Thunder Beast! Zoe Lightning!"

"A wavy, watery Star! Aquamarine!"

"A burning blast of Stars! Starfire!"

"A Sparkling rock-and-roll mix! Avigne!"

After all the introductions, everyone jumped and landed before the three. Each of them was standing in some lifted pieces of the ground, my Fairy friends were at the top, behind all of the team.

"Give the gem back, Bride of the Raiju!" The Fairies yelled.

The Iron Queen laughed at this and said "You fools are quite the show! But unfortunately, I shall distort ALL OF YOU!" She yelled.

She groaned and hit her scepter in the ground once again, and the ground itself began shaking and breaking apart due to her powers. Conquering Storm held out my gem and the Fan of Fen Xing, and kind of combined them together. My head began aching and I screamed as I held it with my hands. I gasped when I saw the Bride holding up the fan, ready to swing it down and send us flying to death. I screamed in fear before she swung it and all of us were blown away, screaming.

The Iron Queen made a portal with her Magitek and forced me with the wind to enter it. I kept on screaming until everything faded to pure darkness and I was teleported to... some kind of timeline in Mobius.

I fell from the dark skies and hit the rocky ground with a loud and strong _thud_. I was left all weak and defeated.

All I did was crying and grunting for all the pain, but the most unbearable pain resided in my heart because I still needed something to save Mobius...

...My_ Rainbow Power_.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Nicki belongs to **AtalentaSonic**, not me.

Pretty please review! I guess there's something you want to pop out of your head!


	29. Eye To Eye Against My Frienemy

Chapter 29: _Eye To Eye Against My Frienemy__  
_

_Previously on Chapter 28: Jenny and the Freedom Fighters had a harsh battle against the Raiju Clan and Eggman's forces led by the Iron Queen! All of them were trusted with a Miracle Seed from the teenage girl and all of the Seeds were used to save the city after Nicki used one of the last few Seeds available. Once every Miracle Seed that was given to each of the Freedom Fighters was rendered useless, everything had been out of control! The Iron Queen and Conquering Storm joined forces to blow Jenny and all of her friends away! She also teleported__ Jenny to a future timeline in Mobius! Will Jenny fight and make her way back in time? Or will she and her friends get stuck in chaos forever? Find out here!_

* * *

I moaned weakly and twitched my fingers to gain at least some strength. I was left all vulnerable due to the absence of my power. My skin was all bruised, dirty, and verily pale. I moved my arms and legs until I fully regained my will to move and look around. I opened my eyes slowly, groaned and struggled to get up, pushing the ground with my dirty arms. I lifted my head up and saw the silent place I was teleported to thanks to that techno witch!_  
_

Everything was gray and lifeless. No colors, no trees, no roadway, no water, no Mobian or Overlander in sight, just the cold breeze, the rocky ground, and myself. The sky was all full of stormy clouds, and the sun couldn't shine down a slightest ray of its shine. I slowly moved my head to all directions, seeking for my friends.

"Sonic?" I called, my voice echoed. I received no response. "Mister Khan? Es? Nicki? Predator?!" I called louder, yet again, I received no answer.

I got to my feet in alert despite my aching bones and muscles, and looked around. My eyes widened in sadness, and I sobbed, clenching my teeth as a pure, transparent tear slid down my cheek. It was the only warmth left within me. I was left all alone in the misty fields of emptiness, coldness and sorrow. All I could hear was the wind and myself crying. My heart raced within great sorrow as I cried silently.

But I decided to stop crying and investigate the area. I sighed and wiped out my tears, and took some steps forward. The wind blew slowly and low through my ripped, filthy pink dress and my pale brown hair, just as if it was telling me how sad it felt. I could compare these kinds of stuff with my own emotions and feelings.

Anyways, I kept investigating a good eye on the place, until my right eye saw something I could recognize that was from New Mobotropolis...

"An useless Power Ring?" I asked, picking up the broken ring with my hands.

I looked forward and saw what remained of the Lake of Rings in front, with some broken, scratched, and gray Power Rings scattered in the rocky ground. I wanted to cry again. I wanted to retrieve my powers. I wanted to return to my own timeline in Mobius and strangle both the techno witch and Conquering Storm for being such cruel women around me! I tightened my fists and felt anger bubbling inside my stomach just like boiling oil in a huge rice cauldron.

I shrugged off the thought and kept looking from here to there for a way out of this. But how? I had lost my Rainbow Power, my friends were gone, and I didn't even had a Warp Ring in hand! I was completely doomed then.

And this reminded me of how doomed I felt during my first five months here in Mobius. I got caught and enslaved by the Yagyu Clan, then captured by the Raiju Clan because they were intrigued by my power even after I was aided by the Gossamer and Shinobi Clans. I got almost hunted down by the bastard team Destructix. I got almost killed by a bloodsucker Yagyu Lord in Leung Kar. I got myself suffocated to death in the unknown frozen lands by a snow beast. I got my lungs squeezed up by Conquering Storm and harmed by the Iron Queen's powers when I was helped by the Shinobi once again. I got experimented by the Battle Bird Armada soon after, and had implanted some kind of rechargeable battery in my arm. I got banished by Lord Yagyu, then almost Legionized by Eggman and betrayed by Conquering Storm. And now she wants all of Mobius for herself with my Rainbow Power! And not to mention, she got the Fan of Fen Xing as well!

I let go of those horrible events that were marked in my past, just like a huge, dirty spot on the clothing, and shook my head to move on. I kept walking at a faster pace. Everything was reduced to stone and dirt. Maybe this was how New Mobotropolis would look like if I were to fail to accomplish my mission.

I was getting tired of finding clues like detectives do. I had to find a way out of this! I had to return and defeat those villains once again! I began feeling the same anger bubbling inside, and decided to spit a few words...

"I've had quite enough of this! Ain't there a way out?!" I yelled.

I startled when I heard a creepy woman laughter I guessed was from the techno witch. I did nothing but hyperventilating. I then saw her face in the sky, but it was as huge as the giant from the story _"Jack and the Beanstalk"_. If you have seen it before in your life, you'll know exactly what I'm talking about.

Around her ginormous head was glowing some kind of technological green light that had some kind of nanites similar to that of when Nicole dissolves her own nanites. The green lights made the clouds go all darker and even more stormy, until the sky was only black and green, and the winds blew stronger, just like in one of those action movies, I think.

_"Ahh, clever child. You want your long lost power back? Then face me, go mad at me, yell at me if you desire, but you will never retrieve them. They have been taken by me! There is no hope left for you, Jenny."_

"I DON'T BELIEVE THAT, IRON WITCH!" I yelled with all my soul. "GIVE ME THE POWER GEM RIGHT NOW! I'VE HAD QUITE ENOUGH OF YOUR NEGATIVE ACTIONS, YOU WICKED LADY!"

The Iron Queen laughed at this, which made me go furious.

_"You seriously think that, even without your powers, you can stop me? Well... I don't really think so."_

Without a moment's hesitation, something kicked me from behind and a hand pinned me down to the hard, rocky ground. I looked up and saw the Bride of the Conquering Storm looking down at me with a satisfied smirk. I could also noticed she had my Power Gem in her right hand.

"Give it back!" I yelled.

"I will if you give up your love on your foolish friends and join us." The Bride smirked. "Otherwise you will be Legionized and enslaved by the Dark Egg Legion!"

"I have no reason to join you!" I screamed. "Give me the gem! I've had quite enough of you, TRAITOR!"

Conquering Storm seemed angry and reacted with a punch at my back. I hit my face in the ground and cried in pain. The Bride was way too strong. I rolled over and saw her dropping the now useless gem to my side. My heart sank when it fell and broke itself in the ground. I rolled over to pick it up, and rubbed it gently with my hands. Some tears slid down my cheeks and fell to it.

"I'm sorry to say that your gem is now useless, kid." Conquering Storm said kind of ironically. "Now get up and fight!" She screamed and kicked me in the gut with the metallic tips of her boots.

I gasped for air, my vision was going a little blurry. More tears involuntarily fell from my burning eyes as my body seared in great pain. The Bride growled angrily and kicked me in the gut again, almost reaching my lungs and even my heart. I felt breathless! My heart started beating abnormally fast and my vision went worst. And I felt even more worst when I heard laughter from the Iron Queen.

_"Just give it up, child. Your dreams of saving this world are reduced to ashes! Your powers are lost forever!"_

"I..." I wheezed, almost losing all my breath. My eyes seemed to open, but very weakly. "I don't... think so... you witch."

* * *

The Iron Queen groaned in anger. She wanted to kill the poor child altogether and destroy the closest things she had, like her love to her friends.

The Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, the KindHearted Fairies and Nicki, were tied up with rope and their mouths were covered with tape so they could not speak. The Iron Queen had them trapped in the coliseum. The Dark Legionnaires were either guarding them or aiming at them with their guns.

"You shall die, kid! You _and_ your friends shall die and burn in the flames of evil!" The Iron Queen shouted while waving her hands around the sphere in her scepter.

All she saw was Jenny struggling to get up, but Conquering Storm kicked her back down.

Starfire melted the tape and rope with her blazing powers and got to her feet. "Listen, you witch! Release Jenny now! Unless you want your smug face to be burnt by ME!" She yelled.

Two Legionnaires grabbed Starfire by the arms and made her kneel down to the Iron Queen.

She smirked and said "If you don't want me to command the Raiju ninjas to cut your neck off, you better shut up and obey me!" Then she slapped Starfire in the cheeks.

The rest of the KindHearted girls tried to scream, but with tapes in their mouths, they couldn't.

"Ah!" Grunted Starfire and rubbed her burning cheek. "You'll pay for what you're doing to Jenny! She deserves her powers back!"

All she did was calling Jenny's name while she was being pulled back by the Legionnaires.

* * *

I gasped at what I just heard. I could hear Starfire calling my name! I widened my eyes and all my strength returned like nothing had ever happened.

"Impossible!" Screamed Conquering Storm.

_**"**What? Why are you standing?! Why don't you give it up already?!"_

I got up to my feet with almost no effort, just like I normally do, and stared at the huge face of the Iron Queen staring at me with anger. I had a pretty serious expression in my face and looked down at my useless gem. I adjusted it back in my bow at my chest and looked up at her again.

"There may not be a way out of this thing, there may not be someone else to protect me, but I assure you, Iron witch, that I will always stand until the very end!" I said crying.

A tear slid down my cheek and fell to my useless gem. But I soon noticed my tears were golden yellow. I looked down at the gem, it was repairing itself to its normal form, then it turned from the lifeless gray to its shiny, aqua green color. It began shimmering once it was completely fixed. I gasped in surprise, holding my hands in front of the gem, just like Sailor Moon does. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, the strong wind flowing around me. My dress was fixed up like new, my hair looked nicely light brown again, my bruises were gone, and my skin recovered its peach/light tan color. Once I opened my eyes, I saw Conquering Storm a few meters away from me, pulling out a sword. I stared at her maliciously, and forced my gem to glow even more. I closed my eyes tightly and held up my arms, folded to my sides, with clenched fists as the gem shined. It threw out a rainbow ring that increased its size as I stretched my arms out to my sides and transformed to Rainbow Lady once again. My Rainbow Power had finally returned! I really missed my pink hair and eyes, and missed my long lost powers a lot. My body seemed to throw sparks and glow a misty pink aura.

And there I was, lowering my arms and stretching out my wings. I was still staring at a furious Conquering Storm, who had her sword ready. I prepared myself in my flying position, and flew towards her at full speed to attack her. Right after I began attacking, the witch's ginormous face dissolved in nanites through the clouds.

I tried to launch a punch, but she slashed her sword at me, I dodged it with a high backflip and landed perfectly on my feet.

"Miss Bride, please!" I protested sadly. "This isn't you! The Bride I met was serious, but friendly at me!"

"Stop calling me like that!" Conquering Storm shouted and ran at me with her sword.

I could at least prepare my fighting stance before she came in. She slashed her sword again at me, but I deflected it with the small gems in my gloves. The gems threw sparks when I deflected the sword. I pushed it aside and concentrated all my strength in one fist. I charged it up with my Rainbow Power in the small gems in the back of my hands, and punched Conquering Storm in the shoulder. She was pushed away and hit a wall nearby. I looked down at my hands and gasped.

I made my wings disappear and ran towards the wall, but the smoke never let me see if the Bride was conscious or not. When it cleared out, I saw Conquering Storm lying in the ground, eyes closed, breathing weirdly. I panicked and kneeled to her, I then shook her by the shoulders.

"Miss Bride... miss Bride! Please wake up!" I yelled almost desperately.

I shook her again, she never moved. I grabbed her by the back and clutched an ear to her chest, trying to find a single heartbeat. I sighed in relief. She was still alive. But I couldn't help but think of her first reaction when she wakes up. I held her carefully in my lap.

"Miss Bride..." I whispered and closed my eyes.

I hugged her tightly and sobbed a bit, her bangs fell over my left shoulder.

_"I can't fight against you, Miss Bride. You're still my friend! I can't... I can't hurt you! And I won't let something worst happen to both of us! You have given me courage, strength, and the ability to fight! Miss Bride, please, wake up for me!"_

I held her huge hands running through my back. I gasped when I heard her heavy moaning. She groaned and opened her eyes. I looked at her with concern, but she glared at me angrily and pushed herself away from me, she got into her fighting stance.

"You are NOT my friend, child! You shall die, and so will your little friends!" She said angrily.

I got up to my feet and recomposed myself. "What have you done with my friends, Conquering Storm?" I asked furious.

"They have been imprisoned, if not Legionized as well." She smirked.

I gasped. "No..."

Suddenly some scenes appeared in my head. First was Avigne, she was laughing and so was I. Then came Starfire, she was helping me when I first defeated the Iron Dominion. Aquamarine came next, she and I were spinning in a colorful background, combining our powers to attack an enemy. And last came Zoé Lightning, the mysterious girl I could never met pretty much. I tightened my fists when the thoughts ended.

I grabbed her sword from the ground and aimed it at her.

"If you don't convince your so called master to get me out of this stupid place, this sword will crush your heart!" I screamed with great rage.

Conquering Storm never feared me, she just stood there, ready to fight me off. And just then, the ground started shaking.

We lost balance and fell on our knees. I looked ahead and saw some of the rocky ground lifting up. An earthquake stroke the area we were and broke the ground to pieces. Some of the rocks fell through the depths of the ground. I quickly popped out my wings and flew away, but I stopped when I heard grunts from the Bride.

"Miss Bride! Watch out!" I yelled.

Conqeuring Storm was stuck in the way due to the ground breaking apart. The piece of ground where she stood collapsed, and she fell through. I screamed louder in great fear and went to catch her up before she passes away.

I flew down faster until I reached her and caught her by the hands. I scooped her up and flew as quick as possible. When we got ourselves out of the hole, a small rock hits me in the head, I collapsed and was then pushed away, Conquering Storm holding me, until we hit the ground and tumbled, until the earthquake stopped.

A few seconds later, the world spun around me, and I fell into deep darkness.


	30. Rise Of Yin Fen Xing

Chapter 30: _Rise Of Yin Fen Xing_

_Previously on Chapter 29: Jenny retrieved her long lost powers back! She and Conquering Storm had a small frienemies battle then. But things got way too worst when an earthquake almost killed the girls while they were attempting to save themselves. Will Jenny still make it towards her goal? And what she will do with her best frienemy, the Bride of the Conquering Storm? Discover a new blasting surprise on Chapter 30!_

* * *

_"Jenny... Wake up, kid!"_

The Bride of the Conquering Storm reluctantly shook the unconscious girl by the shoulders to make her react, but she was completely knocked out after the small crash she had in the head for just saving her. It was difficult for this Bride to at least thank her for saving her after the quake, so she shrugged off the thought and kept shaking the knocked-out child.

_"Ugh! This kid's never going to wake, it seems!"_ She thought and groaned in anger.

Conquering Storm gave up on calling Jenny to wake up and looked up at the lifted rocks that reached the sky. Beneath them was a golden light. Within the light was the Fan of Fen Xing floating. The Bride showed a smirk and crossed her arms, then she stared at Jenny's unconscious state of body. She could not wait anymore, she wanted to challenge Jenny to who of them could retrieve the Fan of Fen Xing first.

The ground started shaking once again and some rocks fell from the lifted ones. A stormy, circular wave of clouds surrounded the high rocks. The wind blew stronger than it should, and more laughter from the Iron Queen was heard.

_"Knowing how coward this girl is, she will never get the Fan of Fen Xing! Soon enough, all of Mobius will fall to me!"_ She thought out loud before another thunderclap hit the lifted rocks.

* * *

I woke up to a _louder_ thunderclap with a terrified gasp. I panted heavily and looked around me. The wind was cold, and too strong. I shivered, rubbing my arms with my hands. The sky was black and lightning flashed all around it. I saw Conquering Storm standing in front of me, with another one of her satisfied smirks, and crossing her arms at me. I looked up at her, she smirked again, showing her teeth. My eyes widen in surprise when I heard more laughter from the Iron witch herself.

_"Aww, the poor girl's awake. Too bad for you, Jenny, because you are not strong enough like to retrieve the Fan of Fen Xing from the hands of the Iron Dominion!"_

"The... the Fan of Fen Xing?" I asked, my eyes still widened and looked to the highest point of the lifted rocks. Then something snapped in my head. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MISTER KHAN, YOU WITCH!?" I screamed, but regretted it after a strong sore hit my head. I grunted in pain and fell to my knees. And my question never seemed to get a simple amswer. I still had a bad feeling about whatever had happened to Mister Khan.

_"It's useless now, child. You are weak! You do not have the slightest chance to get what you want! Just give it up already!"_

I listened to those words from the Iron witch and started to sob, tears unstoppably slid down my eyes. I wasn't one of those people who simply give up in a second and never try to do their best or take second chances. I was still a KindHearted, which means that I had to press myself straight on to get what I wanted. I closed my left hand in a fist and punched the ground slightly. The tears in my eyes stopped burning them and I sighed in anger. I slowly got to my feet and looked down at myself. My Fairy outfit was turned gray and ripped. My wings seemed to lose their colors and were also ripped, a disadvantage for me to not fly and an advantage for Conquering Storm to win this battle. My Power Gem remained the same, only with one mild scratch in the center.

_"Magnificent..."_

I looked up at the lifted rocks and saw a stormy circle, rotating like a hurricane. I noticed some golden light below the clouds. It was the Fan of Fen Xing! I gasped and looked down at my right hand. I still had the last Miracle Seed I just summoned, and I wasn't going to get out of here without using it. It was the last bit of hope left for me if not for the Sun Gods. Oh, how I missed them!

I covered the Seed in my fist and prepared myself in my position to run. Beside me was Conquering Storm, she was preparing herself as well. I looked at her with the corner of my left eye with a sense of malice, knowing that if she were to retrieve the Fan, Mobius was about to meet its very end soon enough. Just thinking of those poor Mobians had my heart sinking to my stomach.

I was afraid... afraid of what would happen if one of us retrieved the mystical Fan. I made a loud, shaky sigh, and touched the ground with the tips of my shoes, as if I were ready to run. Another thunderclap struck one of the lifted rocks. I gasped in fear, only to be mocked by Conquering Storm, who was laughing at my wimpy acts.

"You're quite afraid of lightning, aren't you, kid?" She sneered. "Well, then. It may be very difficult for you to reach the top, Jenny."

"I'm not afraid!" I lied. "Stop with the negative acts, Conquering Storm! As soon as _I_ get the Fan of Fen Xing, Mobius will be finallly saved!"

Conquering Storm let out an evil chuckle. "That's what _you_ think, kid." She said sarcastically.

* * *

Back in the coliseum, the captured Freedom Fighters were struggling to break free, except for Knuckles, Vector, Mighty, and the KindHearted stronghold girls: Powerpuff, Lava Girl, Ice Blizzed and Zoé Lightning, whose ropes broke easily, allowing them to free the others. Starfire was being held by the arms by two Dark Legionnaires, until the mad Fire Fairy made a high jump with her wings and kicked the Legionnaires in the face with her boots' heels. She landed perfectly on her feet and stomped her feet towards the Iron Queen.

"Stop this, you witch! Release our friend already!" She yelled to the Iron Queen.

The evil woman growled in fury as some electrical sparks zapped beside her eyes. She got up from her throne seat and called out an unlimited number of Dark Legionnaires, commanded by Lien-Da, a Grandmaster of the Dark Egg Legion.

"Give these varlets some of what they deserve!" She commanded.

"Yes, Master." Bowed Lien-Da and prepared her whip.

And so, Lien-Da began swinging her whip back, then forwards, with a growly scream...

* * *

"AAHHH!"

I was thrown to a rocky wall by a kick to the gut from Conquering Storm. I hit the wall as it broke to rocky pieces, and slowly slid to the ground in pain. I held my hands on the ground before getting hit. My wings were getting even more damaged, and my strength was being reduced. I was losing, but I still had the Miracle Seed, so I roughly got up and panted heavily, staring at a still-smirking Conquering Storm.

"You seem to be losing, Jenny." She mocked. "Finally. I guess it's time to get rid of you."

I gasped at this with tears in my eyes. Conquering Storm wanted to kill me! I quickly reacted and moved aside, dodging one of the Bride's dangerous moves with her ninja sword. I looked up to the rocks and saw some stairs formed, and began running up despite my aching back and broken wings. I was pressing myself straight on, which was the good thing. For a KindHearted, giving up wasn't an option, so I kept on running, trying to ignore all the pain that swelled over my body.

"Oh no, you don't!" Shouted Conquering Storm.

I looked behind and saw her running and jumping like ninjas do, but twice as fast, towards me. When both of us made it to the end of the stairway, and before going up another stairway that stood in front of us, the Bride and I made ourselves a fighting duel. We prepared our fighting stances as thunders cracked. I was still panting, this time even more heavier. I was about to become weak, and fighting against the Bride wasn't a good idea for my condition.

"Miss Bride... I... I can't... fight you... anymore..." I panted heavily.

And with those words, I collapsed to the ground, powerless and weak. I could hear Conquering Storm laughing evilly at me, and kneeled to my side. She whispered to my ears...

_"I knew you were weak, child."_

After that, she prepared to make the next move. I was lying in the ground, breathing heavily.

* * *

Jenny's Mobian friends weren't taking it too easy in the battle against the Dark Legionnaires and Raiju ninjas back in the coliseum. The villains were overwhelming due to their unlimited numbers. As soon as Starfire untied the rest of the other KindHearted Fairies, she became the first one to attack her enemies.

"KINDHEARTED! STARFIRE BLAST!" Shouted Starfire within great fury.

In a black background with flying flames, Starfire made a flame star and launched it at a few Legionnaires that were attacking the Mobians. After the attack, she landed perfectly on her feet and sought to help the others, so she ran to action.

"KindHearted! Hurricane Splash!" Yelled Aquamarine.

In an orchid background with rotating, lime green stars, Aquamarine made a ginormous wave of water and threw it at her enemies with both hands. The Legionnaires and Lien-Da were pushed away by the strong water forces made by the Water Fairy, until the wave disappeared underneath the ground, lots of Legionnaires, and Lien-Da, were all coughing, lying in the ground.

"Nice one, Aqua!" Cheered Zoé Lightning as she summoned electricity from her hands and prepared an attack.

In a black background with turquoise lightning bolts, Zoé Lightning spun twice and raised her hands up as lightning bursted out from them with great force. She grunted and got ready to attack.

"KindHearted! Lightning Crush!" She yelled with groans and strongly launched the electricity towards her enemies.

All of the Legionnaires were left electrocuted by the Lightning Fairy as she landed on her knees in victory. The Legionnaires were now lying on the grounds, knocked out. Lien-Da crawled on the ground, looking for her whip to attack the Fairies off, but Avigne stopped her in her tracks when she already found the whip to attack them. The Sparkle Fairy placed her foot over the whip, making it difficult for the Grandmaster to hold it.

"Nuh-uh-uh! I wouldn't do that if I were you, missy." Said Avigne as the rest of the Fairies encircled their enemy.

Lien-Da got up and looked around herself in shock. The fourFairies were surrounding her, staring at her maliciously. Lien-Da panicked, and took the whip from Avigne's foot. Avigne fell to her butt. Lien-Da swung her whip to her back, then almost hit the poor Sparkle Fairy if not for Galaxy Pegasus and the other remaining Fairies standing in front of her defensively.

"Space Drift... ACTION!" She yelled, waving her hands in circular motion, throwing some magic at the Grandmaster.

Within seconds, Lien-Da was teleported to an empty place on space. The only thing she could hear was the Constellation Fairy's voice.

_"You are here because of your eternal punishment, lady. If you chose to make our leader suffer, then you will suffer as well! Our greatest leader, Rainbow Lady, never deserves to be like this! And because you master __made her suffer within some other timeline, the same pain will come to you!"_

After these words, Lien-Da started screaming in horror. Everything then faded to white, and Galaxy Pegasus was done with her constellation magic upon the defeated Grandmaster.

"Don't worry, she isn't dead." She sneered shrugging.

"Thanks, Pegasus!" Said Avigne whilst wiping the dirt from her arms.

"Don't need to thank, we're here to help!" Said Ice Blizzed with enthusiasm.

The fourteen Fairies gasped when they heard creepy screaming from the Iron Queen. She got up from ger throne and screamed at the girls, who were in their fighting stances...

"You stubborn little Fairies!" Shouted the Iron Queen whilst holding her scepter. "How DARE you get rid of one of ours?!"

The Iron Queen hit her staff in the ground, this making a rain of lightning affect the girls painfully. The Fairies cried within the pain of the shocking lightning, still hoping that sometime, Rainbow Lady would return and save them all from being imprisoned by the Iron Queen and her forces. They screamed her name...

* * *

"GET UP AND FIGHT!"

Conquering Storm caught me by the waist and threw me towards the rocky walls. I screamed. The wall broke apart in pieces and I slid down to the ground, this time, even more weak, almost like if I were about to perish. I panted lightly for all the pain swelling over me, and twiched my fingers. My wings were now verily ripped and useless. My Power Gem was scratched, and so were the small gems in my gloves and twintails. More and more bruises were formed in my arms, legs and head. But still, there was something that never got any damage during the whole fight against my frienemy... my very own and only Miracle Seed.

Just as I made it shine in my left hand, a slight sun ray fell from the sky to me. I groaned weakly for the intense light in my eyes, until all the strength I lost slowly returned to me. I breathed a few times, my heart beating slowly, and tried to close my hand in a fist, but it hurt so bad. I groaned in pain again.

The Bride of the Conquering Storm watched as I recovered my will to fight. I could see a small smirk that wanted to be widened in her muzzle, almost like if she wanted to challenge me into another fight. But all I was focused on were the Fan of Fen Xing, and recovering my strength.

I closed my eyes, and my wings were fixed by Rainbow Power. The colors had returned to me, except for my skin and hair. I held my feet up on the ground, knees up, and got up just like ninjas do. I panted again, my heart started beating rapidly. It was time to get the Fan of Fen Xing.

The two of us saw the stairway that led to the highest point of the rocky mountains. We stared at each other with angry faces and prepared ourselves to run. I touched the ground with the tips of my boots, and Conquering Storm simply smirked evilly.

And off we ran...

I huffed all the way, holding my last Seed in my left hand, while Conquering Storm used her speed to jump up some stairs. Then she mysteriously disappeared. I gasped and kept running, until I reached the top fifteen minutes later. Tough running.

I reached the top of the rocky mountains and saw the shimmering Fan. The sun seemed to clear out the clouds. It was a good sign to me. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief, but it faded when I saw the Bride a few meters away of me, smirking.

"This may be the last time you'll ever see me again, Jenny." She said.

"Believe me, Conquering Storm..." I smiled. "...this _isn't_ the end."

After that, I held the glowing Miracle Seed in my left hand, rolled in a fist. It threw a few sparks as both of us ran to the middle of the area. Then we jumped as high as we could to reach the ultimate prize. The clouds cleared out, revealing a beautiful sunrise sky, and the sun was there, _weirdly_ blocked by a huge rainbow, the sun was bigger than usual. Both of us held out our hands to catch the Fan, and guess who caught it first...

"NO WAY!" Screamed Conquering Storm in surprise, her eyes widened.

I caught the Fan with my hands, and as soon as I touched it, my hair and eyes became light brown, my skin color had returned, and I smiled at the Bride with great victory. She landed to the ground with a surprised look in her orange eyes. As for me, I was still floating in the middle of the top of the rocky mountains, throwing some sparks of magic. My eyes were closed, and I was holding the fan with my hands.

_"Rainbow Power... Fen Xing... BECOME ONE!"_

A colorful burst of light came out of nowhere and surrounded me in a circle from the bottom to the top. Inside the colorful burst was me. I was in a rainbow background full of flying sparks as a golden ring of light changed my Fairy outfit to my sleeveless gown, from the bottom to the top. After that, I spun with the Fan in hand, the background had those transitions similar of that when Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon transform together, instead of having those colors, it showed the Fan of Fen Xing, then the background changed to one with a white circle of light in the middle, and the Legendary Fifteen Lights rotating like a rainbowish disc. My clothes changed as well. _(See Jenny as Yin Fen Xing on my profile) _My pink hair had no highlights, and my eyes turned sky blue when I opened them. And last, I stretched out huge, white angel wings as I stretched out my arms, then I posed with the Fan opened. After that, I introduced myself...

"The White Dragon of Wind! Yin Fen Xing!"

The background changed to a sky blue one with a white dragon, and a rainbowish ring came out of my gem with a strong burst. My theme sound and effecs had a little upgrade as well.

I slowly landed to my feet, much to Conquering Storm's surprise, and stared at her seriously. She seemed a bit frightened, but that faded when she pulled out her ninja sword and ran at me, screaming like crazy. I reacted and opened the fan. I held it up to my right side, then I swung it to the left, spreading out a strong wave of wind and launching a powerful rainbow at her.

Conquering Storm got hit by the rainbow and roughly fell to the ground where everything started. The ground broke, making a huge hole like a crater. I opened my angel wings and jumped to land beside her. When I landed, I started breathing weird, like in panic, because I never wished to hurt her. Evil as she was, no words worked to change her mind. Strength and action were my only way out. Just like she used to say...

_"Only through one's strength-through action-do you **earn** anything..."_

"Miss Bride, PLEASE!" I begged. "Stop fighting! I'm not your enemy! I'm your FRIEND!" I cried.

I saw her getting up to her feet, struggling, but not too much. This Bride was strong, and only my Rainbow Power could work to defeat her.

"Jenny..." She whispered.

"If you're going to take advantage of me, I'm sorry to say that you're sadly mistaken, Conquering Storm!" I yelled bravely and prepared to attack.

"Jenny... don't..." She continued, but I ignored her words.

"I'VE HAD QUITE ENOUGH OF YOUR ACTS, BRIDE OF THE RAIJU, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" I shouted louder.

In a navy background, with rainbowish sparks flying around it, was me. I held up the Fan of Fen Xing, still closed, and sparks of magic flew out of it. I lowered the fan to my Power Gem and absorbed some of the gem's power into it. Then I lowered my right arm to my side and opened the fan just like Monkey Khan did once. Just as it did a flapping sound when I opened it, more sparks of Rainbow Power flew out of it. I opened my eyes and my gem started glowing a rainbowish light.

"Time to get rid of negative actions!" I yelled as the background changed to a sky blue one with a flying, white dragon.

Just as the dragon roared, I raised the fan up and began reciting the attack.

"KindHearted!" The wind in the background blew stronger just like the fan's wind intensification.

"Jenny..."

"Fen Xing..." I began running at full speed in the background, the dragon roared louder.

"JENNY!"

"...Rainbow Blowout!"

I waved the fan to the left, then to the right, then I made a frontal flip jump and swung the fan to the ground just like Monkey Khan did when he defeated the Iron King back in New Mobotropolis. This time, the wind was twice as strong, and it also threw the same rainbow I launched a few minutes ago... And the dragon flew forwards at an incredible speed. Once it hit Conquering Storm, the wind swirled around her. I could hear her screaming not too loud, and tears creeped out of my eyes. I kept my serious expression, but the pain was unbearable inside my heart. Conquering Storm was still my friend, and she made me hurt her intentionally for bullying me all this time, which was the thing I hated.

* * *

Inside the swirling wind and blast of colors, Conquering Storm saw the white dragon flying towards her. Before she could react to attack it, an explosion made the attack end, and the Bride fell to her knees.

When the attack ended, I could see the same dragon flying away. Then I saw the Bride in the ground, defeated. I ran at full speed towards her and held her in my arms. I cried, shaking her by the shoulders to wake up, and screaming her name a few times. I felt guilt swelling over me. I never wanted to do this to her, not to the Bride of the Raiju! I sobbed and hugged her tight, my arms shivering for all the sorrow I felt inside my heart.

"Miss Bride..." I sobbed. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry! I never wanted to do this to you! Forgve me, please!"

Just then, the sky cleared out, revealing a nice, blue sky with a warm sun above. In the sky was a portal that I guessed could lead to my own timeline in Mobius. I carried Conquering Storm in my arms (she was HEAVY) and stretched out my wings to fly. I ran a few miles, then jumped to fly towards the portal.

During the flight, all I was thinking of was the Bride of the Conquering Storm, who was now lying unconscious in my arms. I cried. A tear fell down my right eye, slid down my cheek, then fell to the now-recovered Power Gem. Rainbow sparks flew out of it when my tear touched the gem.

I reached and entered the portal, going my way back to New Mobotropolis. After I entered it, the portal gate shrank and went off.


	31. The Forgiving, Chaos In The City

Chapter 31: The Forgiving, Chaos In The City

_Previously on Chapter 30: Jenny had recovered her energies to defeat the Bride of the Conquering Storm, and also became a new form called Yin Fen Xing! Now our greatest heroin will return home, but is New Mobotropolis really safe? Did the rest of the other KindHearted Fairies and Jenny's Mobian friends acted to save the city and its inhabitants? Find out what comes next in Chapter 31!_

* * *

I kept focusing in my flight with an unconscious Conquering Storm in my arms. I looked below us and saw a large dome. I gasped. It was New Mobotropolis! I began descending and looking closer to the huge dome. I could hear thunders cracking as well.

"But... It's still daytime. Why is it thundering in a clear day?" I whispered.

After a few seconds of wondering whatever had happened in the city, Conquering Storm began to stir and moan. I gasped a little and landed quickly, then I placed her in the ground carefully.

"Miss Bride?" I called silently as she stood up. "Are you okay?"

She never answered. She just got to her feet and walked away without looking back. I was pretty confused because she was going nowhere. I paced towards her and rested my right hand over her shoulder. She stopped and sighed.

"Um... Miss... Bride?" I called again.

The Bride lowered her head and sighed again, but louder.

"Kid..." She whispered. Jeez! That's all she managed to say.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Don't you ever... DO THAT AGAIN!" She yelled and punched me in my left arm.

I groaned and fell to my knees, rubbing my arm in pain. I looked up at the Bride with guilt and stuttered.

"M- Miss Bride! Please! I can explain!" I desperately exclaimed.

"No, Jenny! No more explanations!" She yelled. "I'm sick of you and your little Rainbow Power upon me! You know what you did, right?!" She continued.

"I know, but-"

Conquering Storm cruelly kicked me in the leg. I winced in pain.

"NO MORE BUTS, KID! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted.

The Bride got into her fighting stance. I got up, despite my aching leg and arm, and stared at her with fear. She ran to me, but all I did was opening my arms to her without fearing her. When we collided, I held her hands with mine and quickly wrapped my arms around her back with such strength that made her struggle to break free, but I was getting much more stronger than her when she fights. She grunted in anger and tried to push me away by the shoulders, but it was useless for her.

"Let go of me!" She grunted. "Let go of me, you insolent, rebel little-!"

I could hear her heart beating in rage, until I used my powers to make her calm down and forgive me. It was my new, secret power of being KindHearted. I called it _The Forgiving_. As soon as she felt the power of _The Forgiving_, she stopped struggling and hugged me as well.

"I... I..."

"What?" I asked softly.

"... I forgive you, child." She ended.

Oh my sweet Sun Gods! She actually forgave me! I never thought that she had some of a kind heart. It reminded me of the time when I released Andie after I found out a spark of positivity inside her heart!

I sobbed, still hugging her. I could also hear Conquering Storm. She was crying too! But our happy moment ended when we heard a loud thunderclap.

"I guess our happy moment is over now, miss Bride." I said looking at the huge dome.

"Call me Connie." Coquering Storm said.

"Okay." I nodded. "Let's get back to the city. Our friends might need our help, Connie."

Comquering Storm looked at me and smiled. Then we ran to enter the city.

_Later..._

Me and Conquering Storm... no, Connie, entered New Mobotropolis via teleportation using Rainbow Power. We saw all the mess in the city, and of course, everyone was running like crazy, screaming for help. I moved my eyes and jerked my face to find out the source of the problem, until I saw Monkey Khan. But... He didn't looked like the Monkey Khan I just met.

He was being controlled by the Iron Queen! His hair was black with white at his temples, he had red pupils in black sclera, and his body was glowing some kind of technological circuits. His cloud was dark and stormy, and the color of the lightning in his staff was red. I gasped at this and conjured the Fan of Fen Xing. I then looked at Connie and so did she.

"I guess the Iron Queen won by now." Said Connie.

"Oh no, I won't let her do this to him!" I said kind of histerically and stretched out my angel wings.

I ran to catch at least a bit of wind and speed to fly, just like an airplane, and stretched my wings out even more. When I caught up enough speed and wind, I jumped and flew up high enough to find the poor possessed monkey.

I then saw a huge group of Dark Legionnaires surrounding four Mobians. I jumped high enough to see them and realized it was Bunnie, Antoine, Amy and Julie-Su. Amy was holding up her Piko Piko hammer, Antoine pulled out his saber, Julie-Su and Bunnie charged their guns. My eyes widened when the Legionnaires charged their guns and aimed at them. They started getting closer to them.

"Oh no!" I gasped.

I prepared my fighting stance and jumped to fly towards the Legionnaires. I made a frontal flip just like ninjas do and ran over the Legionnaire's heads. They yelped and fell to the ground as I ran over their heads with my high-heeled boots. Their silly expressions in their reddish faces made me laugh, especially when their eyes seemed to pop out of their faces.

I jumped over the head of the Legionnaire that was closer to the Mobians and made another ninja flip to land in front of my allies. I stretched out my wings and conjured the Fan of Fen Xing with my right hand. I made an epic pose and thought of a brand new attack while the Mobians just watched with their weapons in hand. As I held the Fan with my right hand and flapped it open, I made my Power Gem shine.

"Fen Xing... SHOWER!"

I caught the Fan upwards and swung it down with strength within a three-time sequence. It released a huge, curved rainbow, and a strong shockwave of wind, towards the Legionnaires. The black-robed, Legionized Mobians tumbled backwards by the strong gust of wind and some were then hit by the curvy rainbow I just summoned with my powers. The Legionnaires that were hit by the rainbow were then strongly pushed away with a burst of light... sending them flying away.

My glance turned to the four Mobians. Their faces were full of surprise and confusion. It was pretty obvious that they never recognized me because of my new transformation. Becoming Yin Fen Xing was way past awesome!

"Excuse me, miss..." Said Antoine as he poked my shoulder.

I looked back at him with surprise. "Um... yes?"

Before we could start a talk, I heard a loud thunderclap. It was Monkey Khan! And he was getting closer to us! I had to make something to stop him from being controlled by the Iron witch. I looked back at Antoine and thought of something I could say quickly.

"Um... If you want to know, the name's Yin Fen Xing." I quickly responded and ran off.

All I thought was him... I never expected to find him mind-controlled. After the little fight against Conquering Storm... no, Connie, I always thought he was alright, but I was sadly mistaken... until now.

I always knew that my Rainbow Power was the solution to my problems, though it has been a problem to me in the first days I've been living here in Mobius. Now it was different. Now I understood my purpose. My powers were the key to defeat any powerful villain in Mobius. And if I could defeat the Iron King and Queen with mixed powers from the KindHearted Fairies and other sources of power, I could bring back Khan from being possessed.

I made my way flying towards him. I was focused on the sound of thunders cracking to determine where he was standing. I had great ears, I've been always using my hearing senses to detect low sounds as my heartbeats, weird sounds and the ice cream bells.

I could hear the thunders closer to my position. Khan was actually in the coliseum! Why was he there? I had to find out...

I flew over to the coliseum and found out that there was a nasty-looking, green dragon. I remembered something from an issue I just read with Jessy months before the Solandia stuff happened, maybe it was Sonic Comic issue #207. It was an image of Regina Ferrum (the Iron Queen) and in a background was the same nasty dragon. I couldn't believe it. The first time I defeated her, she had summoned the _Dragon of Darkness_, and now _she_ becomes her own dragon self?! My goodness! That really was so... GROSS!

I could also see the rest of the Freedom Fighters trying to beat the (Iron witch) dragon off. In the distance I heard something like... some kind of engines... or some of those things airplanes have. I turned around to see what it was and saw Tails' plane, the Tornado. I gasped and flew down, allowing him to pass through. As soon as the plane passed by, it started shooting laser beams at the (Iron witch) dragon. It growled and made a loud, ear-shattering scream. I had to cover my ears from the noise until it was done. I landed on my knees epic-style to face the (Iron witch) dragon. More and more laser beams hit it, and Sonic was seen spinballing it. Next came Amy with her hammer. She gave the (Iron witch) dragon a great slam at its horrible face. I stretched my wings out and jumped up when it almost hit me with some of its tail. It broke the ground where I was standing to pieces. As I flew, I conjured out the Fan of Fen Xing, again, in my right hand. I kept flying up until I face the dragon's face.

"Okay, Iron witch! It's game over for you! Surrender or else!" I shouted.

The (Iron witch) dragon deeply stared with a malicious face. Then I noticed something... it was about to release its fire breath! I could see smoke flowing out of its mouth. I gasped lightly and sought for a way to protect myself. A small problem about becoming Yin Fen Xing was that I couldn't use force fields or Rainbow Power on its own. It was automatically combined with the Fan of Fen Xing. The only way was to summon the great wind of the Fan to prevent being fried!

The (Iron witch) dragon opened its mouth and roared louder, then it released its fire breath at me. I quickly opened the Fan, brought it up with my hands and swung it down, releasing the strong wind.

The fire from the dragon and the wind from the Fan of Fen Xing collided strongly. I used all my strength to keep the wind strong, but the fire from the (Iron witch) dragon was way too heavy and difficult to blow out. It was weird because the wind should have blown out the fire, but it didn't because the Fan's powers were actually combined with my Rainbow Power. So it made some kind of shield of wind with Rainbow Power.

I grunted when the combined powers of Rainbow Power and the Fan of Fen Xing were losing enough power to defeat the (Iron witch) dragon off. I heard small cracks from my gem, and focused on it to release more energy. But as I did so, I began feeling exhausted...

The Power Gem shimmered a white light as some streaming tears from my piercing blue eyes fell to it. The gem began throwing sparkles as each tear hit it. I lowered my arms weakly and closed the fan. I quickly turned around to avoid the fire, but ended up burning my angel wings and some of my back to shield myself. I let out a painful shriek. The heat of the flames was painful... very painful. I began falling down towards the Freedom Fighters. Fortunately, Tails caught me up with his plane, Sonic and Sally were also there. I fell right in the back seat. I looked like a grilled chicken in a stick, and some smoke flew out of my burnt back as well. My wings were destroyed because of the fire that burned its silky feathers. The back of my dress was also ripped, and some bruises could be seen in my back. My hair looked messy and my face was also bruised a little. When Sonic, Tails and Sally noticed me in the back seat, they said something to themselves and changed their flying course. Maybe they were taking me to the hospital... _again_...

"No..." I whispered. "I can't give up... the Iron witch is still attacking us, and Khan is still under her possession. I must go."

I slowly got up carefully to avoid a great burning sensation in my back, and jumped down when they slowly flew down to the ground.

I got to my feet and just ran as fast as I could, trying to ignore the burns and bruises in my back. I looked down at my Power Gem, it was still just as it was. I conjured the Fan once again, but the power seemed to be failing. Mild sparks of lightning surrounded my hands when I conjured the Fan, then the sparks faded. I kept running until I saw Khan attacking Espio and Nicole. I changed my direction to reach them and use my last bit of energy to release Monkey Khan.

With the last spark of power I had, I got in front of Espio and Nicole defensively, with opened arms. I panted heavily and nodded to myself.

_"This is it, mister Khan. You're going back to yourself!" _I thought.

A tear slid down my cheek as I activated my gem to release him. The gem shimmered right into Khan's eyes when he was about to wipe me off. The glow in my gem increased until it covered his full body in white. More and more tears slid down my eyes.

Right after the glow in his body faded and his Power Ring was restored, Khan returned to normal. He saw me panting heavily, my eyes weak and teary. He also saw the Fan of Fen Xing in my pale hands. I collapsed to my knees, dropping the Fan from my hands to the ground. I held myself with my hands in the ground, until Khan grabbed my arms and hugged me with all his heart.

"Thank you, Jenny." He said softly.

All I wanted was to cry, but I fought back the tears and caught the Fan from the ground. My hands were shivering.

"I guess... I guess this belongs to you..." I said weakly.

Khan caught the Fan from my hands and smiled at me. I smiled a bit as well and groaned for all the pain swelling over me. Our happy moment was ruined when the (Iron witch) dragon let out the same ear-shattering scream and the wind started blowing really strong, like a hurricane.

At that point, I could see fourteen lights... the KindHearted Fairies! All of them came to help me before the wind was about to take over.

"Just what is going on here?!" Yelled Terra.

"No idea!" Responded Powerpuff.

"Just what is that witch planning to do with-?" Zoé's question was interrupted when she saw me. "Rainbow Lady!" She screamed. "You guys! Rainbow Lady has returned!"

"Really?" Asked a smiling Ice Blizzed.

All of them went to me. I looked up at them and smiled. But the wind was about to ruin our moment to talk, until it blew all of us away. Khan used his flying cloud, but it was also useless. And the Fan of Fen Xing was the first thing to be blown away from Khan's hands.

All of us screamed as the roaring wind blew us apart from each other. Our cries echoed in the lands. All of us hit the ground hard. Aquamarine had fallen closer to the Lake of Rings, but never sank in. Natura and Terra got themselves tangled into a tree nearby. Zoé Lightning hit a tree trunk. Starfire and Avigne hit Infinity Queen and Galaxy Pegasus, and the four rolled in the ground. Ice Blizzed and Iced Bloom fell into the Lake of Rings, but were soon pulled out by Aquamarine. Dash, Lava Girl, Aeris and Powerpuff hit themselves and suddenly got weirdly separated by the wind, making each hit themselves face-first onto the trees. And last, I was sent flying backwards to the Lake of Rings as well. I could feel myself sinking, and I had lost my strength like to get myself out of there, so I drowned...

An unknown figure swam to catch me, but my eyes closed and I fell into the darkness.

* * *

The fourteen Fairies reunited themselves after the blast that hit them. They saw the green dragon roaring. Anger and pain swelled over their eyes when they saw the city ruined. Dash and Natura hugged themselves and cried, and so did Starfire and Avigne, Zoé and Aquamarine, Powerpuff and Galaxy Pegasus, until all of them just made a group hug and sat on their knees... crying...

Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters saw New Mobotropolis' ruins caused by the Iron Queen. The gang stood angry at this and went to check on the citizens.

Hope seemed to be lost amongst the Mobians and Fairies...

It was up to the leader of the KindHearted Fairies to act and dissolve the chaos in the city...


	32. I Have Lost My Temper!

Chapter 32: _I Have Lost My Temper!__  
_

_Previously on Chapter 31: After the defeat of Conquering Storm, both Jenny and the Bride of the Raiju Clan returned to New Mobotropolis, where Jenny fought off some Dark Legionnaires, released Monkey Khan from being controlled by the Iron Queen, and was defeated alongside her Fairy friends! Will Jenny make it this time? The city of New Mobotropolis now depends on her!_

* * *

_Before the chaos in the city of New Mobotropolis..._

The Iron Queen was lying unconscious in a spare room. When consciousness returned to her, she woke up and sat in the bed she was.

She exited the room and walked around the area, only to find a white Albino echidna right in front of her.

_"If it isn't the Iron Queen..."_ Finitevus said in a calm voice. _"Your desire for getting that child intrigues me as well."_

_"So we have a lot of interests in common."_ The Iron Queen responded with an evil chuckle, but that never stopped her from interrogating the echidna.

She paralyzed him using her Magitek powers. _"WHO ARE YOU?! WHY AM I HERE?! WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS?!"_

Finitevus seemed stung by the Iron Queen's anger.

_"I- I'm Dr. Finitevus, ma'am... and I know a lot of things about the child than you do. I have released both you and the Iron King from the darkness you were in."_

The Iron Queen undid her Magitek upon him and put her hands on her hips. _"Surprise me... about the child, what else do you know that I don't?"_

Finitevus chuckled evilly. "_More than just her legendary powers. If you join me, we'll both be able to take over the abilities of that child as our own."_

_"I am greatly pleased."_ The Iron Queen smirked, holding a hand on her chest just like some women do.

Both the echidna and the Iron Queen started laughing evilly until everything faded to black.

* * *

_Back in New Mobotropolis..._

_"Breathe... Jenny, my love, __breathe!"_

Predator Hawk had pulled Jenny out of the lake, and it was getting difficult for him to make the girl breathe again. He tried again, pushing fast and hard against her chest. He called her name, but Jenny never responded. He tried one more time, this time he was pushing his hands against her chest faster.

_"Come on, love! Breathe for me, please!"_

He had thought of the time when Lightning and Jenny were kissing, and regretted leaving her before she fell in the hands of Lord Yagyu back in the Dragon Kingdom. He never knew much about Jenny until this day. Now Jenny was lying in the grass, eyes closed, not breathing. Now he had to struggle to save the human girl's life once again.

The hawk kept working with the chest compressions on his dearest love. He saw her face. She looked sad and hurt. This had hurt him so badly. After a rough day, he had to apologize with his true and only love... Jenny.

Predator was getting exhausted for all the chest compressions on Jenny, so he just held her in his arms and hugged her tight. _The Forgiving_ was about to be used between both Jenny and Predator. They were bonded by the secret power of the KindHearted.

_"To make everyone feel better... that is the power of the KindHearted." _A female voice echoed.

Predator closed his eyes and rubbed Jenny's head gently. He began thinking of those moments he shared with Jenny since they first met. He saw himself saving her from suffocating in the icy lands, then he saw Jenny's first impression when they looked at themselves in the eyes. After that he saw Jenny and himself playing in the snow, then he saw himself and his dearest love lounging under the cherry blossom tree, petals gingerly falling. He could hear Jenny's warm laughter, he felt every bit of her hugging him. Everything started fading to white as a racing heartbeat was heard.

He was about to let out a tear before he heard Jenny. She had spitted out some water and a coughing fit attacked her. Predator opened his eyes in surprise and patted her back hard to rid the cough.

* * *

Who was it? Who was my savior? I could only see the darkness out of my eyes, but I could feel something... something warm, maybe it was someone. But who? I could feel a warm hand rubbing the back of my head. I wanted to open my eyes to the world. I wanted to wake up from this cold, dark dream. I wanted to see who in Mobius saved my life again. I then heard a recognizable, male voice...

_"Jenny, my love... please open your eyes for me..."_

I began to stir, though I couldn't see myself in the pure darkness. When I felt enough strength swelling all over my body, I tried to open my eyes. I could see a bright light. It was like standing in a dark room and opening a door, revealing the light from the outside. The light began fading and my vision was clearing out. I could see some fuzzy blue stuff through my blurry vision until it completely cleared out. My savior... it was him... it was Predator! His blue eyes rested on mine. He felt me, he knew I was very weak. He felt my shaky breathings and my hands never seemed to stop trembling.

"Pred..." I whispered weakly. "It's you. It's really you." I touched his cheek with my right hand.

"Yes, Jenny. I came back... for you." He said, grabbing my shivering hand.

"Jenny!" The rest of the KindHearted Fairies yelled in concern.

"Jenny, look at you!" Ice Blizzed gasped.

"What happened?" Asked Iced Bloom.

"I'm fine, girls." I responded weakly. "Ah!" I groaned, holding my head with my hand.

"Jenny, you're not fine." Starfire said concerned. "Predator, do you know where the hospital is?" She asked.

"Not that much, but I can ask the Freedom Fighters for help." Answered Predator.

"No!" I gasped and sat up. "I must defeat the Iron witch first!"

"Jenny, you need help." Predator said, resting his hands on my shoulders.

"Pred, trust me..." I looked into his eyes. "I won't fail or betray you... ever again."

Predator sighed and thought for a minute. "Fine. Just don't get yourself in trouble." He said.

I slowly got up to my feet and looked down at myself. My angel wings were gone, my dress was ripped, and my hair still looked pale and messy. My skin had tiny bruises, but they were manageable, and my face was also a bit bruised, but they were just mild cuts.

I walked forwards, the fourteen Fairies following me behind. Aquamarine, Starfire, Ice Blizzed, Terra, Galaxy Pegasus, Natura and Dash were at my right. Zoe Lightning, Avigne, Iced Bloom, Lava Girl, Powerpuff, Infinity Queen and Aeris were at my left. As I walked, some sparks flew out of my Power Gem and out of the girls' Power Gems as well. My sparks were rainbowish, the girls' sparks had their theme colors. My new outfit was being fixed from bottom to top as I kept walking. The back of my top was magically fixed and my angel wings slowly appeared. The bruises in my skin were fading without pain, and my skin color returned. My hair started glowing pink and it also got fixed into my twin ponytails. Every bit of my outfit was fixed and I began to run with the rest of the KindHearted Fairies following their leader... me.

I had a small upgrade then. I had mentioned that my hair was glowing, right? So were my outfit and Power Gem. My angel wings became rainbowish as well, and so was the bow at my chest. The coat that covers my skirt grew a few inches and its splits were widening. My boots had some glowing, rainbowish fabric hung at the top. And on my gloves, some sort of threads, just like the ones from the anime _Earth Maiden Arjuna_, were attached. These threads had the same rainbow glow my outfit had.

All of us jumped, forming a V upside down as we flew, just like birds do when they move to another place. Sparkles flew out of the Fairies' fluttering wings. As for me, I just did a huge, rainbow beam with my glowing angel wings.

All of us made our way to face the (Iron witch) dragon. We flew from here to there, passing the main city, the park, the Castle of Acorn (In which King Elias was watching us fly with great curiosity), then we catched up with Connie and stopped, landing at the coliseum. We looked at ourselves in the faces, nodded in union, and jumped in a flash.

* * *

The Freedom Fighters, namely Sonic, Tails, Sally, Khan, Espio, Predator, Nicki, Amy, Nicole, Bunnie and Antoine, prepared their fighting stances as more and more Legionnaires and Raiju ninjas aimed at them with their weapons. Each of the Freedom Fighters held and/or charged their weapons to attack the Legionnaires, until a huge, colorful firework exploded in the sky, revealing the logo of the KindHearted.

The Freedom Fighters, Legionnaires and Raiju ninjas looked up at the firework without noticing fifteen figures standing above the coliseum's light poles. The Legionnaires and Raiju ninjas turned back to face their enemies and charged their weapons at them.

"Bring these prisoners to be Legionized!" A Legionnaire commanded.

"Hey! Let me go!" Shouted Nicki.

_"Ha! Insolent Mobians! With the child defeated, Mobius will hail to me! HAHAHAHA!"_

"WAIT RIGHT THERE!" Shouted the Legendary Fifteen Fairies, the KindHearted.

In the poles of the coliseum were the Fifteen Fairies. A three-time sequence zoomed them in, revealing Ultra Yin Fen Xing, Conquering Storm and the Fairies crossing their arms and smirking maliciously at the black wave of Legionnaires. The Fifteen girls, alongside the Bride of the Conquering Storm, jumped out of the light poles and landed together, sparkles of magic flying from up the Fairies' feet. As they opened their eyes, they began introducing themselves.

"The Colorful Waves of Light! Ultra Yin Fen Xing!"

"A Shocking Thunder Beast! Zoe Lightning!"

"A wavy, watery Star! Aquamarine!"

"A burning blast of Stars! Starfire!"

"A Sparkling rock-and-roll mix! Avigne!"

"A cold Snowflake breeze! Iced Bloom!"

"The most chilling blizzards of the Moon! Ice Blizzed!"

"An unlimited magic possessed by a Queen! Infinity Queen!"

"A high-speed flowing Fairy! Dash!"

"A soft Flower of Nature! Natura!"

"A swift, windy Star! Aeris!"

"Flames that erupt from volcanoes! Lava Girl!"

"A strong, Peaceful Fairy! Powerpuff!"

"A graceful Constellation! Galaxy Pegasus!"

"The Goddess of Earth and Nature! Terra!"

After the introductions, the fifteen girls were seen flying in a dark background with sparkling, colorful stars all around the background. They joined themselves in a circle and started spinning until they faded in the dark background. After that a white light replaced the dark background, and Ultra Yin Fen Xing was shown as she spoke.

"We are the Legendary Fifteen Lights!" She yelled.

A short transition of a flash of light appeared and faded quickly. The faces of the Legendary Fifteen Fairies were all shown together, all individually placed in a jewel, with Ultra Yin Fen Xing, Zoe Lightning and Aquamarine in the middle.

"KindHearted Power! Here we go!" All of the fifteen girls yelled together.

* * *

All of us stared with anger at the (Iron witch) dragon as a shiny, white background faded behind us. The dragon roared and the Iron Queen's voice was heard within echoes.

_"Conquering Storm... I never expected you to be beside these insolent insects!"_

"The Raiju Clan is no longer at your service, Iron Queen!" Connie yelled bravely, the Raiju ninjas stared at her with a question mark above their faces.

"_Connie_ switched sides and joined me now, so HA! You lose, Iron witch!" I yelled with a cocky smile that resemble Sonic's.

I could see Connie alongside her whole clan leaving the coliseum. I stopped her by grabbing her left arm, and turned her face to me.

"Why are you leaving, Connie?" I asked.

"I switched sides, remember?" She said.

_"You stubborn little child! You and your puny butterflies shall lose and fall into the hands of my new companion!"_

"New companion?" I asked.

Before I could hear any answers, the (Iron witch) dragon blew its fire breath at us. All of us jumped high enough, except for Starfire and Lava Girl, who were absorbing the fire from the dragon. After that, Starfire and Lava Girl joined forces and created a new dual attack.

"KindHearted! Pyro Dragon Infusion!" They yelled.

The Fire Fairies sent out a dragon, smaller than the (Iron witch) dragon, but made of fire. It also let out a shrieking roar and attacked the nasty green dragon. Then an explosion was heard and flames were spread all over the coliseum. The rest of the other Fairies flew around the (Iron witch) dragon, punching and kicking and launching some of their powers at it like a million mosquitoes flying all around a person unstoppably. The dragon kept on roaring as the girls attacked.

"KindHearted! Aqua Star Blast!" Yelled Aquamarine.

Aquamarine made a huge star of water and made it spin, throwing lots of tiny, water stars towards the places that were on fire to put it out. Then she launched the huge star at the dragon's disgusting face.

I could see the Dark Legionnaires running away for cover. As I kept flying, I saw the Freedom Fighters running off, attacking some Legionnaires on the way. Sonic used his spin dash attacks on some Legionnaires. Tails and Sally kicked some others right in their heads. Espio used his ninja skills and beat up ten Legionnaires in a row with strong punches and kicks at their faces and guts. Predator slashed his claws and injured some other Legionnaires. Monkey Khan was flying in his Nimbus cloud and hit some Legionnaires with his powerful staff like a baseball bat. Amy whacked some other Legionnaires with her hammer. Antoine and Bunnie joined forces to punch ten more Legionnaires that blocked them in a circle. All Bunnie did was stretching out her mechanical arm and punch the ten Legionnaires in a row. Antoine stood so impressed that he dropped his saber to the ground.

I could also see Nicki throwing several spheres of her Chaos energy towards some other Legionnaires. She hit each with only a single sphere, and some smoke filled the area. When she was done with her powers, she grabbed her bow and pulled out one of her explosive arrows from her quiver. She ran a few meters, strung the arrow back at her cheek and aimed at the dragon. Then she released the arrow.

The same arrow sailed past me as I flew. I gasped in surprise and watched as it was stabbed in the dragon, then it made a huge explosion. Me and the Fairies flew away as quick as possible to prevent serious damages, and all of us landed on where the seats are in the coliseum. I fell on my butt in a seat, while the others just landed perfectly.

Zoé Lightning came up with a plan. "We'll have to immobilize that dragon and prepare a new attack, you guys!"

"Ultra Yin Fen Xing, you can trap it with those rainbow ropes you have!" Said Aquamarine.

"Don't mind if I do!" I gave the girls a thumbs up and flew my way.

I activated the rainbow threads in my gloves and made them longer enough like to tie up the (Iron witch) dragon just like a gift. First I flew up to its horrible face and attempted to tie its mouth to stop its fire breath. But it just did the opposite. I flew to every diretion, avoiding the fire from the dragon. I compared this with a mosquito flying away from the insect killer spray. When the dragon stopped with the fire breath, I grabbed the threads with my hands and flew towards it as fast as I could, then I tied up a small piece of my magical thread on a jaw as it roared. Man, it stinked too much that I had to cover my nose!

When it closed its mouth, I began working with the magical threads all around its mouth. I increased my speed in flight until I just gave this moment a final touch... A bow at its nose. I laughed so bad that my stomach hurt. It looked like the dragon itself was a parting gift!

After that, I flew down to its body and encircled it with my magical threads. I grabbed what remained of it and, with all my strength, I pulled the dragon to the grassy ground. I looked down over my shoulder and saw that the Freedom Fighters were still there.

"Everybody move!" I yelled.

More Legionnaires screamed and ran out of the coliseum. The Freedom Fighters and Fairies fled out as well. Sonic, Sally and Tails jumped up in the Tornado and flew quickly before I took action. Right after everyone was already gone, I pulled the threads, the dragon fell to the ground with a strong _SMASH_! I still held the threads in my hands and pulled strongly for the disgusting dragon to stay down. While I did that, I thought of a plan...

I still had the power of controlling the Four Elements, so I focused on the Element of Earth and stomped a foot in the ground. The ground made up a tiny, deep hole. I thought of something that came to mind. It was just like sewing a piece of fabric, but this time, it was to sew the ground with my magical threads. Crazy, huh?

I held my magical threads tight and closed my hands into strong fists. I stretched out my wings and jumped. I did something similar to what I guessed Knuckles does. I punched the ground and went down low. After I made a small curve underground, I went up and reached the surface. I made that sequence like more than ten times until the whole dragon was tightly pinned in the ground. That was really fun, to tell the truth.

I panted heavily and undid the threads in my gloves, then I fell to my knees. The (Iron witch) dragon had no other choice than to stay down. I watched it carefully with my good eyes until the Freedom Fighters arrived to see what I just did.

Sonic let out a whistle. "Never thought Jenn could do something like this."

I blushed and joined my hands, looking at the hedgehog. "Um, thanks!" I chuckled. "It was the only way to slow it down, you know."

"Impressive." Espio said.

"Do you think it's going to stay like that for long?" Tails asked worried.

"Don't you worry, little one!" I patted Tails in the head gingerly. "My Rainbow Power sure is strong enough like to hold down a dragon whose weight is a thousand kilos!" I laughed.

Everyone laughed at this. I sure was quite good with the jokes, but not that much. My laughter filled everyone's hearts with warmth and love, and there's when Predator came to view. My eyes widened and my heart started beating rapidly everytime he got closer to me, until he touched my hands gingerly.

"Jenny..."

"Pred, I-" I paused then, then I said "Maybe we should do this later... and in private."

Both me and Predator looked at the others and he laughed.

"You're very clever, Jenny." He said with a smile.

"Yeah..." I sighed. "Hey Pred? Mind if I ask you something?"

"Whatever's on your head."

"Are you... are you still angry at me? About the kiss?"

We stood silent for minutes. Right before Pred could answer, the dragon broke the threads it had around its mouth and roared, pulling itself up and breaking the magical threads I just made to push it down. The threads broke and fell to the grass, then disappeared. I hugged Predator tightly and watched as the dragon stood up and roared again. It was about to release its fire breath! I went hyperventilating and ran.

"Jenny, no! It's coming after you!" Khan yelled, but I didn't listen.

The dragon roared at me and blew its fire breath at me. I quickly reacted and flew away to prevent being fried again. I nearly forgot about a little something... the Fan of Fen Xing!

"Oh, crap!" I whispered.

I kept flying, avoiding being burned by the fire from the (Iron witch) dragon. I screamed desperately, seeking for some plan to attack, but without the Fan... it was difficult.

Like I said, I couldn't use Rainbow Power on its own. I had to get the Fan to attack the Iron witch once and for all. That little fact got me furious that I turned to face the fire and held my hands forward. I thought that I was about to reach my dead end... but it wasn't like that. In fact, something strange suddenly happened.

I felt same intensity of the wind from the Fan swelling over my hands. I had the power of the Fan within me. The wind was much more upgraded than my regular Element of Wind. Maybe it was because of the upgrade... weird.

With this powerful wind I shielded myself, blowing out the fire as the dragon kept blowing its fire breath. I groaned and kept using the magical wind upon the fire from the beast. Minutes seemed like hours, and the fire never seemed to stop. I still had to use my new power to blow out the fire. About a few more minutes later, the fire began decreasing, and I was feeling a bit exhausted. But I never gave up. I made my gem shimmer a bit to gain more strength, but something extremely weird had happened.

My Rainbow Power was going out of control! Several sparks flew out of it and went increasing the intensity of the wind. I screamed for it to stop, but it was useless. The whole energy flew all around me and just never stopped as I tried to blow out the fire. I could hear small cracks and gasped. My Power Gem was shattering and breaking altogether. As it broke, a light began emerging until it broke with a strong crash. My eyes widened as all the energy I wasted was gone. A strong force pushed me down and I fell to my back. Every glow in me began fading, the magical threads disappeared. My body began glowing white as my new upgrade faded and I returned to my normal form.

Soon after, some footsteps were heard in the distance, they were coming to my position. I opened my eyes and sat up, then I looked at my hands in shock. My Rainbow Power got really wasted, and so was my inner energy. I was exhausted, and recovering energy wasn't that easy and fast. This was what got me pissed off.

"This can't be..." I whispered. "Why? Why is this happening to me?!" I cried.

I placed my face in my hands as warm tears slid down my eyes. I just went berserk with my own power that I lost my newest upgrade, after all I have done to defeat the Iron witch, which seemed impossible.

I got up as my friends came towards me, then I kneeled, watching as the freakin' dragon just stood there waiting for us to make a move. Sonic, Predator and Khan stood beside me. I sighed as Khan rested his hands over my shoulders gingerly.

"Are you okay, Jenny?" He asked softly.

"I'm... I'm..." I stopped myself, I was about to become a little hothead by then.

"Jenny, is something wrong?" Starfire asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked ironically.

"Well-"

"YES! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG, ANDIE!" I yelled at her face. "THAT FREAKIN' WITCH HAS MADE ME USE ALL OF MY POWERS! AND YET, SHE'S STILL IN ONE FREAKIN' PIECE! JUST HOW LONG THIS IS GOING TO GO ON?!"

"Hey, it's not our fault that your powers are gone!" She exclaimed.

"Girls! Now's not the big time to argue!" Sonic interjected.

"Jenny started it!" Starfire complained, pointing at me.

"Huh?! You should blame that WITCH, Andie! SHE is the only reason I have been DEFEATED!"

"Jenny, I think you should take it easy now." Espio said, but I had lost my temper, so I screamed at him.

"DON'T START WITH THAT! MY PATIENCE HAS REACHED ITS LIMIT! I'M GOING TO DEFEAT THAT MONSTER MYSELF!"

"But Jenny-" He stopped himself as I turned heels and walked.

"Then go! I know you won't need us!" Andie yelled. "You're RAINBOW LADY, aren't you?! OF COURSE YOU CAN DO IT ALONE!"

I ignored Andie's silly words and kept walking, more and more tears streamed down my eyes. I never remembered becoming THIS angry before! I have lost my temper!

* * *

Author's note:

Nicki belongs to **AtalentaSonic**, not me.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ;)


	33. The Truth Of The Sun Energy

Chapter 33: _The Truth Of The Sun Energy__  
_

_Previously on Chapter 32: The KindHearted Fairies have returned! And Predator forgave Jenny after saving her life once again! But with the Iron Queen ruining the city of New Mobotropolis and Jenny's powers becoming a waste, will she strike back? With what powers will she fight? And who was that new companion the Iron Queen just mentioned? Mysteries will be revealed here!_

* * *

I sniffed as I kept walking. My Power Gem was rendered useless. I couldn't believe I had wasted my Rainbow Power in just a single blast of wind. How did it got that crazy? What did I do? My Rainbow Power never got like that since I first became Rainbow Lady. I wondered why did the surge of power increased when I was just trying to blow out the fire using wind. The thoughts filled my head with so many questions. Questions I couldn't answer. Not even the most wise Mobians could find a solution to my little power failure.

_"__Oh, sweet Sun Gods! If only you could answer those questions for me!"_ I thought.

I walked through the empty city and saw all the damage it had. Stores, houses, the street... it was all damaged! A small jolt of sorrow swelled through my hands and went up to my heart. A tear slid down my cheek, but I wiped it away when I saw Sonic calling my name. I turned away from him, not daring to make eye contact.

"Jenn! The others are worried about you. What's wrong?"

"Sonic, I..." I said sadly. "I don't have the power to defeat the Iron Queen."

"Jenny, don't say that!" Sonic exclaimed with a serious face. "You can't just give it up! What happened to the Rainbow Lady we just met?"

"She doesn't exist anymore." I said with a shaky voice as tears streamed down my eyes. "That Rainbow Lady you met is gone forever. Now, I'm just my normal self. And... and..." I placed a hand over my neck to calm the pain in my throat so I could scream. "I'm planning on going back to Earth!" I yelled and ran.

"Jenny, wait!" Sonic yelled, but I just ran away crying.

I tried to ignore Sonic, huffing as I ran. I forced my legs to move faster, but that made me get tired faster. Sweat trickled down my face, and my breathings went heavy. It was then when Sonic stood in front of me, blocking my way to run away.

"What are you doing?! Move!" I yelled at him with a horrified, crying voice.

I tried to make him move away, but he just kept blocking my way out. I was going insane. I did not dare to hurt him, so I just let out an aggravated sigh and sat on my legs. He looked down at me with pity as I cried. He rested a hand over my shoulder.

"You're not acting like yourself today, Jenn." He said softly. "Let's get you some help."

"No! I don't need any help! I have to go home!" I shouted and got to my feet, then I ran again.

My levels of tiredness seemed to take over my whole body. I could still run, but not as fast as before. My heart raced with rage, my muscles ached for all the strength I used on them. My breathings went heavier and heavier as I ran, until I collapsed very exhausted and dehydrated.

Sonic took notice of this and ran to pick me up. As he slid his hands on my back and slowly picked me up, my eyes closed and I fell into my dream world.

* * *

Everything was white... nothing but white. I saw myself wearing the same, radiant gown from the time before me and the KindHearted Fairies performed the Rainbow Blast. I still had the sun pendant from the Sun Gods. I knew what was coming... but I wondered why did I had to see this?

I saw my mother, the Sun Goddess, walking towards me slowly. I walked as well. My bare feet touching the clouds gingerly. I removed some clouds to my sides and found a small road of dirt and some fresh, green grass. I thought the Sun Goddess was just a reflection, or just appeared in my mind... because when I saw the endless road, she wasn't really there.

I stepped on the road of dirt with my bare feet and felt its rich texture. It felt fresh and new, unlike in Earth. It was a really good ground to plant seeds to grow fruits and veggies, and to make trees grow as well. On Earth almost every piece of dirt was being contaminated or under construction projects of buildings. If Fairies were to live on Earth, they would suffer just like I did back there.

Anyways, I walked through the road of dirt, trying to find the Sun Goddess and get some answers. I stopped when I heard cold laughter. I gasped and looked around.

There was nothing.

I continued pacing to seek for the Sun Goddess, but she never appeared. I started to get desperate and paced a bit quickly. My heart was beating in fear and my nerves seemed to speak to me!

_"Just what is happening now?"_ I thought.

My nerves tensed me up and I finally decided to run. As I ran, so many visions appeared in front of me like a theater screen. I could see Jessica and me back on Earth, my first time in Solandia and when I met my real parents, my arrival to Mobius and my first transformation to Rainbow Lady, my first mission to get all the Clans allied with me, me and Predator in the cherry blossom tree, all the KindHearted Fairies and me spinning around a black background, and now... just myself in my normal dress. I wondered why did I saw those images, and kept running, until a female voice startled me.

_"You haven't discovered the full extent of powers yet, Jennaleah. You still have not used Sun Energy to defeat those who ruin this world."_

"Sun Energy?" I asked. "What is it?"

_"It is the inherited power from the Sun Gods. It is now running through your blood."_

"What do you mean? The only energy I have in my life force is Rainbow Power. And I know it comes from a rainbow rose." I said. "That was what made me a Heiress, right?" I asked.

_"I'm afraid to say no, dear. The Rainbow Power you possess has not made you the Legendary Heiress, it has made you the last of the KindHearted leaders that had been fighting numerous villains from this world. The Sun Energy is the only proof that made you a semi-goddess, the daughter of our rulers of Solandia, and it has been used eleven years ago. Until then, it has been unused by you."_

"What do you mean by used eleven years ago? I have never used Sun Energy in my life, and I never had the experience either. In fact, I never saw me as a kid in my whole life. I can only remember everything, but that was since I was 15."

There was no response. I could hear the wind in my ears and everything around me started turning black. I breathed desperately and everything swirled around me, until it was completely dark.

I could hear fast footsteps and felt myself being carried. I moaned and opened my eyes. I could recognize the feeling of the speed. It was Sonic! I had awakened from the dream I just had and entered the real life world. I sighed and looked up at Sonic. He looked down at me, relief spreading across his face, and he stopped running.

"Good to see you awake, Jenn. How'd you feel?" He asked.

"Doubtful." I answered and sighed. "I don't know why I dreamed with such things."

"What happened?" He asked again.

"It's... nothing important."

I got up and walked away, leaving Sonic with a question mark above his head. I wasn't ready to tell him about this Sun Energy stuff. I have never used it before in my life. I stood wondering why did the voice said that I possessed Sun Energy. Yes, I do remembered using the Scepter of Solandia, which contained Sun Power, but using Sun Energy on its own? I had to make my brain explode to just remember that moment! I thought that the rainbow rose had made me a Heiress, but it's all about the Sun Energy. She said that it was the only proof that made me the daughter of the Sun Gods. That got me really confused.

_"I have never experienced the power of Sun Energy before in my life! How come she said it was running through my blood, and that I used it eleven years ago?"_ I thought.

My thoughts ended when Sonic came towards me.

"You know, you're kinda' mysterious, Jenn. Mind if I ask you what's going on?"

"Sonic, I can't tell!" I exclaimed slightly and sadly. "If I tell you, every villain in this world will take over me forever and even use me as power source!"

* * *

"Heheheh... Dr. Spooky Von Evil is gonna' love this..."

Scourge The Hedgehog was seen spying on Sonic and Jenny around the city. He was hearing every word Jenny said, and was intrigued by the mysterious Sun Energy she possessed. He held out a communicator and started with the commands.

"Babe, prepare yourself. We're gonna' knock some pain into this kid."

_"Have you found her?"_ Fiona Fox asked through the communicator.

"It was piece of cake." Scourge answered. "She's with that smug-face Sonic, talking about some power she has."

_"Good. I will now contact Finitevus and prepare for the kidnapping."_ Fiona said through the communicator. _"Love ya, babe."_ She ended.

Scourge hid the communicator and kept staring at Jenny with keen eyes. She was still arguing with Sonic about a secret she cannot spread over, not even to her friends. Jenny seemed unsure to tell him, as she had mentioned that every villain could use her powers for evil, just like the first time she arrived to Mobius by Gardenia Fey.

* * *

"Jenn, you know you can trust me. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Sonic, you can't convince me. I can't just tell you this like it was nothing! I can't, I'm sorry!"

It was difficult... too difficult to tell him. Sonic still tried to convince me to tell him, but I was way too hard to be convinced by him. All I could say was "I'm sorry", "I can't tell you" and "It's a secret that only I know". I knew I could trust my friends, but trusting them with the secret of the Sun Energy. It was like a promise I couldn't break!

I tried and tried to say no, but he just asked again and again, until I just sighed. I was about to tell him, but still, I was pretty unsure to do so. What if someone was watching us? What if Eggman already knows? What if any other villain in Mobius already located me and wish to conquer my powers? Connie didn't counted because she changed circumstances. Now she was nice around me and was now protecting her Raiju Clan. Lord Yagyu didn't counted either due to the affiliation I had with the Yagyu Clan, and now he's kind of overprotective when it's about me. He was like a father to me.

Anyways, I let out another shaky sigh and thought if this was a good or bad thing to do. I thought of it more than twice until I just told him about my secret powers.

"Sonic... Listen, I have another power." I said calmly. "The Rainbow Power wasn't the energy that made me a Heiress, it was the Sun Energy. It's the only proof that made me the daughter of the Sun Gods. In my dream, someone said that I had used it before in my life, but I don't remember when. The rainbow rose was the source of power that made me a KindHearted."

"So this was the reason you didn't wanted to tell me." Sonic said. "It's alright, I understand your situation, Jenn. The Freedom Fighters should know this so you-"

"NO!" I interrupted. "Please, this has to be only between you and me. Please, don't tell them or they'll get mad at me. All of this has been my fault, and I won't just tell them so I won't have to see them angry at me."

"Starfire already is." Sonic added.

"I know. I must tell her that I'm sorry." I sighed and walked.

Just as I walked, Sonic followed beside me, and both went to look for our friends. It was then when a green blur sailed past me and almost broke my left arm apart. I grabbed my arm and rubbed it for the mild pain to fade. When I looked forward, I saw the same green hedgehog from the time when I was with the Shinobi Clan.

"Scourge!" I said with an angry voice.

"Hey, babe. Missed me?" He taunted.

"Oh, yes I did." I ironically said while walking towards him. "I missed you to get PAYBACK!"

After that I launched a punch at his face. He scowled in pain. Sonic watched as I panted angrily at him. He really deserved that for invading the Shinobi Clan.

"That was for miss Constant Vigil!" I yelled at his face.

Scourge growled in anger and almost spin-balled me if not for Sonic. They collided in a fight and started punching each other. I watched as they fought, and thought of something I could do to stop Scourge. I saw some kind of metallic rod in the ground and took it. It was a bit heavy, but I was strong enough like to hit him in the head with it. I first decided to get some answers from him. This dream of mine led to answers, and the answers could be found from Scourge and the Destructix.

I ran past Sonic before Scourge could attack him, and prepared the rod like a baseball bat. When he came towards us, I hit him and he was sent flying, still within his spinball attack. He hit the ground strongly, making a hole and some dust filled the air. I panted and threw the rod away.

"Wow! Thanks, Jenn." He said amazed.

"Always here to help." I said, removing my hair from my face. "Now, if you excuse me, I should interrogate the _Snot_." I sneered.

I stomped my feet towards Scourge and grabbed him by the quills in his head. I pulled him up strongly and looked at him at the eyes.

"What is it what you want so badly, Scourge?! And who is your leader?! ANSWER ME!" I yelled.

Even if he was in pain, he still showed a smug smirk. "You're playing with fire, babe."

"STOP CALLING ME BABE! ANSWER ME!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez!" He said kind of scared at me. "It's Spooky Von Evil the one who's after you, and he's working with that techno babe as well!"

_"Spooky Von Evil? Techno babe?"_ I thought. _"Could they be...?"_

I dropped Scourge to the ground and ran as fast as I could, only for Sonic to scoop me bridal-style and run at his trademark speed. He stared at me in wonder and began asking me questions...

"What was that, Jenn? What did Scourge told you?"

"Sonic... you won't believe what I'll say!"


	34. Visions Of A Nightmare

Chapter 34: _Visions Of A Nightmare__  
_

_Previously on Chapter 33: Jenny discovered through a dream that she possessed Sun Energy! She tried to find a way to hide this secret from Sonic, but that failed when she told him and the duo was soon attacked by Scourge The Hedgehog! Also, Jenny discovered why the Iron Queen was so keen on taking her powers away by interrogating the hedgehog. What will Jenny do to stop her enemies? Will she succeed on getting more help? Find out here!_

* * *

"Say what?"

"Yes, Sonic. That is the truth. This is why she wants my powers so badly."

Sonic was shocked at what I told him. The Iron Queen and that Finitevus guy were actually working together to get my powers. Maybe she was working for him. I couldn't help but think what the others would say to me, especially Knuckles and Monkey Khan. Maybe those two would just scream at me and blast my head off.

But seriously, Finitevus and the Iron Queen are their worst enemies. If I were to tell them that they were about to take me for my powers, they'll go crazy at me!

Me and Sonic dashed to find our friends and make a plan to stop the Iron Queen. We would have to combine our forces to defeat her, because she was so dang hard to beat! It was like these bosses in those games I played back on Earth. The Iron Queen as a dragon reminded me a bit of one of those.

I then thought of Starfire. It was my mistake to yell at her. I sure was a little angry because of my power failure, but now I didn't had a choice but to apologize with her.

I kept looking forward as Sonic ran, no words came to me. I just thought of how we could beat the Iron Queen so I could move on to my next step, which was to find Finitevus and discover the secrets of my lost memories as a child.

I never remembered myself as a kid in my whole life. All I could remember was the dream about that Fairy, and everything else after I turned 15. It was like a short life to me, I felt like I was already beginning with it when I'm already a teenager. Weird...

Anyways, while we were looking for our friends, I could hear roaring. I looked up and saw the nasty dragon. The Iron Queen was waiting for us still, and I didn't recovered too much power yet.

We arrived to see our friends at the Lake of Rings and began discussing about our plan to attack...

"Okay, this is what we'll do. We'll divide the two groups into three."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Khan asked.

"Simple. We just have to make three teams from our two groups, the Freedom Fighters and KindHearted Fairies. The point is that most of us are Flight types. The Speed types shall attack low, the Power types will act as backup, and the Flight types will attack from above. As the Speed and Flight types attack high and low, the Power types will make a frontal attack if invaders come. What do you say?"

Everyone started muttering and nodding to each other. They sure liked the plan. I was pretty good at making plans, just like I learned at school with Jessica and the rest of my classmates when we were playing archery with fake bows and arrows. We had to make good plans to attack our opponents.

Anyways, we divided our groups in three and went our way to the coliseum. The Flight types (The 14 KindHearted Fairies, Bunnie, Khan, Predator and me) ran and prepared to fly. The Speed types ran behind us as well. The Power types stood behind with Tails, Sally, Nicki, Antoine and Nicole to await orders. There were two little problems...

1. My transformation was gone!

2. I had recovered least energy after I tried to escape from Sonic.

3. I used most of my energy attacking Scourge, so I was at a total disadvantage.

Predator took notice of this and scooped me up as he jumped to fly. I smiled at him and looked over my shoulder to see if the rest of the others were flying as well. We went higher and higher, like more than 50 ft. in the air. I tried not to panic. I sure liked flying, but still I was a little scared of heights. I hugged Predator a bit tightly and looked down. The dragon was still in the very center of the coliseum. An idea just popped out of my head then. Because I couldn't use my powers yet, I commanded the four Fairies that represent the Four Elements to attack the dragon. They were Aeris (Wind), Aquamarine (Water), Starfire (Fire) and Terra (Earth).

"Give that dragon some of our KindHearted blast, ladies!" I commanded.

"Okay!" The girls nodded.

Aeris, Aqua, Starfire and Terra flew down towards the dragon and positioned themselves surrounding it. Aeris was the first one to attack.

In a navy blue background, Aeris was seen holding her hands up and a gust of wind surrounded them in a light blue glow.

"KindHearted! Wind Rush!" Yelled Aeris as she launched a glowing star of wind towards the dragon. It made the same ear-shattering roar.

"My turn!" Cheered Aquamarine as she prepared to attack.

In an orchid background, Aquamarine was seen spinning at high speed. As she did so, water began gathering around her, and into her hands.

"KindHearted! Aqua Star Blast!" She yelled as she launched a star of water at the dragon's face, keeping it wet enough to prevent blowing its fire breath.

"It's down!" I exclaimed. "Bunnie, Khan! Move in!" I commanded.

"Ah pleasure, sugah!" Bunnie said and moved in to attack.

"The honor is all mine." Said Khan as he smiled at me.

As they went to attack alongside the four Fairies, I looked down below us. Sonic and the rest that were in the Speed type team (Espio and Amy) soon noticed us and looked up. I smiled at them from above, though they couldn't see me that much, and I gave them a command.

"Attack the dragon from below! I'll send the Fairies and the others for backup!" I yelled.

"Got it!" Exclaimed Sonic and showed a thumbs up.

He and the others rushed at the dragon and began attacking from below. Sonic spinballed it while Amy smacked it with her hammer a few times and Espio launched explosive shurikens at it. Showers of explosions filled the area...

Starfire smirked at this, she sure loved fiery explosions, and prepared herself to attack.

"KindHearted! Pyro Ring Shoot!" She yelled as she made a huge ring of fire and launched it at the dragon, encircling it with the ring.

Just as she did this, she squeezed the fire ring around the dragon, but it wasn't hurting it. Instead, the dragon was about to erupt more of its fire breath.

"Just leave it to me!" Yelled Terra.

"KindHearted! Earth Quake Impact!" Shouted Terra as she forced the ground to rumble and make a huge, deep crater, in which the dragon fell in, interrupting itself from erupting its fire breath.

Predator and I watched the whole show from above, and I decided to send the other Fairies for backup. The remaining Fairies were Lava Girl, Powerpuff, Galaxy Pegasus, Zoé Lightning, Iced Bloom, Ice Blizzed, Dash, Avigne, Natura and Infinity Queen.

"Help the others! I'll catch up with some backup help!" I yelled.

"Okay!" All the Fairies said in union and rushed to help the others.

I watched as all of them continued attacking the dragon without stopping. The 14 Fairies kept punching and kicking at a rapid sequence. Some launched their respective powers at it with powerful attacks. The Freedom Fighters worked hard alongside the Fairies. Sonic kept on spinballing the dragon, though he knew that soon enough he'll need more Power Rings. Espio kept launching more and more explosive shurikens, but these seemed to have a little effect on the dragon, but nothing else. Amy kept whacking the dragon until all her strength was gone. It was difficult to keep struggling. Now was the time when they needed backup.

"We'll have to send the others in, Pred." I said concerned. "The Speed and Flight type teams aren't making it well without our strongest members. And we'll need even more backup from the ninja Clans."

"That sounds good." He said smirking. "Wait! From the ninja Clans? What are you talking about, Jenny? You know the Dragon Kingdom is way far east from here! I'm not exactly sure we can get there too fast!"

"That's why the only way is through a Warp Ring or my Rainbow Power." I said. "And don't worry. I have collected enough energy like to teleport! So we have a chance to go!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"More than just sure, my Pred."

After the short talk, I focused my energies on my Power Gem, which was actually fixed and with its normal color back. The gem started shimmering a golden light until it filled us and we disappeared through the teleportation.

We arrived at the Bamboo Forest in a flash. Why? My first thoughts of the Dragon Kingdom were to see the Yagyu Clan first and get backup help from Lord Yagyu. I sure missed them! Me and Predator began walking inside the forest seeking for at least a Yagyu ninja to guide us there.

We looked all over the forest until we stopped to catch some breath. I still needed to regain some energy for future actions as Rainbow Lady, so it was difficult for me to go on, but I never gave up.

We continued our quest to seek for the temple of the Yagyu Clan, until I stopped for a second.

"I think I recognize this way..." I said. "Pred, we're getting closer!" I exclaimed happily and grabbed his arm to run.

All the energy I had lost seemed to enter my body in a flash. Maybe it was the adrenaline... I ran with a smile widening in my face, Predator, in the other hand, was pleading me to stop. Maybe I was running a little faster than I thought... or maybe he doesn't want to get his butt dragged by me.

We stopped right in front of the temple of the Yagyu Clan. My smile widened even more, but eventually I became serious when I saw a group of five Yagyu ninjas hissing at us.

"It's just me and my friend." I bowed. "We just want to speak to your Master, if you please." I said politely.

The Yagyu ninjas recognized me right away and escorted us inside. I held my hand onto Predator's and smiled at him with confidence. He didn't knew too much about the ninja Clans, so I thought that he seemed to have a bit of distrust towards Lord Yagyu.

As we went up the stairs and entered the temple, I saw Lord Yagyu with a look of surprise in his creepy eyes. Maybe he was expecting me? I didn't knew for sure... I had to tell him what was going on at the city.

"So, we meet again, child." He said.

"It's an honor to see you again, Master." I said with a happy tone and bowed, eyes closed.

"Jenny, do you even think we can trust this guy?" Predator said aggravated.

"Who? Master?" I asked and laughed. "Pred, I've been having a great affiliation with this Clan. He's not one to harm people like me. And besides, he trusts me as well!"

"That's not the point, Jenny!"

"Indeed I do." He interrupted with a loud voice that startled me a bit. He still was a bit creepy, but not that much anymore. "May I ask why you love birds are here to begin with?"

_"Love birds?"_ I thought. "Ahem!" I cleared my throat. "I- W-we're here to... um... well..." I started to blush. _"Not again!"_

Lord Yagyu raised an eyebrow. "Well what?"

"Oh, yes! We're here because we need your help." I started. "New Mobotropolis is in great danger. I guess the Iron Queen is possessing a huge threat towards the citizens. And perhaps the Yagyu Clan could act as backup for the Freedom Fighters."

Lord Yagyu thought of it for a second. I looked at Predator, he looked so anxious to hear a "Yes" from him because he thought that if he said "No" he would challenge him in a battle and maybe scoop his eyes out with his claws. But I knew that a fight wouldn't take us anywhere.

"Wouldn't it require some transportation to arrive at the city?" Lord Yagyu asked.

"My Rainbow Power can teleport us there, I guess." I said hopefully.

"Very well..." Lord Yagyu got up from his throne and walked towards us. "I'll command the whole clan and talk about the situation." Then he turned to Predator. "Your little girlfriend sure is clever. You're lucky to have her."

"I'm always here to protect and love this little butterfly." He said, wrapping his hand around my back.

"Awww, that's so cute of you, Pred." I said and kissed his cheek. He blushed and his cheeks turned pink. "Anyways, thanks for the help, mister Lord Yagyu. I owe you a lot." I bowed.

"No, kid. Thank _you_." He said. "It was an honor to see you again, child."

"The honor's all mine, Master." I said calmly after bowing. "And hey! If my powers can't make it, how long will it take to arrive at the city?"

"That only depends on the power of a Warp Ring." He answered.

Out of nowhere he showed me a Warp Ring of his own and flipped it like a coin. I wondered how'd he got it or where did he got it from. I shrugged the thought then because it was useless to spend time trying to make my brain explode by just finding out where he got the ring.

Anyways, before me and Predator left the temple, I gave Lord Yagyu another of my biggest hugs ever, then we turned our heels and left to reach our next destination: the Iron Fortress. I still didn't knew why the Raiju Clan were still there. I never imagined people like the Iron King and Queen entrusting their stronghold over to someone else. If I were to do this and entrust anything to some people, (house, valuable objects, etc.), especially to strange people from another city, and if they break something or make a mess or do something else that causes trouble, I would definitely go all crazy and yell at them in the faces! My question was... Couldn't the Raiju Clan establish a headquarters of their own before? Perhaps not... for what I experienced from the Sonic comics, I haven't seen anything about the Raiju Clan, except the issue #15 from Sonic Universe, which was my favorite! And besides, even if they broke ties, they stood with it!

Now, changing the subject... At the point we arrived at the entrance of the Iron Fortress, three Raiju ninjas spotted us and walked towards us, armed with sharpy spears. I sensed anger coming from Predator, so I grabbed his arm to stop him from doing something very aggressive, and bowed before the three ninjas...

"We mean no harm!" I said increasing my voice ironically as I nudged Predator in the arm. "We're here just to meet your Master, if you please let us in."

"If you are the Legendary Heiress, our honored matron will be pleased to see you... and your friend." The Raiju ninja in the middle said as he lowered his weapon. "Escort them in." He commanded to the other two.

The other two ninjas nodded in union and one of them grabbed my arm. This made Predator a little jealous.

"They're just ninjas, Pred. It's not like I like one of them." I whispered to him.

"Shut up, Jenny." He sighed.

I laughed because by experience I knew he was just kidding. He smiled at me and never took his eyes out of me, until we arrived at the entrance of the throne room. The lynx ninja softened his grip on my arm and left alongside the others. I looked over my shoulder and watched as they left, no words lingering in the air. I sighed and looked down at Predator, then I bursted the doors open, only to find more and more Raiju ninjas staring at us kind of angrily. Was it me? Was it Predator? Perhaps is was both of us... I never knew.

"Calm, my ninjas. Jenny is with us now." Conquering Storm... no, Connie, said with quite a relaxed tone. At least she knew it was just me and not some menacing girl that wishes to attack them. I was never a bad girl and never wanted to be one either.

The only bad thing here was Lightning. When his eyes turned to me, he almost popped them out for just staring at me. He felt dazzled by my beauty. I hissed under my breath and turned to my crush. I didn't knew how I did this, but I tried to kiss Predator. Connie's face went pink and her eyes widened. Lightning just went furious and jealous at the time we tried to kiss. I let go of Predator and stared daggers at Lightning. His face went red with fury, and he pulled out a knife to attack us.

"WHY YOU INSOLENT CHILD!" He shouted and ran to attack me. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

I was hyperventilating at the time he ran at me full speed. Then I recomposed myself and tried to shield myself, only to end up with my left arm sliced up, leaving a mild, but large cut. I groaned in pain and fell to my knees. I felt my fresh blood streaming down. My sleeve was getting stained for all the blood that came out of my arm.

"What are you talking about! I didn't do anything!" I yelled at him.

"I LOVED YOU, JENNY! BUT YOU CHOSE THIS LOSER TO PROTECT YOU! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!"

Before Predator reacted to fight him off, Connie interrupted...

"Lightning! That's enough!" Connie exclaimed, seriously staring at Lightning, who stopped and looked back at her over his shoulder. "I guess I was right about you. If you don't want a third banishment, I suggest you to stop being so clumsy around the girl!"

Lightning reluctantly nodded and stared daggers at me, then he huffed and walked away.

Connie got up from her throne, went down the stairs and walked straight to me. Predator's face filled with fury as well as Lightning's, then he turned to see my wound.

"Is it deep, love?" He asked smoothly.

"No, but the pain sure is!" I exclaimed in pain.

"Let me see that, Jenny." Said Connie, who was already in front of us.

I gave my arm to her and she pulled up the sleeve of my dress carefully with her fingers to see the wound. She didn't looked shocked when she saw it, so that was a good sign. And I never felt it really deep enough like to receive stitches on my arm, another good sign. That thing of the stitches would ruin it all. _Chills!_

"It's just a superficial wound." She muttered. "Both of you will have to follow me."

Connie led us to the infirmary room of the quarters. It was the same room from the time when Lightning took me there. The memories of it all just made me angrier. Sure, he was trying to help me and I knew he was acting kindly at me, but I will never forget the moment when he kissed me. Anger started bubbling inside my stomach, until Connie looked back at me. You can never stare at a person like her without your nerves tensing you up! I was a little scared at just her glance.

As the three of us entered the infirmary, I quickly sat in a bed nearby and sighed. Predator sat beside me and tried to comfort me from getting angrier. Just why did Lightning had to do this? If I were Connie, by now I would exile him for the third time! Jeez!

"Jenny..." Connie said, trying to get my attention.

"Yes?" I looked up at her.

"Your arm..." She just said.

"Oh, yes." I reacted and gave her my arm.

"I've heard that one of my loyal ninjas said that you wanted to see me. Why?" Connie asked without taking her eyes off the wound.

"I need your Clan's help, Connie. New Mobotropolis is in danger. The Iron Queen is attacking all of us, and maybe your Clan could serve as backup help for the Freedom Fighters. The Yagyu Clan already accepted."

"Is that so?" She asked. "Well then, if you insist, I accept as well."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks, Connie."

She let out an aggravated sigh. "I'll need to work on this first unless you want to lose your blood."

_"Definitely not..."_ I thought.

Connie turned her heels and began looking for medical supplies for my wound. She just caught up a knot, bandages and alcohol. She poured some alcohol into the bandage and told me to give her my arm again. Just as I did so, she quickly started covering with the alcohol-filled bandage. I screamed in pain as she worked with my arm. Pred tried to calm me down, but the pain from the alcohol in my wound was almost unbearable. I almost cried, but I tried to be a little brave around her. I never wanted her to notice how coward I still am!

After she fully covered the wound with the bandage, she tied it with the knot and dropped my arm slightly. I looked down at the bandage, it still had some spots of blood, but they were minor now. I pulled out the sleeve of my dress to fall into place and cover my arm, then I stared at her as she put away the medical supplies she used on me.

"Thanks, Connie." I said.

She just smirked and went at the door. Predator and I stared at each other and got up from the bed. Just as we did so, a sudden headache hits me and I groaned. But it wasn't like any other headache, it was more like a bad feeling. I felt myself burning inside, which made my headache worse. Suddenly, a vision started forming in my mind.

I saw all of New Mobotropolis destroyed, and in great fire. Everything was black and the only light source was the burning flames. No sign of the Freedom Fighters... and the KindHearted Fairies... dead. Bones were the only things that remained from them. A cold laughter was heard and I could see the same albino echidna from that dream I just talked about with the Bride of the Endless Reach. His cape was flowing in the hot air. I could also hear what he was saying.

_"Death is what will remain if the Royal Sun Goddess stays still..."_

The vision ended with more cold laughter and the flames covering every inch of the place.

I gasped terribly and then... I lost my will to move, fell from Predator's grip and passed out.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Nicki belongs to **AtalentaSonic**, not me.

Please review! It sure was amazing to read this one, wasn't it? ;)


	35. Royal Sun Goddess VS Dark Iron Queen

Episode 35: _Royal Sun Goddess VS Dark Iron Queen_

_Previously on Chapter 34: Jenny and friends attacked the Iron Queen once again! As her KindHearted forces and the rest of the Freedom Fighters were attacking, Jenny and Predator escaped from New Mobotropolis via teleportation and arrived at the Dragon Kingdom in search for backup help from the Yagyu and Raiju Clans. Both leaders accepted, but Jenny ended up passing out after a vision she saw. Could this be the actual future of Mobius? What will become of the Freedom Fighters, the KindHearted Fairies and Jenny herself? Will the Iron Queen win or lose this battle? The final battle rises on Chapter 35!_

* * *

"AAH!"

The Freedom Fighters and KindHearted Fairies were almost burnt by the fire breath from the dragon. The dragon itself had left many areas of New Mobotropolis on fire. The villagers began seeking for shelters, but every time they tried, the dragon just kept igniting the places on fire.

Coughing was heard amongst the citizens, and there was little hope that their heroes could save them... Without Rainbow Lady, hope seemed to perish. Not even Sonic himself could manage to save the city. He would need more and more Power Rings to boost his homing attacks. Amy seemed exhausted for all the maneuvering she just did with her hammer. Bunnie almost ran out of energy and Julie-Su's gun was out of ammo. Espio also ran out of explosive shurikens and Monkey Khan couldn't fight anymore, his staff was cracked and almost useless. Nicki fell to the ground exhausted for all the Chaos Energy she just used trying to stop the dragon, and she also ran out of explosive arrows. Tails' plane was wrecked on a wing and he could've crashed if not for his flight, his plane crashed and exploded on a part where the dragon was standing. The rest of the other Freedom Fighters were almost knocked out.

As for the Fairies, Starfire and Lava Girl couldn't use their fiery powers just to avoid igniting more and more places that were already on fire. Terra's earth powers seemed useless and she just gave up on attacking the overwhelming dragon. Powerpuff and Galaxy Pegasus tried using their magical powers, but they were knocked out by the fire from the dragon. Zoé Lightning badly electrocuted the dragon, causing it to shriek, but that made her waste most of her lightning powers, so she fell to the ground and passed out. Bloom's and Blizzed's icy powers were also useless, as there was no water in the blazing airs to perform icy attacks, so they were dehydrated and knocked out as well. Aeris and Dash tried to join forces, but the wind they shot at the dragon just became more and more fire that kept increasing severely in the coliseum. Avigne seemed to use her sparkle powers against the dragon, but she ended up pushed away by its tail after a rapid sequence of punches and kicks. Aquamarine also got dehydrated by the absence of water in the blazing airs. Natura's nature powers seemed to fail every time she attacked, all because the plants were dying, this making her weak. And finally, Infinity Queen did the same punching-and-kicking sequence Avigne did before she was defeated, but Infinity was defeated faster by the dragon's fire breath.

The dragon roared louder as everything was set on fire. Maybe it was a sign of victory for the Iron Queen. Everything came according to Jenny's vision. Some of the KindHearted Fairies were lying scattered in the ground. The toughest ones hit some nearby rocks, and the rest were just lying in the ground. Their wings were ripped, their uniforms were all gray and their skins were bruised, pale, and their wounds seemed to pour out little amounts of blood.

The Freedom Fighters began gathering themselves and help their new friends, but they were shocked when they saw the mess caused by the Iron Queen. The fire seemed unstoppable as it increased even more. The sky was black with no sun rays in sight. Almost all of New Mobotropolis was reduced to ashes.

Pain swelled over them... All hope was lost...

Or so they thought...

* * *

White... that was the only color I could see out of my eyes, besides some shadows that covered the immense light. I felt somebody touching me, clutching its head over my chest. I could feel that as well, and my heart was beating very slowly. I moaned silently and opened my eyes. The white began disappearing slowly and my blurry vision was clearing out. I was still in the infirmary of the Iron Fortress, and beside me was Conquering Storm... no, Connie, who was watching me intensely as I woke up. She seemed to be a little angry at me for some reason, or was she serious? I never knew... But she seemed like she was staring daggers at me. Maybe she was always this serious.

"Connie?" I whispered weakly, then I gasped and sat up quickly. "What happened?!" I asked a bit terrified.

Connie's eyes widened. But before she could speak, a Raiju ninja entered the room.

"Honored matron..."

Connie turned to him. "Speak."

The ninja's eyes turned to me. "Her friend asks if she's awake now." He said. "He says he's worried about her and wishes to see her as well."

"Tell him to come in." Connie commanded.

"Yes, my lady." The ninja said and turned to see me.

I guessed this lynx was actually a medical ninja of the Raiju because he came closer to me and rested a hand over my forehead, then he turned his eyes on the Bride.

"The girl has a fever." He said. "Should I use the syringe?"

"**NO!**" I shouted nervously. I wasn't very tolerant to needles. Connie and the ninja stared at me weirdly. I cleared my throat and lowered my voice. "Um... No. Maybe it's the cold that makes me feel warm inside. It'll get over within some time." I said shivering of fear for the needle.

Connie sighed, noticing my high level of cowardliness. "Just give her a glass of water."

"Yes, my lady." He said and was gone.

"Are you sure it's just that?" Connie asked. "Or is it that you have some nerve around needles and you just scream for it?"

"Trust me, I'm okay. It was just a faint what attacked me, nothing else." I said. "And besides, I guess you're right, but I don't need it right now. I don't feel weak enough like to use medicine."

Connie showed a satisfying smirk, kind of noticing that I was standing strong. "Okay then." She sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. "Tell me, Jenny. What makes you have feelings for this Predator guy? Wasn't he from those fools that call themselves the Destructix?"

_"Why is she asking this?"_ I thought. "Well, Pred once saved me from suffocation in some icy lands. And he's been my friend since we met there." I then sighed, greatly in love. "He's the guy of my dreams, and he's so kind and lovely by my side. And once we met, he said that he quit the Destructix just to keep me safe."

"And what's with Lightning having a crush on you?"

_"MY GOODNESS! Now she's talking about that Lightning guy!" _I thought. "Lightning has never been of my interest. Maybe he's just trying to win over me or he just pursues me for some other reason. Maybe he really wants to win over me."_  
_

Connie sighed. "I can be honest with you, Jenny. Lightning's a total jerk." She said sincerely. "He's been embarrassing himself sometimes, and that happened during his second exile. He almost confessed his love for me, but I refused. Right now he seems to be pretty clumsy just because he's in love with you."

I sighed after that. "Lightning is such a lovesick, for what I experienced."

"What was that?" She asked kind of suspiciously. "Have you _kissed_ him before?"

_"Holy... What the hell have I done?!"_ I thought. _"That's the question I never wanted to hear, and less from someone like this Bride!"_

I started to blush, my cheeks turned red as a tomato. I covered my face a little, but Connie just grabbed my hands and snatched them off my face weirdly. She saw my cheeks.

"You're blushing." She said. "So you did kissed him."

"It wasn't my fault!" I complained. "Lightning forced me to kiss him! I couldn't break free from him, he was way too strong!"

Connie sighed again. "Well then, enough for now before you lose your temper, kid."

Before I could say another word, a Raiju ninja came in along with a concerned Predator. He stared at me and ran to my side.

"Jenny! Thank goodness you're awake!" He exclaimed.

"I'm okay." I said before he could ask.

Predator hugged me tight and so did I. He felt so comfy and warm. He's been this kind at me since we met, and he really cared much about me. He wasn't that angry Pred from the comics who was always seeking for prey to hunt. Now he was just a peaceful, kind, and a crazy love hawk.

* * *

_Later that day..._

I was out of the infirmary and finally out of the Iron Fortress alongside the Bride and her whole Clan. We were actually heading back to the city, but that required teleportation from my Rainbow Power. As thunders cracked in the black sky, I got in front of everyone and started reciting...

"By the power of light and the rise of the day! Rainbow Power, lead the way!"

The wind started blowing hard around all of us, forming a huge circle of dust that rised up in the air. A magical field started forming by sparkles of light until it took shape of a magical dome that covered us all. As the intensity of the wind increased and the sparks flew faster around the magical dome, I forced my Rainbow Power to begin the teleportation and move on to the city... and so it did

We were teleported back to New Mobotropolis, but we were standing a few yards away from it. I could smell something horrible then. I had a bad feeling that my friends never made it in there, so I popped out my aqua-green wings and flew up to see the city.

I gasped terribly at what I saw...

"My vision... it has come true!"

I quickly flew down to everyone with a high level of panic inside. I wanted to talk, but all I did was stammering and my lips were shivering for all the nerves.

"Jenny, could you please calm down?! Your nerves just creep me off!" Connie snarled.

"Child, relax." A ninja said. "Just breath deeply and speak up."

"I- It's th- the- the city! I- it- it's on... f- f- fire!" I said greatly nervous. "I- I- I have to... h- h- help them now!"

With a great rush, I flew up and tapped my gem three times. It shimmered white and my normal form was quickly replaced with my KindHearted Fairy form. I made my way up in the sky and made the same, huge rainbow, out of my wings. But I didn't made the rainbow as it should be, I just flew all around the city in circles to spread the magic of my wings and repair every bit of damage caused by the Iron Queen's dragon self. And speak of the devil, the giant dragon saw me from the distance and started roaring, then it began throwing fire everywhere. I got angry at this and groaned in fury, then I flew towards the fire, not knowing what would come next...

* * *

Conquering Storm and Predator saw Jenny entering the fire the dragon just spread in the air. Their eyes widened at this and Conquering Storm decided to take action.

"Predator, get us up there!" She ordered.

"Yes, Bride." Predator said.

"Master, permission to attack?" A Raiju ninja asked.

"Me and the bird guy will help Jenny. Meanwhile, distract that beast."

"Yes, my lady." The ninja said.

The Raiju ninjas prepared their spears and ran for battle. As for Predator and the Bride, Hawk carried Conquering Storm by the waist and both went their way up to see what was going on closely. It was then when a part of the fire blown by the dragon began emerging some sort of colorful lights. They heard heavy grunts from Jenny and then an explosion made the fire expand itself out. They gasped at this.

"JENNY!" Both screamed.

But what happened next wasn't something people see every day. If people were to get exposed to the fire, they would get their skins burnt off. As for Jenny, she just flew out of the fire like a rushing rocket as her rainbow beam flowed behind her back. She was glowing a colorful aura and her eyes turned rainbowish.

* * *

What... was... that?! I thought I was going to get burnt off, but now? My eyes turning rainbowish and a rainbow aura surrounding me wasn't what I expected. I thought I was reaching my dead end, but to my relief, I found myself invulnerable or able to tolerate fire. Was it my Fire Element? I think so.

I haven't had a good use on my power of the Four Elements before, until now. What if it was a mere upgrade they just received? And how did I managed to upgrade them? I didn't knew what was happening, but at least I had an idea... which I guess was a bit dangerous...

I had to absorb the fire within me, just like I did combining the Four Elements with Rainbow Power, but way bigger and riskier. I had to be careful just if I mess up or get burned, but it was the only way I could get rid of the fire that rised in the city.

As I got out of the fire I was in, I stared daggers at the nasty (Iron witch) dragon and flew towards it with a punch aimed at the face. As soon as it made contact with the dragon, a huge, rainbow burst, exploded right at its face. The dragon roared as it was pushed by the burst I just made.

I flew from here to there, touching the fire with my bare hands as my gem shimmered, indicating that I was absorbing the fire to my will of using it back sometime later. But the more I absorbed, the more my head ached. My body temperature began increasing like hell. I felt as hot as lava!

After a few minutes of flying, I decided to land and let my wings rest awhile. As I did so, I raised my hands up in the air and let my Rainbow Power absorb all the fire surrounding me. Every bit of flame caused pain inside me when they entered my gem. It was burning me from inside... an unbearable pain...

The flames all began to die down as my gem absorbed them, and so did my pain, until there was nothing but smoke and ashes filling in the air. I panted slightly and looked around. I saw something that almost made me pass out... my friends... they were all hurt! They were lying all scattered in the ground, their skins were bruised, their uniforms' colors were gray, their wings were colorless and lifeless as well. My heart sank...

I flew as high as I could and activated my Power Gem whilst holding my hands in front of it just like Sailor Moon. It began shining a rainbow light and a spark appeared, then it began increasing its size until it became a rainbow ring of light. I closed my eyes to focus on this power to heal my friends and repair the city. The shiny ring became pure white and reduced its size to the heart gem in my chest. After that, the shiming gem began throwing sparks of all colors in a circular motion. The sparks gently fell onto the Fairies' gems and activated their powers by making them shine a light of their respective colors. The sparks gave life and color to the Fairies' outfits and their skins were healed. I could see them moving and getting up, wondering who in Mobius healed them, until their eyes turned to me in the high skies.

"It's Rainbow Lady!" Starfire exclaimed with happiness swelling over her eyes.

At that moment, the Freedom Fighters appeared out of nowhere and saw my little performance with my powers. They stood staring in awe as the city began repairing itself with my magic. Every Mobian there began peeking out and walking around the streets of the city, admiring how beautifully it was being repaired by me. As I worked with my magic, the clouds of smoke began clearing out, revealing a beautiful sunset sky that had different tones of red, orange, yellow and pink. I admired the beauty made by nature and looked to the city below me.

"It's the Rainbow Fairy!" A Mobian yelled.

I could hear cheers from the Mobians the high above and saw them. They were cheering because of my help. I had repaired their city, but there was something else I needed to do. I waved my hands in front of my gem and then stretched them out to my sides, making a new power blast spread out as a rainbow ring. The Freedom Fighters and Fairies took notice of this and stared up again.

* * *

"What's she doing?" Amy asked.

"No idea, but Jenn did helped us out with the flames." Sonic said.

"It's pretty amazing that she could mamage to survive within the flames." Predator said after landing with the Bride.

"Just how did she do that? She could've died up there!" Monkey Khan exclaimed.

"At least she managed to make it out of there alive, Ken." Sally said softly. "Jenny's not being careless around herself, at least. As a heroine, she knows how to defend herself with those powers she possesses."

"You can tell that to us." Said Starfire as she and the rest of the Fairies walked to see the Freedom Fighters.

"You must be Jenny's friends, aren't you?" Asked Sally as she turned to them.

"Yeah, we're the KindHearted Fairies, and we're here to help you guys." Zoé Lightning said. "I'm second-in-command of the group, and Aquamarine's our third leader."

"That's right!" Said Aquamarine happily.

"So, how are you Fairies going to help us defeat the Iron Queen at once?" Asked Tails.

"It won't be that hard, I guess." Said Starfire. "We'll have to meet up with Rainbow Lady before we-"

Her speech was interrupted when all of them began glowing auras of their respective colors and involuntarily started floating up in the air. They gasped, but then they showed happiness in their faces and joined their hands together, making a circle and spinning as they went up in the sky.

* * *

The moment I opened my eyes, I saw my Fairy friends spinning in a circle all around me. It was just like when Sonic becomes super with the Chaos Emeralds, but way different. The girls started spinning faster as their bodies began glowing their respective colors in order from red to magenta. My gem's shine became bigger until all of us were blinded by the immense light.

All of us appeared in a golden background that had some star details, our theme colors and flying sparks. In a one-two-three sequence, our outfits had an upgrade.

All the heart gems in our outfits and accessories shined a golden yellow light. Our wings became a pure golden yellow light that never stopped glowing. Our hairs became brighter and so were our highlights. The bows at our chests were glowing our respective theme colors and never stopped glowing. As for me, my eyes, hair and highlights became a lighter tone of pink. The fabric tail at the back of my skirt and the feathers in my hairclips shined a golden-yellow light. Some of my accessories became golden-yellow. I was the only one with most upgrades in my outfit.

After that, we flew up in order from red to pink, resembling the Legendary Fifteen Lights and the rainbow itself. We then landed together as sparks flew up, then a white light replaced the golden background.

The background became a colorful one as we appeared together.

"The Fifteen Golden Lights of the future! KindHearted Fairies of Hope!" We all yelled and posed our theme poses.

The colorful background faded to normal and we all stared at the huge dragon. The Freedom Fighters stared as well. At least it didn't attacked while we were out on our greatest upgrade to Golden Fairies. I clenched my teeth in fury and prepared my wings, then I moved on with the Freedom Fighters and my Fairy friends to attack.

When we were there, I saw a huge number of Raiju ninjas throwing spears at the dragon. Maybe they were commanded by Connie to attack while I was doing my job of repairing the city. I had to thank her greatly for her help. Anyways, I flew up with a great burst from my wings to the dragon's ugly face and launched another of my epic punches at the eye. The dragon shrieked the same ear-shattering sound, and all of us had to cover our ears for it. When it was done, I moved on and punched the other eye, making it blind so we could attack.

"Freedom Fighters, engage!" I commanded.

Everyone ran for it and did their best to attack the (Iron witch) dragon. Sonic spinballed it a bunch of times at a rapid speed that even I couldn't count how many spinballs he launched at it. Tails, Antoine, Nicole and Sally were flying in the Tornado with Bunnie following them. Tails began shooting laser towards it, and Amy and Bunnie whacked it at the face. Espio shot several explosive shurikens and Monkey Khan summoned thunders down to it with his staff. Nicki threw explosive arrows at it and then used tech arrows until she was out of ammo. Predator slashed his deadly claws at it without stopping, and he also kicked and punched. I had no other choice but attack.

I flew around it and launched as much punches and kicks as I could at a fast sequence. I attacked faster as I felt all the strength swelling over my arms and legs, this making me much more stronger and able to fight. I yelled as I launched every punch and kick at the nasty dragon in an even faster sequence. My body wasn't tired, maybe it was because of the upgrade. I felt like I could use Rainbow Power for unlimited time, in other words, I never got exhausted!

While punching and kicking, I noticed some sparks of lightning coming out of the dragon as it began making the same noise that annoyed us pretty much. The Freedom Fighters stopped fighting and reunited themselves. I used that as an opportunity to make a group attack with the other Fairies.

"Girls! Let's go!" I yelled.

The first ones to begin were Starfire and Lava Girl. They made fire appear in their hands as they prepared to attack. The (Iron witch) dragon blew fire from its mouth at the girls, but they could attack before it hit them...

"KindHearted! Double Fire Blast!" They yelled.

They united their fire powers and it collided with the dragon's fire until it reached its face and burned it within a blazing explosion. The dragon roared with fury.

The next to attack were Terra and Natura. They made earth and plants one as they prepared to attack.

"KindHearted! Earth and Nature Fusion!" They yelled and launched strong leaves at the dragon's eyes, keeping it blind.

"All right, our turn!" Cheered Powerpuff and Galaxy Pegasus as they summoned magic in their hands. "KindHearted! Magical Shower!" They yelled and threw light energy at the dragon with such force that it exploded and the dragon backed off a little.

"Leave this to us!" Cheered Zoé Lightning and Aquamarine. "KindHearted! Dual Storm Impact!" They yelled as they summoned a strong storm with lightning and rain and thunders cracking. Some lightning blots fell to the dragon, which made it even more furious.

"Time for a brainfreeze!" Cheered the ice girls, Bloom and Blizzed and flew up to the dragon's head. "KindHearted! Brainfreeze!"

The ice girls shot vast amounts of ice at the dragon's head, keeping it frozen enough to stop the fire from its breath from being blown out. The ice girls cheered as the next two moved on.

Aeris and Dash made the wind blow strongly as they prepared their dual attack.

"KindHearted! Windy Rush!" They yelled and threw all the wind they united at the dragon, pushing it hard, but not hard enough like to push it to the ground._  
_

Avigne and Infinity Queen were next. They made sparks of magic appear in their hands and they united them to double the power. Then they recited together...

"KindHearted! Golden Sparkle Hurricane!" They yelled.

Their sparkle energy hit the dragon strongly as more and more lightning zapped out of it, until it was fully covered of lightning and began disintegrating within flashes of light that kept us blind. The same annoying scream was heard until the Iron witch came back to normal... falling from above, I could tell.

She was caught up by Monkey Khan's flying cloud and was then thrown to the ground. I flew towards the witch and landed victoriously in front of her.

"I can see that you have lost, Iron witch. Now, leave this city unless you want the Secret Service to arrest you!"

The Iron Queen laughed evilly, this making me angrier every passing second.

"This hasn't ended yet, child..." She said, showing a smirk I could barely see because her head was down. Then she stood up and faced me, but she was backing away.

"What? Scared of Fairies?" I sneered.

The witch laughed at this and her eyes zapped. Then she hit her scepter to the ground, summoning a great storm in the sky. The lightning was formidable and it could hit anything that stood in the ground. Some lightning bolts almost hit us. I quickly jumped and flew away, avoiding the lightning that hit the ground every ten seconds as we fled.

"Predator! Connie!" I called. "Where are you guys?!"

"Rainbow Lady!" The Fairies called.

I could see Zoé Lightning and Aquamarine with the other Fairies preparing to go with the Freedom Fighters. I tried to reach them, but a lightning bolt hit the ground in front of me, and it happened like five times as I tried to flee.

"Stubborn little insect." Sneered the Iron Queen. "Scared of lightning?" She asked ironically.

"STOP IT, YOU WITCH!" I yelled enraged and lunged towards her.

I yelled as I ran to attack her. She held up her staff defensively, but I managed to hold it with my hands. We were like wrestling for a while until she placed a hand on my belly, then a strong force made by her Magitek pushed me to a wall, cracking it deeply. I groaned and fell to my knees, little was the pain but great was the fury inside of me. I flew at high speed towards her again and attempted to launch punches and kicks, but she did something I could remember from my dream...

She made a force field around her as I attacked. I felt like I was that Fairy called Earthy in the beautiful meadow, where she was fighting this same villain. Maybe this fight was a legend because she was a leader just like I am, and I was fighting the villain she couldn't defeat in my dreams.

I got tired of fighting and decided to use my powers to break the force field. I called upon my Rainbow Power, now upgraded to Golden Power because of my Golden Fairy form, and made sparks of energy appear in my hands. I made a circular motion with my hands, making a ring of golden sparks.

"Golden Ring Shower!" I yelled strongly and launched small pellets of light at the force field, breaking it in seconds.

The witch yelled as her powers began failing and she fell to her knees. I stood in front of her and did almost the same thing Earthy did in the dream.

"Nobody stands a chance against Golden Rainbow! As leader of the KindHearted, I will defeat you at once!"

The Iron Queen seemed to recognize those words and laughed creepily as she stood up. "If you think you can imitate that foolish earth girl, you are sadly mistaken!"

She used her Magitek on me and pushed me again, this time, even more strongly. I hit the wall again and almost broke it due to the brute force of the witch's powers. This time, I began feeling weak, but not that weak like the time me and Conquering Storm fought ourselves off. I felt weak, but still I had a bit of strength.

I got to my feet and walked slowly at the witch to attack again. I made my gem shimmer and clenched my fists.

* * *

"Girls! Rainbow Lady needs some help! We'll have to join forces and get power from the Sun Gods!"

The fourteen Fairies joined hands and made a circle in order from red to magenta. They closed their eyes and focused on their energies in their Power Gems. The gems began shining their respective theme colors and the wind started blowing hard. Then the piece of ground where they were standing shined colorful lights.

"Sun Gods, mighty Gods of Light, give power to Rainbow Lady!" All of them recited and sparks flew up from the ground.

* * *

I could feel a force in my heart that made me jump with nerves and stop walking. I clutched a hand over my chest and felt my heart beating rapidly, but that wasn't what made me feel like this. I turned around and saw my friends making a circle, and it was full of light. A sudden light teleported me to the center of the circle and I saw everyone focusing on this power. I the heard a voice as everything started fading to white.

_"Jenny!"_

It was a female voice I could easily recognize. My mother, the Sun Goddess, appeared right a few feet in front of me. She seemed so happy to see me, but I never found the reason why she was like that...

_"It is time, my dear... Time to rule our power and defeat your enemies!"_

"Your power? The Sun Energy?" I asked surprised.

_"Yes, my dear. Use Sun Energy to become the Royal Sun Goddess and defeat those who interrupt your inner peace."_

"Royal Sun Goddess?"

_"Yes, it is the last of your upgrades, and with it you will be able to use the full extent of your powers. You can use this form at any time, but only whenever you face strong enemies such as this evil woman."_

"I'm no match for the Iron Queen, Mother. She's got stronger than before now!" I said sadly and hugged my mother.

_"My dear Jenny..." _She said calmly and raised my head up to face her. _"You are our strongest Fairy in the universe. You know you can do it..."_

_"You know you can do it, my child..."_

Those words echoed in my mind as the Scepter of Solandia took shape in my hand. I looked down at it and showed a brave expression. The creepy laughter of the Iron Queen startled me, interrupting my thoughts...

"YOU'LL NEVER STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME, CHILD! NEVER!" She shouted.

Some kind of dark flames surrounded her until she was fully covered by them. The flames exploded and she appeared with a bit of an upgrade. Her crimson dress was darker and a bit shorter by the skirt, she wore metallic boots that were up to her knees and her hair was longer. Her eyes zapped with electricity and she held her staff with fury.

Just as she was done with her upgrade, I began flying up to the sky as the clouds cleared out to reveal a bright light. My eyes were then turning from pink to golden-yellow.

The intense light expanded until a blast was heard and the light exploded in a million sparks, revealing me in my newest form... the Royal Sun Goddess. (_See Jenny as Royal Sun Goddess on my profile!_) My hands were joined together and the wind played with my hair. My eyes were closed as I landed to the ground slowly.

I then opened my golden-yellow eyes and stared up at the Iron Queen, who was floating in the air within her dark powers. She seemed furious, which she was. She growled and summoned her Magitek to attack. Before she could send out a blast at me, I held the Scepter of Solandia in front and recited...

"Power of the Fifteen Lights, gather into one!" I yelled.

The fourteen Fairies in the circle began reciting the elements of the Rainbow Blast...

"Courage, Strength, Joy, Freedom, Peace, Loyalty, Harmony, Heart!"

"And Sol for Rainbow Blast!" I yelled louder within echoes.

A huge blast of light energy colored in gold was fired from the Scepter of Solandia. At that same point, the Iron Queen fired her Magitek powers at my light powers and both light and dark energies collided with a burst.

"YOU MUST DIE, INSECT! I SHALL CONQUER MOBIUS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"Your desire of conquering a world like this shall be broken, Iron witch! Because me and the Freedom Fighters will struggle to recover the peace we already lost!"

"YOU CANNOT DEFY ME, KID! YOU CANNOT EVEN RISK ANYTHING TO SAVE THIS PUNY WORLD!"

"I will save Mobius even if it takes my life away! I care for those who gave me a hand. And if Earthy couldn't beat you up, I will with my power!"

"FOOLISH CHILD! EARTHY AND HER BUTTERFLIES HAD FAILED TO DEFEAT ME, AND SO WILL YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS!"

"The KindHearted Fairies never stay down, you witch! We will push straight on, even if we have to do sacrifices, the KindHearted Fairies will win!"

A black background appeared and each of the Legendary Fifteen Lights joined each other spinning in a circular motion until they formed a circle of light that shrank and a colorful sun bursted out. The power increased after another strong burst. It seemed overwhelming to the witch's dark powers because it was easily getting rid of it until it was finally reaching her. We all started screaming like the first time I defeated the Iron Dominion, with me being the last one to make the louder scream. The beam of light became even more powerful as the Iron Queen was being surrounded by light. The dark energy she had started flowing away from her and swirled around in a white background. The white part shrank and mixed itself with the black wave of dark energy and both swirled together. The background was then a colorful one as the light and dark energies kept swirling and then formed the Yin-Yang symbol, then it exploded in a huge blast of light energy that expanded itself like a tsunami.

When everything ended, I lowered my hands and then I collapsed to the ground exhausted...

* * *

**Author's note:**

Nicki belongs to **AtalentaSonic**, not me.

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!


	36. Jenny's Sister, Origin of the Fairies

Chapter 36:_ Jenny's Sister, Origin of the Fairies  
_

_Previously on Chapter 35: The Freedom Fighters and KindHearted Fairies fought off the Iron Queen in a battle to save New Mobotropolis! The Fairies received an upgrade to Golden Fairies in order to perform powerful attacks along with Sonic and his gang. Jenny's powers had been fully revealed by her newest upgrade to Royal Sun Goddess, and with this form she defeated the Iron Queen using the mixed powers of the Legendary Fifteen Lights, the Elements of the Rainbow Blast and the Legendary Sun Energy from the Sun Gods. What will Jenny do now? Will peace rule in the city? Discover what happens next here!_

* * *

"KID!" Shouted Lord Yagyu as he and his whole Yagyu Clan saw all the mess in the coliseum, but they turned their eyes on Jenny, who was lying in the ground. Her form returned to normal after a strong fight of power against the Iron Queen using the Sun Energy she just inherited and used for the very first time in Mobius.

Several shouts of anger were heard from the Iron Queen, who was being dragged by two Raiju ninjas in order to arrest her once again. Lord Yagyu looked over his shoulder and saw his former master screaming and kicking to break free.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS, CHILD! THE IRON DOMINION WILL STRIKE BACK AND RULE THIS CITY AGAIN!"

Lord Yagyu sighed. "How astonishing! The most powerful villain in Mobius has been defeated by a sixteen year-old kid."

The Iron Queen saw Lord Yagyu from the distance and yelled at him. "YOU!" She shouted. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID, SCUMBAG WITH WINGS!"

"The Bride of Rich Nights wouldn't want her clan allied with such evil forces as yours, Your Highness." He said. "I have to admit that I'm pretty disappointed. The Yagyu Clan should have never surrendered to you, that's why my alliance with the kid is still as it is."

The two Raiju ninjas dragged the Iron Queen out of New Mobotropolis alongside the rest of the Raiju Clan and their respective Bride, and arrested her back in the Dragon Kingdom. She was imprisoned inside a dry well with nothing but nature surrounding her, this making her unable to use her Magitek powers.

The Bride of the Conquering Storm kneeled before the window where she could see a furious Iron Queen staring at her with malice.

"I hate to say this, Majesty, but I guess the child was right about your acts. And I never thought that the 'ruler' of the Iron Dominion could be so... awfully weak and powerless." Then she turned heels and looked back at her. "The Raiju Clan is no longer at your service." After that she left with no words lingering in the air.

After that, the Iron Queen sat at the edge of the bed beside her and placed her head in her hands. She then let out a loud, angry sigh.

_"How come they rebel against me?! I have joined those four ninja clans together to end the warring between them, and now that puny child arrived and messed everything up! I must kill her and gather the clans together again so my plans of ruling Mobius can become a reality once again!"_

The Iron Queen let out an evil laughter that echoed in the place. The Dragon Kingdom was at peace, but will that peace linger in the winds of that place?

* * *

Back in New Mobotropolis, Lord Yagyu and his ninjas went to see Jenny's asleep body in the ground. Some seemed a bit worried about her, but some others kept their serious composure. Lord Yagyu kneeled to the girl and grabbed her by the back, then he clutched an ear to her chest.

Right after he gently put her down, the Freedom Fighters and other Mobians Named Amadeus Prower and Geoffrey St. John came rushing to see Jenny. Predator gingerly caught his dearest girlfriend by the back and held her head with his left hand, then he rubbed Jenny's cheeks with his right hand. Lord Yagyu stood up and stared at the Hawk holding his asleep soulmate.

"The child is alright." He said calmly.

Predator stared at Jenny's asleep face and sighed. "I know. She saved us all once again. I'm glad I met her out there before."

"We should take her to the hospital, just to be sure she's okay." Sally said.

Predator handed Jenny to Sonic and he scooped her up in his arms, then he, Sally, Khan, Nicki and Tails headed to the hospital.

Lord Yagyu watched as the rest of the Freedom Fighters left in peace and prepared his troops to return home.

"Master, what if the child doesn't make it this time?" Asked a concernee Yagyu ninja.

"The child will be fine. Now we have other things to worry about..." He stopped himself and grinned creepily. "...like getting more of those precious artifacts in Leung Kar."

"Master!" Another Yagyu ninja snapped. "The child still does not know about our status as thieves! Are you going to break the alliance already?"

"Ambitions are greatly tempting..." Lord Yagyu said. "But I guess you are right. The alliance with Jenny is still set and I will do my best to keep this thievery history a secret she can't unfold."

And with that, the Yagyu Clan parted ways, and the rest of the KindHearted Fairies watched as they all left. Starfire and Avigne stared at the Yagyu ninjas with amazement while the others just talked.

"This Golden Fairies stuff was something I never experienced before." Said Terra looking down at herself.

"Yeah, it sure was pretty hard to defeat the witch, but I thank the Sun Gods for giving us some help." Said Infinity Queen after the Earth Fairy.

At another corner of the coliseum was Zoe Lightning, watching as the other Fairies chatted. A sigh escaped from her, a feeling of great concern spreading all over her. She tightened her fists to rid the concern, but it was worst. Little did Rainbow Lady knew that Zoe Lightning was the first daughter of the Sun Gods.

_In Zoe's Memory..._

Zoe didn't had the Sun Energy just like Jenny does. She was gifted with the power of lightning from the greatest God of Storms. The Sun Gods never knew about this God. And Zoe was born as a normal human in Solandia, raised by her adoptive parents, Mary and Hubert. Even if she was raised by them, she still had the last name Denille marked in her DNA.

She was the first one before her sister to touch Solandia's grounds, but was mysteriously taken by servers of the God of Storms and brought before the God himself when she was just a toddler. Later on, Zoe became an apprentice to the God's lightning powers. When she turned 15, Zoe was forced to become his loyal servant and later the second KindHearted Fairy, Zoe Lightning, the Fairy of _Lightning_. She gained the Power Gem with the shape of a lightning bolt from the God of Storms.

Zoe continued working for the God of Storms until she touched the grounds of the Kingdom of Kindland at the age of 17. This was the time when her job as servant for the God of Storms had been completed and he let her live her life freely. Later on, she worked for Gardenia Fey and began recruiting the rest of the KindHearted Fairies, as requested by the Fairy Queen in order to protect the citizens of Solandia.

She found Jessica first. She had been mysteriously teleported to Solandia alongside her mother, Lorena Denille. Jessica had already become the third KindHearted Fairy, Aquamarine, the Fairy of _Water_, as a gift from the Fairy Queen. Eventually they met Andie and Annie. She gained a Power Gem with the shape of a star.

Andie was already a KindHearted Fairy after Jenny released her in Mobius. She met Annie a couple of days after arriving to Solandia for the first time, and they both became KindHearted Fairies together. Andie became Starfire, the Fairy of _Fire_, and Annie became Avigne, the Fairy of _Rocking Sparkles_. Annie earned the Power Gem with the shape of a star after Andie did thanks to Rainbow Lady's light powers.

They soon met Amy Edwards, Christina Karrens, Karyline Andrews, and Amanda and Kate Forks. They all worked for Gardenia Fey to fight off the villains of Mobius whenever they invaded the city before Jenny. They became Iced Bloom, the Fairy of _Winter_, Ice Blizzed, the Fairy of _Chilling Blizzards_, Infinity Queen, the Fairy of _Infinite Power_, Dash, the Fairy of _Hyper Speed_, and Natura, the Fairy of _Nature_. All of them were gifted with a Power Gem each. Iced Bloom's gem was a snowflake, Blizzed's gem was a crescent moon, Infinity's gem was the emblem of infinity, Dash's gem was a drop, and Natura's gem was a six-petal flower. All of them joined the previous four and the number of girls in the KindHearted increased.

It was then when, six months later, they met Lily Ammer, Brittany Samuels, Naty and Layla Wilson, and Kathia Anderson. Before they could travel to Mobius to help Jenny with the fight against the Raiju Clan and the Iron Dominion, these girls joined them. They were already Fairies when they met the girls. They became Aeris, the Fairy of _Wind_, Lava Girl, the Fairy of _Volcano Flames_, Powerpuff, the Fairy of _Peaceful __Magic_, Galaxy Pegasus, the Fairy of _Space Constellations_, and Terra, the Fairy of the _Earth_. Aeris' gem had the shape of a star, like Aqua's, Starfire's and Avigne's. Lava Girl's gem had the shape of a flame. Powerpuff's gem had the emblem of peace. Pegasus' gem had the shape of a horsetail, and Terra's gem was a leaf with two smaller leaves on the sides.

These girls made the fourteen-members group, the KindHearted, until they met Rainbow Lady during her fight with the Freedom Fighters against the Iron Dominion, and then they became the Legendary Fifteen Lights, the KindHearted Fairies of Hope. All of them defeated the powerful villains with their lights combined together.

This was the last generation of KindHearted Fairies, formed in Solandia. And the Solandians' most-awaited guardians had arrived to protect them once again from the forces of evil and darkness.

_End of Memory._

"I hope Jenny's okay." Said Zoe Lightning with great concern.

"Hey Lightning girl!" Exclaimed Aquamarine while wrapping her arm around Zoe Lightning's back. "She'll be fine. Cousin is just exhausted. Why do you feel so worried about her?" She asked. "It's like the two of you had some kind of connection between each other, you know."

"Aqua..." Zoe sighed. "I'm Rainbow Lady's... _sister_."

"WHAT?" Screamed all the Fairies when they heard this from the Lightning Fairy.

"I need to see her at least once! I'm so worried about her!" Zoe exclaimed with great concern across her face.

"Okay. Let's get some help from these guys and take you there." Said Aquamarine. "Let's go, KindHearted Fairies!" She yelled.

* * *

_The next day, at the hospital..._

"So, will Jenny be okay, doc?" Sonic asked, with his arms crossed just like he usually does.

"Indeed. She has been through a lot yesterday and it's clear that she used excessive physical activity, but she's stable at least." Answered Dr. Quack while writing down some annotations.

"How long will she be asleep?" Asked Khan a bit worried.

The doctor dropped the papers and pen in a nearby table and stared at the sleeping girl.

"Well, according to the examinations I did on her, she needs enough water to hydrate and a few amounts of energy to recover. The bruises were minor and they already started healing." He explained. "I suggest she should get enough rest for the day, no running around or making any other stuff that requires physical activity. And once she fully recovers, you shall take her back home." He added with quite a serious tone.

"I just can't believe what she did after all. She defeated one of the most powerful villains in Mobius" Said Sally.

"Queenie was no match for Jenny, I can tell." Sonic commented.

"I wonder when will she open her eyes. I'm getting a little worried now." Tails said concerned.

"Don't sweat it, Tails. Jenn will be fine, and besides she's got much power than I thought. I never believed someone like her could have such power to beat up that woman."

"I guess you're right, Sonic." Said Nicki. "The time I was caught up by those bat ninjas out there, she seemed so powerful that nothing could stop her."

"Well, powerful or not, this kid has wasted almost all of her energy!" Exclaimed Dr. Quack with disbelief of Jenny's powers. "Very well, I must attend other patients now. Warn me when she wakes up."

After that, Sonic, Tails, Sally, Khan and Nicki pulled up some seats and just kept waiting...

A sad look spread onto Khan as he stared at his newest friend. He didn't wanted to lose her just like the Dragon Kingdom Freedom Fighters, but with the Iron Queen defeated, he had to thank her for everything she did... especially after being magically released by her.

He knew that Jenny wasn't one to harm or betray. He knew he could trust her in the end after all she did for him. Jenny retrieved the Fan of Fen Xing from the hands of the Iron Queen and brought peace between the ninja Clans. She also helped him fight off the Yagyu ninjas that were stealing treasures from Leung Kar village when he first saw her in the hands of a Yagyu Lord, fearing for her life.

_"Wake up, child."_ He thought and sighed, then he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

His eyes widened when he saw Jenny's fingers twitching and he heard moans from her.

* * *

"Hey guys! Jenny's waking up!"

"Sonic! Hurry up and warn Dr. Quack!"

I could hear that from Khan and Sally while opening my eyes. I felt something flowing inside of me and some coldness touched my hands and... I couldn't feel my legs! I couldn't twitch them of how cold it was! I brought my hands to my face and rubbed my eyes to open them.

"Jenny, thank goodness you're awake! How do you feel?"

"You guys..." I said and breathed out. "Wh- what just happened? I thought the Iron Queen beat me up already." I said weakly.

"Wrong." Khan said with quite a smile in his muzzle. "You've defeated her with help from your friends, the KindHearted Fairies. Now she's imprisoned somewhere in the Dragon Kingdom, somewhere natural, of course."

"What do you mean by 'natural'? Does it affect her somehow?" I asked.

"The Iron Queen is incapable of using her Magitek with natural objects surrounding her." Khan explained.

"That's interesting." I said, then I came up with a question, as always. "You guys, is it cold here?"

"Not too much, I guess." Answered Nicki. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I can't feel most of my body, and I can't figure out why." I said concerned.

"Maybe it was because of all the power you just used, kid." Said Khan. "Don't you remember what happened?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

It sure was difficult to remember that. I tried to use my brain hard enough to remember what happened like a day ago. I say it was that last night because the sun was already in the sky when I looked at the window, and the sky was clear. Not a single cloud or Badnik in sight. The sky seemed peaceful. A smile appeared in my face. I loved the sunlight a lot you can't get me on a place with four walls, a ceiling and a window. I wanted to go outside, but with the little condition I just had... it was hard to get on my legs and run away! I still couldn't feel them!

Anyways, I kept trying to remember at least something of what happened that other night, but it was getting difficult. I let out a disappointed sigh and looked at the window again. Khan noticed my sad face and went to my side, facing my light brown eyes.

"You can't remember anything, can you?" He asked. I shook my head slightly.

"That might be a problem." Said Sally, and just then, the door opened with such a burst that activated my senses in a second. Later on, I kept the sadness take over me.

I saw Sonic entering the room with a smile, but it faded slowly when he saw my sad face. He then turned to the others.

"Uh... is Jenn all right?" He asked concerned.

"She can't remember what happened last night." Said Nicki. "Perhaps she hit her head at the end of the battle. We still don't know if that's what's making her forget about the issue."

"Maybe she just had a blackout." Said Tails after Nicki.

I kept hearing the whole conversation, my eyes looking at the beautiful sky. Tears started forming in my eyes and eventually slid down my cheeks. A whole wave of sorrow hit my arms and I squeezed my hands into fists. My heart started beating a bit rapidly and I clenched my teeth.

It was then when I heard a low, beeping sound, and realized I was connected to a heart monitor. I looked down my left arm and had those things they use, maybe they're called serums. I looked up at the bag that hung in those metallic things and it had transparent liquid inside. That was the thing I felt flowing all over me, that was the coldness I felt in my body. Perhaps it was just a water serum and they used it to hydrate me right in the inside instead of using like ten cups with 8 ounces of water to do so.

My breathings went unstable... I was hyperventilating. The beeping of the heart monitor went faster and faster, and then my friends started to panic. They kept calling my name and telling me things like "Relax!", "Calm down!", "Take it easy!" and "You're getting yourself hurt, Jenny!", but my nerves were almost killed by my fear for needles and such.

Later on, Dr. Quack came to view. My breathings went a bit shaky and my throat was getting dry. I was getting thirsty somehow. I could hear the doc yelling to my friends to get out as a nurse came in with a silver plate that had a syringe and a small bottle of medicine. The doc wore on some plastic gloves and placed a finger on my neck, feeling my rapid pulse. He then told something to the nurse and just then, she injected me with the medicine. As soon as I felt it flowing on my blood, my nerves relaxed and my breathings slowed down. My heart slowed down to its normal rate. My eyes were getting heavier each minute, until I fell asleep. Too much for relaxing, I can tell.

* * *

Zoe bursted the doors of the hospital and sought to look for her sister. She felt so desperate that Jessica, Andie and Annie had to make her keep her cool. Zoe became more desperate and kept looking for her sister, seeking on every room of the hospital, until she saw a nurse walking by with some papers in hand.

"Excuse me, miss!" Zoe exclaimed desperately, panting for all the running. "Do you... know where... Jenny is?"

"You seem to be exhausted, dear." The nurse said. "Go home and rest."

"No! You must listen to me!" Zoe yelled. "I know that my sister's here, her name's Jennaleah Denille. She was sent here by those friends of hers last night!"

The nurse stood quiet and looked down at the papers with the names of the patients in the hospital. She noticed the only name beginning with a J, and that was Jennaleah's.

"I know where she is. Just follow me, and please be silent. We may not want to bother the rest of the patients here." Said the nurse.

Zoe followed the nurse until they stopped beside a door. The nurse slowly opened the door and peeked in.

"Dr. Quack, the patient has a visit." She said.

"Visiting time is over!" He exclaimed in quite a serious tone. "The child has been sedated, so I suggest you go home and rest, missy." He said, looking at a sad Zoe.

Zoe looked over at her sister's asleep body, and tears creeped out of her eyes. She couldn't take a single glance to her sister because she felt a strong pain inside. An unbearable, sisterly pain. She ran off the hallway with a terrifying sorrow inside her.

Zoe left the hospital, crying all the way, until she found the others.

"What happened?" Asked Andie.

"Jenny... she's... she's fine." Zoe said and sniffed.

"Don't give us that look, cousin." Said Jessica, looking at a sad Zoe. "If she's fine, then why are you so sad about it?"

Zoe didn't answered, she just stood there, silently crying. The others decided to make a group hug for Zoe. After the small event, they left to seek for a place to create a home.

* * *

_Three hours later, that same day..._

I moaned, as always, and moved my hands. I brought them up to my eyes and rubbed them, then I opened them and looked at the window. The sun was still high, perhaps it was afternoon now. I could feel my body this time, normally, as it should be. A small smile appeared in my face, the sun was shining its rays down to me. I felt the warmth, that warmth that made me feel so happy and calm. I sure hated the cold, and the cold and scents of the hospital were the first things I had on the list of things I hated the most. Next to them come the needles and burning things.

Anyways, I had a look around the room and then saw the medical equipment that stood beside me. I could still hear the beeps of the heart monitor, they were good. I then saw the serum I had attached in my arm. I felt fully hydrated. I wished with all my heart that the doc could just get me out of here already. I was feeling pretty good today!

And the best thing was that Monkey Khan and Sally came to visit me! They smiled at me and I did so as well. They were happy to see me awake and recovering.

"Hello, kid. How's it been?" Khan asked.

"It's been good. Thanks, mister Khan." I said, my smile widening.

"We're glad you're okay, Jenny." Said Sally. "You see, my brother wants to meet you at the Castle of Acorn. Maybe after we get out you can go and greet him. He's got something important for you."

"Who's your brother?" I asked curiously.

"King Elias. He wishes to see you today." She answered.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Nicki belongs to** AtalentaSonic**, not me.

Whew! It took me some time to do this! Chapter 37 is next, and I'll add new stuff to it! :D

Reviews are always welcome! :)


	37. Meeting King Elias

Chapter 37: _Meeting King Elias  
_

_Previously on Chapter 36: The Iron Queen has been arrested back in the Dragon Kingdom! But Jenny suffered a tough lack of energy due to all the power she used to defeat her in order to save New Mobotropolis. She was sent to recover, and just then, her Fairy companion and second leader, Zoe Lightning, figures out that Jenny is her sister. Zoe's realization led her to see her sister, but a great sorrow hits the Lightning Fairy, and she left with her friends. The day after, Sally told Jenny that King Elias would like to meet her at Castle Acorn. Why does King Elias wishes to meet the leader of the KindHearted Fairies? Find out here!_

* * *

Only thirty minutes passed since I left the hospital, and I was already hungry. My stomach growled, annoying me every passing second as I walked. Sally and Khan were in front of me, while I was behind them, arguing with my stomach.

It was an insult because I saw some Mobians walking here and there with food in their hands. Some were eating snacks, some young ones ate ice cream, and much more, while all I had in mind was to fill my stomach with some food. I groaned. Sally and Khan noticed and turned to see me.

"You guys, I'm hungry." I said. "Sally, does King Elias wants to meet me _now_? I'm about to starve, you know."

"Yeah..." She nodded. "But we wouldn't start off with a growling stomach like yours, let's go and grab a bite." She said.

"Will I be late at the meeting?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that. We can go there once you eat something, Jenny. Important things come first, you know."

I smiled after that. I had to admit that Sally was as nice as any other Freedom Fighter here. I never hanged out with her before, so this was my very first time. And I had to turn heels whenever she and Khan were together. I wanted my Predator to be with me, but he wasn't now. I felt a bit sad for that, but my thoughts were interrupted by the annoying sounds of my growling stomach.

I clutched my belly and sighed. I saw Sally and Khan. They were a bit distracted, so I left off to look for a restaurant or a small establishment where some people sell food or snacks. I could hear the Mobians chatting here and there. They seemed to be happy, which made me happy too. I loved the smiles in their faces a lot!

I looked around and saw almost everything they had. It was so cool that I wanted to stay there and keep staring. Oh, am I forgetting that I was hungry?

I groaned even more angrier. I couldn't make up my mind when it's about food. I stood there, thinking of something I could do, until I saw Sonic and Tails in the distance. My anger became happiness and I ran to see them.

"Sonic, Tails! Good to see you!" I greeted.

"Jenn!" Sonic exclaimed. "How's it going?" He asked.

"Pretty good, for what I can see." I answered with a smile. "I just feel so good after what happened last night."

"Could you remember?" Said a voice from behind. I looked behind my shoulder and saw Sally and Khan holding hands, walking towards us.

"Oh yes, I could. That dream of the last three hours made me remember." I said. "But the thing I don't understand is why did I became Royal Sun Goddess? I can still feel all that power I never used before. Maybe Sun Energy isn't the same as Rainbow Power. Perhaps is way too powerful than that."

After that my stomach growled. I sighed. "And I'm still hungry." I said, rolling my eyes.

"We were searching for someplace to eat before the meeting." Sally said to the hedgehog. "Think you can help us?"

_Later..._

We were laughing while walking, holding snacks and soda cups. I really enjoyed this moment with my new friends. I have never done such thing before in my life. I was always quiet and I almost never went outside when I lived with Jessica. She always hanged out with her friends while I was just in my bedroom doing nothing but staring at the ceiling or reading my favorite Sonic comics. I had to thank Jessica because she gave me all of her comics she just collected when she was little.

Anyways, I saw the sun already going down. It was like 5 o'clock, and I was getting too distracted. I then thought of the meeting I had with King Elias and my nerves tensed me up, interrupting my happy moment. I was a little nervous because... who knows if King Elias recognizes me as a nice or a bad person? Or what if he thinks I did something wrong? That was the thing that got me so nervous.

We arrived at Castle Acorn, I let out a whistle. It was awesome! After a few minutes of admiration, Sally grabbed my arm gently and led me inside. I started making some breathings to calm myself down while walking.

Just then, we arrived at the council room where King Elias and the rest of the council members were. I made a shaky smile, my lips were shivering for all the nervousness and excitement I had right now. Sally gently dropped my arm and went to King Elias.

"This is Jenny, the one you wished to meet." She said. "Please, don't go all tough on her, she's new to these kinds of stuff and she's a bit nervous."

Next to me came Sonic and then Tails and Khan, who stood beside me. I narrowed my eyes down and joined my hands. Khan looked at me with a smile and rested a hand over my shoulder. I reacted at that and looked at him as well and gave him a big smile.

"So Jenny..." Said King Elias. I startled. "Tell us, what made you help the Freedom Fighters defeat the Iron Queen."

"Well... I..." I blushed. "I didn't do this alone, I helped them alongside my friends. You see, I've got a group of fifteen girls called the KindHearted. We're Magical Fairies granted with amazing powers."

The councils chatted silently after that.

"KindHearted Fairies?" He repeated. "Sounds interesting. Please continue."

"Well, since I came here to Mobius, I started developing powers, and with them I've been helping those who needed a hand. Sure, the Freedom Fighters can beat up even the toughest villains without breaking a sweat, but why not receiving a small bit of magic to help them?"

"You sound helpful, Jenny." Said Elias. "And we might use your help right now."

"What's the issue?" I asked seriously.

"We're getting some problems with a group of criminals known as the Destructix. They've been invading us for some time, and they believe that their goal is to get you."

_"How does he know?"_ I thought. "So, what should I do to track them down?"

"The Royal Secret Service will do that for us. You'll be working out with the Freedom Fighters once the invasion is made. And we're having Geoffrey St. John working with you."

_"WHAT?!"_ I thought. _"Not the skunk again! Why him?"_

I stood petrified when I heard that. I have met Geoffrey only when the Babylon Rogues issue happened, and I only knew little about him. He was an apprentice to a monster called Ixis Naugus for some time, and now he's back on the Secret Service. Hmm... maybe this guy had two faces, that's why I was freaking out. And I wasn't ready to work with him. The things I remembered about him started appearing in my mind. Like the time he used adrenaline to keep me active.

"Hey Jenny, you okay?" Asked Monkey Khan.

"Um, yes. I'm fine." I said and kept my serious composure.

I tried not to make King Elias notice my nervousness, so I made a small ahem and continued.

"It'll be an honor to help you, Your Highness." I said bowing. "I promise on my word that I'll stop the Destructix and give all the information we can get from them. You've got my word as a KindHearted Fairy."

"Excellent." Smiled Elias. "Your training with the Secret Service starts in a month. You better get prepared for it, Jenny."

"Thanks, King Elias." I said, my smile widening.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Jenny. Have a nice evening."

After we left Castle Acorn I took a good look at the sky. It was extraordinary! The sun was setting and some hot colors filled the spot where it was setting, while some stars shined at the other side of the sky. I could see some shooting stars as well, which made my smile widen even more.

The wind played with my hair and I sensed the cold breeze. I shivered a bit, rubbing my arms. I never liked the cold unless the day turns out to be really hot, but REALLY hot. It wasn't like that right now. Once the sun went down and the moon rised, the cold winds started creeping me out.

I waved goodbye to Sonic, Tails, Sally and Khan and went for a walk. I haven't had a walk since I first came here. Everything was trouble, and it was time to get at least a few minutes of peace. I sighed with happiness and kept walking, admiring the beautiful night sky full of shimmering stars. I never stopped looking at the sky, the stars were so cool and sometimes a shooting star came down.

I waited for another shooting star to pass and, ten minutes later, a neon pink shooting star went down at an incredible speed. It was a very special one, so I made a wish upon it...

_"I wish to have more power to beat the Destructix..."_

I closed my eyes for a minute, then opened them again. I saw the stars shimmering and sought to see another pink shooting star, but none appeared. Maybe it was just one. Maybe that wish was _very_ special. I smiled at the thought and kept walking.

* * *

The neon pink shooting star was actually a meteorite that was about to make impact in the planet. Its high speed caused it to be surrounded by fire. The meteorite shattered to pieces, revealing a small, neon pink rock that came from outer space. Its glow was intense and never went off during the impact. The shattered meteorite hit a part in the Great Forest and made a loud crash sound.

Inside the crater formed by the blast, the neon pink rock kept shimmering until it finally went off, becoming a pale pink rock that looked like a piece of rose quartz.

The smoke caused by the crashing of the meteorite went up high in the Great Forest. Barely nobody had noticed, except for _one_...


	38. A Granted Wish

Chapter 38: _A Granted Wish_

_Previously on Chapter 37: Jenny and friends visited Castle Acorn and she met King Elias Acorn for the first time! She accepted to work with the Freedom Fighters to stop the Destructix if they invade the city once again. A mysterious meteorite hits the Great Forest after Jenny made a wish upon a pink shooting star, and it was revealed to be a neon pink rock from outer space! It is up to Jenny to discover it, and discover what happens to her powers here!_

* * *

I ran to seek for the place where some explosions were heard. I could see some smoke flowing up in the air, and decided to use my aqua-green wings to see it from above. I flew higher and higher and noticed the crash was taking place in the Great Forest. I flew to that direction and landed at some point in the Great Forest a few feet away from where whatever crashed down.

I took the opportunity to run freely. I really wanted to do this sometime, and tonight was that moment. I huffed, my heart pounding, sweat running down my face. The wind was cold enough to rid the sweat off, so that was good to me.

I pushed some leaves away and jumped some big branches from the trees until I took the smell of something burning. I became more alert and popped out my wings again. I jumped and forced my wings to flutter so I could fly. Golden sparks of magic flew out of them as a trail of light.

I looked around with keen eyes until I saw some light that had a color twist of orange and pink behind some trees. Right when I landed, I saw a small crater and some flames around the place. I summoned the Element of Water to make a rain appear to rid the fire, and so it did.

I slowly walked, pushing some leaves and branches aside to take more steps forward. My eyes widened when I saw a small meteorite and inside it was a small rock colored in neon pink. My mouth almost dropped by the beautiful neon light of the rock, which was increasing its intensification every passing second. It was really weird because my Power Gem reacted to this light and started shimmering its aqua green color. I started to get scared then. And what got me even more freaked out was that my right hand involuntarily wanted to touch the gem. I grabbed my right arm with my left hand and forced it to stop, but it was impossible. The neon light increased even more as my hand got closer to it. I groaned in anger, still forcing my hand to stop, but it seemed useless.

The rock flew to my hand and it involuntarily closed itself in a fist, then it began coming back to me... or should I say, to my shimmering Power Gem!

I panicked and still tried to stop it but it was too late. I let out a small scream when the neon rock became a bright light and entered my Power Gem in just seconds. My eyes widened and I looked up at the night sky. The light in my gem disappeared and the force was gone, allowing me to move my right arm freely. I shrank myself in the ground and panted a bit, looking at the ground with my eyes still widening. I felt a strong power swelling in my bloodstream. That force felt like if I had lots of adrenaline in my body, urging me to run. I slowly got up and stared at the crater, which was now losing the light from the flames, and walked away.

It was then when I noticed my Power Gem had turned pink instead of keeping its aqua-green color. I stared at it in surprise and rubbed it, only for a spark of what I called Neon Power to fly out of it. I gasped.

"What just happened to my powers?" I asked myself, greatly scared. "And my gem... it's now pink!"

I decided to forget about the thoughts and ran. I felt much more stronger and faster than ever. Maybe this Neon Power gave me a small boost of speed and strength even in my normal form.

Weird...

Later on, I arrived at the city again in search for my friends. I skidded to a halt when I heard another explosion coming from the city. I took an eye on where the plot was set, and then I ran to action.

Going to the opposite direction were the citizens, screaming like crazy. I could barely hear what they were saying...

"Watch out for Finitevus!"

"The Destructix are back!"

"Take cover!"

_"The Destructix... Hmmm, just as I thought. King Elias was right about the invasion of these wild criminals."_ I thought while running.

Soon after I saw Sonic, Tails, Sally and Monkey Khan into action. Right in front of them were the four members of the Destructix: Scourge, Fiona, Simian and Flying Frog. Predator and Lightning weren't there since they quit the Destructix. Lightning had returned to the Raiju Clan, and Pred became my savior and boyfriend, so he had switched sides.

Anyways, I saw the Freedom Fighters fighting the Destructix off. I knew for some reason that they could use my help, but another explosion caused all of them to fly backwards. I gasped horribly. Sonic, Tails and Sally made it out good and landed on their feet, but what got me worried was Khan.

I couldn't see him anywhere. Perhaps he landed somewhere else? No. I saw him falling from the sky, and the blazing fire flowed behind him. I screamed and ran faster, my Power Gem shimmering the same neon pink light.

"MISTER KHAN!"

And just then, while I ran, the neon pink light surrounded my body and I began floating up in the air. The light covered me in a sphere of the same neon pink light and then I appeared in a black background.

I appeared rolling myself in a ball inside the sphere of light, then I broke a side of it and appeared glowing a yellow light as I got out of the sphere like a chick going out of an egg. The sphere began disappearing and my full body was out. I floated in the black background as some trails of light surrounded my body and began making a new outfit that was glowing in neon colors. (_See Jenny as Neon Lady in my profile!_) Then a small burst of light came out.

After that I opened my hot pink eyes and the background faded, then I went to action.

I flew down to Khan, who was holding out a hand for me to grab. I grabbed it and another burst of light came out. My wings, which were made out of transparent threads, stretched out and had a strong grip on two light poles and we swung to the ground safely. The grip of the threads softened and went back on becoming wings. I got up, still carrying Khan in my arms. He had a weird expression in his face, an expression that said "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" or something. I looked up at the sky and thought of some words...

_"My wish has been granted! Now I'll use this new power to beat the Destructix!"_


	39. It's Neon Lady Time!

Chapter 39: _It's Neon Lady Time!_

_Previously on Chapter 38: Jenny discovered a whole new force she called the Neon Power! The invasion of the Destructix stroke the city and Monkey Khan got almost harmed if not for the efforts of Jenny, now transformed into a brand new form made by the Neon Power. Jenny's newest powers will now be used as she attempts to save the city from the mercenaries!_

* * *

"What the heck is going on, Jenny?!"

I woke up from my thoughts and stared at Khan who had the expression I just mentioned before in his face. I slowly dropped him to the ground and explained...

"I don't know, mister Khan. But these powers are way more advanced than Rainbow Power." I said, looking down at myself. "Pretty weird I've got glowing clothes and such, but that thing of the wings was awesome!"

My speech was interrupted when Scourge let out his evil laughter. He was in front of us.

"Scourge." I hissed under my breath.

"We meet again, babe." He said, his grin widening. Then he let out a whistle. "Wow, your new form's got some flaws, girl."

"ENOUGH CALLING ME THAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT, SCOURGE?!" I yelled. "Oh, I get it. You surely want another payback punch at the face, don't you?"

Scourge laughed at this. "You see, Dr. Spooky Von Evil wants that Neon Energy you possess. If you could be so kind as to hand it over, you'll be spared."

"Tell your 'boss' that this Neon Energy I possess can't be drained out of me!" I exclaimed with fury.

"Jenny, stop it!" Whispered Khan who was behind me. "Let's get out of here now!"

"Not now, Khan! I've got some things to solve first!" I said cracking my knuckles.

I ran at Scourge full speed and prepared a fist at his face, but he made a quick step to dodge the attack. When he skidded to a halt, he jumped and almost spinballed me, but I jumped as high as I could and landed on top of a light pole with the tips of my feet. Scourge looked up, with the angriest expression you can imagine in his face. I jumped and made my wings stretch out, becoming two long threads. When the transparent threads held a strong grip on the pole, I swung down and kangaroo-kicked him at the chest, then I undid the grip on the light pole and landed perfectly on my feet.

The explosions continued as I fought off the green hedgehog, until a grenade almost hit Khan. I stopped the fight with Scourge and got in front of him. Khan braced himself for the blow. I made a neon aqua-green colored shield that was three times as huge as a knight's shield. It caught up the whole blast, then disappeared in neon sparks. I looked down at Khan with concern.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine." He answered and smiled.

"Good. Let's get out of here and get back to Sonic."

Just as we started to run, Scourge growled with fury and performed another spinball. I jumped to fly. When he got closer to me, I gave him a roundhouse kick while still in his spinball attack. He went off and fell to the ground. Using that time as an opportunity, I wrapped my arms tight around Khan's torso and flew as high as I could to escape from the green hedgehog.

"Hold tight, I'm going up!" I exclaimed.

Just as my body touched the high skies, I felt my inner peace overflowing. The night sky was so beautiful that the only missing touch would be another _Aurora Borealis_ hiding behind the clouds. Khan also admired the beauty until we looked down at the chaos in New Mobotropolis. I sighed and went down, only to find Sonic, Sally and Tails being attacked by the Destructix. I gently put Khan down and went to action.

Just as Simian was about to launch a huge punch at my face, I stopped him with just a finger and threw a burst of Neon Power at his belly. Simian was sent flying backwards at high speed. Next came Fiona. She lunged at me and made a roundhouse kick, but I jumped again and deflected the attack with my arms. Then I elbow-punched her in the back and she fell face-first to the ground.

In front of me stood the psychopath Flying Frog with a big smile in his ugly face. I clenched my teeth and tightened my fists.

"Twinkly-Sparkly-Girly wants to fight!" He said and laughed again.

"Oh yeah, I do..." I said hysterically. "IT'S NEON LADY TIME!" I shouted.

I ran at full speed towards the Crazy Frog and punched him at the face, then I roundhouse kicked him in the back. Before he could hit the ground I jumped in front and made another of my epic uppercuts at his guts. His eyes almost popped out and some splotches were seen, then he fell to his back. I flipped my glowing hair to my back and looked around.

"Where the heck are you, Scourge?!" I yelled.

"Defeated." Said a new voice.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the same albino echidna that appeared in my vision and dreams. He was carrying a defeated Scourge with one arm and in the other he had a Warp Ring.

"Hello, Neon Lady." Said Finitevus with a cold smile. "That is an interesting transformation."

"Interesting enough to beat you up, you freak!" I exclaimed bravely.

"Ah, but you can't still control your nerves, can you, Jennaleah?" He asked with the creepy voice.

"AND JUST HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" I yelled.

"I know about you since the day you were born, child. Now, if you come with me, I'll show you what else you can do with that Neon Energy you have."

"I have no reason to join you, Finitevus!" I yelled even more louder. "Leave this city alone and go somewhere else with your little agents!"

"I will if you come with me." He said.

In only a few seconds, he opened a Warp Ring around me and started raising it up. When it reached my waist, I held it and started pushing it down to break free. I started to freak out when I heard his cold, spooky laughter.

"It's useless, child. Now you're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

After he said this, I fell through the Warp Ring and into obscurity.


	40. Heartbroken

Chapter 40: _Heartbroken_

_Previously on Chapter 39: Jenny faced the Destructix! With her Neon Power she managed to defeat them and save the Freedom Fighters without breaking a sweat, but now the evil scientist Dr. Finitevus wants the Neon Energy from her! Will Jenny survive to the scientist's evil plans? Or will she become a brainwashed puppet and lose her newest powers to the mad echidna?_

* * *

"WHOOAAAAA!"

Falling through a Warp Ring wasn't the best thing I've experienced. It was all too fast like a hyper jump in outer space. I had to cover my eyes and mouth to avoid vomiting. It was like entering what they call "worm holes" in the galaxy. I felt myself moving from the left to the right, up and down. After that a light came up and another ring opened. I passed through it and fell on my body. I felt a cold, metallic floor.

I gasped and looked up to see where I was. It was a lab, and it had some things that made my heart pound against my chest. My nerves were freaking me out whenever I saw some weird things like test tubes and some other liquids that I guessed were used for experiments. I slowly got up and took a good look at the place. Machines, computers, everything a scientist needed was scattered all around the room. I didn't like this. I had a bad feeling about everything then. And speak of it, the white albino echidna came out of another Warp Ring with the rest of the Destructix following behind. They were all defeated by me. I let out a small chuckle, but it faded when Dr. Finitevus spoke.

"You have caused a lot of trouble, child."

_"So what? These fools invaded the city! I had to beat them up!"_ I thought.

The Destructix looked at me with such anger in their faces before they left. I was scared. It sure was my intention to attack them, because if I wouldn't, the city would've suffered from their wrath, and I wasn't one to give up at the hands of Finitevus or other fools like the Destructix.

When everyone left and Finitevus turned his back to me, I made my wings stretch out, forming the two long threads, and they attached themselves to the ceiling. Then I jumped to make a swing and a kangaroo kick at Finitevus, but he just opened another Warp Ring behind him and I appeared just where I was standing. I fell on my butt and the threads became wings again. I rubbed my butt in pain.

"You are not capable of making such attacks, Neon Lady." He said, walking towards me. "You are weak."

Finitevus rested a hand over my head and my newest transformation was fading. A white light covered my body and then my normal form appeared. I looked down at myself in surprise.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" I screamed.

He didn't answered, but walked over to a machine I guessed was a scanner, then he sat in a chair and began typing stuff. I watched in fear and took some steps back, and jumped when he spoke.

"Lie down there." He said, pointing at a bed that led to the scanner machine.

I gulped and held up my hands in fear. I took slow steps believing that he was about to launch one of his whatever his powers were. I slowly sat and then laid on my back in the bed of the machine. Finitevus typed some more stuff and the machine turned on. I gasped and shivered a bit. The bed was moving to inside the machine. I couldn't help but panic. I never liked these kinds of stuff. And not to mention, I once escaped from a doctor who was about to inject me some medicine to heal my cold when I lived with Jessica. I sure hated medical stuff, but Aunt Lorena forced me back to the hospital and the doctor did his job.

Anyways, a red ray of light started coming from my feet to my head. I closed my eyes tight and rolled my hands into fists. Then the bed moved to out the machine and the machine went off.

I heard Finitevus laughing like crazy. I growled because he already found out what kind of powers I had in my body. Powers like the Sun Energy, Neon and Rainbow Powers weren't these kinds of energies anyone can easily find. I stood up quickly and prepared my fighting stance. Finitevus turned the chair around, facing me eye to eye, his cold grin made me freak out even more.

"I've never seen such powers like yours, Jennaleah." He said. "A mix of three different energy forces mixed in one single body!"

"That's not of your interest, you freak!" I yelled. "These powers are MINE to control! You can't drain them out of me even if you do the possible things to do so!"

Finitevus laughed again. "Oh, dear. You still don't know what I'm capable of, do you?"

I gulped, then got angry again. "I don't care what you can do! These powers are mine! You can't control something that already belongs to its user!"

"And I guess its user is weak enough to control them." He continued.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice went low.

"Those powers are immensely strong enough to fit in a weak human body like yours. Your body wastes vast amounts of energy whenever you use your powers." He stopped himself for a minute and smirked evilly. "Am I correct?" He asked, his smile widened.

I stood petrified. He was right. He was right about me, he was right about my powers. I had to admit it. I was weak. But these powers make me strong enough. How does that even work? I had no idea. Maybe I just had to find out. Perhaps Conquering Storm or Lord Yagyu could help me become stronger enough, so I could be more and more able to use my powers without breaking a sweat.

Finitevus got up from his chair and walked to where the weird liquids were placed. I watched carefully at what he was picking, and to my greatest fear, he picked up a syringe that had some weird crimson liquid inside. I started to back off when he turned to see me. I tried to pick up some Neon Energy to blast his ugly face off, but the fears for the syringe never let me concentrate on this new power. I only had the option of using ninjutsu attacks, and I wasn't that good at it yet, despite all the dang training I just had with the four Clans. But my nerves never let me fight.

I started hyperventilating again. Finitevus was getting a bit angry at my acts. When I was about to take another step back, I slipped my right foot and fell directly on a chair that had some restraints in it. Finitevus smirked and quickly restrained me in the chair. I was about to pass out! Tears went down my cheeks and then I went off crying.

"Please, stop it!" I begged. "I promise... I promise I won't escape, b-but please, put the needle down!"

"Your insolent pleas can't convince me, child." He said deadly calm. "You can't even risk yourself to get rid of me. You are WEAK!"

"No! Please!" I cried. "Please, don't do it!"

He didn't listened. He simply grabbed a portion of my arm and prepared the needle. I looked to my side to see where he was about to inject me, and went off crying and breathing abnormally fast. He took a small glance at me, then he looked down to my arm, then...

I screamed.

So loud...

My cryings echoed there. The feeling of being injected by a mad scientist like this one burned so bad that I felt like I was about to die. The immense heat ran down my bloodstream very quickly. I could hear my heart beating faster and faster every second. Sweat trickled down my face, and my breathings went heavy. My body started shaking uncontrollably. I rolled my hands into fists as I started remembering things that tortured me in the past few months.

And what hurt the most was when I was being defeated by that Iron witch. I could hear her evil laughter in my head. I closed my eyes and tried to stop it, but it was unbearable. After everything ended, a sudden headache hit me and then... I passed out.

* * *

I gasped and got up quickly, only to find myself in a small room. I got up to my feet in a flash and looked down at myself. I was still just as I should be, myself.

_"At least Finitevus didn't changed me, after whatever happened in that stupid lab."_ I thought. _"I wonder what was what he used in me. What the heck did he injected me with?!"_

A small spark of anger filled me, but I decided to take a deep breath and cool down. I then took a good eye at the room where I was. The floor was wooden and the walls were a nice tone of chocolate brown. Besides the bed, there was a large mirror and a small couch. I quickly walked to the mirror and had a good look at myself. I was a bit skinny, like a body of 97 pounds, more or less, but still I felt good enough.

That part of me was good. Next came my hair. It was so tangled that I barely remember the last time I brushed it. I went to pick my bag and pulled out my hairbrush, then started brushing my hair nice and slowly. My hair was that part of me that I hated the most. It always falls off and it always gets tangled. I wondered why didn't Aunt Lorena cut it when I was 5. Maybe she liked my nice, long hair. But it was a mess.

After I was done with my hair I decided to fix myself up a bit, and change my dress for a new pair of clothes! I thought hard, but then I thought of what happened to my powers. I groaned. Now I had Neon Power, which means I can't use Rainbow Power anymore. That part of me sucked.

I sighed and thought of something while rubbing my now pink Power Gem, making sparks of Neon Power fly out of it like fireflies. I sighed. Nothing came to mind. I was stuck in the simple dress when I really wanted to try on some dang jeans and a T shirt!

A few minutes later, I started to sweat. I looked over and saw another door. I got up and opened it, there was a small bathroom, and there was a shower. I smiled and turned the water on, then I took my rubber bands off and then went to take a long shower.

A few minutes later, I was done. I wore my dress back and brushed my long, straight hair, and just kept it like that. I left the bathroom and sat in the bed again, thinking of what I could do to change my appearance a bit.

Nothing came to my head.

Minutes later, Scourge and Fiona, who almost broke the door open, came to my room. I stared up at them and got into my fighting position, but a strong headache hit me, causing me to fall on my knees. Scourge laughed.

"Well look here! The weakling just awakened." He taunted.

I groaned with fury and ran at him with a fist, but Fiona got in front of her crush, and I accidentally punched her in the jaw. I gasped horribly and backed off. Fiona covered her muzzle with a hand, then rubbed it, revealing a drop of blood coming out. I felt so horrible. I wanted to punch Scourge, not his dearest girlfriend, for goodness sake!

"I'm sorry!" I yelled desperately.

Scourge huffed and stared down at Fiona. "You okay, babe?"

"Do you think I am?" Asked Fiona furiously, then she turned to me. "The next time you do that you get payback!" She yelled.

"I promise I won't do that again!" I exclaimed a bit scared.

After that Scourge dropped a small paper that was folded 3 times to the floor. I kneel and pick it up. Before they left, the green hedgehog looked at me, already answering the question I was about to make.

"It's from your gargoyle Predator." He said. "Too bad he's not with you anymore, kid. All because of your weirdo power."

"What do you mean by that?!" I yelled, but they already left and closed the door behind them.

I started to get desperate. I know it's been a while since Pred and I were together, but he couldn't just leave me and join these mercenaries! Predator became my boyfriend a few days after we met. He couldn't leave me like that! I desperately unfolded the paper with such a bad feeling, and to my ultimate disappointment, Scourge was right. Tears slid down my eyes as I read the letter...

_"My dearest love_

_I'm sorry, but your powers are tempting. I have re-joined the Destructix because of you. If I wouldn't have found you that night, I wouldn't have been involved in your life, saving you every time, protecting you from those who always want to take over your power. It's over now. Forgive me, Jenny. But my side is now with Finitevus and the Destructix. I can't reverse what is now done, and you started it with that Neon Energy of yours._

_Goodbye forever, Jenny."_

"No... no... NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT MY PRED!"

I threw myself to the bed and cried horribly. Predator left me because of my Neon Power.

_"WHY?! WHY ME, SUN GODS?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!"_

I then came up with a small realization. It was Finitevus' fault. HE made him join the Destructix! HE made him forget about me just to accomplish his ambitions! I stopped crying and breathed angrily, like a tiger that wants to catch its prey and bite every bit of it.

I got up to my feet and with almost no effort broke the door, then I ran as fast as I could to the horrifying lab. I slammed the doors open, only to find the now five Destructix alongside Finitevus. I screamed and ran at them, launching strong punches in the process.

The very first one I punched at the face was Simian. He may be strong, but I felt much more stronger than him despite my size. I then went to the psycho Flying Frog and enjoyed this moment to make another of my epic uppercuts. I sure liked them, and more if it was this guy. My next target was Fiona. I ran at her and swiped a punch at her muzzle like I previously did, this time, without any sign of regret. She fell to her side and wiped her jaw again. She groaned in anger.

Next came Scourge who almost spinballed me, but I quickly reacted and jumped, making him hit the wall with such a crash that almost broke the wall. I panted and stared down at him.

"Now who's the weakling?!" I shouted.

To my surprise, Scourge stood down in defeat. I looked behind me and saw a surprised Predator. My anger increased and my knuckles almost turned white of how much I squeezed them.

"Predator." I hissed.

He never said a word, he just stood there, maybe petrified. And before he could take action, a sudden shuriken hit a wall closer to where Finitevus was standing, and then... it exploded. Smoke filled the area and I could hear punches and grunts from someone else.

I coughed so hard that my lungs couldn't hold on. I felt myself being carried by someone. I felt whoever it was running. Then a Warp Ring opened in front of us and we passed through it, blinding us in a white light. I covered my eyes to prevent being blind.

When everything ended, I heard leaves rustling. I felt the wind playing with my bangs and the warmth of the sun touched my skin. I then uncovered my eyes. I could see daylight! And I was a bit anxious to know who saved me. But again, the strong pain stroke my head and then I blacked out again.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Okay, I was about to call this chapter _Dr. Finitevus_, but then decided to name it _Heartbroken_ since in this chapter Predator leaves Jenny and re-joins the Destructix. I hope you guys liked it, sorry for the long waiting. Reviews are always welcome! :)**


	41. My Best Ninja Friend

Chapter 41: _My Best Ninja Friend_

_Previously on Chapter 40: Jenny was captured by Finitevus! And what made things worst, the mad scientist discovered the three different sources of power she possessed! In an attempt to save herself, Jenny struggled hard against the Destructix after she found out that Predator Hawk left her for good and re-joined the mercenary team. And who was the one who rescued Jenny moments after the kidnapping? Find out on Chapter 41!_

* * *

_"Sleep, Jenny. In your dreams you can find peace..."_

I could remember Aunt Lorena saying that whenever I was going to bed when I lived with her. And it was all true. I could find real peace in my dreams, and this one was even more peaceful, and so amazing.

In this dream, I was wearing a white gown with short sleeves, and I was staring up at the blue sky while some leaves fell all around me. The sun felt nicely warm, and every breath seemed pure and clean. There was no sight of anything that could cause trouble, no sight of any villain like that crazy scientist Finitevus.

I slowly sat up, only for a butterfly that had a mix of green and blue in its wings to land over my hand. I slowly looked down at the beautiful butterfly and a warm smile appeared in my face. I gently made it fly away from my hand and watched as a trail of light flowed behind it.

Everything here was nature, and every element of nature seemed to glow. I looked all around myself. More butterflies flew around the place, and more trails of light flowed behind them. The flowers were shining with only the touch of sunlight, and the water of a small lake nearby was crystal clear.

I decided to take a walk and explore. Everything was so wide-opened and so beautiful. I looked up to the sky and almost no cloud was in sight. The wind started blowing nicely, and more leaves flew around me.

I noticed these leaves were gold and they threw sparks of magic. I caught a golden leaf and felt its rich texture. I saw the shine it had and then dropped it away. I smiled and looked up again.

As I walked again, I took a step on some kind of stick and looked down at the vivid green grass. I could see smaller flowers, and a silver stick was there. I caught it with my right hand and held it in front of me. It started throwing sparks of magic. It was a magic wand. And I loved it.

I waved it, making more sparks of magic fly out. I had fun using it, but a female voice interrupted me.

_"What would you change if you had this magic wand? What things from your past would you bring back? What things from the future would you avoid? It's your choice, Jenny. Fix your past, live the present, change the future..."_

After that everything started fading to white and the dream ended.

I opened my eyes after the dream ended, and found myself in a nice bed. I stretched out my arms and legs and sat up. Beside me was a table and a cup of water. I sighed in gratitude and quickly grabbed the cup of water and started drinking.

_"Gulp, gulp, gulp... ahh..."_

That felt so nice. After I place the cup back in the table I got out of the bed and got up. At least I was okay this time, the only thing that affected me was the weird headache, and I still couldn't find out what Finitevus used in me.

Anyways, I found an exit to where I was in, and realized I was in one of those nice houses in New Mobotropolis. This was where Espio stood, I guess. Wait a sec, did I just mentioned the cutest purple chameleon that saved me for the first time?

I started to blush. Espio had saved me once again. This time, from Finitevus and the Destructix. I went back inside and found him meditating in another corner of the room. I took some light steps and sat in front of him, legs crossed. I smiled and my blush went bigger, so I covered my mouth. Just then, Espio opened his eyes and found me blushing so bad.

"You're blushing." He said and chuckled a bit.

"Well, I'm not that good with these kinds of feelings so..." I looked up and saw a portion of the room revealing the outside.

I never finished the sentence, so I got up slowly and went outside. A sunny day gave color to the beautiful place. There were lots of more houses belonging to Mobians here, but that didn't made me feel happy enough. Pred left me, like for good. His love for me was that missing piece of the jigsaw puzzle that I never managed to find since then.

Tears escaped from my eyes. I started crying and collapsed to my knees. I felt a bit depressed for what happened last night. I could hear slow footsteps approaching me, and felt a smooth hand rest over my left shoulder for comfort. I looked up to my left and saw a concerned Espio next to me. He sat beside me at the edge of the floor of the small house and stared at my sad face.

"Why are you crying, Jenny?" He asked softly. "What's wrong?"

"It's... nothing." I sniffed and wiped my nose.

"Jenny... Jenny, look at me." Espio said, gently grabbing my chin with his fingers. My eyes were facing his. "That look in your face tells me something, what is it?"

"It's..." I tried not to cry again, but I couldn't struggle to rid off the tears. "It's Predator... he... he left me."

"How come?" He asked.

"He left and... and he joined his old teammates back."

"What?!" He snapped and quickly got to his feet. "Jenny, that guy is no good. You better stay here. I don't want you in trouble, okay?"

"But... Es-"

"Jenny, you know you can trust me. Stay here until then."

Espio and I looked at ourselves intensely in the eyes. I don't know why but the greatest confidence this guy made me smile. He really was a good friend, one of the many I could trust!

Another tear escaped from my eyes as I hugged the chameleon with all my heart. I had to thank him for the things he did for me, like saving my life twice and helping me in my times of need. Espio wrapped his hands around my back and pushed me against his chest as I kept crying, and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes tightly as more and more tears came down. That letter of Predator leaving me for good broke my heart, and Espio, the greatest ninja chameleon ever in Mobius, was now healing the deep bruises in my heart. I couldn't help but feel relieved... and so relaxed.

Actually, he was nothing compared to Predator. He's calm and can control his emotions pretty much. His discipline was way better than Predator's and he really trusted me. He often smiled at me and sometimes we talked a bit, then he would go to meditate or go out on a mission, while I was just resting and thinking of him while he was out there, helping the Chaotix and Freedom Fighters. Espio said that I needed some more rest. I hesitated and tried to convince him, but it was hard for me to convince a smart ninja like him. He was way too clever, I can tell. He never let me out on a mission for a reason... he loved me. But he loved me as a friend, a very special friend. Since he saved me for the very first time, he seemed to develop a soft spot for me and he's been always caring for me since then.

Anyways, the sun began falling down and the clouds had the same hot colors like yesterday, but way better. The sky was full of sweet pink and orange, and warm red and yellow details. Leaves started falling as the wind began blowing nicely around me. Espio also admired the scenery and then poked my shoulder.

"You must be hungry, Jenny. Let's go back inside." He said.

I nodded and got up to my feet. I took one last look at the sunset sky and then left to the small house.

_Hours later..._

It was dark and the only thing I could hear was my heart racing. I hated the darkness, it was my greatest fear. I was afraid because I thought that some zombie or monster could come out of the dark and kill me to pieces. That was the little consequence I had to face for watching scary movies, courtesy of Jessica. Later on, a small echoing sound came. It was like when you throw a small piece of stone to a metallic wall, then it bounced in the floor. I could hear my heart racing faster as a small laughter was also heard. It was as cold as ice, it sounded like Finitevus. My heart rate kept increasing and louder was the sound of its beating. Then a scream was heard and my nightmare ended.

I gasped lightly, then I quickly sat up and looked around me. Everything was almost dark enough, so I couldn't see very well. A small light came from the left and then Espio came to view. I sighed in relief and laid on my back. He walked to my left side and sat at the edge of the bed.

He sighed. "A bad dream, wasn't it?" He asked.

_"How does he know? He must've watched me or something!"_ I thought. "Um, sort of." I said calmly.

"Just let it go, Jenny." He smiled. "I'll be there if you need me."

After that he got up and left the room silently, then I dozed off to a dreamless sleep.

The next day...

I yawned and stretched up, then sat up in the bed. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times to focus my sight. Lingering on a wall was Espio, who greeted me with a smile and came to my side with a white box. I took a delicious smell in and knew what it was... Breakfast!

"Good morning, Jenny." Espio said.

"Morning, Es." I said after him. "So you brought breakfast, huh."

"Yeah, shortly after what happened earlier today." He sighed.

"What just happened?" I asked slightly concerned.

"Just a small trouble issue with the Destructix. Predator insisted to see you, but we managed to throw them out of the city with Nicole's help."

"Nicole?" I repeated. "Nicole the-"

I was interrupted by some footsteps that approached us. I gasped and covered myself with the blanket. Espio chuckled. I looked at him confused until I saw a female, tan lynx that wore a silky purple dress and had black hair that had purple and orange beads. She had green-blue eyes and a smile was formed in her muzzle. Espio looked back at Nicole while I stood pretty amazed. The very first time I've seen her was when Monkey Khan was about to attack her while being possessed by the Iron Queen.

"Good morning, Espio. How's your day been?" Said Nicole.

"Pretty tough morning, but we managed to complete our little mission." He replied.

"That's good to know." Nicole said before she saw me sitting in the bed. She backed away a little. "Espio, who is this child?"

Espio looked at me, then back at Nicole. "This is Jenny, I've rescued her last night from the Destructix themselves."

"H- hi." I nervously waved my hand. "I'm Jennaleah... D- Denille. But please, call me Jenny."

"Oh, you were the one who defeated the Iron Queen, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's me! The Rainbow Lady everyone knows!" I said smiling. "Nice to meet you, Nicole."

After a small chit-chat and a bit of breakfast, I've decided to spend the day exploring every corner of New Mobotropolis. As I walked, I couldn't help but think of a bunch of stuff that worried me. One of the few things was the mysterious liquid that Finitevus used in me. That thing made me feel lots of headaches during the day. Another thing that REALLY worried me was my Neon Power. I couldn't use it too much since I was captured by the white echidna, and I only used my new powers the night before that happened. And now I couldn't use Rainbow Power unless someone that has experiences with new powers just like I did tells me what should I do. Unfortunately there was nobody that had that kind of experience. And what Finitevus said, that thing of three energies mixed into one single body, got me even more concerned. I still wanted to use Rainbow Power, and I haven't had the greatest experience with Sun Energy.

I sighed and let go of the thoughts, then I kept walking. I was getting pretty bored now, and I almost forgot that I had to work for King Elias! That thought alerted me a bit and I sought to begin a training course, not with the Secret Service, but with the ninja Clans.

I rushed back to Espio's place and called his name. He came rushing, thinking that I was in trouble or anything similar, but I told him to relax.

"Jenny, why did you came running like that?" He asked.

"Listen, I need two things: your help... and a Warp Ring." I said panting a bit.

"Why would you need a Warp Ring, Jenny?" He asked again.

"Because... because we're going back to the Dragon Kingdom." I answered.

"The Dragon Kingdom?" Asked Nicole as she walked by to meet us. "That place is located at the far east. Are you sure you want to go there?"

"Definitely." I said.

"And why would you like to go there?" Asked Nicole.

"Because I need some important training issues with the four Clans."


	42. The Chase For Power

Chapter 42:_ The Chase For Power_

_Previously on Chapter 41: After a small fight against the Destructix, Jenny was rescued by her friend Espio and was sent back to New Mobotropolis! As she went to explore, her thoughts of her powers being mixed into one started worrying her a lot. Will Jenny make her way to the Dragon Kingdom? Discover what comes next on Chapter 42!_

* * *

I waited outside Espio's place with my stuff as he and Nicole searched for a Warp Ring. I started getting a little bit starving, so I opened my bag and pulled out my big sized HERSHEY'S chocolate bar and began eating. I merely forgot about some water. Yeah, I always drank water along with the chocolate. Maybe some people did this in my homeland. I wasn't so sure, but whatever.

I enjoyed every minute eating my chocolate, and I enjoyed it so much that I started daydreaming about a whole world of chocolate. The rivers, the sky, the clouds, the trees, everything was chocolate.

In my daydreaming vision I started running towards a chocolate tree and began chewing the trunk without stopping. Then I wiped my mouth off and went to the chocolate river and drank chocolate from it.

Before I could go and grab more and more chocolate, the daydream ended when I heard a loud thump coming from inside the small house. I quickly turned around to find whatever fell to the floor. My eyes turned to a small cup that had water and it spilled in the floor. When I was about to pick it up, I started hearing voices.

"I can hear something..." The first one said.

I gasped and accidentally slipped off by the water in the floor. I quickly got up and quickly started looking for a place to hide from whoever was there.

"Over there!" A second voice said.

I could hear footsteps approaching my position. I panicked, until I decided to do something. I tapped my gem once and, without even knowing, I turned invisible. I barely forgot that I was using Neon Power, so how the heck did I got invisible?!

I shrugged off the thought and tried to climb on a wall like ninjas do when they're spying. The door that led to inside the small house slid opened, revealing three Dark Egg Legionnaires. I panicked again and tried to hold myself from gasping.

_"That's just great. Now what is the egg sucker up to?"_ I thought.

I tried to move to my right in order to attack these guys while they were investigating the house. When I was sure they stood in front of me, I made my move to action, and elbow-punched the first Legionnaire in the head, falling off unconscious. The other two turned around and pulled out laser guns and aimed at whatever they were looking at. Courtesy of becoming invisible!

When one of the two Legionnaires turned around to face me, I quickly jammed his nose and mouth with my hands until he ran out of oxygen. I left him suffocated.

The last Legionnaire rushed to help him, but while he was doing so, I quickly got behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders, then I threw him against a wall, and he was instantly knocked out.

My levels of invisibility went down until I became visible again. I didn't knew how, but I transformed to Neon Lady once again!

_"How the...?"_ I thought, but was surprised at what happened.

My thoughts ended when I saw the three Legionnaires in the floor. I grabbed one by the hood of the suit and dragged him out of the house. I did so with the other two. I wiped my hands off and rushed to find Espio and Nicole.

_Later..._

"So you were invaded by Dark Legionnaires?!"

After I told Espio and Nicole about the small problem, they immediately took me to Freedom HQ. Every member of the Chaotix and the Freedom Fighters were there, staring at me seriously.

"It happened all of a sudden." I explained. "I was just waiting for Es and Nicole and then... three Legionnaires tried to invade the house, seeking for who knows what, but I managed to stop them."

"You better open your eyes, kid." Said Mighty. "Eggman might be planning something, and since you've got that new power, you better be careful."

"How'd you know?" I asked with a bit of anger.

"Sally told us about what happened the night when the Destructix invaded. It was pretty impressive that you've saved something he was about to hold." Said Knuckles.

"He wanted my Neon Power? Why?" I asked concerned.

"Eggman believes that this power has vast amounts of energy." Explained Tails. "Perhaps he's planning to use it against us. And since you already possess it..."

"Then that means..." I continued with quite the shock. "That means he wants to extract this power from me, right?!" I exclaimed.

The others stood silent at what I said. I didn't wanted my Neon Power to be extracted by that egg freak. That power belonged to me since I found it first, and now I was at my downfall. I had to either escape from whatever he's planning or face him with this power and sacrifice it once and for all.

I hated these decisions. I quickly exited Freedom HQ and ran away from the others with such a great sorrow that made me cry on my way. The others were screaming my name until I couldn't hear them anymore. As I ran, the transparent threads began appearing in my back and my body started glowing. My hair was being magically lifted up in twin ponytails, and then I jumped high enough to transform. But then... I just landed on my knees and started panting, the threads disappeared, the glow faded and my hair fell back to place.

"Why? Why aren't I transforming?" I asked before the strange headache hit me again. "I still wonder what did that jerk injected me with!" I groaned.

I stood up and looked around me. I then heard small buzzing behind me and looked around. It was louder than a normal insect buzzing sound. I noticed a small insect-like Badnik that had a small camera device attached in itself standing over a small rock in the ground. I grabbed it with the tips of my fingers and snapped it in two, then I dropped it to the ground. I sighed in relief after that and turned my heels, but a huge shade covered the sky and a machine landed with such a loud noise that made me panic. I looked up with fear and saw Eggman's battle suit machine. It was a machine that looked just like him, but it was huge enough to be a suit, and it had deadly weapons. Soon after, a bunch of saucer crafts appeared at both sides and some Dark Legionnaires came down with laser guns. Not to mention, the Grandmaster known as Lien-Da had returned. I thought Pegasus' constellation magic was way effective, but I was proved wrong.

My relief was gone, and the chase for my Neon Power was on!


	43. Frustrated

Chapter 43: _Frustrated_

_Previously on Chapter 42: Jenny was almost invaded by the Dark Egg Legionnaires! After a small conversation with the Freedom Fighters about what happened, Jenny fled, and was scared by the realization she discovered herself: the evil tyrant Eggman wanted her Neon Powers to conquer all of Mobius. Jenny would either have to sacrifice her Neon Power or fight for freedom and keep it within herself. What will she do? A wise decision is up to her to make, and save everyone from the chaos that already started once again!_

* * *

I almost stumbled backwards when I heard the egg sucker's noisy laughter. I had to find a way to transform, but I couldn't remember how did I transformed when I surprisingly turned invisible! My goodness, using Neon Power was the hardest thing I've done! And still I didn't knew how the heck I transformed and used my new powers for the very first time! It sure was hard, and I had to burn out my brains just to get a small tip on how to use Neon Energy.

I shook off the thoughts and focused on my first priority, which was to attack the egg sucker and get help from the Freedom Fighters. And I didn't had a way to do that! If I were to their place first, Eggman would just track me down and attack whatever or whoever is around him or any of his puny machines!

I groaned at that thought and tried to figure out what I could do. And I couldn't teleport to the east and get help from any of the ninja Clans either. This got me sick. I couldn't find a single way to use Rainbow Power again. I was completely doomed.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard loud noises coming from the huge super battle suit. I gasped and then got to my fighting stance, trying to be at least more brave. My nerves were nearly breaking my minutes of courage and bravery.

"Hello, Neon Lady!" He said with that annoying, cocky tone of his. "It's been a while, my dear."

"If you're here for MY Neon Power, I'm sorry to say you can't pick it out of me!" I yelled enraged.

"Pfft! You couldn't even hurt a fly, kid." He sneered.

"Oh yeah?" I proved. "Then explain how did I managed to defeat the Iron Queen TWICE? How did I saved myself from the Battle Bird Armada, and how am I here ready to fight you off?! I CAN beat off every bit of your stupid battle suit, you know! And I can even blast you off with this new power!"

He stood speechless for a minute, until he started laughing greatly and loud, making me go angrier and angrier every second. I wasn't the only serious one, I could also see that Lien-Da was getting too serious and she looked like she would scream at Eggman to stop laughing and start the fight.

At least that made me think of how I could attack a thousand Legionnaires, a Grandmaster who has expertise with a whip, and a psychopath scientist who wants to conquer Mobius and create what I knew as the Eggman Empire. So silly...

And yes, I am kind of an information broker, or whatever they call those people who knows actually almost anything. I knew just "half the book" of Mobius. But I did knew about the egg sucker. He always creates his puny machines to beat Sonic and gain control of Mobius. But he always, **ALWAYS** fails. And it's said that he has an IQ of 300, for goodness sake! If he does, then why is he such a foolish villain, anyways? I mean, even the dumbest hero ever could think of a plan and beat this fatass! I don't know...

"Such nonsense..." He said after his laughter ended. "Nobody like you has ever beat me, except that annoying hedgehog and his friends."

"You think I'm weak?!" I shouted. "Then let's prove it!"

I quickly ran to one of the legs of the machine and started pushing hard. I remembered having super strength and speed when in my normal form. I discovered this the time I began using Neon Power.

For a second, nothing happened. The egg sucker was about to laugh again before I pushed harder and the machine went falling to its back. That sure was SUPER strength!

**BOOM!**

The machine fell with such force to the ground and smoke flew up. I panted heavily, realizing how much energy I almost wasted in this. At least that was one of the few things I could do with Neon Power. I just had to find a way to transform, which got me thinking hard.

_"Come on, transform now!"_ I thought and grunted. The same headache got me there.

That was my one weakness. I couldn't allow this pain hit me, I had to let it go, but it was hard. I just get it unexpectedly, and it all began since Finitevus injected me with that mysterious liquid I couldn't even find out what the heck it was. And he never told me either! Darn it!

After a moment's hesitation, I could hear the egg sucker commanding everyone to attack. I gasped horribly and ran for dear life. At least I could use super speed right now.

_"At least..."_

As I ran, I thought of the time when Khan was about to fall off and I just ran, transformed, and helped him out. Was I angry on that time? Perhaps. It was a crazy idea, but I had to get angry. Maybe my feelings affected my powers as well. Maybe they could make me become powerful enough to defeat Eggman.

I let out an enraged groan as I tried to pick up more and more speed. As I did so, the now pink Power Gem let out a small burst and a light appeared in front of me, illuminating me as I ran faster. There's when, out of my deepest soul, came a louder scream I never let out ever in this world.

I kept running as my clothes began taking form of my Neon Lady outfit. My Power Gem placed itself to my left side of my chest and the transparent threads began coming out, forming the wings. The sleeves of my dress began disappearing and my aqua-green fingerless gloves began appearing in my arms. My skirt shrank a few inches and the golden stripes were gone. My shoes became a strong glow of neon pink and began taking shape of my boots. And last, a small beaded tiara with a heart gem appeared in my head and my twin ponytails were adjusted and lifted up. Then all of my body began glowing and my eyes became hot pink.

When the transformation was done, I jumped as quick and high as I could before a small missile exploded in the ground. I looked back over my shoulder and saw the super battle suit firing missiles at my direction. I did something I never experienced before...

When the first missile came in, I just jumped with my feet and went to the next one. I made my wings become the two large threads and stretched them out, then I held two missiles and threw them to the first one, making the three explode in the sky.

As I finished with the missiles, I went to face the Legionnaires which were firing laser beams at me. I made the huge aqua-green shield again and dodged myself from being attacked. After that I flew beside them and prepared a strong fist. Then, like Bunnie did in the Sonic Comic Issue #208 (I think), I punched several Legionnaires in a row with just my left fist. It was like a COMBO PUNCH from those silly games Jessica played at home. I let out a brave smirk and continued with the battle.

I did the same process with more and more Legionnaires until there were just Eggman, Lien-Da and myself. She seemed so angry that she ran at me when I made it to the ground, but I jumped again and stood floating in the air. Lien-Da growled at me and swung her whip back, then forwards. I flew higher just to avoid the attack, then landed to my feet, right behind her, before her whip hit the ground with a soft _thud_.

"I can see that you're not fast enough to swing that whip." I said mockingly. "Perhaps you'll need more power to beat me, or maybe you haven't trained well. For a Grandmaster, let's say that you're still weak."

Lien-Da growled in frustration as I spoke...

"Perhaps you'll need advanced help from that Finitevus guy. Oh, I should mention that I still must find out what he's up to."

"SHUT UP!" Growled Lien-Da, and as a result, she punched me in the belly and sent me flying backwards.

I recomposed myself and made a backflip, then landed softly to the ground. I panted surprised and laughed. I was getting a little ironic since then, and mocking Lien-Da was one of the most fun things I've ever done!

"Ugh!" I groaned, caught up by the pain in my belly. "Jeez, lady! You seriously need to break a wall with those punches!" I laughed.

Lien-Da groaned even more furiously and lunged at me with another fist prepared. I quickly got into my fighting stance and rolled my hands into strong fists, then I jumped and both my fists and hers collided together. I can say that it did hurt, but I never showed signs of pain. I quickly backed off and then we started colliding punches and kicks all the way. We were fighting like that for like five minutes until I flew and thought of something I could do with Neon Power. I had nothing in my head since I never knew how to use Neon Power since I first obtained it. All I knew was that I could transform whenever my emotions are affected, and that I could use super speed and strength within both my Neon Lady form and my regular form. Besides that, nothing else I knew...

I made my way to the egg sucker's super battle suit and made my wings become the two large threads again. I made the thread at my right attach itself strongly to one of the machine's arms, which held some kind of metallic shield. I made my way to the ground, forcing the mechanic arm to go down with my thread, only to make the whole machine fall and crash in the ground, and more smoke flew up.

I shrank to my knees after the impact, then got up again to see the little performance I did with the egg fatass' machine. I smirked, but my relief was short-lived when I heard Eggman growling in anger and desperation. A small portion of glass slid open and then he came out before the whole machine was being covered with fire.

I flew to that direction, then landed onto one of the mechanical arms of the machine, making him startle a little. My fury began increasing every time I looked down at me.

"N- Neon Lady!" He stammered. "T- take it easy on me! I swear, I didn't meant to attack you!"

"You don't take me for a fool, sucker." I said furious. "Now, why are you after MY Neon Power?! You better answer before I pull out the last hairs from your disgusting mustache!"

He seemed scared, but I knew for a reason that he was tricking me. It same happened during the intro of the game _Sonic Unleashed_, where Eggman was supposedly pleading Super Sonic to stop, but he merely trapped him, electrocuted him, and took the power of the Chaos Emeralds away. And then Sonic became his Werehog form. (Correct me if I'm wrong, but I guess this was what happened.)

And just then, my palms began glowing the same neon pink light. I remembered that with my furious self on, I could transform. Perhaps I could attack whenever I got this angry.

"You've got five seconds, and I will blast you off with my power!" I yelled.

"Five!"

At this time, he did nothing but stare at the ground, just like a puppy when it did something wrong.

"Four!"

His hands started moving, but he still stood down. The glowing in my palms went brighter.

"Three!"

His right hand held onto something I could barely see as I kept counting down...

"Two!"

He slowly lifted his head, facing me, and he had one of the creepiest smirks I've seen in Mobius. The glowing in my palms was almost white of how bright it was.

"One!"

Eggman quickly pressed a button in a small cylindrical-shaped device, and then, the arm I was standing on started moving, and the mechanical arm held me tight and went up and up in the air. The glowing in my hands quickly faded to normal. The egg sucker went back to his seat and the shell-shaped glass slid close. I could still hear some laughter coming from him.

"What the-? I knew this was a trap!" I yelled, trying to pull myself off, but the grip of the mechanical hand was way too strong.

And just then, the machine itself started walking just like a normal person, with me being held in one hand. The rest of the Legionnaires hopped into their saucer crafts and followed behind. I sighed in frustration for not using the oncoming power I was about to reveal when I had the chance.

And more would be the frustration if the others were to find out that I was captured...


	44. Escaping With Neon Power

Chapter 44: _Escaping With Neon Power_

_Previously on Chapter 43: Jenny fought against Eggman, but didn't had the time to reveal what else she was able to do with Neon Power. Now that she's at the villain's mercy, what will she do to save herself? Frustration strikes her as she began discovering her newest power! Find out what becomes of Jenny and her Neon Power in Chapter 44!_

* * *

I did nothing but struggling to break free. And every time I tried, I felt exhausted. I sure used almost all my strength pushing a mechanical leg and pulling a mechanical arm from the super suit machine to make it crash, but my levels of energy went abnormally down. Perhaps I never made a good lunch today, it seems.

I kept pulling and pulling to break free, but it wouldn't budge. I then decided to give up the struggling and think of something, but that made my head hurt too. I almost forgot about whatever Finitevus used in me! And I still had to find out why he was after me? And why was he interested on these "three sources of energy in a single body" thing? I couldn't help but feel distressed.

It was getting harder for me to keep myself comfy and still since every movement and thumps the machine did made me move either forward or back. That made me a little angry. And just then, a spark of Neon Power flew out of my pink Power Gem. I gasped lightly at the spark of power, and all of a sudden, an idea came to my head.

I remember myself using Rainbow Power to make a barrier explode in the Iron Queen's face to escape. I finally knew what to do, and I called this attack the Neon Dynamite because it HAD to explode at Eggman's ugly face.

I focused hard on this power, making the Power Gem shimmer to summon the Neon Dynamite attack. But the more the gem shined, the more egg-head noticed.

The mechanical hand squeezed me more, almost leaving me without any air in my abdomen. I gasped for air, until the squeezing stopped.

"You really think you can 'blast' me off with your little power?" He taunted. "Not even your strength can break off any of my machines, kid."

"But I could smash it down easily, you sucker!" I shouted. "As soon as I discover what else I can do with this power, you'll soon be at your downfall!"

"Really?" He asked ironically.

"I betcha the Freedom Fighters already located me and perhaps they're coming for me." I assured. "There's no way you'll win this, you freak!"

After that I kept focusing on my powers until some sparks flew out of my gem in a circular, clockwise motion. I gasped in surprise and groaned, using my strength to activate this new power. When the glow in the gem and the sparks became brighter, I yelled out the attack's name...

"NEON DYNAMITE!"

BOOM!

Almost the whole thing got blinded by my newest attack. Actually, it explodes, but it also blinds those whom I use the attack on. Without a moment's thought, I broke free from the mechanical hand and began thinking of something else I could do as I landed to my feet in front of the machine, and some kind of light staff began appearing in my hands and taking shape of a big-sized bow colored in metallic pink. Then a voice startled me.

_"Use this Legendary Neon Bow and get rid of those who create chaos in this world."_

I looked down at the precious bow and admired it for a minute, then I held it up and got ready.

"Okay, let's see how things turn out to be now!" I exclaimed.

I got into my firing position and held the bow with my left hand in front of me, then I held out my right hand and an arrow began taking shape, then I tried to pull the arrow to my cheek, but the thing was as heavy as a million bars of pure gold! I grunted.

"Man, it's so heavy." I muttered.

_"Do your best, Neon Lady!"_ The voice exclaimed.

I tried again until I could pull back the arrow and prepare to fire. I aimed at the suit machine and let out one of my fighting shouts, then I fired the arrow at the battle suit machine. It nearly touched it, but never hit it.

"Darn it!" I groaned and almost threw the bow to the ground, but then laser beams were being fired at me.

I jumped and dodged every single laser beam fired by the Legionnaires using my shield and just flying like a mosquito. But I had to use Neon Power for more than just protecting myself. I had to create more attacks with it. I thought hard until a classic attack of mine came to my head.

I thought of the Rainbow Shower, but in Neon version. I forced my gem to make my palms glow pink and then prepared myself to attack. I landed to the ground after the shower of laser beams ended and held my hands forward.

"Okay, now it's my turn!" I cheered.

I moved my hands in a circular motion and made a circle of Neon Power appear out of my palms. The circle began cutting itself to small dots and then I yelled the attack's name...

"Neon... Shower!"

I fired multiple dots of Neon Power towards the crappy machine and made smoke fly out of it, blinding the egg-head in the process and allowing myself to fly for dear life, away from the egg sucker, away from New Mobotropolis. And I flew so high that I didn't knew where I was going to.

I began seeking for the eastern coast of Mobius, but my directions were almost leading me to nowhere. I was getting lost. I then thought of many more things I could do with Neon Power, besides making that Neon Dynamite attack and the Neon Shower attack. Maybe I could do much more things just like Rainbow Power itself.

_"Hmmm... what if I try calling upon the Neon Power and then say something I want to do."_ I thought. "Neon Power!" I yelled, the gem shined brighter. And to my greatest delight, this power worked. "Teleport me somewhere I can get help!"

Suddenly, the glow began growing all around me until I was covered within a sphere of light, just like the one when I transform, but it was white. Then it dashed off at high speed.

* * *

_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

A curious traveler was taking several pictures of Jenny in her Neon Lady form, and was intrigued by the girl's powers. The mysterious traveler began chuckling every single minute as he took the snapshots.

"Boss is gonna' love this." He said and then went off at high speed.

* * *

"Ugh! Where am I?"

It seemed like hours when I arrived at a desert of some kind. It was hot, the wind was also hot and it carried the sand along with itself. I had to cover my eyes every five seconds to avoid getting my face covered by the sand. I could barely see anything, and the place was empty and silent. I couldn't hear anything but the wind and western-like birds singing in the desert sky. I decided to walk and find someplace to rest and get some help...

Thirty minutes later...

The heat, the thirst, the hot winds... they seem to kill me every passing second. I felt so dry and sweat never stopped running down my face. My body started feeling so tired after those harsh thirty minutes of walking to who knows where in the Great Desert. I could only see some mountains, canyons, etc. in the place, but nothing else. I began feeling exhausted, and I needed water. If I had Rainbow Power by then, it wouldn't have been so hard to grab a drink.

My legs couldn't work anymore, they felt heavy and tired. The sun seemed overwhelming by only its touch of heat, which made me sweat even more. I began panting slightly as I walked. Not only the hot weather made me feel this exhausted, using Neon Power against a crazy psychopath and his Legionnaires made me waste almost all my energy available. And not to mention, the energy I consumed from my chocolate was already gone.

I couldn't hold on, my legs became my walking slaves, my eyes were also getting tired. I wanted to collapse, and so I did after I walked a few more steps. As I fell to my side, I began taking a few breaths before I dozed off to recover all the energy I've lost.

Too much for escaping, I could tell. I never thought that Neon Power could require much energy to be used like that. Maybe it didn't, perhaps I just used most of it with the energy available in my body. Now I couldn't even twitch a finger of how tired I was. Now I needed like twenty hours of rest, maybe a whole day!

Before I fell into my dream world, I barely heard some footsteps and vehicles approaching, then I went off...


	45. A Sand-Blasting Surprise

Chapter 45: _A Sand-Blasting Surprise_

_Previously on Chapter 44: Jenny managed to escape from Eggman with her Neon Power, and also discovered several things she could do. After the short time she had attacking the Legionnaires, she began seeking somewhere she could find some help, but can she manage to get help from any local Freedom Fighter group? And could the Neon Energy be similar to her Rainbow Power?_

* * *

I felt myself uncomfortably sitting in a car seat. And whoever was riding the vehicle was riding at high speed. Was I being transported by someone? Was I rescued? Was I captured? I couldn't make up my mind, and less when I felt myself dozing off to sleep again. I could barely open my eyes a little, but they forced me to close them. Then I dozed off...

_A while later..._

Hours seemed like seconds, and it was about time I opened my eyes. I could feel myself lying comfortably in a soothing bed. I was in some sort of room with walls that had a pale tone of gray, and beside the bed was a small bedside table with something I couldn't really describe what the heck it was. As I breathed calmly, I could still feel the heat from the desert, which made me sweat a bit. I hated sweating!

I could hear people talking as well. I moaned when I heard noises from them, such as a recognizable silly laughter and other stuff. I could also hear punches from them. Who were they punching? I never knew. I just moaned and stretched my arms out. Then I let out a huge yawn and a tired sigh.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I kind of recognized this place, but I never came here before. I used to see it on the comics at home with Jessica, but I nearly forgot the name... What was it? It was related to desert or... sand... Oh, yes! It was Sand Blast City. I couldn't help but think how the heck I got here. Perhaps the ones who took me in their vehicles brought me here. A small smile escaped from my tired face. Sand Blast City was kind of cool, and I knew just a bit about it.

Sand Blast City had some kind of protective shield all around it, and it's said that the city's been suffering from some kind of Robian Horde and the Great Desert Dark Egg Legion (correct me if I'm wrong), and its defenders were the Sand-Blasters.

_"Oh my sweet Sun Gods! Did I managed to find some help?"_ I thought and smiled. Perhaps that was a good sign...

I've never met the Sand-Blasters before in my life. I just remember seeing them in the comics, but in real life? Never, ever in this world. And I wondered how did they looked like. I wonder if they were still the same as always in the comic books or if they changed for good.

Anyways, I jumped off the bed and walked my way to the exit of the room, but I was just a bit afraid of what could happen. I shook off the thought and opened the door. I could see some things that called my attention, like some jeeps and tanks parked somewhere closer to the place I was in. I realized I really was being transported in one of those and went to investigate who the heck transported me to Sand Blast City.

I looked from here to there, seeking for the faces of my saviors or captors. Whoever they were, I had to find them. If they were good people, I could use their help, but if they turn out to be the bad guys, in this case the Great Desert Dark Egg Legion, I had to escape and seek for help from the good guys. And I would be lucky if my saviors were the Sand-Blasters! I was so eager to meet them!

I could see a group of guys standing somewhere in the distance. I could see them almost clearly, but they had their backs turned to me, so I couldn't see their faces. But I did recognized their Mobian forms. They were a wolf, a bear, a lizard and a roadrunner. I couldn't see the fifth figure since it was in front of them.

I took slow and quiet steps towards them. They were too distracted with their chit-chat that they never seemed to notice me behind them. I could also hear what they were saying...

"Let's wait and see what becomes of that girl. If she joins us willingly, she'll have no way out."

_"What do they mean by that?"_ I thought. _"Are they the good guys, or the foes? This is so confusing..."_

I slowed my pace towards them and listened carefully...

"But boss, what if the chick's a Legionnaire? I mean, some people have willingly went back to being Legionized." Said the silly roadrunner.

The green roadrunner received a strong smack at the face by the tall lizard guy. I had to giggle.

"That's why I wanted you to verify if that girl has cybernetic implants, you moron! That kid _might_ be a Legionnaire, and if that is so, we must terminate her!"

I gasped, then decided to run away.

_"These DEFINITELY aren't the good guys, I think..."_

I huffed as I ran, trying to go away, but I almost forgot my stuff, so I had to go back.

_"Darn it! My candies, my stuff! That bag's still in that room!"_

I went back inside to the room I was in and began seeking for my bag full of melted candies. I groaned. Because the weather was very hot, I couldn't eat my chocolates properly. I could use them as drinks instead. Yeah, crazy thought...

Anyways, I sought from here to there for my black bag, but it never appeared. I groaned as I kept searching, and I could hear something else from the silly roadrunner guy...

"How can you be so sure she's a Legionnaire? I mean, Avery's EMP field never affected her after all. Perhaps she's one of those puny Overlanders."

After that, I couldn't hear anything else... But then it happens that a huge hand grabbed me by the waist, slung me over the stranger's shoulder, and roughly threw me to the outside ground. I fell on my back, and it hurt. I felt like my bones were almost dislocated, and tried to make them crack so they could be back into place. But it also hurt so bad... I grunted and tried to get on my feet or at least sit down, but I couldn't. Well, I could at least hold myself from falling to the ground with my left arm.

"And speak of the sleeping beauty..." Said the mysterious figure, now revealed...

_"Oh... my... dearest... Sun Gods..."_

My eyes widened at what I saw in front of me. My heart nearly skipped a beat. It was a gray and white rabbit who had a blue eye, his right ear was kind of "bitten" and he had a patch in his left eye. He wore a navy blue shirt with rusty gold plates over his shoulders, an utility belt in which he held a gun, some kind of white things in his wrists, and heavy, navy blue boots with white trim and some buckles. He had a sinister smile in his muzzle and he was aiming his gun at me. I sighed in anger and tried to get up, but I fell back down due to the pain in my back.

_"Great..."_

And there was not just him, I could see his teammates coming from behind him. I recognized them verily. Jack Rabbit, Avery the Bear, Shift E. Wolf, Tex the Lizard and Jolt the Roadrunner. I gasped and hissed through my breath, clenching my teeth. I had found the Sand-Blasters, or maybe they got me first. It was a surprising encounter because I never thought they would just pick on me off guard, throw me to the ground and then... Surprise, surprise! That was awkward...

"Well, well, well... look what we've got here." Said Jack, still aiming his gun at me. "I believe this is yours?" He asked, holding out my black bag, then he threw it at me.

_"Ugh! If I could just stand up, I could Neon Blast these guys!"_ I thought angrily, grabbing my bag. "I mean no harm! I-I'm not a Legionnaire, nor am an Overlander either!" I exclaimed scared.

"And what makes me think you're not lying?" He asked maliciously.

"I-I promise on my word." I said nervously. "I'm a KindHearted, which means I don't work for the bad guys. I'm an honoree Fairy and I'm used to save Mobius from negativity, or at least some places in Mobius. You see, I-"

"Your nonsense doesn't convince me, kid." He interrupted, hid his gun cowboy-style, and turned heels. "Take her with us." He commanded.

Without a moment's thought, a pair of hands grabbed me by the waist again and helped me up. I yelped in pain as the bones in my spine went back to place with loud cracks when I got up. When I was done, I held up my bag under my shoulder and walked.

I saw the city with great interest as I walked behind Jack. And I couldn't figure out why these guys wanted me for. Perhaps it was my Neon Power? That thought made me become a bit furious. I made my gem shimmer and jumped high enough to land in front of the group. To my surprise and greatest delight, I was already strong and healed enough to fight.

"Okay, Sand-Blaster-suckers!" I exclaimed in anger and got into my fighting stance. "I've had quite enough of your games! What do you want me for, and why am I here?!"

Jack quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at me, the others watched as both of us faced ourselves. They were kind of laughing at my acts. Maybe they thought I would just fall on my knees and plead Jack Rabbit to put his gun away, then run away and seek for help. But they never knew that a girl like me could use her legendary powers to beat them up.

"I suggest you give it up, unless you want me to pull my itchy trigger finger." Jack said menacingly.

_"Itchy trigger finger... Huh... I guess I have heard that phrase before..."_

Jolt seemed anxious to tell what's going on, which he did. "Well, boss commanded me to take a few pics of you so he could-" After that he got another smack at the face by Avery the Bear. "Ow!" He winced.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Whispered Avery the Bear.

"So YOU'RE behind this?!" I screamed. "Why in this world would a group of idiotic jerks like you want MY Neon Power? It's just stupid! Now three groups are trying to get me?! Please!" I added with quite the angry tone.

"It's not what you think it is, kid." Said Jack. "Now, are you going to stay calm or do I have to shoot your eyes out?"

"You think you can control me?!" I shouted. "We'll see about that, _Bugs Bunny_!" I sneered.

I let out a furious scream and ran at him, only for a bigger hand to grab my right arm from behind. It felt so disgusting. I looked back over my shoulder and found out that Tex the Nasty Lizard was holding me. I tried and tried to break free, but I ended up falling on my butt.

Jack hid his gun and glared at me. "You shouldn't have done that, kid."

"Jenny!" I corrected angrily. "My name is Jenny, nothing else to you! And you made the horrible mistake of picking me off guard." I exclaimed as I got up.

I turned my back to him, crossed my arms and tapped my foot in the ground as he spoke.

"Very well, _Jenny_." He started. "We never went to capture you. You see, we could prevent an invasion from the Robians **_if_** you help us."

"What kind of invasion?" I asked and raised an eyebrow, looking back at him.

"Well, how do I start?" He thought and smirked. "Let's say that a horde of Legionnaires is planning to take over the city and overthrow us like trash. Perhaps with your glowing powers we might as well throw them out of the city."

_"I guess I was right about that... These guys WANT my Neon Power! There's no way I should do this!"_ I thought. "Well, you've got a whole armory in there. Why don't you just stop them yourself instead of asking me?" I asked. "I mean it's no use for me to be here, either. I was mysteriously teleported here to ask for help so I could return to where I came from, head to the Dragon Kingdom and-" I stopped myself and covered my mouth, remembering that I had a month to be ready. "Oops! That was kind of personal." I whispered blushing.

I heard more chuckles from Jack. _"Was that even funny to him?"_ I thought.

"We _saved_ you, Jenny. And it would be an honor if you repay us with your help. Then you can be on your way." He added, wrapping his right arm around the back of my neck.

I thought of it twice...

_"What if this guy's planning something, like a trap or such? I don't think I should trust the Sand-Blasters after all, even if they are Freedom Fighters. I sure was so eager to meet them, but I also have important things to attend! And I need their help to get out of here! What should I do? Oh, Sun Gods, give me a sign, please!"_

"I..." I sighed. "Fine. If it leads up to something good, then deal."

Jack chuckled. "Excellent! Now, have a break until then." He ended, pushing me away kind of roughly.

_"Ugh! What's with him?"_ I thought as Jack and his gang walked away. _"He doesn't seem like any other Freedom Fighter. Or perhaps he's just like that..."_

_A while later..._

I was in the same room I found myself, but this time, with the Sand-Blasters. I tried not to make a single sound or movement, because these guys were scary. Their leader, Jack, wasn't there, though. I was sitting at the edge of the bed. As I stared at them with quite a huge blush in my cheeks, I tried to pull out one of my many candies. I pulled out a fun-size bag of Skittles and opened it. Then I began chewing some candy. I never payed attention to whatever these guys were saying, I was just eating my candies as if nothing ever happened.

I could hear them laughing like any other Mobian does. This reminded me a bit of those creepy Yagyu Lords back in the temple of the Yagyu Clan, only if they weren't carrying their guns in a dining room or something like that.

A sudden voice snapped me back to reality. "And what's with Miss Silence here? She doesn't say a word!" Said Jolt.

The others laughed at my sudden reaction.

"Ha, ha... That was so funny." I said sarcastically, then I came up with something funny, maybe hilarious. "Hey Jolt! Heads up!"

I quickly grabbed one of my melted chocolate bars, opened it and launched a ball of melted chocolate at Jolt's face just like when you throw a whole cake to someone else. Jolt was so silly he even didn't knew I was about to toss him some chocolate at his face until... _SPLAT!_

The others laughed and so did I. But I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt so bad and I rolled on the floor laughing myself off. Too much for laughing, I guess.

My seconds of great laughter were short-lived when the door bursts open and Jack Rabbit finally came in while Jolt was wiping out the chocolate I just threw at his face. I sat over my legs.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Jack shouted, making me startle, but still, I kept on laughing.

"We were just kidding, Jack boy!" I laughed, then wrapped my right arm behind his neck. Then I glanced at Jolt. "That's melted chocolate if you want to know, silly bird! Tastes good, doesn't it!"

Jack grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "You think you can fool us, kid? Just who are you to joke around like that?!"

"Whoa! Relax, dude! I was just kidding." I said holding up my hands defensively, and laughed again. "Why not having a good time with us? Don't ya think so, you guys?" I asked, staring at the others.

The others chuckled.

Jack sighed, then dropped me to the floor beside him. "Fine, have it your way, kiddo."

"It's _Jenny_, mister!" I exclaimed, extending my name as I got up.


	46. Beauregard Rabbot

Chapter 46: _Beauregard Rabbot_

_Previously on Chapter 45: Jenny wasn't lost after all. Using her Neon Power, she ended up in Sand Blast City and met new faces. But why did Jack and the rest of the Sand-Blasters saved her in the middle of nowhere in the desert lands? What will be Jenny's reaction to this? Find out what comes next!_

* * *

I laughed along with the Sand-Blasters. We were making pretty good jokes that night since I made the first joke of throwing chocolate at Jolt the Roadrunner. The way he reacted at that was so funny!

Anyways, after all the jokes and some other stuff, Jack was curious to know where I came from. Of course I never said from Earth since I was teleported here by Gardenia Fey. I just said that I came from Station Square, making the whole group believe I was an Overlander when I secretly wasn't. Yeah, I made that up.

I tried to keep my past as a secret too. I never told them about Solandia and any other stuff related to them. I respected my homeland too much. Anyways, I did added up the time when I first became Rainbow Lady and that with the powers I possess I could help the others fight off Eggman's forces.

A reason why Jack was so interested. He made me join the Sand-Blasters so they could wipe off the local Dark Egg Legion in Sand Blast City. And what made it worst was when he said that he was planning to wipe out their Grandmaster somehow...

I knew about him. His name was Beauregard Rabbot, and he was Bunnie's uncle. If I were Jack, I would just try to make peace with the Legion and nothing else. At that second of the night, I felt like if I were Bunnie. I wouldn't finish off a Mobian's family member, and less Bunnie's. If I were to do otherwise, the Freedom Fighters, especially Bunnie, would send me to exile from New Mobotropolis perhaps. Just a thought. But I knew myself that I wasn't a bad person, nor a villain. And besides (my personal opinion), Beauregard doesn't deserve to be a Grandmaster. And I knew by experience that, perhaps if they don't obey Eggman, perhaps the explosives in their cybernetics...

I shook off the thought. This had happened to Lien-Da in the Sonic comic issue #211. (Correct me if I'm wrong) I wasn't going to let that happen to Bunnie's uncle! I felt nothing but concern, pity and compassion for the Grandmaster.

I stood sitting in the edge of the bed, hoping to do something. I could go and visit the local D.E.L. so the Sand-Blasters could "abort" their mission and be in total peace, but I found it difficult.

_"Sun Gods, a sign, please!"_ I begged in my mind.

I began feeling tired enough like to sleep, and laid on my side in the bed. I felt sleep taking over, and closed my eyes. I sure needed some sleep after joking around with the Sand-Blasters, which was fun!

I felt my heart thumping against my chest. I began feeling a bit alert and nervous, which made me wake up. I never knew why I felt like this in the middle of the night. I was supposed to fall asleep, and when I fall asleep, I never feel myself nervous! How does this work out?

I sat in the bed wondering why was I so nervous, until the door bursted open again and Jack Rabbit came to view. He stared at me with such a formidable look that made me stand up quickly, despite my tiredness.

I let out a scream. "For goodness sake, Jack! You're gonna' kill me of a heart attack soon enough!"

"I'm sending you out to the first phase of tonight's mission." He said.

"What mission? You never told me to-"

"Go to their refinery and take care of the Baron." Jack interrupted, pushing me towards the door. "You've got an hour. And if you don't return in time, you'll be punished."

"For what?" I asked ironically. "For not doing so? How stupid!"

Jack stared at me with this kind of menacing and malicious glare that made me rush out of the room in a flash. I never wanted to see that gun of his in his hand, wanting to shoot me in the head. I was quite afraid of him, I can tell.

I rushed by many places in the city until I saw it. Oil Ocean Refinery. It was used as a fueling station for the Death Egg Mark 2. Darn it! That bastard Eggman! And I still had some things to attend... like stopping Finitevus and the Destructix and work alongside the Freedom Fighters and the Secret Service in New Mobotropolis.

Anyways, I walked with light steps towards the refinery, until some lights snapped on, pointing to me. I was doomed.

_"AWROOGA!"_ Boomed the alarms.

"INTRUDERS!" Yelled a Legionnaire as many others came in.

A huge group of Legionnaires came with guns in their hands, aiming at me. I raised my hands in the air just like when a police catches a criminal and made deep breaths, trying to keep myself relaxed.

_"Okay, Jenny. Time for phase one!"_ I said in my head, then came to action.

I ran towards the Legionnaires and jumped high enough to become Neon Lady once again. As soon as I reached the beautiful nighttime sky, I was covered in the same pink sphere of light, and broke a bit of it like I did the first time I transformed. I stretched out as the sphere disappeared into nothingness and then the neon colors began appearing in my Neon Lady outfit. After that I opened my hot pink eyes and rushed to fly.

The Legionnaires did nothing but fire every type of things they had. They even tried to fire a missile at me after a whole shower of laser beams! I could at least avoid it with my Neon Shield attack. And I still had to discover what other things I could do with this new power.

As I dodged yet another shower of laser beams, I came up with something. Since I could use super speed in both my Neon Lady and normal forms, I had the brilliant idea of making a whole Neon road colored in vivid orange. As I drew the whole thing with my Neon Power, I began preparing for the run to avoid more laser shower courtesies of the freakin' Legionnaires!

"Ugh!" I groaned in anger. "Okay, Jenny! Time to switch plans!" I muttered to myself.

I landed in the floor of Neon and took a step. I looked down and saw that with every step the floor of Neon glowed even more, which was kind of cool. I smiled at the amazing effect and without a moment's thought, began to run at high speed.

I nearly screamed at the velocity I was going. It was like almost 200 miles per hour, which I guess was pretty fast. And the good thing about that was that I never got tired unless I felt weak or something, but tonight I was feeling stronger than ever.

As I ran at my high speed, the Legionnaires fired more laser showers and missiles of every kind. And with each hit the Neon road of light glowed even more and sometimes threw sparks colored in neon orange. I liked this thing I didn't considered an attack. It was just a way to avoid things like those and it just gets even the most powerful hits.

Another thing I liked about this power was that with every step I took, the neon road of light just kept drawing the path itself. That made me smile, but my moments of power went down to zero when a Legionnaire shot a missile from a military-like tank in front of me, which made the whole road disappear and I began falling down. The impact of the explosion pretty much affected me, and I didn't had enough time to land on my feet, so I was just like a splatted insect in the ground. And it did hurt, especially because I fell at high speed.

Every joint ached like burning fire. I couldn't move pretty much, just twitch. As everything began spinning and falling into the dark, I saw a shade of a certain Mobian coming towards me, then I blacked out.

* * *

I felt myself breathing tiredly and weak, and also felt some sheets covering my body. I then began remembering what happened a few minutes, maybe hours ago. I gasped and quickly sat up. I was in a bed, just like the one Bunnie was when she saw her uncle Beau as she called him. Their encounter was really cute! I can still remember that comic issue.

Anyways, I saw the room with a great eye, and saw a Legionnaire that looked female placing a small cup of water over a table. I squeezed my fists and jumped off the bed, surprising the Legionnaire. I held her by the collar of the robe and spoke up... perhaps in a harsh way.

"WHAT MAKES ME THINK YOU CAN HOLD ME PRISONER?!" I shouted.

"W- We didn't wanted to hurt you!" The Legionnaire exclaimed nervously.

"LIAR!" I yelled and shook the Legionnaire violently by the collar of the robe. "YOUR TROOPS ATTACKED ME LAST NIGHT, AND NOW YOU SAID YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT ME?! YOU ALREADY DID!"

I was about to launch a punch at the Legionnaire's face before a sudden voice startled me.

"Ah wouldn't do that if Ah were you, child."

I gasped and moved my eyes to the owner of the voice. I slowly lowered my fist when I saw...

_"Oh my Sweet Sun Gods! It's him! It's..."_

"Oh my- I'm really sorry!" I yelled desperately and accidentally dropped the Legionnaire to the floor. "I didn't meant to do that, I-I thought-"

I took some steps back when Grandmaster Beauregard came to my direction. I was quite scared because of him because of what I did last night, and I had to explain. I was completely freaked out.

He sent out the Legionnaire to keep us in deep privacy. I did an "I'm sorry" gesture to the Legionnaire and she just nodded, then left. I sighed and sat in the bed, my nerves were taking over as Beauregard sat in a nearby chair and stared at me with such the serious look that got me so freaked out.

Before he could say a word, I nervously stood up and bowed. "I never meant to do this, you know. If you want to know, I'm part of the Sand-Blasters, but the only one who wants to offer peace. To be honest, I'm nothing compared to them."

Beauregard stood quiet for a second... then he said "A Sand-Blaster who requests peace... Explain yourself, child."

"I never meant to come here and blast off the Legionnaires. That was Jack's plan, but my real mission here is to offer peace between your Legion and the Sand-Blasters."

"So the Sand-Blasters were planning to attack us, and you came to prevent such battle." He resumed.

"Yes." I nodded. "I just wanted to spread the word before Jack boy does something naughty, you know."

Beauregard understood my little situation. I honestly had to blame Jack for this. I never wanted a battle between these guys to begin. I never wanted to join the Sand-Blasters either, but I willingly had to so I wouldn't get killed by him. I disliked this but I just had to do it. I had to become the newest Sand-Blaster and act just as a 'double-agent', which means I will support both the Sand-Blasters AND the Dark Egg Legion. But that didn't meant I was going to become the bad girl here. I had to help the Legion because of the nice Grandmaster, that's all. I don't care about such evilness Egg head's planning, I just care about Beauregard and the Legionnaires. I wish they were freed already! That sucker Eggman just did the horrible thing of creating that Legion chapter.

Ugh! I shook the thoughts off as Beauregard got up and, before he left the small room I was in, he told me that he would contact Jack and make a prisoner exchange, just like it happened with Mighty The Armadillo. I sighed and laid in the bed, thinking of how effective or dangerous my plan of working as a double-agent could be. And I couldn't believe that thing of me willingly joining the Sand-Blasters. I just had to be foolish enough to do something like that. How could I?

My eyelids were getting tired of all the thoughts I had in my head. Tomorrow was about to become a tough day... A really tough day. I couldn't help but think of what Jack could do and what could the Legionnaires and Grandmaster do to him and his crew as well. I guess I really cared about both of them. Crazy, huh?

When I finally got tired enough, I rolled to my left side, took off my shoes and covered myself with the blankets, then I drifted off to a peaceful sleep. But I knew that something chaotic could happen tomorrow, so my peace perhaps will be short-lived.


	47. A Heroine About To Change

Chapter 47: _A Heroine About To Change  
_

_Previously on Chapter 46: Jenny attacked the Great Desert Dark Egg Legion and met their current Grandmaster. And now she has a risky plan: to become a double agent and help both the Sand-Blasters and the Legion just because she wishes to bring peace between them and be on her way to solve her standby situation! Will her plans lead her to succeed and leave? Or will either the Sand-Blasters or the Legion hold her at their mercy? A change will come to Jenny's twisted life in Chapter 47!_

* * *

I yawned and stretched my arms and legs out, then I jumped off the bed and put my shoes on. I then combed my hair with my fingers and wore my rubber bands on, making my classic-and-favorite twin ponytails. I sighed. This day was about to be twisted, and I also needed a change...

I sat in the bed, waiting for any sign of the Grandmaster so I could ask him if I could finally go, but the thing of the prisoner exchanging got me confused. All because I entered their area, jeez! I would've just said "No" to Jack Rabbit, run for my life and return to solve my little things.

And speaking of Bugs Bunny, I remembered that he was this kind of guy who has no mercy for those who don't serve him, I guess. And if that is so, I was completely doomed. He could kill me in front of the Sand-Blasters if he had the chance!

I had to find a way to convince him that I was still working for him and his crew so I could spare myself from being hurt by this guy. That led me to more and more thoughts. I still had the plan to work as a double agent, but how can you convince Jack Rabbit and his minions to let him know that you're still with them when you're actually switching sides constantly? Jeez!

That thought made my head hurt. I face-palmed and sighed, then I felt myself. I was getting weirdly warm. I never remembered being this warm before. And I could feel like it was starting to get cold here. I began to shiver.

The warmth in my body kept increasing until it turned out to be a horrible fever. I was getting sick. Without a moment's thought, I got up and ran to search for the exit, which I did. But more and more Legionnaires cornered me in a circle, blocking the exit. But that wasn't enough to stop me. I was Neon Lady, which meant I could fly. I quickly made myself a little angry and in a flash, I was already Neon Lady. I made a quick jump and flew as high and away as possible.

At least I could manage to do that, but my new form started to become weird too. My once neon pink glow was becoming pale, almost turning white. And my skin was even more pale. The wind, instead of being hot, felt cold against my skin. I shivered more, until...

"Ah... Ah... ACHOO!"

That sneeze came out of me. I really felt sick. I landed to some place in the city and collapsed to my knees. I felt very tired. My breathing went heavier and heavier each minute. My heart was beating faster than ever. I needed breakfast... and I had my bag in that place where I was with the Sand-Blasters!

I jumped and flew to that direction despite my body's limitations. When I made it there, I quickly entered the room and saw the surprised faces of Jack and the rest of his group. My bag was still in the table near the bed, so I guessed it was untouched. The Sand-Blasters gave me a look as I panted heavily, then I collapsed to my side.

The group never did anything to help me up or at least help me to the bed. Instead, Jack just walked towards me and gave me one of his scary looks.

"Ya think I'm a fool, kid?" He asked angrily. "I've heard about what ya did last night! You failed to complete your mission! I won't take this down!"

"Jack, please!" I begged and held my hands onto his shirt. "It's no use of you to fight! It just makes things worse!"

"Let go of me, kid." He mumbled.

"Won't you just listen to me?!" I yelled, my voice was getting a bit cranky. "Wouldn't you just give it up and make peace with the Legionnaires for me?! At least for this SICK girl who's now standing in front of you begging you to stop?!"

Jack growled and pushed me violently to the floor, then he walked at the door. I fell on my side, tears started streaming out of my eyes. Anger started boiling inside of me. I squeezed my fists and let out an angry breath.

"You know, you remind me of someone I know!" I yelled.

Jack stopped himself and turned his good eye to me.

"You're like Lord Yagyu! You just want me to obey your orders when I really don't! And in the end you end up banishing me from your little crew!"

Jack got furious at my outburst and grabbed me by the neck, then pushed me hard against one of the walls. The rest of the Sand-Blasters stood immobile and surprised at their leader's actions towards me, but in the end, they did nothing but stare at both of us like heck they care!

"Don't ya dare defy me, Jenny!" He said in a deadly silent voice. I gagged. His grip on my neck was strong.

"Let... me... go!" I choked.

Jack squeezed my neck tighter while I tried to push his huge hand away with my hands and kicked several times, but I was almost out of oxygen. It was then when I felt his fingers touching that part of my neck where my pulse could be felt. And it was rapid. I closed my eyes and my kicking and gagging went fading. Jack gave it up, sighed deeply, and softened his grip on my neck, dropping me to the floor. I gasped deeply and heavy, then coughed. And just then, a coughing fit hit me. I almost forgot that I was sick.

I panted until all the oxygen returned to me, and looked up at the group already leaving the room. I stood motionless for a minute until they left, then I collapsed to the floor and started crying horribly.

* * *

_Later that day..._

I was furious... furious at Jack for treating me like nothing, and furious at myself for what's happening. And because I was so angry I decided to make myself a new naughty look.

I quickly used Neon Power to teleport myself back to New Mobotropolis. When I made it to the city, I looked around myself. No recognizable Mobian in sight. I rushed to find a store where they sell the most coolest naughty or badass clothes ever in Mobius. I entered a clothing store and quickly peeked an eye on everything, until my eyes fell to a set of clothes. It was a pink tank top covered in a cowboy brown vest that had three small buttons in the middle, short pants colored in brown just like the vest and below it was folded, revealing some pink. A brown/pink leg belt that had a pocket in which a small weapon goes in, black boots with pink straps, buckles at the bottom and pink soles, black fingerless gloves that were folded at the wrists and these parts were revealing the same brown color, pink of those things Conquering Storm has in her gloves, and a brown belt in which I could hold my Power Gem.

I quickly selected every piece of the outfit and dressed myself in the fitting rooms. I first put the tank top, vest and pants on, then I wore my boots and leg belt, then the fingerless gloves. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a whole badass with these clothes. An outstanding change. I picked off the new clothes and wore my normal dress and shoes back and paid for the clothes as well as for some socks for the boots, then I went to an armory store that stood nearby.

I chose the best weapons ever. A small knife/dagger to hold on the pocket in my leg belt, and a set that included a large-sized professional bow and a quiver full of large, heavy arrows. I also chose special arrows that could do anything you can imagine. And since I had Neon Power... it was just so cool! Just a thought. I payed for the weapons and quickly left the store.

I then focused on my next, but important priority... to get a change in my hair. My hair had been so horrible and tangled for the last few days, and I've decided to get a haircut as well as use some shampoo and conditioners, and blow-dry it too.

I went to a beauty salon that stood not too close from where I was, and requested a quick hair wash and a haircut. A nice Mobian mongoose lady that worked in the beauty salon didn't hesitated to wash my hair and blow-dry it nicely and perfectly. I sat in one of those chairs that were close to those things that those people use for washing hair. The nice mongoose lady began washing my hair with shampoo, then with the conditioner, then rinsed it and covered it with a towel. I sat up and rubbed my hair within the towel just like I did at home with my cousin whenever she was playing with my hair just to make it look presentable. As soon as I was done, the nice mongoose lady removed the towel from my hair and led me to one of the regular hair salon chairs, then she began with the blow-drying.

I closed my eyes and thought of how I would look like when I get my newest clothing, weapons and hair ready to go and fight for peace, or should I say begin with my little plan as a double agent. I sighed. The nice lady continued brushing and blow-drying my hair until it was completely dry. Then she used one of those heat protection drops in my hair I could easily recognize. Jessica and I used those at home too. That brought back some memories...

"How do you want your haircut, dear?" The nice mongoose lady asked, snapping me back to reality.

I sighed. "Just make it an awesome cut nobody has in this world. Make it an unique one." I said smiling.

"Okay, if you say so, darling!" The lady said and looked for a comb and scissors, then began to work.

I smiled as I heard every snap from the scissors. And it tickled a bit. I never had a haircut before in my life. And Aunt Lorena never dared to cut my hair either, she liked it long instead. I chuckled silently at the thought and waited patiently as the nice lady worked with my hair. The haircut took like thirty minutes because of all the layers of hair I have, until the lady used those heating flat things in my hair and lowered it nice and slowly. She did this process all around my hair and bangs. I heard some small sizzling coming from my hair, but that didn't scared me. It just felt hot. And my hair felt thin and smooth after she was done.

"I think it's done, darling. What do you think?" The nice lady asked giggling, apparently admiring the haircut.

I got up from the chair and walked to the mirrors. My mouth nearly dropped. She did an excellent job cutting my hair! Before it was long and tangled and very hard to brush, but now? It was short and layered, from my shoulders to up my neck, and most of my bangs were moved to my right side of my forehead. The rest of it was at my left side. I looked like a brand-new Jenny. I wasn't the childish Jenny with the silly ponytails anymore. Now I had changed to a more mature and brave Jenny. That silly Jenny that should've been this Jenny in the past.

I smiled at the nice mongoose lady and paid bills for the changes in my hair, then I left the beauty salon with my stuff.

I searched for a place where I could change the silly dress and shoes for my newest clothes. I had nowhere to do that, so I decided to do something...

"Neon Power!" I called. "Please, hide me somewhere!"

In a flash of my power, I appeared in an unknown room that only had white walls, a door, a small chair and a mirror. I smiled and began wearing off the classic pink dress as well as removing my Power Gem. I placed it on the floor and removed my shoes, then wore my socks. I then wore the tank top and the pants, then the vest, belt, boots, leg belt in which I placed the dagger in the pocket, then the fingerless gloves. I also wore the Power Gem in my belt at my waist and used another small detail.

I had carried my Hunger Games Mockingjay pin and never used it until now. I decided to wear it at my left side of the vest and adjusted the pin. And finally, I put the normal and special arrows in the quiver and slung both the quiver and the bow around my back. I walked to the mirror and looked at my new self. When I was done, I smiled and walked at the door. I grabbed the knob and opened it, revealing a strong light that sent me back to where I came from... Sand Blast City.

I was ready to go and complete my own assignment.


End file.
